Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Bouken
by Hatsuharu
Summary: Suzuno Oosugi is unconfident, and only feels warmth in the presence of her father. However, her first day of school tips the ice, and the book her father warned her not to open may be her answer to changing who she is . . .
1. The Universe of the Four Gods

**Chapter One**

Slowly the girl dragged herself on toward the giant school building, her head staring down at the crackled ground as she walked. Though her direction was towards the floor, even then her bright emerald eyes were noticeable and extremely beautiful, even if they were half-closed from either sadness or exhaustion. Her bangs moved with her against her dollish porcelain skin, and the braids that tightly held together her lavish, wavy light brown hair banged lightly against her back. It would seem that this girl was beauty sealed away, unable to show itself in the murky midst of lowered self-confidence.

Still staring intently yet not really comprehending the grainy concrete, she jumped at the tap on her shoulder and spun around, her locks flinging over her shoulder she moved with such force. Another girl in the arms of an older student was standing there with an inquisitive expression.

"Suzuno, you're going to Jonan too?" The girl asked curiously with a smiling face. Suzuno smiled thinly back, trying to keep friendly, but her voice was meek and only managed little above a whisper. How badly she wished she could remember this girl, probably from middle school, who clearly remember her face and name and put two and two together. How could this girl even bother?

"Y-Yes, I'm coming here," she replied quietly, and the girl, obviously knowing the awkward feeling Suzuno had with talking to another person, moved on, talking jovially to her boyfriend next to her.

Many students were walking around just as happily as the next, all heading towards the same school doors in their same school uniforms. She started to notice now that she was out of her own world that everything was so entirely _loud_. With the mix of voices, high pitched and deep completely surrounding her, it was so much different than the quiet concrete below her, filled with nothing except crawling ants and specks of grass peeking through the cracks. But in a way, while new, it was also pleasant to see so many people laughing and smiling. It made her want to smile and do the same things.

Of course, what would people think if she did such a thing? With people here who already have seen her in middle school, they know she's someone with no one to act that way with. Why bother to start now? Even if she did try, people would find it strange and probably avoid her even more. Suzuno nodded to herself as she walked into the school building through the entrance along with hundreds of others, not even bothering to look around at the school-grounds and gaze at its' detail.

She started to think about this morning, before she left for school, and seeing her Father's encouraging grin made her feel a little braver about going back after a summer and transition to a completely different school. Takao Oosugi, a rather famous novelist, was not only that, but her smiling, friendly, popular, handsome father, who had raised her with love and care on his own. Her mother had died in a car accident when she was only six, but because of him, she was able to endure the pain. The feeling of her mother's warmth was dull and faint, but her father had always been there for her, and she could recall his strength as he held her like a loving parent in a second. His strength . . . it gave _her_ strength.

She started to think of this morning, before she had left for her first day of high school, sitting on his lap on the carpet floor as he loosely braided her hair the best he could. She was fiddling with her toes, her long black socks and tiny school shoes next to her.

"So," he started, piling one row of hair atop another as he spoke, "How many friends will you bring home today? Forty? Fifty?"

"No," she replied plainly, and he paused his braiding for a second as if concerned. Although he couldn't see, she smiled widely and said, "I'll bring home a hundred! I'll make plenty of friends easy, just like you Daddy!"

She knew with those few words, her father was completely reassured, and inside she was burning a golden flame. But, unfortunately, without her father to guide her and hold her hand as she walked through the crowded halls, that flame would be diminished. Just once she'd like to be independent enough to not sound silly going up to someone she didn't know and talk. One would think she would know, with the way her father was so outgoing. But it was like a secret technique, and she had failed to catch on.

Suzuno's bag, which was round and made of a dark brown leather with a sling meant to be for the shoulder, was held with both hands at her front. They clung to the strap, and she gripped it even tighter to help shield her nervousness of the foreign building as she continued to walk on. Inside this bag was a very precious gift from her father, given to her only a few months ago on her seventeenth birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" Takao had said loudly and energetically, giving her a strong hug and a kiss atop her forehead. In his hands he held five small wrapped gifts, and as he let go of her, Suzuno peered past him to see another one on the couch in their living room. She pointed to it curiously, so he replied, "I want to save it for last."

Another memory to smile about with her father.

She had finally found her classroom on the second floor, and there were already many students, more girls than boys in there among haphazard desks chattering amongst each other. As she stared, she noticed how different her uniform seemed from theirs, even if they were the same.

'_Their skirts . . ._ ' she thought to herself, looking down at the floor as she stood in the doorway, ashamed a little. '_They're so short . . ._'

This made her look down at her own skirt, which she wore down to cover her knees. To clothe her shins, she wore long black socks. Except for her hands and face, she had been securely covered. But then again, these girls were incredibly pretty, with tanned, shimmering legs and expensive make-up; of course they would show it off, and they had every right to. To try and separate herself, already feeling even more misplaced then before, she sat down away from the other girls in the far back. She placed her bag at the side of the desk, and then backed up a little in her seat to look down shamefully at her skirt, like it was something dirty.

'_Maybe if I . . . Just a little . . ._' Grabbing the edge of her skirt gently, she pulled up a few inches, exposing ghostly white skin. She immediately pushed it back down, feeling ugly.

'_How could I even think that!_' she thought in a rushed inner voice, tears starting to fill her eyes. '_I've never thought about . . . those things before . . . How could I? What would they think?_'

"Hey, is something the matter?"

Suzuno nearly jumped suddenly and looked up, surprised to see none other than a beautiful _ganguro_ sitting before her. Her thickly put on make-up and eye shadow concealed her glowing bright blue eyes, and her lips were large and full; sexy. She had never imagined a girl like this would ever bother to talk to her.

"Oh . . . umm. . . "Suzuno replied in a quiet voice. "I'm okay, really-"

"You know, if you wanna come over and talk to us," the girl said, flipping back her wavy blonde hair, "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid."

She then looked around cautiously and came down to a low whisper as she leaned over onto Suzuno's desk, slightly exposing through the top of her uniforma rather large chest. "My name's Puriti. If there's anything you need at all, just ask, okay? I know you're type girl; the shy and quiet ones. See those bitches over there?" She pointed to a small group of giggling girls with their skirts just as short as Puriti. They looked back and Suzuno and her for a second, then continued on. "They take advantage of nice girls like you, so stick with me before you get burned."

"Umm . . . Okay," Suzuno agreed quietly, nodding. As if automatically thinking it was polite, she then said, "I'm Suzuno Oosugi."

Puriti nodded, and taking out a mirror and lipstick from her purse that was hanging off her shoulder, she quickly waved and went back to her desk. It was then that she noticed that the girls she had talked about before were walking over to her, and they all had pleasant and warm smiles on.

"Hi!" one with light curly brown hair said. She seemed to be the most direct of them. "You're not very familiar, so we came to introduce ourselves."

"Oh," Suzuno replied, feeling warmth and the flame being revived from her and her Father's conversation about making friends. Suddenly, the fowl warning from Puriti was non-existent. These girls came to her willingly; she wasn't going to miss this oppurtunity! "It's . . . It's nice to meet you. I'm Suzuno Oosugi."

"That's great!" Another girl with short brown hair and round glasses said. She clasped her hands together excitedly. "We were wondering, Suzuno- Is there any chance you could do a favor for us?"

'_A favor?_' she thought to herself. '_I wonder why, when we've only just met . . . But, if I say no, they probably won't want to become friends with me . . ._'

"Umm . . . Sure. I'd love to do a favor."

"Alright," the short haired once again spoke happily. "See, we don't want the class to get too hectic, so we were wondering if you could find the teacher for us." She moved her hands as she describe him. "He's a really tall guy with brown hair like mine, and glasses. You can't miss him!"

"Okay!"

Already with a happy smile on her face, Suzuno pushed back her seat, ignoring the loud screech it had when clashing with the ground, and ran outside of the classroom. The five girls smirked darkly together after smiling sweetly in front of her, letting their true masks out. Puriti, who had talked to her friends while sitting on top of the desk, turned her head a little and sighed dissapointedly.

"I warned that girl . . ."

x

After running through the still crowded hall for at least ten minutes, Suzuno felt she could never find this man the girls described. When she left, she carried her bag with her that had her school paperwork just in case he wanted to ask questions, but if she could never find him, how could she hand them to him?

Even though she felt confident suddenly about finally meeting new people like her father, she would have to go back and tell them that unfortunately, she was no help. But even then she tried her best to smile and even hummed a little as she imagined how nice they would be about it. With cheery faces like that, how could they not be the forgiving type? She imagined nothing else.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said as she walked in the room, her voice a little louder then usual. "- But I couldn't find our teach-"

Unexpectedly Suzuno felt a stream of thick and heavy water splash on the top of her head, pouring all over her shoulders and dripping over her body. The pail, which had been sitting blissfully on top of the wedge of the door, had fallen over to the floor and she stood there, drenched, as everyone looked at her in an equal silence. The sweet, charming girls she had talked to before started to giggle furiously, and following that, everyone laughed. Slowly, with her eyes wide open and still trying to comprehend what happened, she tried to squeeze some of the liquid from her ruined hair.

"This isn't . . ." she suddenly whispered to herself, her bottom lip quivering. "This smells . . ."

"Spoiled milk," the girl with long curly hair said, smiling in a conceited manner as her fingers twirled her locks. "It's a little gag we play. You know, for fun." She giggled a little more cutely, although it was meant to be a sort of way to finish her defeat. "Little bitch."

Why? How could this happen? She finally thought . . . What about the friends she promised to her father to bring home? Not twenty-five, or fifty, or even seventy-five . . . She promised a hundred with poise, but now . . . No one would ever go near a girl who was covered in such a disgusting white lumps. Finally, realizing that she had ruined the one occasion to even start over, that it was all over before it began, a wave of tears filled and defiled her eyes, and she turned to ran out into the hall.

She didn't care if people looked at her strangely as she ran by or if they covered their noses. It didn't matter anymore. No matter what she did, she could never accomplish being able to be what her father was. She pushed through the crowds, one hand in front of her to keep the people out of the way, and the other one to continuously wipe away the river of tears that crusted on her skin as it tried to dry itself.

With everyone on the inside, Suzuno felt that the only place to be alone was the outside, and she pushed open the school doors to the same concrete floor she saw just not too long ago, Only this time, the lot was empty, and in a wide space she saw through her clouded eyes rows of cherry blossom trees with petals flowing everywhere in a thick and mesmerizing mist.

Ignoring the putrid smell from the milk on her soaked clothes and hair, she gazed at the view, but instead of lifting her spirits, it only saddened her more. She spoke quietly to herself, her voice full of depression and regret. "Is this . . . Is this what people who look up see?"

Saying that, her lower lip began to tremble again, and she ran into the raining petals, hiding herself from the school by sitting inbetween two cherry blossom trees.

'_I'll hide here . . ._' she repeated to herself, bringing her knees up to her chin and continuously wiping away tears on her sour sleeve. '_I can't go back there . . . I'm not even wanted there . . ._'

After at least five minutes of silence to herself and her breathing had returned to normal, Suzuno leaned her head against one of the trees, feeling a little exhausted. Her cheeks were puffy, and her once green eyes had a tint of red to them.

"Hey," a deep, womanly voice said, and she looked up. Standing there with her hand on her hip and scowl for an expression was Puriti. She seemed angry that Suzuno hadn't bothered to take her warning, and her tone showed, although she actions she described were undoubtedly kind for someone who was a stranger. "I gave your name to the office and told them what happened. Your old man will be here soon . . . He said he'd pick you up."

"I want you Daddy . . ." She whispered, closing her eyes and sniffling a bit. She only could semi-hear what Puriti was saying, but it mixed in with the strong emotion of hate for herself she was feeling now. The _ganguro_, who seemed more like the type to yell for such a foolish waste of time, only sat next to her and said nothing.

"Where are you . . .?" With that, she lifted her head a little again and looked at her equally saturated leather bag, which was now ruined, and opened it. She reached in and took out a book, which she held very closely to her heart and squeezed . . .

"Can I open the last one now?" Suzuno remembered saying eagerly to her father on her birthday, getting as close as she could to the mysterious present. Takao chuckled and picked up the present teasingly, acting like he was going to put it on the top shelf of the closet. She pulled on the edge of his button-up shirt, protesting, and finally he gave in and handed it to her. She tore the wrapping open, and the she came across a thick red book. She would've read the name of it, but a large black men's belt strapped over it tightly, binding the book completely shut and enveloping the title. Looking up peculiarly at her Father, she asked, "What is this?"

"This . . ." He said in an almost nostalgic tone, lightly placing his hands over hers, "This is a love story. An adventure, an amazing story of finding out who you are, and the journey telling of how one person can affect everyone. . . . It's the memory or a very dear friend of mine, and it's my most treasured gift. But . . ." he warned, his grip on her hands strengthening a little, "You must never open it."

"The Universe of the Four Gods . . ." Suzuno whispered to herself, and Puriti looked at her curiously. "My Daddy's most treasured gift in the entire world, and he gave it to me."

"Is that what it is?" Puriti asked, soundly partly interested and partly bored. "Are you close with your dad?"

"Daddy . . ." she repeated, going off into her own world of memories again. She looked down at the book, which, even though it was covered with milk, was still seemingly in good condition. "He told me never to open it, but . . ."

At that second, looking down at the book, when her judgment and heart were at its weakest, the idea of finding the mysteries of the book seemed unbelievably enticing. What did she have to lose now, by looking in there? She just messed up the one thing she knew her Father wanted for her . . . What was there to lose now?

Gradually, her hands wavering between whether or not she should, she unbound the book, using her slightly long but tedious nails to claw at the strap to open it. Suddenly her movements became jerky, and she could feel her tears start to fall again. Puriti looked at her, a little concerned, but then looked past the insecure girl as a gorgeous, expensive, smooth black automobile pulled up.

The door to the car opened and out stepped a handsome, blonde haired man with the same green eyes as Suzuno's. He looked at the view of the cherry blossoms for a second, then in that gaze, noticed Suzuno and an unfamiliar girl next to her. He walked towards her slowly at first, even if he was terribly worried about her condition, but when he noticed what she had in her hands, he sprinted into a run, his body alert.

"Daddy . . . Daddy . . . "Suzuno repeated, finally throwing the belt onto the ground. "Please . . . If this story is about you and your friend, then I need to learn from it. Teach me about real friends, about real love, about . . ."

"_Suzuno_!"

She looked over, her eyes shocked to see her father running towards her, a terror in his eyes. "Suzuno, don't open that book! _Don't!_"

"Please . . ." she said in a tiny voice, gorwing into a shout, "Please, please, teach me how to make friends too!"

She flung open the book, and immediately a glittering and bright light was thrust out.

X x x x

Authors Notes: Finally, the edited version of the first chapter. I re-read this and literally cringed at the mistakes. XD At the same time however, I'm impressed with how strong my main character has gotten in time. I think I've managed her development much better than I originally thought!

Well . . . enjoy!


	2. Suzuno Oosugi

**Chapter Two  
**  
Suzuno, suspended in fear and marinated in shock tossed the book as far away as she possibly could, making it slide on the concrete ground as an electric white light shot out. Also engulfed in fright, but for different reasons, Takao was frozen in his place. He watched his daughter, who was still sitting as she clinged around the knees of one of the Puriti's legs.

Finally he regained his composure enough to speak. "Suzuno!" He cried, and her wide eyes, filled with dreading tears shifted to his. He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Please, get away from it before it takes you in!"

"Daddy!" She called, finally letting go of Puriti's leg and reaching out as far as she could. She would stand up, but her legs were paralyzed. It was like they refused to move. Takao noticed this disability and brought himself to run towards her while trying his best to avoid the light of the book, which was still flying out towards none other than his offspring.

As he ran to her, his arm just as outstretched as hers, his eyes started to widen as he noticed her hand deteriorating slowly. His worst fears were coming true, and he started to slow down, knowing now his efforts were futile: His daughter, Suzuno Oosugi, was going inside the same Universe of the Four Gods that took Takiko Okuda more than ten years ago.

As his daughter completely dissapeard into thin air, the white light dancing on the ground from the book like a light show went away as well, and the book lied open, the wind blowing the pages.

"What . . .?" Puriti was looking down at her leg where Suzuno had been clinging for dear life, now only seeing a pile of disgusting sour milk dying the ground. She looked over to Takao who had his hands over his face, covering the uncontrolled emotion of a missing child. Instead of showing sympathy, she stayed in her spot and regained her composure as much as she could, putting her hand on one hip and shouting, "What in the _hell _was that? Where'd she go?"

Takao was silent for a second; slowly, he let his hands gravitate down his face until they were at his sides. Instead of answering her right away, he walked over to the book and bent over slightly to pick it up. Then he walked next to Puriti and picked up Suzuno's backpack, the only thing that was left behind of her in this world.

Puriti became enraged from being ignored as he started to walk away towards his car and she grabbed his shoulder, swinging him back to look at her.

"Listen you," she said in a powerful voice, "No one ignores me! I don't care if I have to stalk you for the rest of your life; you're gonna tell me what happened whether you like it or not!"

Takao stayed silent, looking down at the ground and tightly gripping the Universe of the Four Gods in one hand, which was at his side. He watched a cherry blossom fall on the ground before him, gently rubbing against his glossy black shoes. When he spoke, it was very quiet and calm, and Puriti's face lightened with a small shade of pink; it was the first time she hadn't heard him shout, and it was a handsome voice.

"I can't explain it now," He said, sounding composed. "And I don't expect you to trust me after this, but I'm going to have to go home now; if you don't want to come with me, then I understand." He gently pushed Puriti's hand off of his shoulder, which had grown limp, turned, and smiled. "You're a friend of my daughter's, right? It's good to see she's finally stepping forward and meeting people."

She realized that when looking at him, this man's smile was so incredibly disarming. It would make any girl melt, and it would make any man want to talk to him. It would make a child feel comfortable with talking about his problems. She remembered Suzuno calling him 'Daddy'. . . They had the same hair and eyes, but they're _faces_ were so incredibly different. His smile, her frown.

Before she completely lost her poise, she tightly shut her eyes and shook her head, then looked up and said, "Yeah, I'm gonna follow you! Then when we get wherever you want to go, you're gonna explain everything!"

Takao suddenly laughed a little at they way she boasted about, and then he walked towards the car, with Puriti following her, her face red.

x

Although the large kingdom of Sairou was a wide open desert, with scorching temperatures during the day and freezing temperatures during the night, it was normally a stable land, with a decent amount of food and water to go around. This was of course to their advantage; no one would dare to invade a country with such a drastic changes in temperature, so they well supplied themselves. Unfortunately, the current period was one of recovering from the attack of the daring Kutou and a famine was running through everywhere.

"Lanva!" A young girl called, untangling some of her hair from a nearby tree branch. Eventually, she was tired of being gentle, and instead of trying to unwrap every strand she pulled until she heard a tear. It barely hurt, and was so unnoticeable that she cupped her hands around her mouth immediately after and shouted again, "Lanva! Lanva! Lanva! Lanva! _Lanva_!"

The young woman who was calling was extremely beautiful, to the extent of even thinking of her as drop-dead gorgeous. Her white, violet-tined silky hair was long and wavy, and while there were two giant loops of her hair on the top that were tied back with ribbons, most of her hair stayed down, and reached past her waist in length. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and she dressed fashionably, in many colored robes while still revealing healthy and rather large breasts.

She walked on, breathing a little heavily, and then stopped again as she felt herself being pulled back by more of her hair being caught in tree branches. Instead of gently taking it out or even ripping them separate like that time, she kicked the tree she was attached to, trying to release a full head of anger that was building up. Then she shouted at the top of her lungs, trying to completely calm down, "Lanva! _Dammit_, where are y!"

Her voice was suddenly cut off when she felt two large hands cover her mouth and pull her back. Her eyes widened with an instinctive fright, and her body became paralyzed.

'_Lanva . . ._' she thought suddenly, all of her anger gone. '_Help me . . .'  
_  
The figure behind her was still holding her mouth shut, and she could feel her ear tickle as he whispered into it, his voice menacing. "Listen well," he muttered. "If you do as I say, you won't get hurt." He let one of his hands free and slide down towards her breasts, "Is that a deal?"

Her anger came back when she realized who it was, and before he could let his hand find its destination, she pinched a vein on it as hard as she could, which got and immediate and satisfied reaction. He let go completely and she elbowed him, and then turned around to see a silver haired young man with brown, almost golden eyes holding his face.

"Doulin, I think you crushed my nose with that!" Lanva shouted. She giggled innocently, then smiled sweetly as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't _play _like that with me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she replied sarcastically, bringing her fist back for a punch. "Here, let me apologize like _this_!" She felt her hand definitely crack his nose this time and he started shouting out with even more pain, and instead concern, she laughed some more.

"Geez, no wonder your father had to force you into marriage," Lanva muttered, sitting down and looking up at her. "Who'd want a violent bitch like you?"

"The same goes for you," she replied, sticking out her tongue. "I don't know who'd want a selfish pervert like you!"

"Well, _fine_!"

"_Fine_!"

Doulin started to walk away, leaving him behind in the dense wood. At first she was stomping, completely fuming from the trick that he pulled on her. In time her heavy treading slowed a little, and then she completely stopped and turned around. Sighing and feeling that by doing this she was being a little too nice, she came back to Lanva, who was still sitting on the ground, and reached her hand out to him with a warm smile.

"Come on," Doulin said. "I made your favorite food for dinner, and I'll fix you up the best I can; then I can take you to the doctor tommorow."

He looked at her cautiously, then after running his hand through his spiky silver hair he accepted her hand and pulled himself up. Then with a cheeky smile, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tightly, saying, "That's right! Women always need to serve their husbands! Or in your case, future husba-"

"You _idiot_!" She shouted, slapping him across the face. Doulin snorted and started to walk away again, then stopped again when she saw a bright light appear from far away. It completely covered the darkening night sky and made it bright as day, then as quickly as it flashed it was gone. She turned to Lanva, who was amazed and staring upwards with just as much bewilderment. "Did you see _that_?"

"It looks like it came from our house," he replied in a serious voice, ignoring his pain from the punch or slap. In a rush, he gathered Doulin in his arms and started to dash through the woods, holding her tightly against him like a dear treasure. She was caught up in the moment, too busy admiring the passing of the white light to realize he had done it in time, but once it had gotten through to her, Doulin was pleased with this sort of manly charm. It didn't come often, after all . . .

When Doulin was thirteen and Lanva fifteen, their parents had met unexpectedly. Doulin's father was eating a meal and didn't have the money to pay for it, not realizing his money had been stolen by a passerby earlier that day. Lanva's father overheard the explanation to the owner of the small Inn, and heartily paid for it, saying his son could just as easily retrieve their money. Lanva very well did, and the two families with the exception of their immature children became fast friends.

Immediately, the parents decided for a marriage, and even bought them their own home to live in together on the outskirts of Sairou, the one place where the land was healthy and not desert-like. Even if it was a monster filled-place, Lanva had grown up as an exceptional martial artist and could have easily fought off even the strongest enemies.

A year had passed since they were forced to live in the same home, and even though on Lanva's twentieth birthday they were supposed to marry, the two acted like bickering children. However, there were rare moments where they seemed to get along.

When they had reached their home, which was isolated from the rest of civilization and in the heart of the woods, there wasn't a raid of people sneaking in nor a monster like they expected. Lanva stopped in front of their house, still holding Doulin from under her knees and her back tightly, both looking down at a girl unconscious on the ground.

"Ye Gods," Doulin whispered,her hands falling over her mouth. Lanva put her down, sensing her desire to run to the girl which she did the second her feet touched the ground. She kneeled before the mysterious girl wearing a dark blue dress and long black socks.

As Lanva approached her he drew back, covering his nose the best he could without moving it and hurting it any more. "Damn, what's that _smell_!" he said rudely out loud, earning a devil glance from his fiancée. He shrugged. "What, you can't smell it?"

"Look at her face," she said, ignoring his questions. "It's raw . . ."

"Was she crying?"

"I suppose so . . . Lanva, could you carry her in? I'll change her clothes, but I'll wait until she's awake to wash her."

"Yeah," he replied, doing exactly like she said. He ignored the smell as best as he could, looking down at the unknown child. Her hair was in tight, and in his opinion unattractive braids and her body was wet with a sickening liquid. But it was very true, what Doulin said; looking close enough her face was very red and puffy. He followed Doulin inside, and trailed her to her room.

"Could you leave?" Doulin asked, reaching into her drawers nearby her bed and taking out some clothes. She looked a little annoyed by his presence after a few seconds. "I won't change her while you're standing there."

"Oh come on," he said, laughing a little and waving a hand casually. "You think I wanted that? I was waiting for _you _to get undressed!" He was slammed in the face by a pillow and lost his balance, giving her just enough time to push him through the doorway and slam the door.

"That jerk," she muttered, clearly flustered. Then she turned around and looked at the unconscious girl and quickly got her undressed. As she removed the shirt with the bow, which took a considerable amount of time with no buttons to enlarge the back, she noticed a large scar on her stomach. She felt it lightly with her longs fingernails, tracing it from near her breasts to her navel. "What happened to you? Poor girl . . ."

As Doulin was removing the girls' skirt she began to stir slightly, and the woman stopped defensively and backed away a little. However, she had only slightly opened her eyes, and Doulin was entranced by the beauty of the emerald within them.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

The girl had her eyes half-way open, and she scanned the plain white ceiling, then looked down to see a wooden dresser and little necklaces of trinkets hanging on the otherwise blank wall. She then saw a beautiful girl before her with concern in her eyes and shivered at a cool breeze. When she looked down at herself, seeing her in only a bra and underwear, she immediately sat up and covered herself the best she could with her arms and legs. Doulin laughed at the sudden spasm and the dark red blush on the girls' face.

"It's alright," Doulin reassured, folding up the skirt she had just taken off and setting on the dresser. She smiled kindly. "We're both women."

"B-B-But-"the girl protested quietly, trying to find her voice. "W-W-Why were y-y-you . . "

"Did you think I was going to let you stay in those clothes? You'd catch cold sooner than you think." As Doulin removed the girls' shoes then her black socks like a mother, not caring that she was awake, she asked, "What's your name? Mine is Doulin."

The girl felt nothing evil from her, and although frightened from the sudden change in scenery, she answered. "S-Suzuno . . . Oosugi." She wanted to speak a little more, or at least repeat her name in a way where it wasn't just a murmur, but she figured it would sound foolish. She instead kept quiet as the woman she had never seen before started to unbraid her hair. She slowly began to recall what had just happened before. Remembering what happened at school, her father, the book . . . The thought alone of earlier that day brought tears to her eyes.

Doulin noticed this, and felt her face with her fingers, surprising Suzuno. "I'm not sure what happened, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll be happy to listen, Suzuno Oosugi." She shook her head a little, saying that she was in no mood to speak, and instead of prying more, Doulin nodded in an understanding manner and continued to finish unbraiding.

X x x x

Author's Notes: And now this chapter is edited! I'm still in awe about the change in my writing style. I wish I could re-write this part, but at the same time I think that would take something special away. So, just editing. Gosh, not only has Suzuno changed, but Lanva and Doulin as well! I'm so surprised. :D

Special thanks to otaku-no-miko, Kaeru Soyokaze (Gosh, since the second chapter? –Hugs-), Angel, Mikazuki Senshi, 69-Bloody-Valentine-666 and silver soulless for reviewing this chapter!


	3. A White Tiger

**Chapter Three  
**  
"I'll give you a towel after this, and you can finish removing your underclothes," Doulin continued. "I'll show you the way to the bath, but you'd best watch out; Lanva is a pervert!"

"L-Lanva . . . ?" Suzuno repeated, lowering her arms in the protective manner she had before. The woman giggled.

"He's my fiancée," she said. "Our families arranged our marriage a year ago, and we've been living here ever since."

"F-Fiancée . . ." duplicating Doulin's words again. When she looked at the woman, she seemed so young. Her eyes were fresh and cheerful, and her cheeks were colorful. This woman of unimaginable beauty, who was so young, was already getting married?

'_No_,' she thought to herself. '_She just looks young, but the way she talks . . ._' Convinced by the woman's motherly manner and intelligent way of speaking, she assumed this woman was much older. She was probably in her twenties.

After Doulin was finished with her hair, she stood up and got off of her bed, smiling at Suzuno. Taking the clothes she had taken out of the drawer earlier, she handed them to the obviously quiet girl, trying to make her feel welcome and speak up more. "When we're done taking the bath, you can dress in those. I hope they're you're si-"

"Umm . . ." she tried to speak up, and Doulin stopped quickly, ready to hear her talk. Instead of putting a full sentence together, she quietly used a single word. ". . . We?"

"Of course! Although we have plenty of water in Sairou, it's still expensive because we have to have someone to drag it all the way out here for supply. Besides, it'll be like having a big sister taking a bath, so you shouldn't be nervous." Doulin inquired thoughtfully. "Do you have an older sister, dear?"

"Wha . . . Umm . . . Uh-uh. I used to bathe with my Daddy, but we stopped when I was little."

"Oh, I see," she replied, understanding. "You're not used to that sort of thing. Well, to save water all the same, could you keep the water you use in the tub and not throw it outside?"

Without asking what she meant by doing such a strange thing, she nodded, thinking that she would sound stupid if she wondered about something like a bath tub. But then again, maybe this was part of speaking intelligently. She must've asked her not to drain the bathtub after she had filled it up, the better to conserve.

'_But when Doulin spoke_,' she thought, getting up and following the woman while covering herself the best she could with a towel, '_She mentioned a place called Sairou. I've never heard of it before . . . Why am I in a desert?_' Suddenly she wanted to cry again, and as the two of them were in the hall together, she kneeled over and used the towel to cover her face. '_I'm so stupid; I don't even know where I am! I can't even ask, they'll think I'm a fool . . ._'

"Dear . . ." Doulin kneeled over as well, bringing her in a strong embrace, surprising Suzuno and just for a second, letting her tears stop. "If you need to cry, then cry as much as you want. There's no shame. I'll hold you as long as you need."

'_Why is she so nice to me?_' Suzuno thought to herself, suddenly feeling that same warm feeling she felt when she was in her father's arms. This woman somehow made it okay to cry in front of her. She didn't feel embarrassed of doing it; she felt more at peace.

"Hey Doulin!" Lanva shouted, walking into the hall and making the two of them jump. He looked at the two of them suspiciously, and observed every detail, as a man should. In his eyes, his future wife was on the floor, her arms holding a stiff smelling but nearly naked girl. Almost exactly how life should be. He smiled and said, "Doulin, I didn't know you went that way! No wonder you couldn't find a hus-"

"Stupid _jerk_!" Doulin hollered, jumping up and landing a strong kick with the heel of her shoe in the face. The second the blow smashed into his cheek and grazed over his puffy bruised nose he fell backwards, slamming his back into the ground. The woman stood confidently in front of him, her feet spread apart and her hands on her hips. Deliberately she was separating Lanva from the shy girls' sight, and Suzuno covered herself up with the towel as best as she could. She was shaking a little; the thoughtful and kind image she thought of Doulin had just been torn apart.

"Sometimes I swear I want to kill my parents for setting me up with you," she said in low growl. Lanva sat up, this time feeling his cheek which had already started to redden against his tanned skin.

"You think _I_ want it?" he argued, and instead of hitting him again, she took a very deep breath and turned around. Instantly a strained smile was back again, and although Suzuno noticed her eye twitching a bit she decided it was best to keep quiet about it. She held out a hand to the green-eyed girl and said, "Come on, Suzuno! Let's get your bath ready!"

"Uh . . . Uh-huh," was all she could reply, staring at the ghastly result on her fiancée's face. '_She's nice, but she also scary . . ._ '

After Doulin walked out of the bathroom, Suzuno completely undressed and stepped into the tub before her, something that looked more like a giant pond. She had been led outside towards the back of the house, and among the sun setting sky the water was rather bright, though not completely clear. Cautiously she approached it, still covering herself up in case there was something out in the woods nearby. But, when the put her toes in to test the water, she was rather surprised at how nice and warm it felt, and was immediately tempted enough to go in.

"A hot spring . . ." Suzuno said to herself, leaning against the edge and covering her small breasts with her arms, even though only the neck up was above. She had never actually been in one of these before, not in her entire life. She always used the shower and occasional bath in her home; the only person to ever use the warmth of the public baths was her father. At least, she thought that this is what the public baths were like. She never asked. ". . . Warm . . ."

"So what's up with your clothes anyway?"

Suzuno suddenly felt a lightning chill shoot up her spine and she swiftly turned around, backing up further into the center of the water to get as far away from the edge as she could. There in front of her with his legs squatted and his arms resting on his knees was the same Lanva person that Doulin had mentioned earlier.

"Wha-What-What . . ." She couldn't get the words out, and instead of trying to speak, she covered herself up the best she could and took a deep breath, diving underwater completely, head and all. Lanva sighed, taking off his shoes and rolling up his pant legs, then dipping them in the water.

"I'm not coming out her to get a look," he muttered, running his hands through his hair after he wetted them. "I'm just curious; now get up from out of there. Your body wouldn't be able to take the heat underwater for too long; it'd all go to your head." After a few second of bubbling from the spot, Suzuno's head rose slowly, but only up to her eyes. She looked up at Lanva as if she were about to cry.

"Geez." Lanva turned his body around and reached for a towel, then threw it on her head. "Here, wear this in the water, I don't care if it gets wet." Then he smiled, "and if you want, I'll close my eyes for you!"

Suzuno still stayed cautious, but removed the towel she was given from her head and wrapped it around her body, then nodded a little bit. As asked, he kept his word and closed his eyes. This still didn't phase the tense feeling welling up in her; she had never, _ever_ been in the presence of a man like this, and not even a woman for that matter. Except Doulin, maybe.

"Can I ask you some questions?" he said, waving one of his hands as he spoke. At first she nodded, but then she remembered he couldn't see.

"Uh-huh."

". . . Well for starters, I'm Lanva Hahmu."

"Su . . . Suzuno Oosugi."

"Okay Suzuno, why were you in front of our house?"

"What . . .?" She was in front of their house? But when she woke up, she remembered being in their house, with Doulin. She hated sounding secretive, especially when no one really talked to her with interest before, but she had no answers for him. "I don't . . . know."

She noticed the disapproval on his face, but he continued. "Well then, what about your clothes? And the white light we saw?"

"The white light!" Now they were getting somewhere. She was about the talk more as she stood up eagerly, but realized how she shouted and covered her mouth. She stuttered again, muttering an apology for speaking so loudly but was cut off mildly from Lanva.

"Go on," he said warmly, no rush in his voice at all. "I'll listen."

"Well . . . I was at school . . . In Tokyo, and I remember a bright light coming from nowhere, and I started to disappear . . . I remember seeing a tiger . . . And . . . then I . . ."

"A tiger?" this had definitely perked his interest. Then instead if listening some more, he stood up and turned around. "You can finish your bath if you want; I need to talk to Doulin about something."

"Umm . . . Okay." She felt the weight in her heart come back again. She did something wrong, didn't she? Was the white tiger a bad thing? After Lanva walked back in the house, she covered her mouth with her hands and felt ready to cry again. "I'm so stupid . . . he must hate me . . ."

It wasn't much later that Suzuno had been dressed in one of Doulin's robes, which was a bit too revealing at the top for her tastes. Her hair was dried clean and was down, very wavy. After being given a very fitting meal, Doulin showed her to the same bed she had been in earlier.

"I'll let you sleep in here," Doulin said kindly, opening the door for her. "I'll stay with Lanva tonight."

"B-But you two don't get along . . ." Suzuno started to say, but then slowed as she started to realize she was going into territory that was none of her business. ". . . Don't . . . you . . .?"

Doulin laughed. "It's alright Suzuno! You shouldn't worry at all about that. He won't be unbearable for just a couple of nights. Now if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask." She started to turn to leave, but then felt Suzuno grab her shoulder and she looked back at her. "Already? Well then, fire away!"

"When . . . when you said I shouldn't throw away the water in the tub, did you mean I wasn't supposed to throw away all that water from outside?"

Doulin gave her a strange look and raised her eyebrow, then started to laugh so much she covered her mouth to try and suppress it. What a random question! "Dear, that spring is the water supply delivered to us. I thought that you would have a nicer time in it than putting some of the water in the tub, so I let it slide. You're a very good listener if you remembered that!"

A . . . A compliment? Suddenly her heart stopped hearing those simple words, and instead of feeling foolish when remembering a silly detail, she felt proud. '_I'm a good listener . . ._'

"Now, rest up!"

As Suzuno lied in Doulin's bed, covered up with covers upon covers to keep her warm, she felt so rejuvenated. Today had been the wildest day of her life. School was horrible, but wherever she was now . . . She had spoken to people. Two, in fact. Two people she already found wonderful for even recognizing someone like her. It made her want to cry again, she felt so happy. But . . . She couldn't bother these people anymore. There just wasn't any point. She was happy enough that they accepted her so readily.

Her clothes had already been washed by Doulin, and her lying on the dresser next to her. She took off the robe she was given and put on her school uniform skirt and shirt, being careful to let the skirt cover her knees. Next, she put on her socks, her toes fiddling at the ends to find comfort and then she put on her shoes. Quickly as she could to keep the hair out of her face, she tied her hair up in the same two braids from before.

After opening the door with what seemed like an almost masterful silence, she tip-toed down the hallway and walked past the open kitchen, which was next to the door to the front. It was already opened just a little bit, and she cautiously peeked out to see if anyone was out there, which, luckily enough, there was not. Someone must have just been careless to not close it completely. As she walked outside, her heart started to beat immensely, so much so that she held her chest.

'_I feel so guilty . . ._' she thought to herself, shutting her eyes tightly. Why was she leaving these people? They would help her, wouldn't they? But . . . what if they didn't?

"_I need to talk to Doulin about something."_

Yeah, right. After that . . . After that, she was sure she did something wrong. Tightening the hand around her chest and the one at her side, she ran down the dirt-ridden path towards the woods as fast as she could before she could have any regrets.

X x x x x

Author's Notes: Chapter Three edited! I suppose this is where things would get interesting? Maybe the chapter before, even . . . or even the first! Gah, I'm not evensure. Once again, I should thank otaku-no-miko, Kaeru Soyokaze and Angel for reviewing this chapter the first time around. I'm so honored!


	4. Acidic Amethyst Eyes

**Chapter Four**

A black, slick car came to a halting stop on a particularly run down looking street. Puriti was sitting next to Takao Oosugi, holding the book he gave her and looking out the window. While she suspected that it couldn't be his home since there was no house before the lot they parked by, she felt she could trust him nonetheless. All that was there was a sign and a giant hole, as if an insane explosion had taken place there.

She looked up at the crossroad sign, and as he turned off the car, reading more to herself than to him, "Genbu drive . . . Never heard of it . . ."

"This is where a very dear friend of mine died," Takao said out of nowhere, startling her a little. Throughout the entire drive, he had been silent and concentrated on the road. Even then, however, she felt nothing uncomfortable. "Genbu, coincidentally, is one of the Four Gods."

"Four Gods . . . The hell?"

"The book."

Puriti had long forgotten that she was holding the rather bad smelling book, and as bad as the scent was she was starting to get used to it. She looked down at it's slightly soggy cover and read out loud, "The Universe of the Four Gods." Immediately she found the connection, but there wasn't enough information for her to realize what was happening. "What does this have to do with your daughter?"

"This has everything to do with Suzuno," he replied seriously, gently taking the book out of her hands and opening it, only after scanning the cover with his index finger. As he opened it, he found much information written, and when he continued to turn them the pages soon turned blank. But what surprised Puriti was that as Takao read the words from the top of the fresh page, which she herself had much trouble translating in her head since it was old Chinese, more words appeared.

"How . . . " her voice was at a loss for words, and her eyes were glued to the book. "How are you doing that?"

Takao was quiet for only a moment, reading a little more, then he closed it and handed it back to her. She wanted to open it again, just to watch the magic of the writing, but he put his hand atop from hers to stop it. "Don't."

Feeling just a small touch from this handsome man made her cheeks blush, and she immediately pushed it away and turned her head, putting on a strong front. "Now, tell me what's going on and what we're _doing _here!"

Again, he was quiet for a few passing moments, then his more serious face transformed into a gentle and heart-warming smile, one that could turn even stone-cold glaciers to glistening rivers. "I will. It will sound hard to believe, but I will tell you the story of Takiko Okuda, the Priestess of Genbu."

x 

While normally the main cities of Sairou had their temperatures scorching hot by day and freezing cold by night, the quaint woods on the outskirts where Doulin and Lanva lived were fairly even tempered. As the sun started to rise, colorizing the trees into a much brighter green and painting the sands beyond that from a pasty black and an attractive rich brown, Doulin stirred in her husband-to-be's bed.

During the night before she was reluctant to sleep with him, being that they had never spent the night together in their time knowing each other. However, she knew that with their new resident, she couldn't stay in her room. Suzuno needed a place to rest, and the poor child seemed not only exhausted physically, but mentally as well.

Along with that, even though she would rather just make Lanva sit outside as feed to the monsters, she couldn't kick him out of his own bed; that would make her bossy. Before she went to sleep as she laid her head on her pillow, she very well knew that this was her only choice, and as long as he didn't do anything perverted to her she was fine with it.

Now, as morning came, her eyes forced themselves closed to block out the light. She moaned a little, then gave way to dawn and slowly opened her eyes. At first she thought she might scream; her face was so close to Lanva's that she could have kissed him! She closed her eyes to regain her focus and tried to back away slowly, but as she attempted the awkward scoot across the bed with the tangling covers, she felt a pressure on her. His arms were tightly clinging to her waist like a boy with a stuffed bear, and almost like a reaction to her resistance he pulled her closer than ever. Luckily, she had managed to move her head down in time to miss a dead-on kiss, and he only pecked her forehead.

She really had always hated Lanva ever since she learned of their engagement; she always felt that if they weren't in such a situation, they could've been friends. When she met him in his hometown so long ago, during the time when the weather was warmest, her first thought was just how incredibly handsome he was; girlish fantasies overflowed her head, and she wondered so many things, like 'What's he like?' or 'I wonder if he'll marry me!'

Then she also remembered the moment straight after that when she was so distracted by her ideals that she never noticed him staring straight down her robes. Doulin giggled to herself as she lied in the covers, feeling at ease with remembering in the past instead of recalling how frustrating the present felt. With that, she closed her eyes and snuggled her head underneath his chin, completely forgetting about checking up on the girl they had so graciously taken in the night before.

"That's right," she heard him mumbled, suddenly feeling his hand run a little up and down her back. "Just get nice and close . . . It's morning, but I'm ready anytime . . ."

"_You_," she muttered, the morning smiles draining. Then she shouted as she used the arms she had put protectively over her chest to push him, "Get the _hell off _of me!"

Lanva completely was taken off-guard and slid off the bed onto the floor, his head forcefully hitting against the hardwood floor. Half of his body, his legs, were still lying in the bed and carefully concealed with the covers that Doulin never grabbed for herself, while his naked top half shown completely. She leaned over, looking at him from the bed and examining him, then she turned as her face reddened.

"You know, it was your fault this time!" he said in a strained voice as he used his hands to push himself up. He sat up on the bed and leaned his back on the wall and pillows, putting his arms behind his head. "You didn't have to come that close to me if you didn't want anything."

"I was . . ." she whispered, trying to find an excuse while still covering up her shaded face, "I was caught up in the morning moment."

"You inexperienced or something? That mood you're talking about comes at night most of the time." Lanva felt a painful slap in the face in retaliation, and Doulin stood up and hopped out of bed. He ignored her and closed his eyes respectively for once as she undid her robe to dress, not wanting to get hit again. "Are you going to check on Suzuno Oosugi?"

"Once I'm finished dressing," she replied plainly, dropping her night gown in a small woven basket in the corner. Despite this being Lanva's room, some of Doulin's clothes were in his room as well for her to fit herself in. "I hope she had a good nights' sleep. . . I could tell she's been through so much just by looking into those eyes of her, the poor dear."

"I know what you mean. She seemed so hard to approach, like she wasn't used to being around people, or that she didn't know what to do. It's hard finding people like that these days; everyone's all about sticking together through poverty."

Finally with their backs turned towards each other and Doulin slipping on her morning clothes, Lanva got out of bed and took off the white, cotton- loose pants he wore to sleep, getting dressed himself. "That selfish pig," he overheard his fiancée mutter as she slipped on a strapless golden top that clung to her body. "The Emperor doesn't ever think about his people; always taking the money from his subjects for him and his daughter's wedding. That's all he can think about, his little princess marrying the Kutou prince. And that's where all the money is gonna go to."

Although he knew she couldn't see him, Lanva nodded. "I understand how you feel. I've been in a Kutou village a couple of times, and _damn_ they're a nasty group. The only ones who're decent there are the ones with blonde hair and blue eyes, but they're also a bunch of cowards."

"I bet they're only cowards because even their own people step all over them. At this rate, if the Princess marries that young man, nothing will be solved in this world. Kutou's plan to take over Konan and Hokkan will probably be discussed again, and since their prince will be Emperor, they'll surely get at it."

Lanva sighed. "The whole world will be in chaos soon, and its times like these that I wish the legendary Priestess of Genbu were alive. . . Even if it's been a hundred years."

Doulin didn't reply that time, and now that she was fully dressed and brushing her soft hair with a thousand strokes, she walked out of the room. Lanva had already dressed in a fine and expensive blue and beige negligee with black and gold embroidery, along with a sky blue sash around his waist. He never bothered to brush his hair, as Doulin always did for long periods of time in the morning; he would run his hand through it a few times and his was good as new.

As Lanva was fastening on his giant golden hoop earrings, a fashion statement in his mind, he heard the smashing sounds of glass hitting and ground and ran out into the hallway. Standing in the doorway of the room next with a tray on the floor that was littered with broken glass was Doulin, who had her hands to her face. "She's gone," she whispered to herself, surprising even the young man. "Where . . . ?"

Lanva didn't say a word, and neither did Doulin protest as he calmly walked over to her and stood behind her, holding her small body within his strong arms for comfort. She could feel her heart draining suddenly, and her fingers took hold of the edge of his sleeves.

"'Something about her," Lanva said in a quiet, calm voice, ready for when Doulin would cry, "The second we saw her . . . She was . . ."

"It was like we were drawn to her. Like she was supposed to be here."

". . . Yeah."

This feeling of instant recognition made her frightful disappearance ever more painful.

x 

The sun was starting to reach the sky fairly high, indicating mid-day, and the temperature of the sandy and loose ground made both the air and ground scorching hot. Suzuno wiped the beads of sweat that were starting to form on her face, and tried her best to flatten the little bits of frizzed hair that escaped her two braids. As she looked around, the scenery had started to change. The woods were starting to slim a little, as they had been fiercely dense before, and the soil, which was once packed together solidly was now very loose and hard to walk on.

_'How can these trees survive on sand?'_ Suzuno thought to herself as she kept on in the endless desert-like land. She hid herself underneath the shade of the small trees as best as she could to protect herself from the sun. The roots of the trees were tangled into each other and stuck out over the ground, although they all managed to keep standing. She worried that perhaps these trees weren't very stable, and they could fall any minute.

"I hope they won't worry about me," Suzuno muttered to herself, placing her hands together in front of her and looking down. "They were so nice . . ."

At the woods she was hiding under, Suzuno heard a small rustle and spun around, her hands covering her mouth automatically to hide a gasp that might escape. However, even though there was no wind to cause the sound, she saw nothing standing out and turned back around, dubbing it as a false alarm. At the back of her neck she could still feel hair rising and a heavy conscience weighing her body down. She felt she should double check again, but fear of something actually being there frightened her enough to let her keep her direction and hasten her walk.

Again, a rustle in the same exact spot was heard, and instead of turning around, she felt frozen to the spot. This time the rustling had not stopped, and only when it did Suzuno had started to hear the sands behind her start to sway with the pressure of something unknown. She grabbed the front of her shirt, her hand shaking terribly, and slowly she turned her face around.

Before her was what seemed like another tree coming out of the ground, only it was a little bit below her height and had no leaves. It was more solid than the trees and had a smooth dark brown, almost black surface, and where there should have been leaves or branches coming from the top was nothing but a single point, lighter in color than the rest of it. Suzuno let her guard down a little when she saw this mysterious object stay in its spot, but her heart started to thump rapidly from instinct when it gradually glided with ease through the sands like water toward her.

'_What is it?_' she thought to herself, completely afraid and yet entranced in its movement. When it was close to her, barely a foot away, it stopped again and she became curious of it. Then she felt a tickle nearby her ankle, like small fingers were grazing through her black socks to her skin, and she looked down and reached to scratch, only to see feelers the same color as the tree-like creature touching against her. The itch on her leg was like a distraction to get the feeling back in her legs again, and she turned to run as fast as she could, but she barely took off when more of these feelers crawled out of the sand, and she learned that those fingers were a small part of long, hard-shelled arms. Below her she felt the ground rise, and she was very soon encased on a black body.

"A scorpion!" she shouted out, realizing she had become prey to such a creature. The cased creature completely revealed itself now and the once innocent yet suspicious leafless tree from before was now a deadly point of life or death. Scorpions in her world, as she knew it, were much tinier and still were poisonous enough to kill; this one from wherever she had woken up at was nearly eight feet long, with six crinkling long legs and two large claws at the end that were trying to reach up on its back and catch her.

Suzuno felt back and sat on the back when it shifted round in circles, trying to push her in either the direction of it's claws or tail, which she tried her best not to get near either. Her fingers gripped the shell of the massive beast, and as smooth as it was it was also rough from the sands, and parts of the shell was cracked from battles previously fought.

_'Am I going to die?'_ Suzuno thought to herself, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to shut away her tears again. Her whole body was shaking like a rattler, and along with that the scorpion moved widely and rapidly, trying to shake her off its back. Suddenly, Suzuno felt her body jerk to the side and while her eyes had shut even tighter temporarily; when she opened them she looked up to the deadly point of the tail. It started to dive down on her, and as quick as she could she grabbed the end of her skirt and used the other hand to push her body upward. She dived forward fast enough miss it hitting the main part of her body, but winced as she felt her bottom leg become grazed at the side with a long, thin cut.

The scorpion stopped momentarily at the point hit the shell, giving her just enough time to run to the middle of the shell again. However, the was the only amount of time she had; as soon as she felt she was a decent distance from both of them, the Scorpion once again picked up its efforts to spin her off, and working its six legs it spun faster than ever, almost like a speeding carousel.

_'I can't . . .'_ Suzuno thought, trying to throw her fears away by focusing on the pain in her leg, '_I can't die yet. My Daddy, I have to see him again! I can't die!'_ Even though she was sure that her father would be angry at her for opening the book, she couldn't forget everything else about him . . . How whenever she cried, he held her and told it was alright, or when she couldn't speak up, he would know just what she wanted to say. She didn't want to lose that. She had to go back home and see her father again, no matter what the cost. Dying was not an option.

Suzuno opened her eyes again and looked at the scenery around her, careful enough to still hold on to the shell of the scorpion as best as she could. She easily noticed that the trees which were once tall and stood proudly above her to guard her from the shade were now at her height, maybe even a little below her. The creature's legs were long even when bent for quick movement. Suddenly an idea for an escape came to mind, as senseless as it may be. Even though she was afraid, her goal was the one thing that would drive her: Staying alive. Common sense, her feelings . . . they would all have to wait for this one moment.

Getting herself prepared, she let both of her hands press down on the shell, her fingers lightly grazing one of the gashes in case she needed something to hold on to. The sun was beating down on her and her hands were dripping with sweat, which she used by sticking her palms as flat as she could against the shell like glue. She waited until she could see the area surrounding her completely, letting her eyes adjust to the amazing speed until she could clearly see the top of the trees. Then when she was sure that her thoughts were accurate, she took a chance and pushed her legs to jump onto the top of the trees.

Before, the trees were more like a forest at the edge spanning as far as she could see on one side of her; now she was sure she had been traveling fairly well since those trees started to thin, being replaced by palm trees. Luckily for her, when she jumped she had landed on the top and center of one of these palm trees, sitting on the trunk and feeling the soft comfort of the giant leaves that sprouted outward. She only slid a little on it despite her speed, but as soon as she was sitting she had to stand back up again. The scorpion stopped and shifted its crabby legs to face her. While she was certain it would never crawl up the tree, she was afraid that the tail could reach her, and she would have to continue to jump from the top of one tree to another.

It was in an instant of her rushing from one of the thick clouds of palm trees to another, hearing the scorpion's loud and haste rustling through the sands that she suddenly heard a deathly screech. She stopped and turned, almost losing her balance when forgetting she was not on solid ground, and looked down below. The leaves covered her sight of what had happened, but she assumed for a split second it wasn't what she thought it was when the tail of the scorpion shot up through the leaves that blocked them and swung around blindly, barely missing her. From the shock of its sudden appearance, she misplaced her step as she backed up and fell through.

Instinctively her eyes shut and her hands crossed her chest and gripped her shoulders, yelping slightly, but she never felt the ground. Something had caught her, and her body was aware of fingers carrying her knees and her back. She opened her eyes and looked upward, seeing a young boy with a pretty face, short dark coffee colored hair parted in the center and entrancing and friendly amethyst eyes that glowed even in the shadow. He smirked at Suzuno's surprised expression and cocked an eyebrow.

"You should stop crying, you know," he told you in a boyish but rather sexy voice. It seemed to have also have a sweet tone that was uplifting and hearty. "He's gone now. There's nothing to worry about."

Suzuno let the hold on her shoulders lessen and she felt her cheeks, which surprised her when she found them so wet. With the rush of running and just trying to escape, she hadn't even noticed she was crying. Very much so, too. She looked across to the trunk of the tree she had fallen off of and noticed the claws of the scorpion wrapped around it, the points digging fiercely into the stem. The rest of it was more like the shell had been eroded and the insides lazily hanging, clearly soft and exposed.

"How . . .?" Suzuno said in a high pitched whisper, fearing the disgusting innards of the carcass far more than the mask from before, no matter how lively and dangerous it was. Even more, she suddenly feared the young man holding her. Did he really do that?

The boy sighed a little as her eyes shifted between the dead creature and the boy. "You're still upset . . . Maybe this'll make you feel a little better!"

Suzuno was about to ask what, but abruptly she felt her body unable to move when the boy's lips met hers in a deep kiss.

X x x x x

Author's Note: Finally edited! I remember being so proud of writing this 'action' scene, since it was the first real one in the story. This is also the first real sign of bravery from Suzuno, and also the first appearance of everyone's favorite character. XD He just drools sex appeal!

Special thanks to Suzuno Oosugi (Thank you for reviewing for so long! –Hugs-), Care (And the same! Thank you! –Hugs-) and TamaKat.


	5. The Celestial Legend

**Chapter Five**

Suzuno's heart was beating enough from the parching weather and the now dead-but-once-deadly scorpion, but nothing prepared her for such a thing. She felt the energy drain from her, and her eyes closed tightly to shut away the reality, although even then she could feel his tongue dance around in her mouth. His eyes were closed in an eased manner and the young boy still held her body with ease, although when he kissed her, the hand holding her back had moved up to her neck slightly to lift it. Strangely enough to her though, she felt some sort of warming presence.

After what seemed an eternity to Suzuno, someone who had never even thought it was possible to feel a kiss from someone, he drifted apart, not making a sound. His calm eyes opened slowly, revealing a more than handsome slant to them, and even then did the glowing color of his eyes stand out miraculously. He smiled warmly at her, finally letting her feet touch the ground. At first, she thought she still might fall with the sudden experience. Her legs felt like wobbling jell-o and it took all her might to stand on her own. The boy looked at her with concern.

"You're still afraid?" he asked, one of his hands feeling her cheeks. "That's unusual. A kiss from me usually calms any person I've met down." The boy smirked. "Want another one?"

"What!" Suzuno shouted, covering her mouth the moment she could and muttering a 'no', even if it was muffled. Secretly though, while her heart was pounding and her first kiss wasted on someone who was nameless, the tingling on her lips would not wear off, and it was somehow pleasing . . .

'_So this is what a kiss is like_,' Suzuno thought, wondering if a second one gave just as much of a rush. In a way, she wanted to take back her reply and ask another one; then she shook her head and realized how stupid she was being. '_Why would I . . .?_'

"I heard something as I was walking to the Mr. and Mrs.," he explained, moving his hands as he spoke and ignoring Suzuno's mix of expressions through her inner views. For a moment she was curious as to who he was referencing to. "Colossal scorpions aren't too common or rare here, so I guess when it noticed weak prey it took a chance."

'_Weak?_' Even though she felt he was right, it still hurt. Especially after she felt a little proud of even thinking of the things she did to try and get away.

"But, I guess you did pretty well," he concluded, making her feel a little better. The boy turned around, and Suzuno noticed that while his hair was mostly short, there were four thin bits of hair that were tied together with strings and beads. They swished about him as he turned his body, creating something smooth and angelic. He walked out of her sight, past a tree trunk and some bent ones from the scorpion as well. Suzuno followed him meekly, taking a few steps cautiously and having second thoughts, then continuing slowly in larger steps to try and catch up.

"Is your cut from that thing all the way gone?" the boy asked after they had reached the edge and were back on the path of sand again. He stood underneath the shadows of the giant leaves, so Suzuno did the same. She looked at him, confused, and then he pointed to her skirt. "The one on your leg. Did it disappear?"

'_That's right_,' Suzuno thought, rushing to look down. She bent her knees a little and lowered the black sock she was wearing, feeling an oozing liquid. She quickly realized it was blood, and panicked even more as she started to look for a cut . . . "What?"

The boy bent beside and lightly held her leg, making Suzuno fall back a bit from being off balance. She pulled her hands away cautiously, letting him examine her thoroughly. She watched as he held her a little by the ankle and below the knee, twisting it only a little left and right to see the cut. He sighed.

"Good," he said in a relieved voice. "It's not there anymore."

"What?" Suzuno leaned forward and looked at her leg herself, but she couldn't find a cut either. Out of nowhere the boy chuckled.

"Is the only thing you can say'What?'You haven't said anything else but that, really."

"Umm . . . no," she shook her head as she sat up, but she was still sitting on the ground. She wasn't curious any longer of how he got rid of the Collasal scorpion; she wanted to know how he knew about the cut. Was he a psychic? "How did you . . .?"

"I'm a Byakko Warrior," he replied, making her even more confused. She was about to ask something again, even though she felt it sounded strange, but didn't attempt it when he started to continue. "I can control poisons and acids, and when I kissed you I removed the poison. Simple."

"Oh . . ." '_Is that why he did it?_' Suzuno touched her lips lightly with the edge of her fingers, and looked down at her leg again, trying her best to connect the two. Her other arm rose and pulled up her sock back to normal, fixing the creases. '_Then when he wanted to do it again. . . He must have thought I was still poisoned . . ._' "Wha!"

Deep in thought, she hadn't even realized he picked her up again and was holding her in the same position as he had before when he caught her. This time, instead of gazing into his eyes, her face felt flushed and she looked down, resting her chin on her chest.

"My celestial name is Amefuri," he said, finally revealing who he was, even though she didn't understand what he met by 'Celestial Name'. She still had her eyes closed, but opened them and became startled when she felt him turn her head towards him so he could plant a kiss on her forehead. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm . . . I'm-" she wanted to speak, but was too clamored up by the amount of attention. He walked over to a cart and sat her on top of it.

The cart was much like the ones the Americans had used when they first migrated to the west, if she could remember right; Suzuno had never truly been interested in history. It wasn't nearly as large though, and the dark brown wood which held the cart together was engraved with scrapes and deep gashes. The inside was a mystery, as it had been covered up with a thick, almost leather white cloth. There was a round, semi-circle handle attached to the front, and once Amefuri had put her down, got went in between the cart and handle from underneath.

"Be careful not to move around too much!" he shouted a little, turning his head to her as he started to walk, gripping the round wooden latch in from of him and pushing. "The stuff underneath the cloth you're sitting on is water, so be careful not to break it!"

"Ah!" Suzuno suddenly felt even more conscious about the way she sat, and went strait up against the edge, letting her legs kick the side slightly. She wanted to be in a place that would break the leather as least likely as possible. When Amefuri noticed this, he started to giggle a little.

"You're a timid one!" he said while still smiling, looking forward now, "I don't meet girls like you often. It's very cute."

Suddenly Suzuno was very glad he was looking away, for when she had been given a new compliment her face completely turned beet red. She covered her face, ashamed for even the sun to see it. '_I'm cute?_' she thought, and even though she was beyond happy so much she wanted to smile, she doubted him a bit too. '_I've never . . . Am I really?_'

She stayed quiet for a while longer, putting her hands down on her lap and smiling shyly more to herself, her face still little flushed. Suddenly an excited feeling of energy burst inside her, and she felt restless. She decided to play with her hair, and pulled one of her braids to the front and undid it, separating the three pieces. '_That's strange_,' she thought, looking at the small rubber band that held it _'I always use two per braid . ._ .' Although frizzy, and even a little oily from the days' sun-filled passing, she almost felt that it looked . . . decent. She played with it a little, twisting her hair into new combinations and running through it with her fingers, but soon the feeling of a small tad of confidence faded, and she braided it back up properly.

"Ame . . ." she said in a quiet voice, trying to speak up but fearing if she would sound strange. She tried to make her voice speak again, but decided against it. It was lucky enough for her that he had actually heard her try to call his name.

"What is it?" Amefuri asked. Suzuno looked down and fiddled with her fingers, suddenly ashamed of feeling so nervous of such a little thing, especially after feeling so confident barely a minute ago. Where had it gone? Why was she like this again? Why didn't she even think of asking a question while she was like that?

"Well . . . You mentioned being . . . a . . . um . . ."

"A Byakko Warrior?"

"Uh-huh. . . "

"What about it?" Now she felt very foolish. When Amefuri spoke, it sounded like he and everyone else in the world knew what a Byakko Warrior was. Is it common anywhere in this world not to know? She hoped and she swallowed hard. "What . . . is it?"

x 

Puriti listened intently to everything Takao explained, understanding everything through the details he told. He told her that inside this book called The Universe of the Four Gods, there was just that: four Gods. They went by the names of Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu and Suzaku. These Gods needed Priestesses to find their seven warriors, named after the constellations in the sky, to help the four kingdoms they guarded over when they were in danger. Once their seven warriors were gathered, they could perform a ceremony and summon the God and receive three wishes. The Priestesses came from another world as said in their prophecy, and once their journey had been completed, the young girl would come back home.

". . .That was how it was supposed to be with Takiko," Takao concluded, telling small details here and there about the Genbu warriors and the Genbu Priestess herself in between the main explanation. "But . . . things hadn't gone so well. . ."

"And now Suzuno is in there?" Puriti asked after a long pause. She was still holding the Universe of the Four Gods in her hand, and while being told the story she grasped it tightly. He nodded, running his hands through his blond hair and leaning back on his seat a bit.

"I'm afraid now that she's in there. . . She's the only thing I have left," he stopped for a second, putting a hand over his mouth and leaning his elbow against the window and looking outside. He noticed that the bright morning from earlier was fading away, and that thick, dark clouds were starting to form. "I don't want to lose her. . . I don't want it to end the same way it did with Takiko . . . Uruki . . ."

"Mr. Oosugi . . ." Puriti had never felt so much compassion; not even for his daughter who had been tricked into embarrassing herself and was crying tears of giving up. She honestly felt it was pathetic; but this man seemed so . . . Amazing. Takao Oosugi. Not knowing what to say, she turned back into the book and went to the most recent page starting to form, and read slowly. ". . . Amefuri willingly explained after laughing a little about the Priestess of Byakko, and her mission for Sairou. He said it was prophesized that she-"

"Amefuri?" Takao asked curiously, turning his head and leaning beside Puriti, looking down at the book with her. Something finally struck him. "That's one of the Byakko Celestial warriors . . . Of the seven. . "

"Then that means . . ?"

x

Suzuno smiled at the story he told of the first Priestess that really did fulfill the legend; although he spoke of it vaguely, it seemed wonderful to have been such a journey. She thought of it as the Priestess having a purpose in life, and fulfilling the purpose for the world with friends by her side.

"It sounds wonderful, to be a Priestess," she said, closing her eyes and imagining the idea. She wondered what it would be like to become the Priestess herself, wearing a beautiful robe given to her by a king with her warriors beside her. . . Her friends. Yes, she would have tried her best to make friends with them. Then she'd show her father that she did learn how to make friends, and she would introduce them all to him.

"You listening still or not?" Amefuri brought her out of her fantasy, making her jump slightly.

"I'm sorry," Suzuno mumbled. He waved it off.

"It's alright. . . Say, since you seemed to enjoy the story I told so much, judging by your face-"he glanced at her with a grin that embarrassed her, "- Why don't we do a trade?"

"A . . . trade?"

"Tell me your name."

Suzuno looked up at the clear blue sky for a moment, trying her best to avoid the large sun, although it was a daunting task. She began to recall telling many people her name lately . . . Not that it had become so routine that she could tell anybody. She sighed with relief of such a small trade; because of the kiss Amefuri gave her before, she was afraid it would be something else, even though so far his smiles told that he was a naturally affectionate person.

"Suzuno Oosugi," she whispered, still gazing upwards, her eyes not tired yet from the burn.

"Is that so . . . I have another question for you then."

"Um . . ."

"It's about what you're wearing, and the legend," he said, stopping for a second and resting his arms for a bit, massaging his muscles and rotating his shoulders.

Suzuno noticed that his arms, although not unbelievably muscular, were fittingly strong and toned, with a very dark tan from being in the sun so often. His face was the same way, and it seemed his skin had been burnt numerous times, as there were light childish freckles on his cheeks; his skin was so dark, however, that they were barely visible and you would have to examine him very closely. "Where are you- Oh, would you look at that, there's the Mr. and Mrs."

Suzuno changed her direction from upward to forward, noticing that along the same sandy path as she and Amefuri were none other than Lanva and Doulin. They seemed to be in a bit of a rush, Doulin hastily pacing in and out of the forest, and Lanva was at the opposite side, keeping his eyes set out at the endless desert while covering his face from the sun with his hand. Amefuri raised an arm and waved energetically, jumping up on the edge of the cart and forcing Suzuno to move towards the center.

"Hey, Hahmu!" he shouted as loud as he could, his voice echoing. The two looked up at him, pausing their hurried movements just for a moment. They squinted their eyes, then smiled and waved back. They came right before Amefuri's cart.

"You brought our water a little earlier than usual," Doulin said with a smile, stopping right in front of the handle where the young Warrior of Byakko stepped down in again. Amefuri smiled back.

"Well, I have an appointment with the Emperor come soon, so I wouldn't be able to deliver it at the right time." He cupped his mouth and leaned a little closer to them, and Lanva and Doulin did the same. "You see, I was told that both the Prince of Kutou and the Princess of Sairou are equally inexperienced, so they need a professional."

Lanva was especially interested, and seemed surprised. "You mean you get to . . . you and the Princess?"

"Yup!"

"Man, you lucky dog! Sometimes I wish I was a-"

"Lanva!" Doulin yelled in an angry voice, hitting that back of his head, "Do you men only think about sex all day! You don't even remember what we came out here for, _do _you?"

"Ow! Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"Then ask!"

Lanva massaged the back on his head a little, wincing from the sudden pain, but got right to doing as his fiancée demanded. "Amefuri, did you ever see a girl in weird clothes? Shorter than Doulin, with blonde-ish hair and green eyes?"

"A shy looking one?" Amefuri inquired, and the two of them nodded. He also nodded back and turned to point behind him onto the cart with his thumb. "Right behind me. She got into some trouble with a Colossal Scorpion and so I took her along to deliver the water."

"Oh, thank the Gods!" Doulin said in a relieved voice, jumping onto the cart quickly and making it bounce up and down so the water inside rocked. She pulled Suzuno into a fiercely tight hug, surprising the young girl who before had tried her best to hide from them, even if there was no place to hide. When she saw them from the distance, she was more than ashamed and afraid that they were going to be furious.

'_Why . . ._' Suzuno thought to herself as she felt Doulin's strong grip around her. She unconsciously laid her head on the beautiful woman's chest, questions running through her mind. '_Why isn't she mad at me? Shouldn't she. .. If I ran away? I barely knew them though . . ._ '

"We were worried abut you, Suzuno," she heard Lanva say as he rested his crossed arms on the edge of the cart and looked up at the two girls. "We had no idea what happened to you, so we set out right in the morning to find you!"

'_They did? They were worried . . . about me?_'

"Suzuno, we . . . Suzuno?"

Suddenly she couldn't control it, and something in her chest felt so incredibly overwhelmed tears rushed down her cheeks. Her eyelashes dripped with the salty water when she shut her eyes to stop them, but it only forced more to come. She was overjoyed; the only time she ever in her life remembered hearing someone say that was her father. . . There were never any other relatives, or friends . . . It was so incredibly strong, listening to those words. Someone _worried _about her. How could she not contain her delight?

"Oh, dear . . ." Doulin said with a soft grin, holding her in a comforting manner as a mother would, caressing her hair. "It's alright . . . Everything is fine."

"Uh . . ." Suzuno wiped away the tears on her sleeve and Doulin and Lanva looked over to Amefuri, who had gotten out from in between the handle and cart. "I don't want to break this moment, but the leather . . .That leather can only take so much-" Before he could finish a tear from the center of the rawhide was heard crackling apart and the two girls fell through, splashing into the water. "-_weight_."

Lanva snorted then burst out into full-out laughter, not bothering to cover up his mouth. And, instead of hitting him, Doulin started to as well. A sudden united amusement came from everyone there, even Suzuno, who started to feel giddy from the unusual presence of warmth around her. However, that presence was quickly ruined when they all felt something rumbling from underneath them.

X x x x

Author's Notes: The fifth chapter edited. Now we have four of our main characters together. :D Amefuri, Doulin, Lanva and Suzuno. What a party so far! I still love Ame-chan. Amazing after writing about him so much he's still the most interesting . . . Yes!

Special thanks to Suzuno Oosugi, otaku-no-miko, Kaeru Soyokaze and TamaKat.


	6. The Priestess of Byakko

**Chapter Six  
**  
Amefuri was the only one several feet away from the cart when the ground started to shake, but he quickly had moved toward it like it was his habitat of protection.

"More Colossal Scorpions?" he muttered, more to himself than the others, "It's rare to see even one on this path. . . "

"How many would it take to make the ground move like _this_!" Lanva asked in an almost sarcastic manner, feeling his fingers start to slip from the counter of the cart. He gripped as tightly as he could, but it proved to be as challenging as standing up straight in moving sand.

Doulin protectively held Suzuno, who started to tremble on her own while remembering the one that she had to battle for her life simply hours ago. As predicted, everyone's guesses were right on the spot, and rumbling upwards through the sands onto the surface came many Colossal Scorpions.

Starting with their tails they came about, at east six or maybe seven of them. They crawled slowly in a united form towards the cart. They seemed to have been underground for a long time and their legs unused, for when they moved onward, their legs cracked constantly, making the noise of a rainmaking cactus filled with thousands of needles. The sound was almost like a poison; the closer the noise was, the closer they knew they were to their deaths. But such a noise was almost calming, that they even had to battle their senses as well as their sights.

Even Lanva -who to Suzuno had never seemed like a very serious person- jumped into the water of the cart, not caring about his clothes getting wet, and surrounded both she and Doulin with strong arms protectively.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered, massaging his fiancé's back in particular to ease a tense stiffness. Then he smiled, shutting away his fear for the both of them. "Everything will be okay; we'll take care of it."

Amefuri stepped away from everyone, challenging the colossal scorpions, and they paused cautiously. He closed his eyes and smirked, speaking to them. "That's right. You can smell it don't you?" Lanva, Suzuno and Doulin looked at him curiously. "The acids and the remains of one of _your_ kind! And you know I did it!"

Suzuno watched with wide eyes as Amefuri's right hand seem to literally melt, bones and all. He didn't at all seemed phased by this, as if he had done it a million times; but the colossal scorpions sensed that even ones as huge as them were in danger to a tiny human. All of his fingers had flowed back like the melting wax of a candle into the center if his palm, where it collected readily. Even though the rest of his arm all the way to his elbow was melting at a much slower pace, he paid no attention to it, and just held out a stubbed limb forward before him. For a moment he had paused all movement, and then he tipped his hand a little, letting a drop fall onto the sandy ground.

The second Amefuri had reacted to the literal melting pot in his had, Suzuno felt something on her nose, and then she realized that the sky wasn't so sunny anymore. Being caught up in the presence of so many dangerous creatures, she hadn't even noticed that dark foreboding clouds had caged up the beautiful blue of the sky, and they looked well and ready to shower upon everyone there.

Suzuno sat herself up straight, moving away from Doulin a little and pricked her nose where she had felt something, knowing exactly what it was in a heartbeat. '_A raindrop._' She looked at Amefuri, trying her best to ignore his skin-deformed arm, with its flaps hanging. '_Could he have something to do with the sudden rain?_'

And it was so. As Amefuri poured more and more contents of what was once his skin into the ground, dissipating it and creating a smoke chemical reaction with the sand, a thicker rain poured. Lanva suddenly yelped a little and the two girls looked at him curiously as he let go of them.

"What is it?" Doulin asked.

"It's my earrings," he replied, shifting his eyes to the right and fiddling with his ears. He held out his hands where a yellowish liquid bubbled. Even through the rain the golden color was clearly visible.

"They melted . . ." This time Doulin screeched, and they both noticed that her necklace, filled with red rubies and lavender jewels incased in gold started to disintegrate under the rain as well. Lanva smiled and reached out a hand towards her breasts, "Hey, let me clean that up for you . . ."

"_Idiot_!" Doulin shouted while hitting the side of his face with an angry fist. "We're supposed to be serious now!"

As the two began to argue back and forth again, Suzuno had scooted away from Doulin and was looking over to Amefuri, who was concentrating intensively. She noticed the same loud shrieking noise occur with the scorpions as when she had been first rescued, and the Colossal Scorpions shook and writhed in pain as their shells thinned and soon split open, their soft pink inside shifting out like boiling water.

'_I understand!_' Suzuno thought proudly. She held up her hand to collect raindrops in her hand, and then looked down at the mini pond she created. '_This is acid rain . . ._'

At first she smiled when she looked over to Amefuri, who was attempting to use his Celestial Abilities to control poisons and acids to save them all, but she also noticed a pained expression on his face. He wasn't as concentrated anymore as his own acerbic skin liquefied, but instead beads of sweat were forming on his face and his eyes were squeezed shut. He gritted his teeth and his body was shaking.

"Amefuri," Suzuno whispered, concern clear in her voice. "He's in pain. . ."

Guilt set in at the idea of someone hurting themselves for her. She wasn't really worth it that much, was she? At first she thought that this Celestial ability of controlling poisons and acids for him meant that he was completely immune to them as well . . . With his expressions, she was now completely sure that it wasn't the case. She stood up and jumped out of the cart, making it rock and knocking the almost married couple back to their senses.

"Suzuno!" they both shouted, reaching out to her but not exactly moving from their place. Suzuno felt the sand, although nicely compacted together from the water that coursed though it now, kick back as she ran towards Amefuri. When she reached him, she stood in front of him with her arms stretched out to her sides.

"Please, stop," she said to him in a normal tone, although before she had intended to speak louder. At first Amefuri ignored her, but seemed to react a little when she said, "This is hurting you too, isn't it . . .?"

"No!" he said in a loud voice, smiling to cover up an obvious lie. "Not in the least! I'm not hurt . . ."

"Please don't . . ." Suzuno had never been one to make friends her entire life, yet three people she barely knew had easily welcomed her with open arms. She was the one of whom they would play tricks on at school, but they had comforted her when she cried from the damage she took. The feeling of her need to protect them, even if there was nothing she could do was so strong she couldn't just _sit_ there. These people were here for her, and now she had to be there for them. "Please, _stop hurting yourself!_"

x 

"Takao!" Puriti shouted, shutting the book as fast as she could. She gripped it closed, but it seemed like it was a daunting task. Suzuno's father seemed to notice a sort of glow coming from it and an idea had sufficed. Instead of wanting to keep the book closed, he directed Puriti to open it. Immediately . . .

x 

With her words came a powerful an unexpected reaction. Her body became encased with a bright white light, spreading as far as the eye could see. It was so strong that Doulin, Lanva and Amefuri had to cover their faces in order to keep from blinding themselves. An unimaginable strength radiated like the rays of the sun through the desert; it was so powerful that it was like ones' inner strength was being carried along with it. Suzuno opened her eyes, which she had closed to prevent herself from crying and before she saw the desert again, she could have sworn she saw a white tiger running before her. _'And Daddy . . . I heard him . . .'_

The vision was over in seconds, and she felt her energy completely leave her. She fell to the ground, and Amefuri kneeled a little to catch her with his one whole hand. Doulin and Lanva, just as concerned, jumped off the cart towards the two of them. They noticed that carcasses of the scorpions were scattered everywhere and immediately they knew that the white light had destroyed their enemy.

"Is she okay?" Doulin said in a concerned voice, pushing Amefuri out of the way.

"She's . . ." he said, not reacting to her rather forceful movement. The two of them looked at him. "She's the one."

"The one?" Lanva asked, putting his hands on his hips. "The one _what_?"

"Nevermind. Let's take her to my home in Sairou's capital. We can let her rest, and besides . . ." He held up his arm, which when the rain had stopped had hardened to make a deformed stub with tough mounds like small hills all over. There was a mix of his dark skin that now swirled like the result of a burn, his blood which dried and crackled on the surface, and even a pinkish color like his some of the muscles in his arm. It was a disgusting an unnatural site. But even then, he smiled. "I can't ignore such a cute girls' request. I have to get healed, and Sairou's the only place I know that has the materials."

x 

"The three decided to abandon the heavy and now waterless cart in hopes of getting to the Capital much sooner. At first Lanva volunteered to carry the unconscious Suzuno Oosugi, but when noticing Doulin's rather flustered face he let Amefuri. He was happy to do it, and even though he only had one full arm, it didn't seem like a handicap. . ." Puriti paused for a second, sighing a little. "Is this really happening? I'm not buying it."

Takao smiled, turning the key to his car and starting the ignition. "It's understandable that you're confused," he said, not angry at all. "I've been through this once before, but for you it's something that doesn't seem possible. Not believing it is only natural."

For a moment, Puriti almost wanted to believe it. Looking at his face, he was just so . . . so . . . _honest_. Would a man like this possibly lie about something, even if it was so extreme?

He spoke again. "I'm going to go home to see if I can somehow get Suzuno out of the book. I can drive you back to school if you wa-"

"No!" she shouted, surprising him. She gave him a smug expression, cocking up an eyebrow. "_You_ showed me this stupid thing, so _you_ can't stop me from learning more. I don't care what you say!" Takao still looked at her strangely, not used to being bossed around so much by a child when he had raised one so quiet as Suzuno. But he didn't scold her; he laughed jovially. Puriti turned her head in the other direction towards the window, hiding her face that wanted to smile along. She muttered as she spoke, "I guess you'll have to know my name then . . . I'm Puriti Hongo."

"A pleasure. I'm Suzuno's father, Takao Oosugi."

'_Takao,_' she repeated in her mind to herself, pleased with the name. She already knew it before, but still, hearing him introduce himself to her made her happy. She glanced over to him for one second, but he was focused on driving now, safely keeping his eyes on the road. Deciding that introductions were all they needed at the time, she opened the Universe of the Four Gods again and continued to read.

x 

Suzuno, although her eyes were closed from just waking up, could immediately smell a thick mix of perfumes and aromas around her. The stench was so strong that she ruffled her nose. She wasn't sure what place of all places she could be at to deliver something so strong and curious, she opened her eyes. She was ready for something grandiose, but when she turned her face so that her body wasn't facing a wall, she didn't feel so impressed.

It was a tiny room she was in, with many mirrors on the wall, some smeared with fingerprints and pinkish lipstick and ones lying on the ground that were completely shattered with their shards spread on the floor. The scent she noticed before was easily explained with bottles upon bottles of colognes on the dresser next to her, which also had a large mirror on the top of it as well; there were long, thin bottles and short, elegantly round bottles. Some, shame as it may be, had been turned on their sides with the liquid from inside dripping out. While the room seemed crowded because of its size, those couple of things along with the bed and Suzuno herself were the only things that occupied it.

She suddenly sat up instead of rolling onto her side again lazily when it finally came through to her that she was alone.

"Where are they?" she said quietly to herself. This was the first time she had truly been alone in this place other than walking in the desert; she had done that out of free will, however. '_The desert . . .?'_

While her memory was fuzzy of her time in the desert after the Colossal Scorpions came, she specifically remembered a tiger. Not just any tiger, however, with an orange coat; it was a snowy white body, powerful and beautiful. And while it seemed strangely enough, this creature had come straight before her and _spoke_ to her, of all things. What it had said was by far stranger . . .

'_Priestess of Byakko?_' Suzuno thought, leaning over the bed and looking down at a hardwood floor that long needed to be dusted. '_It called me the . . . but how could I_?'

She instantly thought back to when Amefuri explained who the Priestess was, according to legend. "A girl from another world, destined to find the seven warriors of Byakko when the land is in its worst condition . . ." Now that she thought of it, she really could be . . . But why her? Couldn't Byakko have chosen someone braver, more suitable to journey? Could she really . . .?**  
**  
"It's alright," she concluded, standing up onto the floor. "I think he made a mistake . . . He'll send me back once he knows I can't . . I'm probably not someone so important."

"Suzuno?"

She looked over to the entrance where Amefuri was standing, a sweet smile on his face. "How are you doing? Did you just wake up?"

"Um . . . Uh-huh."

"I'll get you something to eat soon; you're in my mother's room, by the way."

So this was where she was . . . Suzuno suddenly felt eased, even though she still wasn't completely familiar with her surroundings. It _did_ explain the need for so many mirrors and perfumes in a way. She can't imagine even girls at her school would be so concerned with their looks.

"It is a little weird, huh?" He seemed to read her mind. He waved off her more agreeable expression like it was normal. "My mother is a prostitute growing old, so she always worries about her looks. It's a complex for her!"

"A . . ." Prostitute? She couldn't even say it. To her such a thing sounded dirty; wrong. She didn't feel resentment for someone she didn't know, but she had never been in such a situation to be so close to knowing one. . . She knew the son of one. While affectionate, he was kind, so . . . Did he really grow up with such a woman? '_I wonder about his father then.'_

Amefuri paused with a rather unsettled expression, then leaned against the wall and pointed to the bed, suggesting she sit down. While she was still a little shocked about her surroundings and whose surroundings they happened to be, she did as she was asked. Once she was out that phase and ready to focus, she noticed that Amefuri's right arm all the way up to his shoulder was completely bandaged.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said, half serious and half trying to lighten the obvious blow she took. He knew she couldn't possibly be used to hearing such news, judging by her actions to everything so far. She was far too timid to live in the same sort of world as him. He sighed. "As I've told you, I'm one of the seven Byakko Warriors, waiting for the Priestess."

"Uh-huh . . ." she said quietly as she nodded, putting her hands in her lap.

"Well, a particular sign of the Priestess is a white light, the color of Byakko. Seiryu of Kutou is Blue, Genbu of Hokkan is Black, and Suzaku of Konan is Red. When you told me to stop using my power, you . . . You gave off a white glow, and destroyed all of the Colossal Scorpions like you were protecting us. No one, unless they were a God, or a Warrior could have done that . . ."

"Oh." Is that what happened? _'I_ _destroyed them all?'_

"Or . . ." he looked at her defiantly. "A Priestess."

Something seemed to creep up her spine with the way her spoke so directly to her when he said that. Just a moment ago, she was thinking things nearly the same. _'Could I really be . . .?'_

Amefuri got off from against the wall and walked in front of her, bowing respectfully, then taking her hand and kissing it like a gentleman. "As Amefuri of the Celestial Seven Warriors, please accept my allegiance with you . . ." He gave her one of his soft smiles. " . . . Priestess of Byakko!"

X x x x

Author's notes: Chapter six edited. Wow, Suzuno is officially the Priestess after six chapters! Amazing how long that took . . . lol:D Still, I'm glad to take it slow. I hope this story has kept interest!

Special thanks to Kaeru Soyokaze, Suzuno Oosugi, Care, babysparrow and TamaKat!


	7. To Judge Before You Know

**Chapter Seven**

"I . . ." While she really _had_ thought of the possibility before, the confirmation of it was what made Suzuno's heart pound. In this world she wasn't some girl who had sour milk poured on her, or a girl who wasn't terribly smart or athletic. She wasn't a friendless girl either; she was the girl who had a chance to save an entire _nation_. It's a heavy burden, but this opportunity of a lifetime was far more grand than her previous life. Instead of crying of joy, she mimicked his smile, unable to contain herself, and said, "I'll do it! I'll become the Priestess of Byakko!"

"That's it, girl!" Amefuri said as he stood up, winking. "Be loud, just like that!"

"Oh . . ." Embarrassed a little she covered her face with her hands, making him laugh. It was just then that Lanva and Doulin had walked in, hearing the commotion that was within the room. Doulin had in her hand a tray with a wooden bowl of soup and a glass of clear, sparkling water directly from the water supply by the Capital.

"Maybe we should move here," she joked around as she laid the tray next to Suzuno on the bed, "Lanva, the water is so much cheaper here!"

"I agree," he replied, putting his hands on his hips and acting like he was going to reply with a straight answer. "The girls here are very sexy!"

"_Stupid!"_

"So . . ."

Everyone turned to look in Suzuno's direction, who was smiling shyly. When she spoke she mostly indicated herself towards Amefuri, since Doulin and Lanva weren't warriors. "Umm . . . How are we going to find the warriors? The other six?" Amefuri raised his hand under his cheek and looked around the room, not really studying it since he felt more focused within.

"Well . . . Some might be hard to find, I guess. . . We really have no clues other than the marks on their bodies. Some might not even be noticeable by that, since they could be in places normally not seen. Or maybe there are those that don't know they're warriors."

Earlier Lanva and Doulin had both been told of who Suzuno was while she was sleeping by Amefuri, and supported and believed the fact that she was the Priestess of Byakko. They wanted to help find the warriors as well, even if they weren't them; did the prophecy ever say anything about others not being aloud to travel with them?

Suzuno was curious when Amefuri had mentioned the marks. "You have a mark too?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, then stuck out his tongue; normally it would have seemed rude, but on it was a firey, glowing symbol that said 'net'.

"Kind of a weird spot," he said casually, putting his tongue back in his mouth. "But it's also kind of nice. The girls love it."

"So that's what they look like . . ." It was going to be hard to find them, but Suzuno was determined to make a difference. She wasn't _that_ great, as the legend made it seem, but when she thought of this decision she thought of what her father would do.

Her father . . . He would be a Priest of Byakko if there ever was one, just so he could help people. He wouldn't care about his own sacrifice along the way as long as others could be happy and smiling. She wanted to do just the same.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered to herself as the other three tossed ideas around to each other. "I'm sorry I opened the book, but . . . I'm going to help these people. I'm gonna do it."

x

Puriti smiled a little as she read the book. She could easily tell that the bond of father and daughter was very strong between these two; it was such a rare thing these days, to see father's that weren't so hard at work. Takao did seem like a hard worker, but he also seemed like someone who had other very important priorities, such as his family. It made her wonder of his relationship with his wife, or Suzuno's relationship with her mother.

Takao was at a stop light, the rain still pouring and the streets flooding a bit from the lack of drains. However, the rain had lightened a bit since they were at Genbu drive. He looked over to Puriti who was engrossed in reading and remembered how he was the same way once he learned about the Priestess of Genbu.

"What's happening now?" he asked, waiting for the light to turn green.

She paused her reading, long enough to glance at Suzuno's pleas for forgiveness from her father. She decided not to read that.

"She said she's going to become the Priestess of Byakko, because you would become a Priest of Byakko if something like that was possible."

He laughed. "It's just like her to think that way!" The light turned green, and his laugh faded slowly, letting her turn to eagerly read again.

x

"This is . . . "Suzuno looked around, completely entranced by her surroundings. She was on the market street of the very capital of Sairou, the country she was destined to protect. The buildings at her side were all at different sizes, some two stories, some three, but mostly ramblers. They had many windows, and looked like they were made of a sort of muddy, reddish-brown clay compacted together and baked in the sun.

Despite its texture, however, they seemed fully steady and had beautiful illustrations carved within them, detailed swirls and elegant pictures of people with gold and riches. There were stands lined up in front of the buildings as far as the eye could see, and their drapes to cover the busy bazaar were so large that they hung together, from one side of the buildings to another. Strong ropes attached to the buildings held the covers up.

"Neat place, huh?" Amefuri said, putting his hands on his hips and looking over towards the more festive marketplace from a less crowded spot. "It's always like this. We live right next to it because it's a great place to find eager customers, you know?"

"Customers?" Suzuno looked over to the first celestial warrior curiously. "Do you sell things here . . . too?"

"You can't _tell_?" Lanva shouted, ringing his arm around Amefuri's neck, "Both his mom _and _him are you-know-what's! He's even _more _popular than her!"

The two seemed to instantly notice the reaction in the young girl and looked to her, seeing her hands cover her mouth as she gasped. And silence filled in between the three as they found no words to help explain. She seemed more frightened than surprised, and Amefuri rudely pushed Lanva off of him when he had realized it. The older of the two boys didn't seem nearly as concerned.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry!" she shouted before running off into the marketplace. Amefuri reached out a hand as if he had wanted to stop her, but at the same time he wanted to let her go. He turned and stared daggers into Lanva's eyes.

"_What_?" he said, annoyed after being glared at for what seemed longer than appropriate. "I was telling her you were a hooker; _big deal_! You guys are going to be around each other for a while, so why lie?"

Amefuri gave him a blank expression for a moment, then an annoyed one. "The Mrs. is right; you really are stupid. Can't you tell she's _sensitive _to that sort of thing? When I told her Mom was one she looked disgusted, and she doesn't even _know_ her."

". . ."

"You're still not following me?"

"Uh . . . _No_."

Amefuri sighed and walked off into the marketplace, waving an arm back as to say goodbye.

"I'm off to go look for the Priestess!" He didn't bother to see if his companion would follow him or not, and it didn't matter to him either way. Instead he decided to focus purely on Suzuno, since he knew that she wouldn't be safe in such a place. It was crowded, and with her foreign clothing she would catch far too much attention. Plus, she was a very vulnerable person to boot. _'Hopefully she won't get into any trouble . . .'_

x

Suzuno pushed through the crowds of people in the marketplace, trying to run as far as she could from both Lanva and Amefuri. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings, and she didn't mutter apologies to the people she bumped into. She couldn't believe that she had gotten so close to someone like that!

She felt a little uncomfortable when he mentioned his mother, and even sorry for him, but the fact that he was one . . . one of _those_ . . . He looked nearly her own age! So young . . . And she was told by her father a log time ago that no matter how friendly some people may be, one shouldn't always trust them so easily.

"He's a . . ." she whispered under her breath, trying hard not to think of what she was going to say next. To think . . . What could he have done to her? She didn't want to know; just the idea seemed horrible enough. She wanted to go as far away as she could, just to get out of there.

"_Hey_!"

Suzuno was so deep in thought of mixed emotions she didn't even notice when her face had run straight into the stomach of a large man, tall and muscular with wild red hair in the packed bazaar. Suzuno saw this man's fierce blood eyes under the same colored thick eyebrows and tiny pupils and suddenly felt much smaller and timid than usual. She gulped when she noticed the sword that was even bigger than him on his back.

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured, and when she went to run on she felt a powerful grip on her shoulder. When she looked a dark, large hand covered her entire side. She looked up, her body shaking, and that same scary man was there. At first she saw the same menacing face, but then it turned into a gentle smile and while still a little nervous, she was eased. Perhaps she had judged too soon.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a deep but hearty voice, patting her shoulder. It took a lot of effort not to move under such a heavy weight. "You're crying, you know."

"I . . . am?" Suzuno reached up and felt her face, and while she wasn't crying as much as normal, she did feel a few tears, and quickly dried them with the sleeve of her uniform. "I'm . . . I'm alright, th-thank you . . . I . . ."

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

'_Not really_,' she thought to herself, looking down at the ground. She was just upset, but there wasn't anything she could say . . . But she couldn't possibly say no to someone who had offered her a hand, so . . . "Thank you."

"That's good. Talking about stuff makes it better." She suddenly felt something push her knees forward, making her fall back onto something large. It took her a moment to realize that she was sitting on the elbow part of the man and that he was so large he had effortlessly lifted her, landing her on his shoulder. She was frightened on the outside and on the inside as well, but she also sort of felt excitement from it. This man was so tall she could see as far off as she wanted! "Let's go then; less crowded places make it easier to talk, and I have to deliver stuff for my friends."

The large man reached into one of his giant pockets and pulled out knives -which normally would look big- now toothpicks in comparison to his wide fingers. He implied that his friends weren't of his enormous stature. "Little guys gotta protect themselves."

'_Knives . . . I guess in this world, protecting yourself means so many different things_,' she suggested as the man started to walk. People quickly moved out of the way of him. '_They openly sell weapons on the street . . . Does that mean it's alright to kill here, too?_'

Just thinking of killing someone sent chills through her spine. She would never, under any circumstances, do such a thing.

x

Amefuri had long since given up trying to follow Suzuno; he wondered how someone as obviously weak as her even got through such a place so crowded. He stood on the edge and out of the way of everone passing, leaning against one of the mud-clad buildings.

"This is _great_," he muttered sarcastically crossing his arms and pouting, blowing some of his bangs out of his eyes, which naturally crept back over. "I'm a warrior, and yet I can't even keep track of the Priestess I'm supposed to protect."

He sighed. "Not that she wants my protection . . . That Lanva is an idiot. Good thing he's getting married to someone who actually has brains."

"_Amefuri_!"

As if she had heard him speaking of her Doulin came running to him, her face in worry. She stopped before him, bending a little and resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Lanva wasn't with her. When she straightened back up, he knew just what she was going to ask. "Did you really lose Suzuno?"

He nodded. "Yeah . . . Lanva told her about me and she took off. . . "

"Oh, the poor dear . . ." Doulin looked over to the crowd in the marketplace, tracing her eyes around to the people, looking for Suzuno's locks or her swishing skirt. She knew it was a pointless effort though, since even a Warrior of Byakko couldn't find her.

"I wish I had the ability to find her," he said, practically reading her mind. "My acids and poisons don't have anything to do with looking for people, or finding my way to them. I have to find her soon too, because I leave tommorow for the palace."

"The palace?" Doulin said in a curious voice; then she remembered the conversation back in the desert and furrowed her brow. "She has a right to be disturbed; even at this time, your _job_ is all you think about."

"You think you can judge me based on that?" he snapped back, irritated. "Listen, my mom's pride may have died out a while ago, but I still have plenty left! I am a Warrior of Byakko, but how was I supposed to know the Priestess was coming at this point and time of my life?"

"Is that your justification?"

"I'm just living my life like everyone else. No one said it's easy; you think it's always fun when _everyone_ looks down on you before even getting to _know you_?"

That reason seemed to be far more understandable than the one before, and even Doulin couldn't find an excuse. It was true; in this world, everyone was judged before they were known. She had judged Lanva when she met him, only basing him on his pretty face, and Amefuri was always based on his profession. Then she thought, '_He probably wouldn't have brought himself up that way if his mother was the same . . ._'

"He-_lew_?" Doulin was realizing what a fool she had just been for a moment, and hadn't come back to reality until Amefuri pulled on her cheek with his hand. It hurt, and she was about to yell at him for it, but he just smiled. It was so disarming she completely forgot about her shouting.

"It's okay, Doulin; I forgive you." With his right hand, which was still bandaged, he gave her an awkward sort of salute, "So, do you want to get Lanva and search for the Priestess?"

Doulin paused for a moment, still feeling a little guilty but knowing that it was far less important than what their problem was now. She decided she wouldn't push the topic any longer and just let the guilt disintegrate. She was so worried about Suzuno; that girl was one who couldn't possibly make it on her own, and even more so now that she's been thrown on such a responsibility.

"No," she said finally. "Getting Lanva right now isn't worth it. There are so many people out here, that we can't _waste time_! Who knows who she could run into?" The thought got her worked up quickly and in a rush she grabbed Amefuri's bandaged wrist and started to run through the crowds. The once thick crowd seemed to die down in a haze right before them. 

'_How strange . . ._' he thought, trying to look at the people surrounding them, but finding them in an odd blur. '_Are we going this fast . . .? . . . Wait! Could she be!"_

When the two had reached the other side Amefuri swung Doulin around, scaring her a little. He scanned the front of her, looking for any sort of symbol or sign that was appearing. Since they were under such warm weather, she had long since removed the heavy cotton robe she often wore for protection against the heat and wore a large, yellow silk ribbon across her chest that had no straps around her shoulders. Her hair was so thick and long that it easily gave her enough protection, not to mention the drapes over the town that generously gave shade. This meant she had plenty of body on the top to reveal, and yet he saw nothing.

"Maybe it's on the lower half . . ." he muttered to himself. She overheard, and not knowing what in the world what he was talking about she quickly slapped him across the face.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" she shouted, pushing him away and sticking out her tongue. "I'm not going to be directed around by any man, no matter-"

"Dummy," he said through a grunt, massaging his cheek. "Now I know why Lanva complains sometimes! I was looking for a mark of Byakko, and I couldn't see one, so I thought it might be on your legs!"

"Oh."

"That's_ all_ you have to say after _hitting_ me!"

"Uh-huh. I've never seen any marks before, so I doubt I'm a warrior." She laughed, waving her hand. "That would be far too strange anyway! What ability in the world would _I_ have!"

Amefuri sighed, putting his hands on his hips and looking around now at the other side of the marketplace. Only the spots in the drapes where business was were there people; otherwise, it was with only a few people standing around, unsure of their destination. There were no signs of Suzuno _anywhere_.

"Dear . . ." Doulin held her hands to her chest and looked to the ground worriedly as if praying. "I hope she's alright . . ."

X x x x

Author's notes: Chapter Seven edited! My, my, Ame-chan is a prostitute. It plays such a huge role in the way he lives and acts that it's an important aspect to know in this story. I think a lot of people like this way about him though; it seems to get a positive response every time. :D

Special thanks to Kaeru Soyokaze, poppy, Suzuno Oosugi, Hydra-Star, The Muses Tk and Zv, babysparrow and Lady Rhian Knightmage.


	8. The Haunted Mountain

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :heart: They make me so happy!**

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol, seriously! XD I'm having a tough time trying to figure out how she's discoverd, although I think I got it down pat!

poppy- OMGosh, I did . . Oo Thank you for telling me, that's emarrassing!

Uchiha Tenshi- Well, I can't say if Tatara will come in soon- A warrior will come in very soon though! XD

Hydra-Star- Wai, you made that Genbu fic! :heart: :hug: Yeay, I'm happy you like it! Gosh, I've been told that about Suzuno a lot . . ; I didn't get the impression of her being perfect at all!

****

**Chapter 8**  
  
"There you go." The large man, who still had no name, sat Suzuno down on a large crate. The two were on the outside of the city, but just barely. They were so close to it, that the crate had touched one of the buildings. Suzuno leaned her back against the wall, and the large man sat down on the ground in front of her. Even thought there would normally be a height difference, they were at eyes' length, and Suzuno neither had to lower her head nor raise it, although she had trouble keeping eye contact.  
  
"I . . . I thought . . ." Suzuno stuttered as she tried to ask a question, one she had gotten increasingly curious about as they passed by homes.  
  
"Hm?" The large man had the knives he bought at the market place out, and with a small cloth that looked more like tissue in comparison to him he was cleaning them. "What is it? You can say what you like, that you can!"  
  
She gripped her knees, which hug over the side of the crate as she spoke, hoping that asking a question out of turn wouldn't make her sound so stupid. She knows in real life, or back in Tokyo, she would've gotten hit, or told off. Would this man do the same? "Well . . . You said you were going to deliver those . . . those _things_ to your friends, and . . . um . . . "  
  
"Oh, the knives?" he held them up by her, making her nervous, although it seemed he meant no harm by it. "My buds and I always meet here. Thought it'd be a nice place to talk too, since it's quiet. You know, kill two birds with one stone. We'll wait for them, okay?"  
  
Suzuno nodded, and seemed a little relieved at the same time. He looked at her with a smile, as if waiting for her to talk about her problems. Suzuno spoke softly, unsure of whether or not she felt comfortable speaking. "I . . . I met someone, and he seemed very nice . . ." She paused for a second a glanced up at the man, waiting to see him turn away as if uninterested. But he didn't, and even slightly urged her to go on. "Um . . . But I learned that he . . . sells . . . he sells himself, and-"  
  
"Sells? Is it Echi?"  
  
"Echi?" While she had described Amefuri a little bit, this man had mentioned someone completely different. The hair rose on the back of her neck and she shuddered; could there honestly have been more people who did something so . . . so _wrong_? "Uh-uh . . . His name is Amefuri . . ."  
  
"Oh yeah," he muttered in a disapproved voice, putting the knives back in his pocket. "That's right; Echi's a Warrior of Byakko, the annoying bastard." He snorted, and Suzuno just realized she might've made the large man angry; what past had he had with Amefuri?  
  
"Are you . . ." Suzuno was about to ask about his well-being, to see if his upset expression could have been a decline in health, when she suddenly felt the man's giant arms pick her up from under her knees. He didn't seem so kind as to let her sit on his shoulder like last time, but tossed her so her stomach was lying on him and her front half behind him. "Eh?!"  
  
"Sorry," he said in an apologetic voice, although it sounded fierce and competitive as well, "But if you're friends with Echi, then I'm gonna use you as a bargaining tool! He's too soft-hearted not to come for a girl when they're in trouble!"  
  
"Wha- wait. . ." Suzuno felt an air of self-consciousness . . . This man was taking her away! Where was he going, and why did she trust him so easily? She ran away from someone to try and get away from the trouble her Father warned her about, and walked right back in it without even thinking! '_And Amefuri!_' Many thoughts raced through her mind. '_He said that he was soft-hearted, and that he rescued girls, but . . . Doesn't he just want money first?_'  
  
_"As Amefuri of the Celestial Seven Warriors, please accept my allegiance with you . . . Priestess of Byakko!"_  
  
'_I'm the Priestess_,' she thought to herself as the man started to walk, making her shift uncomfortably. '_And he's one of my warriors, but . . . I don't want to be near someone that makes me feel so . . . so scared. What if he tried something? Something so horrible I could never tell my Father about it. My Daddy . . ._'  
  
Suddenly she realized that just out of her seven warriors, those created to protect her on her journey to summon Byakko, just the first one brought problems. The first of seven. If he made her this nervous, what would happen to the others? Would they be worse? What if one was a murderer, or . . . 'I guess . . .' she concluded, 'I guess they wouldn't want to help me, or others. But I have to get them to help. But, without Amefuri . . . If I already knew who it was, wouldn't Byakko say it's alright? I could still summon him . . . If I found the rest and learned who they were on my own . . .'  
  
Suzuno decided not to think about it, and she let herself take a glance at her surroundings. She noticed that the man hadn't walked back into town, but had walked further out, towards a large mountain in the distance. The mountain seemed beautiful in comparison to the sandy and dry area she was just previously in. It looked completely filled, like a large wood and seemed like a forest that would be full of life. It was incredibly tall, so high up that the top of the mountain reached the clouds and was covered up with the white fluff. Even then, it didn't seemed covered in snow at all; she wondered why it was the only place with clouds around it, or any plants. She heard the large man mumbling something to someone, then a scatter of footsteps.  
  
"Beautiful," she said to herself, then getting swung around by the man so she was back to facing the village. They were still close enough that the buildings were visible, but it was apparent that they had walked a great distance.  
  
"We're going to go up there," the man said. "I just told one of my men that we're challenging Echi up there!"  
  
"Why . . . why there?" she asked curiously, disregarding the part of 'challenge'. Before he answered she tried to readjust herself on his back, since being bumped up and down as he walked was giving a sore pain to her side that she hadn't noticed until she came out of her thoughts. He must've noticed her fidgeting, and used his hand to pick her up by her the back of her shirt and flip her so she sat comfortably on his shoulder again. She massaged her side a little, and while not completely trusting the giant anymore for lying to her, she was still grateful. "It seems so . . . so crowded for . . . for that sort of . . . thing."  
  
He answered with something she didn't expect in the least bit. "The forest is haunted."  
  
"Wha . . .?!"  
  
"There's a ghost that supposedly controls the entire forest in there; once you go in there, unexpectedly the plants will start to move. Some have never even come back, so they also say the plants are carnivorous." He smiled happily, partially with pleasure and partially with the idea of having the upper hand. "And ever since we were little Echi has been _afraid _of ghosts."  
  
Suzuno found it strange that someone like Amefuri, who was brave enough to sacrifice his arm to try and defeat an entire team of Colossal Scorpions, was afraid of ghosts. But then again, she couldn't blame him, either. She always remembered the ghost stories her Father told her when she was younger, right before she went to bed. Most of the time she was scared stiff and he'd smile and tell her they were only fairy tales, and then he'd continue telling her more righteous adventures. However, he would let her cuddle up with him in his bed, and she'd always feel better and have pleasant dreams. . .  
  
'_Daddy . . ._' She turned around to look at the large man, who seemed pleased to just get a scare out of Amefuri, whom he obviously knew well from the capitol. She started to wonder about the connections between the two of them, especially since they had an obvious age difference. This man looked years upon years older; while there were no aging wrinkles in his face, his large muscles and unbelievable size suggested that maybe he was a fighter. To Suzuno, he seemed like a weight-lifter. But could such people be in this world? She doubted it.  
  
As Doulin walked around the capitol, finally away from the shouting and into a quieter region, she started to think of what Amefuri had said, about being a member of the Byakko seven. It seemed like such an amazing thing, to journey and to help support a Priestess. But why would she of all be people be chosen anyway?  
  
"Then again," she muttered to herself, leaning against one of the walls and bathing in the shadow, taking a break. "Things have been strange ever since Suzuno came . . . She is the Priestess, so naturally we're drawn to her . . . Or is it only the warriors that feel such a presence?"  
  
She began to recall to earlier that day, when the four of them had just walked inside Amefuri's home. It was one of the smaller homes, and the loud commotion outside from being right next to the marketplace seemed to buzz so much, it seemed impossible to sleep. It was only a one-floored home like her and Lanva's, only it didn't cover nearly as much ground. There was only a single window when they walked in, but it was half-way covered with a dark cloth, and there were many shadows.  
  
"What's that smell?" Lanva said, pinching his nose. His voice sounded odd as he spoke, "It's even stronger than that stuff Suzuno had on her when we first found her!"  
  
"Perfumes," the home's resident had replied, walking up to one of three doors. There was a tiny rounded hall as soon as they walked in; on the left side was one door, and another adjacent to it; then at the very end where the wall curved were two more. He picked the back door on the left and turned his back while still holding Suzuno, pressing his elbow down on one of the handles and opening it, then walking it. The smell was even stronger then, and oozed out of the room.  
  
"Gods, that's awful . . . You actually _live _here?"  
  
"I can barely smell it anymore," he admitted to the two who were still at the entrance. He had to shout in order for them to listen. "My Mother is always trying to improve herself because I get more jobs than her, so either way I have deal with it!"  
  
When he walked out, he had a smile on; the two of them could tell that the matter seemed to hurt him. Doulin shifted her eyes to Lanva, who caught her gaze and understood. She looked down at his arm, which still looked heavily scarred and said cheerfully, "Do you need help fixing that?"  
  
"Thanks, but I'm alright," he replied. In the center room before the hall but in the presence of the entrance was a small table of choppy wood fit for no more than four, and to the side a cabinet. He opened one of the tiny doors for it, and in it were some bandages and what seemed like more perfumes to give off the putrid scent. However, they were ointments. Amefuri decided to explain to them as he ushered them to sit down together, which he did as well.  
  
"All of these were given to me by the Emperor when I was a child," he said. "I used my powers for the first time when I was seven, so my Mother sent me to the palace hoping to get a lot of money. But, he just on a regular basis sends these to me so I can be ready when the Priestess comes." He pointed to bottles as he spoke. "One is a very special alcohol that cleans my wounds so I don't because too severely infected with my own poisons, even though I've become immune to some; it stings a lot! Another is a thick butter from trees that grow in the Oasis village, that help rearrange my skin, and the other is just a normal medicine to keep my fevers down whenever I am poisoned. He actually told me he had a dream that this was for me, and that Byakko had given it to him personally."  
  
"Oooh," Lanva said in a comprehending voice, acting like he was taking all of the information in when he really had a hard time understanding. He rudely put his elbow on the table and propped his chin in his hand, waiting for more answers from a Byakko Warrior. "So how come you're not immune? What poisons can you do?"  
  
"I can control any kind, whether it's inside of my body or not." Amefuri smiled. "It's really convenient, you know! But, whether I'm a warrior or not, I'm still human, and I guess no matter what I'll still get some effects like a human; I think it's the healing and the ability itself that is Byakko's gift."  
  
"Suuure . . ." Amefuri smiled at his response.  
  
"It's funny though; I've never actually done it so bad that I lost my hand! Must be the work of the Priestess that I haven't collapsed yet."  
  
Because of that handicap, Amefuri had a difficult time trying to keep the bottle stable and twisting the cap off with his hands; eventually, Doulin sat up a little and did it for him, pouring some of the liniment in her hand and letting it soak; for her, it felt like water, but he said it had stung. The warrior thanked her quickly and asked her to rub it on his arms where the wounds were, if she wasn't disgusted enough. Not wanting to be impolite, she let it drop onto his skin where it immediately fizzed, and a white bubbling erupted. Amefuri flinched, but reassured her it was normal and asked her to continue.  
  
"You know, I'm awfully curious about the rest of the warriors," he said as she massaged it around, trying to ignore how painful it seemed. "I know that a lot of the time this thing seems more like a curse then a gift. I wonder if the other warriors have trouble with their powers or if they had to go through what I did . . ."  
  
"Yeah right," Lanva replied, showing no sympathy. "Keep on telling yourself that! You shouldn't think that your life sucks, because somewhere out there, there's someone with a past worse than yours. Just be grateful you're not him!"  
  
Although it was just something to say for Lanva, to Amefuri, it was wisdom coming from someone older. While Lanva often acted immature, in his trips to their home when delivering water he had learned that Doulin was seventeen and Lanva nineteen, one and three years older. It rather surprised him, that Lanva would say something so incredibly positive. It made him laugh a little.  
  
"Oh!" Doulin said, like she just remembered something. She felt she had put enough alcohol in his arm, and decided to open to open the tiny lipstick- like case of butter. Amefuri then asked her to rub it over top, like soap, which she did easily once the fizzing of the bubbles had calmed down. "Amefuri, what did you mean when you said, 'She's the one' back there after Suzuno . . ."  
  
"Oh, that?" Amefuri looked back at the door in the hall where his Mother's room was, "I meant that because of the white light, she is the Priestess of Byakko."  
  
Doulin, who decided that her break of leaning against the wall should be finished, was still amazed that such a young girl would be the Priestess. She was still a child, after all, and it was sadly obvious that she was having a hard enough time in her own world already . . . It made her angry, thinking of how irresponsible Byakko was, letting a girl like that become the Priestess when she had plenty enough troubles. "The poor dear . . ."  
  
"Doulin!"  
  
As she looked up, taken out of her thoughts, she saw Amefuri running up towards her with Lanva at his side. The two reached her spot, and Lanva looked down at her with a sort of comedic shame.  
  
"Geez, if you're standing around like this you must not care for the Priestess after all," Lanva said sarcastically. "Just thinking here, all by your lonesome! Come on Doulin; show that sexy determined spunk I like!" He slid to the back of her and slapped her behind a little playfully. "You know I like it!"  
  
"_Jerk_!" She shouted, elbowing him in the stomach so he would double over. She smiled at Amefuri, who looked at her nervously. She always puts on that charming smile as if she really is an angel in disguise. "So, do you know where Suzuno is?"  
  
"We might," he replied. "We asked around, and someone said they saw a girl with weird clothes with a large man carry her off towards the Haunted mountain." His face seemed determined. "I bet its Jin-Shun."  
  
"Jin-Shun . . .?" Both looked at the Celestial Warrior seriously, almost as if they were frightened and intimidated by the small description alone. With Amefuri's disgusted expression, this man, and as told by them a large man, must have been a ruthless and feared person. And it was Suzuno of all people, the Priestess of Genbu, which this fierce man had to find. Amefuri sighed and crouched down, his arms resting on his knees and his head down.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. "He knows I hate that stuff . . . "  
  
"Hate?" Doulin and Lanva inquired at the same time.  
  
"I'm . . .uh . . . nevermind!" Amefuri jumped and stood up straight quickly and walked off, as if trying to change the subject by movement. They followed him naturally, both curious of his nervous laughing and his sudden drive in a direction. He continued to speak as they walked. "Yeah, the Haunted . . . Eh, Haunted Mountain is away from the town! And it's haunted because people think there's gh-gh- ahem, ghosts . . . so yeah, we've gotta save the Priestess! Yup, she needs our help right away, that's right . . ."  
  
"Onto the Haunted Mountains?" Lanva said, wondering what the big deal about it was. Doulin smiled, for once agreeing with him on something.  
  
"Yes. . . To rescue the Priestess!"

lol, I bet you're all probably annoyed by the lack of warriors . . XD I'm trying to keep it interesting! If it makes you feel better, one is coming up very, very soon . . . Wanna guess? lol!


	9. Carnivores and Ghosts

**Wai, new chappie, new chappie! XD I think you'll like this one, everyone! I wonder if everyone likes Jin-Shun . . . XD I dunno why I'm so curious about it! Anywayz, remembers how I mentioned a new warrior may be coming up? Keep on the lookout, yo!**  
  
Care-- Hug Thank you so much! Lol, so many many questions! ; You'll have to wait to find out! ; But, Amefuri definitely seems to have some sort of interest, ne? XD lol!  
  
Uchiha Tenshi—Oh, did I say he wouldn't be there for a while? ; lol, whatever! Yup, you'll have to keep on guessing who the new warrior will be! But, the wait ish finally over, wai!  
  
Kaeru Soyokaze—lol! :giggle: I guess you dun like Jin-Shun so much! You leanr more about him from Amefuri within the next few chapters, since they obviously know stuffs well . . ; Maybe after a few things people might like it better! Lol!  
  
a-drop-of-silver – Thank you! ; Yup, I know a lot of people know who they are . . . Butthat doesn't mean they don't know themselves, right? Besides, there are a few people who don't know!  
  
Fukai Tsumi— lol, is it really so different? Hug Thank you so much! Ack, did I make such a mistake again? XD Earlier on in the chapters Suzuno said she'd be the Priestess of Suzaku . . XD lol! Gotta keep it focused on Byakko! ; lol!  
  
**Chapter Nine**  
  
"Here you go." The large man let Suzuno down on her feet as they walked in a thick and humid area. It took a moment for Suzuno to get her momentum back, and when she did she stretched her body as best as she could, reaching her arms out far above her. She straightened her skirt a little and adjusted her socks, which began to crease and slide down her leg in one big pile above her ankle. He patted her on the head, trying to keep it as light as possible. "My name is Jin-Shun. My guys are all around the mountain now, so don't think of leaving it. Just mention my name and they won't hurt ya though, if they find you."  
  
"I'm . . ." Suzuno was curious to ask, but held back. However, his eyes told her to ask anyway. "Am I aloud . . . to go?"  
  
"Not far," he replied, patting a tree next to him. "This place really is haunted, you know. But you can't get away either, so you can go around. Even if we lose you, Echi will try his best to. . ." He started chuckling. "If he doesn't die of fright first!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jin-Shun reached into one of his pockets, then handed her one of the knives he had; she was hesitant of taking it at first, but she decided that it might be good for cutting through such thick plants. She grasped the handle tightly, her fingers shading a little. Carrying a weapon was something she wasn't used to at all. When he didn't say anything, she politely muttered a thank you and turned.  
  
Suzuno tried her best to ignore the last thing he said before he handed her the knife, and walked inward, discovering the mountain that had a reputation to frighten. It was so incredibly _odd_, though. On the outside, It looked like an unbelievably thick forest, with pine trees standing tall and proud next to each other, so close it would seem impossible to take a single step without running into another one. One you were inside though, it was thick, sticky and heavy with humidity, beads of dew rolling off large exotic leaves and vines hanging low. It was hard to breath, the feeling was so weighty, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't run, not with Jin-Shun and his men.  
  
So what was this place, exactly? This strange, out of control world that she had to save? There were deserts spreading miles around with scorpions the size of cars, and mountains with a tropical jungle disguised as a local wood. There were towns made of mud, and only certain spots were cloudy while other beating hot and clear. This place, where there were twenty- eight warriors out there, beyond human, fighting for one of the four Priestesses for their Four Gods.  
  
"This is harder than home," she whispered to herself, feeling the ground move upward as she walked deeper into the forest, squeezing through trees that seemed so close that they were stuck to each other and pushing trailing plants out of the way. She stopped when she reached a large plant with the most beautiful flower she had ever seen; it was as large as Jin- Shun's hand, with thousands of petals all packed together, spreading outward towards the center. It was so deep, that there were shadows inside like an endless tunnel. Its' tips were of a bright pinkish hue, then slowly colored a sky blue, then a brilliant white with yellow sunny spots trickled around. It was such a beautiful and unusual thing.  
  
Suzuno decided that even if she wanted to, the heavy atmosphere would never let her walk onward towards the top, and Jin-Shun specifically told her not to go far. She sat down on the slightly damp ground, leaning her back against a smooth-barked tree and letting her knees crawl up to her chin. Her arms encircled them, and she stared at the flower, noticing that it moved slightly in a continuous manner like a wheel. But it wasn't frightening her, as if it was something alive and hungry; it was compelling, entrancing. To her, it was the only thing there.  
  
"Should I be the Priestess?" she said to herself, and even a little to the flower as if it would listen to her complain of her troubles. "I don't . . . I don't know what to do . . ."  
  
Suzuno thought she might be hallucinating as she gazed into the shadowy core of the flower; it seemed to hover closer to her, still in that same slow, spinning manner from before. It was almost hypnotizing. Creeping out from the center of those long petals came two thin, dark green vines, roughly textured like bark on a tree. On the end were bulbs, each with slime dripping out from seemingly carnivorous mouth, their tiny but copious jagged teeth chomping up and down.  
  
It happened in a flowing manner, but even with such a threatening danger before her, a sparkling essence or glitter shimmered off the petals and into the air around her, and while she didn't know if it was them or her, she felt that she just wanted to continue staring. The center started to become a curious place for Suzuno, since you could never see it. How far did it go down? Was that another world within this crazy one she was already in? Or maybe there were a place for another warrior.  
  
'_Amefuri_,' her mind jolted, thinking of her only warrior for only a moment. Then as quickly as the thought came it was gone, and Suzuno sat up on her knees, crawling towards the enticing blossom. It was only a reach, just to see what was there; surely the two vine-like creatures that had come out of it wouldn't mind, would they? Stretching her arm a little instead of standing up for it, she reached in with no thought of caution, not even noticing the a set of teeth closely approaching the flesh on the back of her neck . . .  
  
Amefuri ran as fast as he could, Lanva and Doulin following him close behind. They were very close to the Haunted Mountain, and his heart was beating faster and faster with every step, as though it could penetrate his ribcage if it had gotten any bigger. While he wanted to save Suzuno, partly for being a Warrior and it being his duty and partly because he wanted to clear up an obvious misunderstanding, he also wanted to just turn around. He sighed inwardly; of all people to catch her, _why Jin-Shun_? They had known each other since they were children, and that guy knew every weakness of his.  
  
'_That just happens to be my luck,_' he thought in a somewhat sarcastic manner. Lanva, who had caught up beside him, noticed the disgruntled manner that he still had, as if he was battling within himself. What was there to battle, anyway? It was a mountain. He just happened to be a warrior. Mountain, Warrior; mountain, warrior. Not much to compare there, really. In all honesty, he didn't think the mountain stood a chance.  
  
"Are you weirding out because people say it's haunted?" Lanva asked, joking. However, once Amefuri froze in place, laughing nervously again while trying to find an answer, Lanva also laughed, only it was because he had found out why Amefuri had been acting so strange.  
  
"What is it?" Doulin asked, who was breathing heavily since she wasn't used to such an exercise. She was sure with the customers the Warrior had he had to be fit, and Lanva was an avid practitioner of Martial Arts. She looked at the two, both looking like idiots in her opinion. She put her hands on her hips and said angrily, "We have no time to waste! Suzuno could be hurt up there!"  
  
"That's right," Lanva said, sounding serious. Then he creeped up behind Amefuri and whispered in his ear, "She might've been eatin' by the poltergeists, just waiting to gobble up a Celestial warrior."  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted, pushing Lanva away and covering his ears, his face completely flushed from embarrassment.  
  
"Isn't that cute? He's _scared _of ghos-"  
  
"_Stoooop_ . . ." he growled in a begging, but still annoyed voice.  
  
"Come on," Doulin said, laughing a little while trying to be serious. "We have to find Suzuno."  
  
When Suzuno's hand was about to reach the petals and travel further in, a loud snapping noise brought her back to reality, the almost drunken spell taken over her instantly broken. Her head turned quickly in the direction opposite of her and there was one of the vine creatures, biting at the neck, or base of the other one, its' teeth clamped as the other flailed wildly. Suzuno felt a small pain on the back of her neck that she hadn't noticed before and reached behind her, crawling closer towards the flower at the same time; even though the vines came from the center, they had stretched quite a ways out. When she looked at her fingers, a dark red, moist liquid was at the tips.  
  
'_Those monsters_,' she thought, bringing her hand to her face as she watched them fight, her face utterly terrified by the sightless beings. She was shaking, and while she wanted to get up and run, she was afraid that they would finally notice her and stop fighting each other. Their jerky and rough movements as they broke free of one another and tore their hard skin off one another, a dark green liquid flowing out of them like blood, suggested they were fast and aware.  
  
When the one who had been bitten by the neck grinded his teeth where the nose would have been on the other, a screech was let out, but a very deep screech like a fiery reptile. It shook free, many deep slits across it. This frightened Suzuno even more; weren't they plants? Could they really make noises like that?  
  
She looked up above her, since she was lying against the petals of the plant and saw just how close she was to the vines ends; or at least, the end until they went inside. What if they decided to fight and go back in? When could she get away . . .? If she moved, they would notice her, but once they stopped their brawl, the other would glimpse at her and find her as a meal when it went back in its' home. What could she . . .  
  
As Suzuno's shifted her legs a little, uncomfortable with sitting on her feet, she felt something on her lap move a little as well. When she looked down, it was the knife that Jin-Shun had given her earlier.  
  
"Of course!" she said in a whisper to herself, smiling. While she really was afraid of the creatures, she decided to try and keep a clear head. She was the Priestess of Byakko; she had to at least . . . try to be brave, even if she wasn't up for it. Suzuno, a little uncomfortable with using such a thing, picked up the knife cautiously, glancing up at the monsters to see if they wouldn't notice.  
  
'_If I moved slowly . . ._' she thought to herself, moving her body a little to face the plant, looking straight upwards. '_They might not notice._' Gripping the knife and taking a deep breath, her other hand, shaking a little reached up to touch one of the vines. When she was close to one, her fingernails almost touching one of the two, she heard the fighting stop. She guessed that one had lost the battle, and when she turned her head to check, both were there, their mouths in her direction. Their hide had been tarnished and ripped completely off at some parts, pieces of it as well as what Suzuno thought was their blood on the ground below them.  
  
'_They saw,_' she thought, her body frozen in place again. She could never attempt it, it was too late. To her, before the saga of the Priestess had begun it had already ended. The two rapidly darted at her, and in slow motion to her she could see their mouths open, their teeth ready to tear flesh. Suzuno shut her eyes, determined not to cry from fear and waiting, knowing that with their piranha-like instincts she could never outrun them. This was the end.  
  
But the end never came. She heard the same deep screech from the monsters again, and although frightened, she dared herself to barely open her eyes and take a peek. She expected them to have found a reason to start fighting each other again, but while they were fighting, it was an unknown figure. A third vine, this one with smooth skin and curving, heart-shaped leaves coming off of it with no mouth had itself tied around both of them. When her eyes followed the end, it came from behind a few trees and a bush, so she couldn't see it completely.  
  
The creatures tried to bend the part of their necks as much as possible, nipping at the leaves of their enemy but not being able to anything about being caught. Suddenly the vine was pulled with a powerful force, and just as quickly the two creatures had been completely pulled from their home, lying on the ground. While she had been ready to do the same thing, watching something- or someone do the same thing scared her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
From the end of the vine, behind the bush and the two trees walked out a man. He was very tall, with long, dark brown hair in comparison to Amefuri's light colored hair; it was tied back in a violet ribbon, although much of it was far too short to be caught in it and hung in his face, covering one of his eyes. His skin seemed naturally dark and his eyes a gorgeous mauve. Like everyone else of this world, even with the heat he dressed a little heavily, with a robe covered with another top tied in the center, and a long sash that crossed over his front and back. What was most intriguing to her thought was not his beautiful and calm face, but the vine that was coming from the center on his left palm.  
  
While she was looking at it, the vine crinkled and died, falling off from his hand a becoming a pointless excess on the ground. He looked at her, his face not necessarily emotionless but not filled with expression either. He asked her again, "Are you alright?" His voice has a small accent to it that she didn't recognize in the others, which made his voice attractive and a little quick.  
  
"Umm . . ." she couldn't find words to say how happy she was to see someone. It was just a moment ago she thought she would really _die _again. It was even more frightening then the Colossal Scorpions, who may have been large, but at least they had resembled something in her world so she was partly familiar with them. Those plants . . . were _unreal_. Before she could answer she put her hands to her face and started to cry again.  
  
The man didn't attempt to move her or stop her from crying, but instead walked until he was right in front of her and kneeled down before her, not saying a word. Just doing that had comforted her far more than any words from a stranger could. For a while, she continued to weep until she couldn't any more. When she pulled her hands away, she noticed the smeared blood that she had felt from her neck barely on her fingers anymore, and worriedly tried to wipe her face with her sleeve. She used her tears to try and clean everything off of her face when the man took a cloth he had in a pouch attached to his sash and cleaned her face himself. She let him, not afraid of him since he was the one who had saved her. She already felt bad for judging Amefuri even after he saved her; she wasn't going to make that mistake again, even if it was probably smarter.  
  
He had put his cloth away when he was finished, and Suzuno let her head hang down. "Thank you," she said in a meek voice, not knowing what to do now. She let her fingers fiddle with each other while trying to think of something more to say. "Umm . . . I . . . I can clean it up for you, if you . . . want . . ."  
  
"Clean what?" he asked; normally that sort of question would make Suzuno feel like a fool, but his voice was so soft she didn't feel wrong at all.  
  
"Your . . . cloth."  
  
He looked at her strangely for a moment, and that's when she felt she was stupid. But then he smiled gently, and said in a sweet voice, "You are a very kind person."  
  
She covered her face again to hide the fact that she was blushing, which she even felt a little ashamed for. In this world, she had been compliments by, to her, so many people. Why was it this one that made her flush so much? Maybe it was the mystery of him . . . ? She didn't know his name; or maybe it really was his voice. When she had seen American romance films, she noticed how a woman would always mention the quality of a man's voice.  
  
'_No,_' she thought to herself. '_I can't think of . . . Why would I do that?_'  
  
"Let me help you," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. She waited for a moment until her face was normal again, then she reached up for it and stood up when he pulled. Before she let go, she looked at his hand strangely since it was also the same one where the vine came from. When she twisted it a little curiously, so that the top of it was facing her, she noticed a symbol on it.  
  
"Ah!" she said excitedly, suddenly smiling, and feeling the symbol, holding his hand with both of hers. He didn't pull away suddenly like he didn't want it, although he seemed to wonder why she was so curious about it. "A Warrior . . ." This intrigued him.  
  
"The Legend?" he asked her, and she nodded. She was about to reply, but then she noticed how touchy she was being and pulled her hands away, forcing them behind her back and looking down, muttering an apology. When he said nothing, she decided to answer.  
  
"I'm the . . . Priestess of Byakko," she said, not looking up at him. She figured he was surprised though; at least, she would be surprised if she met a legend. "I'm looking for the seven warriors, and . . ."  
  
"You need me?" he asked. She nodded a little bit, and felt his hand on her chin, lifting up her face a little until her eyes met his.  
  
"My name is Tatara of the Byakko Seven . . . But I don't know if I can accept being a Warrior yet, Priestess."  
  
- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -  
  
OMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSH! XD It's him, it's him! :giggle: lol, you've all been  
waiting for our little luv interest foreva'! I hope you all like him . .  
; ;  
  
Anywayz. . .. A profile! 'Cause I was bored. . . lol!  
  
Suzuno Oosugi Age: 16 Personality/Extra: Suzuno is a very weak-minded girl, who can't seem to ever get any confidence. She stutters when she speaks or barely speaks at all, and feels that she's literally inferior to others. Every once in a while, she'll get thoughts of wanting to be just like everyone else, and she wishes people didn't take advantage of her inability to say 'no'. However, though shy, she still judges people quickly and doesn't listen to people's explanations. Mostly, this is derived from teachings or advice from her Father, whom she loves more than anyone in the whole world. She feels he is the only person who has never judged her, and has loved him fully, until . . .  
  
Kay, till next time! 


	10. Fools for all Time

Wow, I got a seriously positive response about the last chappie! XD Finally, he's in! Celebrates Now, let us continue . . . lol!  
  
Care – Yup, finally! ' Do ya think I waited too long to put him in? I hope I get more used to him soon . . . But I'll try my best to keep him in as much as I can, and to get a strong development between him and Suzuno too!  
  
The Muses Tk and Zv—lol, thank you so much! ' Another Amiboshi addict? I absolutely adore him! I hope you enjoy future chapters!  
  
Kaeru Soyokaze- - lol, I'm so happy you like Amefuri! XD I think he's very fun and I enjoy him a lot too! And hopefully this chapter will teach you more of Jin-Shun- things you'd never expect! ' lol!  
  
Uchiha Tenshi- Wow, I'm so flattered you love it so much! ' I try to update a chapter a week; hopefully I'll be able to keep up the schedule! XD  
  
**Chapter 10  
**  
Suzuno stared up at the tall man, trying to ignore the slight pain in the back of her neck from the bleeding. She didn't know what to do, or what to say; she was a little shocked, nervous. What could she do? She couldn't tell him he _had_ to become one of her warriors, but . . . What about the summoning?  
  
"You don't like . . ." Suzuno said a small voice, not sure of how to reply. ". . . Being a warrior?"  
  
Tatara didn't answer her, but released his hand from her chin and turned to glance down at the creatures he had killed to save her moments before. He then looked over to the flower where they came from, which was back in her direction, and felt the petals; they tingled for a moment when his fingers grazed against them, like a puppy when being pet. "If I leave here," he said, still not looking at her, "This place will die."  
  
'_Die?_' Suzuno thought, a chill striking her. Just the word made her frightened. Then she thought of what he said entirely. He meant to say that he had the burden of taking care of the entire Haunted Mountain? It was so . . . so . . .  
  
'_Wait a second!_' Something very peculiar struck within her, and she went to reach for Tatara's hand again, which he didn't protest. He looked down at her curiously as she watched the mark, which had started to fade. She tried her best to ignore the plant she once thought gorgeous before, as it was whining a little when it wasn't being petted anymore.  
  
_"There's a ghost that supposedly controls the entire forest in there; once you go in there, unexpectedly the plants will start to move. Some have never even come back, so they also say the plants are carnivorous."_  
  
"Umm . . ." she started, trying to find the words. "Someone told me there was a ghost here who . . . who made the plants come to life, so everyone says this place is haunted." She looked up at Tatara, who made no motion of interrupting her story. "You're a warrior . . . right?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. Suzuno had hoped that he would've caught on to her idea instead of her having to explain it. She felt foolish speaking of someone like this for some reason, and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Can you control poisons too?"  
  
"What?" He seemed very confused by the question; Suzuno wasn't sure why, since she had assumed that the warriors all had the same abilities. When she saw Tatara with the vine coming out of his hand, she thought that perhaps Amefuri hadn't used that part of his ability yet.  
  
"I only know one warrior . . . His name is Amefuri. He . . . umm . . ." She tried to find the words for it without making it sounds like a weak power; she had indeed seen what it could do. "He can make it rain acid, and he can heal people who are poisoned. He told me he knows all kinds. . . I was wondering if you could do the same."  
  
This time, he spoke much more than when he had before. "No; as the seven warriors, we all need to have different abilities to protect our Priestess. Like Amefuri, I have something in my power. My ability is the life of nature, and to use it to look after the life of the Priestess." When he had motioned his arm a little, Suzuno let go of him, and he faced his palm in her direction indicating her to watch. In the center, there was a small, dark brown seed. Amazed, she watched as the seed slowly grew into a long green stem, which at the end, a gorgeous red rose had bloomed, it's petals lightly covered with dew drops that reflected her face. He handed it to her and smiled. "In every way, you, the Priestess of Byakko, are in my care."  
  
Suzuno didn't know she wanted to say something. Instead, she said a quiet thank you for the rose and turned her face away, trying to think of what this man was saying. Tatara . . . what a confusing person. At first, he said he didn't want to be a warrior, but it was for this forests' sake. He was in charge of their life, but he also told her he was responsible for hers. After saying that, why would he have said no? She didn't understand at all.  
  
"Come with me," he said to her, walking towards the trees where he had stepped out of. She decided to trust him, knowing that even if she didn't she wouldn't survive with carnivorous plants about. Pausing for a moment and looking at the plant that had attacked her before, she held onto the rose with both her hands in front of her chest and trotted a little to try and catch up with him.  
  
"There he is," Amefuri said, seeing a large man as he came closer to the mountain. He was sitting, cleaning his weapons and acting as if there was nothing going on. Amefuri seemed to be more annoyed then angered when he shouted, "Jin-Shun!"  
  
Jin-Shun put his weapons down beside him, careful to place them a decent distance away from his legs as not to cut himself. As if he were friends with the warrior, he smiled and waved, then began to laugh.  
  
"You actually came Echi!" he said, laughing so much his large hands were over his stomach. "I sent one of my guys to get you, but I thought you would turn tail and run!"  
  
"One of your guys?" Amefuri said in a confused manner, stopping right in front of Jin-Shun who, even though he was sitting, was only an inch or two shorter in comparison. "No one came for me, you stupid oaf; I came here on my own!"  
  
"Really? But you still came?"  
  
"Hand me back the Priestess!" he demanded, glancing upwards at the woods a bit and shivering. He tried to shake the thought of the woods being haunted, but that was like trying to float in the sky; for him, it was practically impossible. Jin-Shun noticed how uncomfortable he seemed, and snorted, covering his mouth. "Sh-Shut up!"  
  
"You probably shouldn't talk back at this guy," Lanva noted, trying hard not to laugh himself. Jin-Shun stood up, showing his impossibly enormous size, which cranked the young man's neck. "He's like what, thirty? He's huge!"  
  
"Stupid, he's fifteen," Amefuri mumbled, surprising the two fiancée's. "He may look big, but he's younger than all of us!"  
  
"That . . . that guy is. . ." even Doulin, who was usually polite about someone who was different (Save Lanva's unusual perverseness) fumbled with her words. Jin-Shun fidgeted uncomfortably and then pouted at Amefuri, sticking out his lower lip.  
  
"Yup, he's nothing but a harmless overgrown kid," Amefuri continued, smiling as if he had found the giants weakness and was getting his revenge. "Always acting like the tough guy until his _Mommy_ comes out to tell him it's time to go home . . . He's never _once_ finished a fight with me, really. We've been rivals ever since he were kids, you know?"  
  
"Fine, if you think of me that way . . ." Jin-Shun shrugged as he bent over and picked up his weapons. "I guess I should just go home to my 'Mommy', and leave you to look for that girl."  
  
"That _girl_ is the Priestess of Byakko. What if she's gotten eaten by the gh- gh . . . things."  
  
"The Priestess . . ?"  
  
"That's right kiddo!" Lanva said, suddenly feeling overpowered again about being the oldest in the group. He ringed Amefuri around the neck, who flinched as if he were someone disgusting but didn't push him away. Lanva chuckled, "And this guy is the first of Seven Warriors to get him!"  
  
"Well, you guys should go up and look for her th-"  
  
Suddenly they all turned upward towards the mountain, all hearing an extremely high-pitched screech that echoed all the way down the mountain. More, smaller and fierce shrieks followed, all of them sounding inhuman.  
  
"Gods!" Lanva shouted, letting go of Amefuri and pointing up towards where the noise was heard. "Suzuno's being eaten by man-eating ghosts as we speak!"  
  
"Stupid!" Doulin said as she hit him in the back of the head, "Don't say it so recklessly!"  
  
"M-Man-eating gh-gh-ghosts . . ."  
  
"Echi, you should be over that stuff by now."  
  
"Yeah, they're only see-through monsters of the dead!"  
  
"_Stop_!"  
  
"Listen to all of you!" Doulin said fiercely, getting the immediate attention of all three young men. Her tone was strict and furious, and her hands her on her hips, her legs spread apart as if she was strongly holding her ground. She eyed the three of them, making them each stop their careless ramblings. When she spoke, she said every word sharply as if she were a general in the army. "All of you have been taking these jokes a little too far. There is a crisis going on; The Priestess, prophesized to be the _only_ person who can save us all from death, right now could be in trouble herself! And you're all just sitting here playing tricks on each other like it's _another day_?!"  
  
Doulin walked past the three of them into the entrance to the woods, then stopped and turned around to look at them again. "I don't care if I don't have some symbol; I may be just a normal woman, but if those damned Warriors aren't here, then _I'll_ be one in their _place_!"  
  
Suddenly a bright light emitted from Doulin, and the four of them had to shield their eyes. The light was strikingly bright and beautiful, a gorgeous white that seemed lighter than snow. In just a moment, the flash was gone, and Subaru looked at the three of them with a frightened expression. What had just happened? Her eyes shifted and her face turned behind her and to her sides, trying to see where the light came from when she felt something cling to her breasts. When she looked down, there was no surprise to see Lanva.  
  
"You . . ." she said in an angry voice, elbowing him on top of his head as hard as she could. "I don't care what excuse you have, you stupid _jerk_! I'm going to-"  
  
"No, look!" Lanva pointed, massaging his skull with one hand as he used the other to point. Shining on her left breast, partly covered by her cotton blouse it hung so low was a symbol. Amefuri examined it closely, and Jin- Shun looked over the them, leaning to get a glance. Having the three like that made Doulin a bit uncomfortable, but this time she held her tongue since they had an excuse. "It says . . ."  
  
"I think that's the symbol for the Celestial Warrior Subaru," Amefuri confirmed, backing up. He shrugged. "But, we can't see it all . . ."  
  
"I'll check!" Lanva said excitedtly, before being stopped by both boys. Subaru turned around pulled down the blouse herself, then turned around once she had fixed herslef up and nodded that it was indeed the symbol. Even though she kept her face as calm as possible, inside there was such an overwhelming bubble she thought she could cry.  
  
'_I'm really . . . a real Warrior?_' Doulin thought, glancing down to look at her symbol. She looked over at the others. Lanva seemed stupified but proud, more than likely because of the fact that he wasn't a warrior and his fiancee was. Amefuri smiled jovialy and celebrated in a small fit of laughter and cheering while Jin-Shun nodded approvingly, also smiling. He wasn't a warrior either, like Lanva, and barely knew what was going on, so he much much calmer than his two seniors.  
  
"Well then," Amefuri said, taking Doulin's hand and kissing it, earning a glare from Lanva. "From now on, you're not Doulin; you're the second of the seven Celestial Warriors of Byakko, Subaru!"  
  
She seemed surprised; although she had a moment to get the feel of the idea, just hearing such a thing directly made her senses go wild. '_Subaru . . ._' A brand new name; a name to be proud of, no less. Now, she really could protect Suzuno and no one sould say anything about it. Now, it was her turn to smile. "Alright everyone . . . Let's go find our Priestess!"  
  
Suzuno followed Tatara, who at times stopped for a moment and turned his head a little to see if she was catching up. He noted that while he had lived here for years, she hadn't, and wasn't used to the thickness of the woods. While he could maneuver through it easily, it took her some time; he also started to see her breathing was becoming heavy, and also remembered how much the atmosphere must have weighted on her chest.  
  
"Are you alright, Priestess?" he asked, stopping again and turning completely around instead of just his head. She stopped in front of him once she had pushed some of the gargantuan thick leaves out of the way. She leaned a little to catch her breath, pressing her hands on her knees for support.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm okay," she replied. "I'm just a little tired."  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked. "It would probably be better on the both of us, since the path is even more difficult from here."  
  
"Um . . . Uh-huh." Tatara could easily read that she wasn't sure, but just accepting his kind offer. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, hide the fact that she was a very shy girl. A definate weakness for the Priestess of Byakko.  
  
Before he picked her up, he only slightly lifted off the beaded necklace he wore off of his chest, just high enough so that it was eye level with him. He fiddled with one of them a little, then jerked it off, in which it make a loud popping noise that startled Suzuno. It started to open in his palm, and as a giant green stalk grew his celestial symbol glowered on the back of his left hand. The Priestess watched in wonder as it grew larger and larger, the stem so wide he had dropped it. It continued to grow until there were thick-skinned, shell-hard leaves sprouting from the sides and vines curling securely on the nearby trees. Then, it was ceased of any movement.  
  
"I . . ." Suzuno stopped talking more a moment as Tatara picked her up from underneath her knees and tightly held her back; she wasn't susprised, as he seemed to give her plenty of a few seconds warning to let her hold onto the front of his shoulders as he lifted her. She decided that she rather wouldn't ask the question, until his voice asked, "What is it?"  
  
Was he reading her mind? She tried to find words that would make her question seem more intellectual, though no matter what it wouldn't sound so smart. "When I first saw you, the vine was already in your hand, and . . . I was . . wondering . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
". . . I was . . . I was thinking that it came out of your hand . . . The plant. I thought that it grew from there." She closed her eyes, feeling her heart racing rapidly and feeling low for saying out loud something so embarrassingly idiotic. Not meaning for him to hear her next, she laid her chin on her chest, her voice slightly muffled by her cotton cloth uniform, whispering, "That was so stupid . . ."  
  
"You're wrong," Tatara reassured clearly, surprising her a bit. She looked up at him, feeling his body turning to the vine to climb, although he was looking down at her. "You said nothing wrong. A person who asks a question remains a fool for five minutes, but one who never asks is a fool forever."  
  
He turned his head after that, his eyes staring upwards to their destination as he firmly planted his feet onto the leaves and stepped on upwards like a staircase. However, she remained her same gaze, replaying the words he had said. 'Forever . . .' she thought it over and over, and then she started to wonder again why she couldn't walk these leaves herself. She was going to say something about it, but she decided to play the fool instead.  
  
- - -- - - - - --  
  
OMGosh, another warrior! Now we're movin'! XD lol, I doubt it . . ' I figured it was about time Subaru was revealed, since half of you knew it was her already! And I hope you guys like the sort of sweet, stoic, wisdom-like approach I gave Tatara? ' I'm nervous about that . . . Some of the things he says come more into play later. I wonder how I can pull of their relationship! Dances 'cause she actually edited this chapter yay!  
  
Aaaaand, another profile, 'cause I was bored . . .Takao-chan! Have you guys seen him in Genbu Kaiden? Like, total hottie . . . XD lol!  
  
Takao Oosugi

Age: 38

Personality/Extra: In Suzuno's light, Takao, her Father, is a hearty, kind gentleman who is the life of the party. And she's right; he is someone you can always count on, who will help others without spoiling, and will speak his mind without being cruel. He's never been hated by anyone before, and tries to guide his daughter to become a stronger person. He's even handsome for his age to boot, although even after his wife's death he still stays loyal by wearing his wedding ring. He knows that taking small steps for his daughter is far better, although he has never been successful with getting her to really speak to someone. Eleven years ago, he witnessed the journey of the Priestess of Genbu and fears the book, but he also thinks that perhaps this journey could be a good thing . . .  
  
' He hasn't been in the story much . . . I hope I can stick him in there more! ; Sorry to Takao fans!


	11. To Cry

Yeay, Chapter eleven! And guss who's back after not writing about them since forever. . . ' I need to think of a bigger role for them, lol! Anywayz, thank you all for the wonderful, wonderful reviews!  
  
babysparrow – Thank you so much! The identity of all the future warriors is a secret, though on the internet there are a few hints as well as hints in this story as to who that particular warrior is. I'm glad you like it though!  
  
The Muses Tk and Zv—lol! Casts revive XD I gotta continue the story Tk! You can have him after. lol!  
  
Care -- Wooow, so many thank you's! I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter!  
  
Kaeru Soyokaze—lol, originally Jin-Shun was going to be 21, but I didn't want to after a while. ' Making him 15 is better for his relationship with Amefuri! Wow, 17? You're two years younger than me too! XD lol! But 17 isn't old at all.   
  
Suzuno Oosugi—Kay-kay, name change! Writes it down XD lol! I'm glad you enhoy the way Tatara acts; he's hard, but hopefully I'll get a gold of his character soon!   
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
"Well, here we are."  
  
Takao stepped out of his shining sleek black automobile, which had just been parked in his driveway. He waited for a moment as he stood next to his own door, shutting it, and leaned against it. Puriti hadn't come out, and when he walked over to her side to open it, he noticed she was engrossed in reading The Universe of the Four Gods and smiled warmly. "Are the adventures my daughter is having so amazing?"  
  
"What?" Puriti snapped her head upward to look at him, broken of her trance. It took her a moment to realize what he had said, but with his smile she turned back to look at the book, also smiling herself. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. She's been through a lot of shit though."  
  
She turned to him again, wondering if such a seemingly proper gentleman would correct her for her langauge, when he only asked as he stood out of her way for her to come out, "What kind?"  
  
"Well . . . She has three warriors now. But she's only met two."  
  
"Amefuri . . . and?"  
  
"That girl from before, Doulin. The one who let her stay the night with her husband? That's Subaru. And the third guy, Tatara, saved her from a bunch of plant monster things. They were gonna eat her."  
  
"Is that so?" Takao _was_ worried about his daughter, though he couldn't bring himself to show it. Afterall, what in the world could he do about it? He could try speaking with her, since he had one of her hairbands. But that would be it . . . Besides, Puriti seemed so interested in the book, he wouldn't want to take it from her until she was asleep. _If_ she was planning on staying at his home, which he had a strong feeling she was.  
  
"Wow," the young ganguro said, looking at his home. "That's so cool! You never see people living in old Japanese styled houses anymore."  
  
"Yes, it was quite a bit of money to build," he said, laughing a bit. His home was a rambler, with a beautiful small lake in the front and sliding doors. The patio up in the front had a single swinging bench on the front, perfect for two to stare out at the beautiful Cheery Blossom trees that had just started to bloom. "But, my late wife loved Japan and it's history, and she loved the more natural feeling before when Tokyo was called Edo."  
  
"She was _alive_ then? Pretty old then, huh?"  
  
"No, no; her parents and grandparents were much older and were alive then. They told her stories of that time, and had many photos when it was more of before automobiles and when the Government was just beginning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Puriti deicided to walk onward on the cement sidewalk the car had parked up onto, and on the natural and narrow path with bits of grass sticking out here and there which led to the patio of the house. She slid open the door, and the first thing she saw to the left and to the right were shelves filled with countless books. There was not a space left on them either; they were tightly packed together, all arranged by title and color neatly. A small round table fit for only one with a tea cup and pot was next to a chair with two more books piled there. Behind this were three large hallways and a single light in the center of the walkway room, the better to see.  
  
"Someone likes to read," she muttered to herself in a sarcastic sounding voice, though it wasn't sarcastic at all. Takao stepped in from behind her and she moved out of the way quickly, still clinging The Universe of the Four Gods tightly in her hands. He slid the door behind him and laughed a little at her bewildered expression.  
  
"I was a fan of Einosuke Okuda's work," he said, and she had remembered the man when he explained the adventures of the Priestess of Genbu. "I wanted to write about different places like he did, but seeing how Takiko grew up without her Father . . ." his eyes seemed hurt of just the thought for a moment, "I didn't want that to happen to Suzuno. So, I decided to translate books about the world and stay home."  
  
"So . . . I guess that means you know a lot of languages?" He smiled as he held up five fngers, shrugging a little as if he was trying to be modest about it; she was compeltely amazed. "Whoa . . ."  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Takao asked, walking over to the one- person table and picking up the cup and pot, "This tea is old, but I can make some more easily. You can make yourself at home and have whatever you want."  
  
She ignored the rest of what he said after his question, and walked over to the single chair in the hallway, picking up the two books with one hand and sitting them on the hardwood floor. When she sat down, opening the Universe of the Four Gods, she replied, "Sure, thanks."  
  
The four traveled through the Haunted Mountain, Subaru and Amefuri up front since they were warriors, Lanva following closely, and Jin-Shin in the back. The younger of the two warriors was practically trembling, his eyes darting in every direction. He jumped and yelped a little when something touched the back of his shoulder, but his fear turned quickly to annoyance when Lanva started laughing.  
  
"We're supposed to be serious now!"  
  
"Aw, come on! What's wrong with a little fun?"  
  
"I-I don't like your version of fun," he sputtered, his eyes narrow and clearly annoyed. Just for a moment everything was silent among the four of them when a shifting sound came to their ears from the distance. It rustled the tall grass around them since the path they were on had been beaten to dirt. They all listened for the sound, it coming closer and louder, their hearts beating in unison nervously.  
  
A loud screech sounded as something long and thin darted out to Amefuri stopping suddenly just inches from his face. It was an eyeless creature, with a long, green, snake-like body and a bulb with sharp teeth as a head. In between it's fangs was something that looked just like its' skin-color, tattered and dead. Hanging barely by threads from its' mouth also were two bobbing, dead heads that looked just like it.  
  
Amefuri held up his arm, which was still horribly stubbed and scarred but bandaged tightly as to hide it's ghastliness. The creature cocked its' head curisouly, creeping closer to the arm and sticking out a long and thin olive-colored tongue that licked the bind lightly, then backed away in a jerking manner and hissed. The tongue already was starting to sizzle from the poison, and Subaru stepped forward from her posisition behind the Warrior and her fiancee.  
  
"You shouldn't use your powers more!" she said in a stern voice; she would have stepped between the creature and Amefuri, but Jin-Shun protctively placed his large, knuckled hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Your arm is in a bad enough condition as it is!"  
  
"Maybe we should see what you have then?" he suggessted, unafraid since the monster obviously was not a ghost; he still kept his arm up, just in case it decided to try and bite him again. "You're a warrior; use what you have."  
  
"But-"she muttered, suddenly realizing something. "I don't know . . . what I can do . . ."  
  
"It's okay." It was then the creature seemed to lose its' interest, and the long vine gradually grew smaller until the head slid silently back into the bushes, then the rustling was heard again. "I wonder when you'll figure out what your power is, though." Suddenly the young boy was deep in thought. "Well . . ."  
  
"What is it?" Jin-Shun asked curiously, though it sounded like there was a bit of disgust since it was his rival.  
  
Amefuri leaned against a tree, at first closing his eyes the better to concentrate, then leaning over a little and scratching his pantleg when he felt the grass sway against him. He put his hand on his chin and looked up at the leaves, the trees completely covering above them so much they couldn't see the sky. The youngest of the four of them was the only one whose head grazed the high branches and had to bend over a little. After a moment of observing, he collected his thoughts enough.  
  
"It was earlier today," he admitted, starting his story. "After Suzuno ran away from me across the marketplace, I wanted to try and find another way since the crowd was too thick. _But_," Amefuri glanced up at his fellow female companion for a moment, "Subaru said that we couldn't waste time, and it was like we darted through."  
  
"So . . ." Lanva crossed his arms and balanced on one leg, his foot propped against his knee and standing straight. "Is it speed?"  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
"Let's try it!" Subaru said with a determined smile. She walked over to Amefuri and grabbed his stubbed arm, holding it with both hands and focusing attentively. The other two non-warriors gathered closely to watch and see what her plan was. She took a very deep breath, preparing, then said in a powerful voice as if casting a spell with her new found power, "Speed up his healing process and let his hand come back sooner!"  
  
Everyone waited for some sort of sign in earnest, but not even the Celestial Warrior symbol on her breast glowed, and the excitement was gone in an instant, followed by a depressed sigh from each of them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Lanva shouted, jerking Subaru around to face him and shaking her, his hands clamped on her shoulders. "Do something! That kinda stuff is useless!"  
  
"Stop it, you stupid jerk!" she shouted back, pushing him back and slapping his face, which made him step back quite a few steps before he could catch his own ground. She put her hands on her hips and walked past the three of them, going deeper into the woods with her nose in the air. They stopped for a moment, not bothering to turn around when she was the only one walking. "_Well?_ Am I the only one concerned for the Priestess?! Come on, move it!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" they said together, following her. Amefuri glared at Lanva, who shrugged. "Idiot, you made her mad now!"  
  
"I didn't mean too!" he fought back in a whisper, covering his mouth so his fiancee wouldn't hear him. He shrugged as he spoke in all honesty, "I was trying to encorage by using, eh . . . you know, reverse pschology! By telling her she was bad, I thought it would help her powers and stuff!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really are an _ass_."  
  
"Bite me," he retorted, taking the hand he used before and pointing to his chest with his thumb, smiling in a cocky manner, "Just you watch; I'm gonna go and protect Dou- Subaru right now! I bet she won't hate me then!" He laughed, talking to himself like he was concocting up the perfect plan, "Yeah, then she'll be my perfect little love muffin again . . ."

"Like she ever was."  
  
"_Hey_!"  
  
Lanva didn't even bother to see his companions' stupefied expression and he jogged to catch up to Subaru in the woods, who was still in a tense and upset pose; her shoulders were rigid and high, and her chin was up, her eyes completely facing forward. The only thing that had changed from before was that only one hand was on her hip, while the other relaxed at her side. He stepped in front of her with a cheeky but corny smile, making her stop.  
  
"_What_?" she asked in a sharp tone, obviously not so forgiving at practically being called 'Useless'. He frowned for a second and his eyes glanced around at their green, jungle-filled surroundings, trying to think of an answer. When he did, he showed it with enthusiasm.  
  
"Baby doll," he said, trying to sound appealing, "I'm here to protect you from everything in these woods, okay? Even if you are a warrior with no powers, you're still my fiancee, and I'm gonna be here always!"  
  
Lanva obviously found no flaws in his speech, and acted rather proud at what he said. He thought that her muscles would finally relax and she'd smile at him warmly, calling him a 'jerk' like she always did, but her reaction wasn't that, nor was it her extreme anger that she often let out on him. She turned her face for a second so Lanva couldn't see, and confused, he put his hand on her shoulder to turn it back, and when he did he saw tears.  
  
"What . . .?" He was completely blown away; in all the time he had known her, he had only seen her cry once before. She was someone who, though motherly and kind, was very prideful and didn't like to show her weaknesses. "Douli . . . Suba-"  
  
"I'm really that pathetic, aren't I?" she said to him in a flat tone, trying her best to smile but avoiding his gaze. She sniffled a little and blinked, then a small river came formed down the side of her cheek, "I'm nothing more than an object to you . . . Just a woman who can't do anything, right?"  
  
"Huh?" This had really thrown him a loop. "I don't understand . . ."  
  
"The only reason we're even together is because of force; otherwise, you'd be going places and seeing woman better than me, right? I'm . . . I'm just someone who holds you down. But . . ." She lifted up her own hand and lightly pushed Lanva's off her shoulder and turned away a little more. "That isn't any reason to keep saying these things to me."  
  
Is that really what he said? Lanva couldn't understand what she was saying, or why she was suddenly crying. He wanted to comfort her, just because he hated to see a girl cry, but he also knew she'd get mad; either way, no matter what he did, he'd be in the wrong, even if he didn't know what was going on. Deciding to be serious for once and not trying to beat around the bush, he bowed his head only a little, closing his eyes and saying in a calm voice, "I'm sorry."  
  
He turned back towards the front of the woods since he technically was ahead of everything and ran up on ahead, deciding that it was best just to give her some time alone; he wasn't very good at talking seriously, anyway.  
  
Up ahead, Lanva noticed how the wood seemed to be getting thicker, and the path that was compacted dirt before was starting to grow thick and tall piles of grass, obviously showing that no one came so deep into the mountain, or at least not that often. He stopped to check his surroundings and see if there was an easier path since the grass on the one he was already on reached his knees, only to be disspointed with more giant leaves and vines hanging down.  
  
'Vines' he thought to himself, walking over to one that was hanging securely on the branch and tugging on it. "I guess I could climb the tree . . ."  
  
He pulled on the vine again and jumped a little, enough to plant his feet on the side of the tree and give him enough momentum to stay there. Concentrating as best as he could, which unfortunately was something he was good with only when it came to Martial Arts, he held onto the vine while slowly one by one taking small steps towards the closest branch, which to too high for one to reach just by standing on the ground along.  
  
It was then that Lanva's hands felt a shiver, and at first he thought it was him. He ruled out that explanation though, since his hands were sweaty from the humidity and there were drops of the sticky liquid on his face. It was too hot (Or too humid) for his body to suddeny shake in such a manner, unless he was catching a fever. Then he felt it again, and after he felt the vine loosen very quickly, making his body drop a little.  
  
"What the hell?" he looked at the vine where his grip was starting to slip, and then upwards completely, coming face to face with eight giant bright orange petals connecting to the center of a yellow ring. Inside the ring was a deep hole, so deep it was black. Because his hands weren't available at the moment and the golden outside looked like a crusty substance that was producing tiny and sticky slime balls that swam through the large veins of the petals, he didn't bother to reach in and see what was inside. For a moment, his curiousity seemed very aroused as he stred back at it, not afirad at all of the oversized blossom. Then, he could have sworn he saw something shimmer in the blackness.  
  
"What in the world . . ?" His curiosity meter had reached its' point, and finally he let his stiff legs jump to the ground, though he kept the vine in his hands to trap the flower. When he looked up again after bending his knees a little for them to get used to their posisition, he saw something shimmer again. With one hand available to him, he slowly and cautiously reached upwards towards it, completely unaware of the teeth that started to glow out of the inner circle. When he saw the flash again, he reached in very quickly, too tired of waiting and yelped at the teeth that had taken a deep hold of his wrist.

* * *

-- Man, not a very eventful chappie. But poor Subaru! XD I'm mean . . .  
' lol! I need something to get Takao and Puriti more involved in the  
story- they're hard to write about! Well, hopefully you enjoyed  
it nonetheless!

. . . So, another profile!

Echi

Celestial Name: Amefuri

Celestial Ability: Controlling poisons and Acids

Celestial Mark: Tongue

Age: 16

Personality/Extra: Amefuri is a sweet boy who, once he agrees to something, he sticks to it. He's a very loyal and loving person, sometimes too loving since he's a prostitute. He was raised this way since his Mother was one as well, and doesn't know any another life; therefore, he doesn't always realize it when he's being too affectionate. He does realize, since he's been looked down upon by people since he was a child, that this isn't an appropriate job. Since he's been made fun of and sometimes physically hurt, he can show easy compassion for others in pain as well, since he knows what it's like. He's very touchy about his lifestyle and doesn't want people to change it for him.

. . . Poor, poor Amefuri. -- ' I'm mean to him too, but I really like him! I want to develop him more, I feel like I haven't done enough for him. Well, soon! I'll be able to soon! I have plenty of time, lol!


	12. Emerald

**Heyo all, thanks for the wonderful reviews! They're always fun to read. This chapter was a little later than usual (Not 'cause I'm late with writing- I've actually wirrten up to Chappie 17 XD) 'cause I'm lazy about updating. ' But, I hope you enjoy it, no less!**

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yup, poor, poor Lanva . . . XD I like him 'cause he thinks he's Mr. Suave. Lol! Yup, being 17 isn't bad at all! You can drive then! Sooooo lucky XD lol!

Care- I really am developing their relationship slowly, aren't I? ' I'm not sure where to go with it, so that's why. XD I've gotta figure something out! I dun want anyone falling in immediate love, ya know?

The Muses Tk and Zv- That's oka! Yup, has been acting strangely lately, hasn't it? ' Oh well, it got through in the ned, didn't it? Thanks so much!

Suzuno Oosugi- Yup, darn those weird plant thingies . . . XD lol! Now we get to see the conclusion! Yeay! Dances lol! XD

Kage- Thanks so much! Yup, more right here! Hope ya like!

Chaotic Demon- Sort of funny how you mention that . . . XD In the orginal idea, she was, but I cut it out 'cause it seemed too obvious. ' So nope! Thanks for reading though!

**Chapter Twleve**

"Damn it, this thing's alive?!" Lanva said under gritted teeth, flailing and pulling the creature as far away from the tree as he could, towards the tall grass that had originally stopped him from moving on. All while trying to lower it towards the ground where he would have the advantage, his hand was inside and had caught something that seemed . . . fuzzy? Were the insides of this masculine carnivore soft?

While he wrestled with it, Lanva found that while it was a big creature, it was a giant flower and mostly vine. He turned his body as best as he could, moving the hand that still had a grip on its' body towards the flower instead of away from it. When the flower up in front of him and he could see both sides, he lifted on leg as high as he could and brought it down on the stem by his heel, causing the creature to shriek when its' skin tore off. With such a jerky movement he could feel the tear on his arm as well; he tried his best not to notice the pain and kept hacking away, knowing that it couldn't take much more of it.

"Gotcha!" he said with a successful smile when his leg came down a cut the plant in half. For a few moments, it shook more violently than ever, as if trying to fight for life while a dark green liquid oozed from its' ripped body. Then, giving up, its' teeth retracted and the full weight of the creature was finally realized as it fell onto the ground with a thud.

Lanva let go of whatever the fuzzy thing was inside the flower and pulled his hand out, oberserving the ring of blood on his wrist and the tiny freqent marks on him, many of them spread and long from the constant movement of the two fighters. Instead of a shimmer to catch his eye this time, he heard a tiny high-pitched squeal and looked down at the flower, taking his mind off of his wound and not bothering to get out of the tall grass. He bent his legs, resting his arms on his knees and waiting for whatever creature it was to get out.

"Hello . . .?" While he heard shuffling, it didn't seem intent on moving. For a second everything was silent, so thinking that maybe it was a part of the flower that had finally died off as well, he reached for the center once again, unafraid of another attatck. Then he heard a snarl, and something large and white darted out, throwing him back. It pounced on his chest, and Lanva felt like there were bricks on top of him; however, the flat ground wasn't underneath him for long, as the ground semed to literally crack and crumble, sending him tumbling down what was a small and round tunnel, his back sliding and his head facing upward. With that, he had no idea where he was going and with the slickering speed of what seemed like moist dirt it was like he was moving before he could think.

Lanva shut his eyes to protect them from anything that would come, ignoring whatever it was on his chest that seemed comfortable in tagging along for the ride. He felt his body swish around a very small and dark channel, going deeper into the mysterious mountain. Finally he felt his body slam against something hard, knocking the wind out of him, but even though his eyes were closed he could tell that it was lighter; was he outside again? It didn't matter where he was, he just wanted a second to get some breath.

" . . L-Lanva?"

Lanva forced himself to open his eyes to look at his surroundings, and now he could comfirm that he wasn't outside, but what looked like a small room. The walls were more like compacted dirt, but it wasn't try like the ones at the Capital; it was moist, and roots and greenery slipped in and out of the surface, holding it all together in a bind. What seemed like thousands of small flowers, violet, azure, emerald, ginger and so many more bloomed as well, letting off a heavenly scent that was not too strong fill the four-walled area. In the center, hanging like a chandelier above a wooden table that also had plants crawling over it was a lit lantern- the light he felt before. "Are . . are you alright?"

He had been focusing so much on the room, he didn't notice the two people in the room with him, leaning over him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust properly, which by then his breathing pattern was normal; to the right was a man with long dark hair and violet eyes, and to the left was . . .

"Suzuno!" he said excitedly, lifting up his arms and pulling her into a tight hug, one which seemed more like an embrace between close friends than one between lovers. He grinned, partly because he was happy to see her and partly because he was proud to have found her first. "How are ya? We've been looking for you, you know!"

"You . . ." Suzuno's normal stutter seemed to hold a tone of surprise. Though she couldn't see it, because of that his smile went from being childish to genuine, as if truly happy she was safe, and he exprected her to hug him back as well. But, she continued to speak, saying, "You have something . . . on your lap."

"Huh?" He pushed her away gently for a second, giving her a quizzical expression, then he looked down at the creature that had jumped on him earlier. Amazingly, of all things to find in a haunted woods on a mountain was a baby tiger. Its' fur was a gorgeous snowy white, though it was tainted with the green slime from the plant, with black stripes. Its' eyes were closed as it was licking its' crossed paws, cleaning itself of the chunky liquid. When it had opened them to glance at its' surroundings, however, the blue they had seemed very deep and dark, like anyone could find an endless road if they could walk into them.

"That tiger . . ." the man said as if it were familiar, getting Lanva's attention. Lanva looked over from the handsome man, who was kneeling over to his right, and then to Suzuno, who was sitting to his left. She was a little closer then she was before though, more than likely because of the hug he had given her.

"Who's that?" he asked, rudely poitning.

"Oh," Suzuno said, as if she had forgotten something very important. She quickly turned her head to the man, and while she faced his direction and he faced her, her eyes were clearly staring down at the ground where Lanva's legs were sprawled. "This . . . This is Tatara. He's a Byakko warrior, and he lives here."

'_Really,'_ he thought to himself, his outside expression unusually calm while his mind completely surprised. In fact, he was more suspicious of the myterious man than comfortable of him, even if it was the Priestess of Byakko who guarenteed his title (who would know better?). That expression of his was calm and clear-headed, and it looked like he was a good guy, but . . . How did a warrior of all people just _happen_ to bump into the Priestess? He frowned inwardly, sighing. _'I'm just speculating. A warriors' a warrior. Like hell he's gonna do anything to her.'_

"Hey," Lanva said to Tatara, who was standing up straight instead of leaning over. The young fiancee was also trying his best to stand, only meagerly able to sit up straight up so his back wasn't curved against the wall, which was better than nothing. The baby tiger, who was heavier than his small size admitted him to be, looked up at him when he moved but went back to licking the slime off its' coat in a matter of seconds. Feeling compelled, he lazily pet its' back and it sort of fell over so that its' belly was showing. Suzuno was watching this, and she even smiled. Originally he was was going to ask Tatara what his ability was, but it had completely slipped his mind.

"It's really . . . cute," Suzuno said more to herself then the other two men. Her hands were in her lap and when she lifted one a little to try and pet it as well, she pulled back nervously; Lanva wasn't sure if it was because it was a tiger they were petting or if it was because she didn't want to get in his way. He thought he might as well explain himself, though. She was probably curious, but unfortunately her personality sealed her words.

"Anyways," he started, rolling his head around to stretch and crack his neck a little, "Me, Amefuri, Dou- Subaru and this big guy that I forgot the name of. . . we were all looking for you in the woods. Then I went off and got lost, and I had to fight off this giant plant monster thing. Then," he stopped petting the baby mammal for a moment and pointed to it instead, "this tiger came out of it. It jumped on me, and I didn't know what was going on; next thing I knew, I fell in a hole and was here."

"You fell in one of my routes," Tatara explained, bringing both of their attention to him. Lanva noted the foreign accent, trying quickly to figure out where it came from but to no avail. "To protect myself at night from the plants, I had to build a home underground. That was one of the hidden paths."

Oh, so_ that_ was where he was.

"This tiger . . ." he continued on, kneeling completely and scratching the back of its' ear as if it were a puppy, but even so it lifted its' head and seemed to enjoy it. It stood up up on all four legs, occasionally stepping up and down in place (Lanva's stomach) to feel its' ground, then it jumped off and walked to the Celestial warrior, who continued to stroke it affectionately. "I had found it barely a month ago here; not long after that, it was lost. I thought he was gone . . ."

"Yeah, well he would've been if it weren't for me! I saved its' furry butt."

Tatara smiled at the younger mans' enthusiastic speech. "While I'm not certain where it is from, but I will take care of it as long as it _is_ here in this forest."

"Huh?" Lanva was completely confused by what he said, and before he stood up, he stretched his arms out and slid forward a bit so he could lean backwards stretch more. "Aren't you going to go with the Priestess? We got two warriors already; with you, it'd be a third. Doesn't make any sense for you to stay."

"Um-"Suzuno was definitely going to question the 'second warrior' she obviously missed. But before she could ask, she shut her mouth again as Tatara stood. She was the only one sitting now on the ground, and this time the baby tiger came to her, yawning and laying its' head of her lap.

Tatara answered very simply; while he looked the mysterious type, at the same time to Suzuno he was a very honest man who didn't hide anything when asked of it. He told him the same thing he told her. "If I leave here, everything on this mountain will die."

"Good riddance," Lanva muddered, putting his hands on his hips and eyeing the colorful plants on the walls as if they would spring to life and attack as well. He sighed. "Look, if you're a gardner and have a green thumb, it's none of my business. _But _you're a warrior too. And think of it this way; if you don't help her, not only will this mountain rot, but all of Sairou will too." He leaned forward so that he was more eye to eye. Both were very tall, even if Tatara, the older of the two, had a couple more inches. "_Eh_? Can ya live with that on your shoulders? Come on, you _know_ you want to help!"

The two stared for a moment, then Tatara sighed and smiled slightly, running his hand through his hair. Lanva thought he had broken through, but the he said, "Perhaps I will someday. For now, I will not."

Lanva's face grew impatient, but instead of prying on, it was him who gave up. He turned and leaned over a little, reaching out his hand to Suzuno who seemed very absorbed in the baby tiger that enjoyed her company as well. Her face told him she didn't want to leave its' company, but instead of protesting, she took his hand and was pulled up. The little animal played with her swishing skirt, swirling around her.

"He seems fond of you," Tatara said, "If you would like to take care of him, I'm sure he would like that as well, Suzuno."

". . .Really?" With that, Lanva saw for the first time her eyes truly lighting up and a real smile coming across her face. And, loudly like she really meant it, she said to Tatara, "Thank you!"

To him, Tatara just didn't seem all that great; when and if he ever decided to work with the Priestess, he would have to stay and keep a close eye on him. He would tell Amefuri to watch him as well. Something about him didn't seem right . . . Why did the Priestess of Byakko trust him so, and if he wasn't going to help her, why did he seem so nice to her?

"O-_kay," _Lanva said, picking up Suzuno's new pet and holding it; it seemed lighter now, and was sure that even Suzuno could probably hold it on her own. He looked around a little, and saw a wide, round opening covered with many vines; the only hint that there wasn't a wall there were the bits of light peaking through it. He pointed to it and looked over to Tatara, who nodded and put his hand against the wall. His Celestial Symbol appeared and the plants that were on the wall sprang to life. Within moments all of the greenery had crawled out of the path of the walkway.

"You better come join soon," Lanva said while smiling, though his voice sounded a little threatening. He walked out first towards the light of the outside, and Suzuno paused her movements, looking back at Tatara. He didn't react at all to her leaving, as if he had no desire to stay. When Lanva called her again, she turned and walked on. Behind her, the vines closed up and for some reason, she felt a sink in her chest.

The tunnel wasn't very long, but it felt like it was a graveyard, it was so silent. Lanva decided to start some sort of conversation, since it was enough to make even _him_ feel awkward.

"So . . . uh . . ." Lanva started, occupying his hands by petting the little furball being held by one of his arms, "How'd you meet that guy, anyway? I guess since he's got a symbol, he's a warrior and all . . ."

". . . He . . He saved me," she answered, looking down and fiddling with her fingers in front of her. "I was in trouble, and he saved me . . . Then he . . ." She stopped for a moment, but when he said curiosuly, 'Yeah?' she continued. "He made a tall stalk . . . and the leaves were hard, so he could walk on them. He carried my to the top, then we went down a hole. Then I stayed in his house . . ."

"I guess that's where I came in, huh?" he said, and she nodded. He shrugged. "Well, whatever. I'm glad you're okay though, Priestess, so I should be thankful to him one way or another. I don't like him very much though."

He half expected her to say something about him, even a little thing in his defense, but her mouth was quiet. For the rest of the way out, neither one spoke.

- - -

Yeay for little tiger thingies! XD Yup, we have a little mascot now, and I'm sure ya all know why I chose a tiger . . ' So obvious, lol!

Aaand another profile! Yeay! Celebrates with confetti Oooh, my deviantart page got 6000 pageviews yesterday. Another yeay!

Jin-Shun

Age: 15

Personality/Extra: Jin-Shun is an extremely huge guy, part of one of the more childish gangs of Sairou. He's a friendly rival of Amefuri's, and is willing to try anything to punch his buttons as long as it's not too life threatening. Even though he tries to act tough, he's very much a Momma's Boy and supports recklessness without foolishness. He's a nice guy, but his jealousy of Amefuri and his role for Sairou is the one thing that may make him act stupid every once in a while. Because of his large size, people are afraid of him, and that's made him a very sensitive boy.

So profile for Jin-Shun. He's kewlies to me! lol!


	13. Clock Fishes

**Kay, I remembered to update on a proper time. XD Yes! lol . . . I'm a little tired right now, but after re-reading the best Sasuke x Naruto fanfic eva' (But it never finiiiiished! XD Why? ) I am revitilized! Oh, I edited Chappie Twleve and put up the bolds and italics and stuffs, 'cause in the rush of updating I forgot to put them up . . . lol!**

Suzuno Oosugi- Maybe, maybe not! I'm kinda not sure where I'm going with it, but I'll figure it out eventually . . . lol!

Care- Hmm . . . I wonder how they actually will act? XD I never thought about it! Everyone falls over I think ahead about as much I can throw people. . . And that's not a lot. lol! '

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yup! I think I put the link up in my profile thing . . . I dunno, I'm not sure! Do you have one? What is it? lol! Hopefully he'll get over hus suspicious-ness sooner or later . . . '

Chaotic Demon- Yeay for cute tigers! XD Actually, I had a scary tiger in a dream last night, major coincedence! Plus, I watched a documentary on clouded members, and they're cats so it's close enough! Ooooh, they're so cute . . goes off in her own little cat world XD lol!

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Would ya look at that," Lanva said, more to himself. The tunnel they walked out of had led them to the bottom, completely out of the mountain and safe on normal ground. Of course, they had to walk a little to get our of the wood, but nothing dangerous had happened, and the young man noted to himself to keep the Priestess close just in case. Standing on the grass, as though they had given up, were the three he had been previously traveling with.

Both Jin-Shun and Amefuri were sitting, the younger of the two cross-legged while cleaning his weapons again and the older with his legs spread, leaning back on his arms. Subaru was the one stadning, walking back and forth pacingly. It was obvious that her crying spell had not lasted very long at all.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted, getting all of their attention. He smiled and waved his available hand, and even Suzuno waved to them a little, though hers was much more modest. Immeadianly Amefuri jumpeed up, and like how Lanva reacted when he first saw the Priestess again, he looked like he was going to hug her, but suddenly stopped right before her and shifted his eyes a little.

"Are . . . Are you okay?" he asked, trying to sound polite. She didn't answer, alos not looking at him and feeling the shame she felt for running away. "About what happened earlier . . . You weren't supposed to hear that so directly. But even though that's my job, you're the Priestess, so-"he took both of her hands, which she had held together in front of her into his one hand, which surprised her. That's when they looked at each other directly, and as he smiled, he said, "-You won't ever have to worry about such a thing from me. I'll always protect you."

"Amefuri . . ." She couldn't help but cry when he said that, and she covered her face, trying to hide a huige whelling joy inside her. She had cried enough in front of them, and after such a wonderful said thing, she didn't want him to feel bad. She was surprised when she felt his arms around her and her head lying against his chest.

"Go ahead and cry," he said to her, his face a little red. He patted her back like a Mother would a baby, finding the moment awkward and not exactly sure what to do in such a situation. At least, he wasn't sure with a girl like Suzuno . . .

"I _thought_ you said nothing perverted!"

He jumped when a furious voice came from behind him, and turned his head slightly to see Subaru with an annoyed expression. Amefuri let go of his hold only a little, muttering to himself '_I wasn't being perverted'_, and as soon as Suzuno looked up at her shyly, the expression changed to a soft and heartwarming smile, and the woman lightly pushed Amefuri out of the way to hug her. "There, there, dear. We were so worried about you. . ."

"I . . ." Suzuno tried to find the right words for it, a little scared of being scolded to be honest. Though in a way, she half-expected not to. It was a strange feeling, like predicting the future. "I won't do it again . . . I'm sorry. . ."

"It's alright, it's alright- _What_?!"

Suzuno thought she was in trouble and flinched a little, shutting her eyes; she felt Subaru let go, but then she noticed that she was victim to a . . a headlock? With Lanva. He was smiling cheerfully, as if there was nothing wrong with it, and while it looked a little painful (Even more for Lanva, since Subaru easily got out of it and hit him while yelling at him), the young girl couldn't help but smile. She wondered that if she ever fell in love or had to get married what it would be like. In all honesty, she didn't think the two _hated _each other . . .

"Anyways," Amefuri said, getting the attention of everyone, "You guys don't have anywhere to sleep, and I don't know if you have money or not . . . It's gonna be smelly and a little crowded, but if you don't mind that then you can stay at my place." He whirled around, away from Suzuno, Subaru and Lanva, pointning directly at Jin-Shun who was still engaged in cleaning. "But not _you!_ You have a house, so you can't stay over!"

"That's fine, Echi," he replied flaty, finally standing up like the others and putting his things in his pocket. He walked over to Suzuno, who was a little less than half his size, and patted her head lightly. With a sweet expression before turning around and leaving towards the town he said, "I'm sorry for capturing you, Priestess. I hope you find all of the warriors and save us."

"Th-Thank you," she said, feeling the awe and power of his words. She still felt amazed that it was her duty to save everything that she saw. All the land around her, and more, was hers to decide the fate of. Butwhen she looked at Subaru and Amefuri, and when she thought of Tatara who had at least considered joining them, she felt that the journey wouldn't be so much a hardship after all.

As they walked back to the capitol as well, already hearing the crowds of the marketplace even though the sun was finally coming down, Lanva had dropped the tiger nearly everyone else had forgotten about in his his arms. Though there was a small _'thud'_ when it landed on the grass, it had caught itseld nicely, and immediantly walked over to Suzuno. She stopped walking and kneeled over, scratching the fur underneath its' chin as it rotated slowly.

"It's so cute!" Subaru said excitedlty, also stopping to pet it, "It's rare to see a tiger in this area though . . ."

"Ta-"she thought better of explaining the new warrior, as she didn't want to upset her friend, "I found in on the mountain."

"What's it's name?"

Suzuno hadn't thought of that at all; she was so wrapped up in, she supposed, how cute it was that she didn't think of a name. Words started to fly through her head, simple words. She remembered in the American romance films she had watched, that the woman would always have a kitten named 'Fluffy' or 'Darling'. Something simple and affectionate. However, she quickly decided on not choosing such a name. As cute as the baby tiger was, it _was _a tiger, not a kitten.

"Is it . . "she started, thinking again on the name she wanted, "Is it alright if we call him . . .Aoi-Yuki?"

"Aoi-Yuki?" Lanva said in a curious voice, putting hishands behind his head. "What's that mean?"

She looked into the baby's crystal azure eyes and it's pure colored fur and replied, sastisfied with the name, "It means . . . Blue snow."

"Pretty," Amefuri said, also in agreement. Subaru nodded her head and also went to pet it, bending down next to Suzuno. The two boys stayed for a moment, waiting for them until they were ready to go on, and when they were they walked over to Amefuri's home for the night.

Because it was almost sundown, the market place looked nearly completely deserted. Earlier, they all had to bustle through terrible traffic of people pushing and shoving, but without the loud company, it looked like a ghost town. The stabnds were cleared of their sales, and with the covers above them still, shadows reeked their path. Little lamps were outside each home next to each window, so despite all that, there was still plenty of light to see.

When they walked in his home, each of them were introduced again to the extremely powerful smell of perfume, and unlike one would expect, Amefuri sighed of relief. He had already once before told them he was used to the smell and barely noticed it anymore, even after being in clean air for so long.

"If my Mother was home, I would be able to smell it," he said, closing the door after everyone had walked in. They all sat down at the table before, and Amefuri walkedover to the cabinet to put on more ointments for his arm. "She's been out late again. But if she ever comes home, you shouldn't worry; she's just a little delusional, that's all."

"Why are you telling us this like you're not going to be here?" Lanva asked, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his cheek on his hand. "We'll be fine with however crazy your Mom acts as long as you're here, right?"

Amefuri scowled, as if he was annoyed everyone had forgotten his appointment. "I _told_ you, I have to leave for a job with the Emperor. It's a long journey on foot, it'll probably take all night and half the day to get there."

"On with _that_ again!" Subaru shouted, standing up and slamming her palm straight down on the table, shaking a couple of bottles that were on top of it. She glared at the younger of the two Celestial Warriors, obviously still not coming to terms with his lifestyle. "You are a warrior of Byakko now, not just a _one night stand_ for any person! Not even the _Emperor_ should stop you on this crossing!"

"No matter what I am now, it was my job before the Priestess came," he argued back, taking out some containers with his one hand and placing them securely in between his other arms and chest. He didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic of the argument as Subaru.

"Your job is _more important_ to you than saving Sairou!?"

"Look, I promise I won't abandon everyone."

"You think running off and giving lessons about pleasing a man is not abandoning everyone?"

"What did I tell you earlier about _judging_ people?" he said sharply, suddenly taking away the angry expression she had. While Lanva and Suzuno had no idea what he was talking about, Subaru seemed perfectly clear on his intention and stayed quiet. Amefuri sat down next to her, adjacent to his other two companion. As if to apologize, Subaru wordlessly cleaned out his wounds and rebinded them for him. Already, the skin seemed a little less gruesome.

Once again, Suzuno was chosen to sleep in the bed of Amefuri's Mother; since there were only two bedrooms in the small home, Subaru also stayed with her, and the two boys were in the second room. It wasn't very hard to sleep; they had an exhausting day, every single one of them, and once they stayed in the home long enough, even the once putrid smells of perfume were normal.

Subaru had a very strange dream, one she remembered clear as a bell, which was rare for her. She was standing in black, and far away she could hear something that sounded like a river. As she walked, her shoes clicked, sending a loud echo throughout the distance. While there was no light, it wasn't like she couldn't see; it was like the blackness was part of a wall painted room. She could see herself perfectly, and there were no shadows of her anywhere. As she walked, she continued to hear the river, growling louder and louder.

It came from nowhere, like someone had torn away the wallpaper of dark and there was a waterfall. The scent was clear, and the scenery relaxing. She walked over, smiling with her hands behind her back, and noticed just how strange this was. The water would tumble in the pool, and then that water would travel upwards, than down again in a circle. When she stood next to the water, she saw baby fish with sun dials on their sides. Even though there wasn't a sun, they turned every so slightly in unison, trying to look for a shadow. There were twelve of them, also in a circle, and Subaru watched in wonder.

"Strange," she said to herself, watching them as she readjusted her shoes; they started to feel quite large. The fish turned again, and she felt that her robes had become too large for her to fit in. When it became a bit too noticable for her tastes, she lifted her hands and watched it, seeing her gorgeous round nails shrink along with her now tiny, childlike fingers. The clothing she wore started to slip off she was so tiny, showing a flat chest. When she stared down, about ready to cover herself up from whatever was casting this spell on her, she saw the mark of Byakko.

'_Unity'_, she thought to herself, looking at the glowing symbol. _'That's what my symbol means. But why . . .?' _

Suddenly she woke up, and she was sitting up with her eyes wide. Everything that had occurred was like a memory it was so fresh in her mind. She looked down at her nightgown that she had been lended to, and saw full breasts. She wasn't a child anymore. She turned a little in her bed, holding onto the covers that covered her up to her waist. Beside her was Suzuno with her hair down, clinging to a tiny pillow. Her face didn't seem anxious like usual, but peaceful.

"I need some water," she said to herself, realising it was the middle of the night. She stepped out of bed, trying her best not to wake her friend, and carefully tip toed out of the room. Unfortunately, she knew that getting water would be the inconvience of going outside; this house was in the center of the city, so they wouldn't have a place to drink in this poor home.

When she walked down the hall, she saw, sitting at the table was Amefuri. His arms her crossed and his head resting on top, his eyes closed. She smiled, not used to seeing such a calm sight. He actually looked like a normal boy, though maybe a little older. When she stepped a little, his eyes closed tightly, disturbed, and then he opened them and lifted his head. He looked at her, and instantly her dream came to mind like a slap in the face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice groggy as he wiped his eyes and sat up completely. "It's late."

"I'm wondering the same for you," she replied in a quiet voice; she wasn't mad at him anymore at all, and maybe even a little happy since he wasn't where he said he'd be. "I thought you were going to the palace?"

"I thought I'd wait until my Mother comes home . . ." she didn't completely understand, and when he noticed her puzzled expression, he looked out at the single window that brought in some moonlight and said, "It's just that you probably don't want to deal with my Mother, so I was just gonna wait until she came home." He glanced at her for a second, and she didn't look very convinced so he said quickly, "Besides, she probably would want a kiss or something before I left. It's not like she cares or anything, but she _is_ my Mom."

'_Kiss?'_ she wondered curisouly, but she let it slide when the image of the river returned to her again. Not only did it plague her since she woke up a moment ago, as if it were real, but when she looked at her fellow warrior is seemed to explode in her brain. It was impossible to think of anything else. Suddenly, a small light glowed for a moment, and they both looked down at her chest where her symbol was glowing.

"What's going on?" he whispered, but she ignored it, still thinking.

'_What could it mean, what would it mean?'_ she racked her brain, thinking again and again, and since it came up so loudly when her eyes met Amefuri's, she knew he had something to do with him. _'Come on . . . you can't be useless forever . . .'_

"What in the . . !"

His mouth was gaped open a little as if surprised, and she could see the symbol on his tongue was glowing as well, and that the bandage on his arm seemed damp. Even in the shadows provided by the small lamp in the room and the rag curtain over the window, it was easy to tell that his powers were suddenly working.

Subaru ran over to him to try and help him, also trying to keep her mind off this alternate world, but it was pounding so hard it was giving her a headache. Amefuri looked at her as if completely surprised by something and she noticed that as close as they were in the small room, their distance looked further and further apart. It was harder to reach him, time was going slower and she could see the hand she reached out to him slowly dissapear into thin air.

"What's happening?!" he shouted loudly, ignoring the fact that it was night and that many were sleeping. She watched him stand up in slow motion and reach for her as well, and just before her hands had completely dissapeard, their fingers touched and his vanished as well.

- - - - -

Ooooh, msyterious-ish-ness! XD What's happening? Ooooh noo! I actually did this on the spot beacause I wanted to delay more stuffs! Besides, it's fun to do this twist and turns things! Yeeay!

Doulin Hahmu

Celestial Name: Subaru

Celestial Ability: - - - - -

Celestial Mark: Left Breast

Age: 17

Personality/Extra: Doulin was taken by Lanva's good looks when she first met him, but that doesn't mean she's still willing to marry him. In fact, it always seems like she finds it too troubling, keeping a man like that in line. Despite her seemingly biased ways towards men and their typical sexual behavior, she still seems to have a soft spot for her fiancée. Doulin is a very overprotective, motherly person, especially towards Suzuno, so anything that might not guarentee her safety makes her angry. . . And since most things are dangerous, she gets mad often. But in reality, she's a very sweet and mature woman.

' Poor Lanva . . . Or poor Doulin. I dunno! XD She's fun, and I like her lots. But I always make her mad! I dun do it on purpose, lol . . .


	14. Paradise Kisses

**Kays, next chappie. Dun have much more to say out it 'cause it's just okay. XD And this time I dun really feel like individual commenting back, sorree! ' I'm just a little tired now. Thank you all very much though! **

**And OMGosh, this one is edited! Dances Chapter One has been edited as well, although that hasn't been uploaded yet. I will edit them all and upload them all at once. ' Someone offered to be my beta, but I feel very comfortable doing things myself. It was so hard to say no! TT **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Amefuri opened his eyes again with out satisfactory sleep for the second time in a row that night. He was lying down, and while his surroundings were very blurry in his vision, he had easily guesed it was because of his powers that had gotten in control; some may have gotten to his eyes, as it's happened a few times before. His body was sore as well, though nothing seemed damaged or scarred. As his vision cleared, Amefuri felt his cheek with his fingers lightly, trying to sense the condition of himself.

"Damn," he muttered, feeling a small bump a little to the right of his chin. He frowned, even though there was no one to see his expression that he knew of. "With this face I won't receive nearly as many jobs." He felt under his eyes too, as if he could tell their condition. "With the lack of sleep I've had lately, I probably have circles too. . . "

"And just _when_ do you sleep?"

Once he heard a voice other than his own, his surroundings seemed to be just a little bit more important than the way he looked. He ignored the sting in his eyes and made them dart side to side, checking where he was and making them adjust. He wiped them with his shirt a little bit, careful not to let his skin touch them again in case there was still dried poison on the surface. Finally, when he was completely able to see, he found Subaru sitting next to him, giving a curious, but still slightly annoyed expression.

In answer to her question, he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I sleep during the day, of course. Most of the time anyway; some women like it better when it's light out; especially virgins."

"_You_-" she said in an annoyed voice, like she was talking to Lanva. She grabbed his collar and made him nose to nose with her, staring straight into his eyes. He seemed a little surprised at first, but then it also felt a little routine to him, and for a moment she wondered who in the world had this same conversation before to make him so calm about it.

But, with those thoughts ringing in her head about judging him, she pushed him away with a pout on her face. Subaru crossed her arms and turned her face away, muttering, "You're a _virgin killer_!"

"Yeah, maybe a thousand or so."

He started to count on his fingers, trying to remember everything in his past like solving a math problem. "Well, I started when I was eleven, so that's five years. Bearing in mind I _can_ get as many as three customers a day, there's plenty of time for a thousand."

Amefuri smiled at her expression, knowing he was pushing her buttons. He smiled and continued onward, unafraid of what she could do; he said it in such a loud and boisterous voice, however, that it was more like he was joking or teasing her. "_And _it's also because I'm a lucky little pretty boy, bless that Byakko's soul. Good thing my Mother was _also _a beauty in her prime as well."

He laughed, which made her calm down a bit as well, though it was obvious she had to hold back her tongue in order not to say anything more. He took this moment to glance around at where he was and get a fresh perspective, at which he found an absolutely gorgeous paradise. Before him was a beautiful, sparkling waterfall with a river, flowing down a mountaintop all the way to the bottom, so far down it was past the clouds. The sky was a mix of ginger, cherry, azure and gold, as if the sun was just setting or rising and they were in perfect view. There was no half-sun to peek at though, nothing that could show the brilliant potential of the trees with small but full round leaves (though even without the sun it was like they were completely shown upon anyway).

"Holy shit," he said to himself, his eyes wide at the marvelous beauty. The two of them were a tiny portion at the top of the peak and the rest was a wonderland; not too infested with greenery like the haunted mansion, and even a little populated with life other than plants. ". . . Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Subaru replied normally, as if their conversation before had never happened. She paused and looked around herself, spotting something that looked a bit like a turtle's head and shell bob around in one of the pools that was formed away from the mainstream river. It slowly made its' way to the side, then its' head came out to nibble at a little bit of grass by the pool. In a moment, its' head submerged again. Then she said slowly, "To be honest . . . The river looks a lot like a dream I had."

"Really?" he asked, looking at her for only a moment before looking around him again. She seemed a little upset that he wouldn't make eye contact with her. Then she felt a little relief, laughing a little inside.

'_At least he found something more interesting than a woman,'_ she thought. She continued in with what she was saying before, not bothering to point out her views on his tastes. "Last night, or earlier . . . I had a strange dream . . . There was only black, and I could hear a river with a waterfall. It didn't have other small rivers with ponds like this one, it stopped with a single one, but the _sound _is the same. Before I opened my eyes here, I remember this same exact sound when I was wandering in the dark."

"A vision . . . You must've seen a vision."

Subaru suspected Amefuri was definitely right about his little guess. It was too much of a coincedence that they ended up here, of all places. Were they in her mind, maybe? She sat up, rubbing her buttocks a little and stretching her legs to get the feel of them again. He didn't follow her lead and she jogged a little to the nearest small lake, looking down for the fish with sun dials. She frowned when she didn't see any, only more little turtles and baby sea serpents.

"Do you think we should look around?" Amefuri asked, shouting a little for his voice to reach her. He ran a little over to the river as well, and just when she thought he came over for her to answer her question, she was mistaken. He was looking down at his reflection in the water, running his hands through his coffee colored hair and lightly holding his bangs before they fell back on his face again. "My hair looks pretty bad too . . . I need something to wash it and brush it down, it's everywhere. . ."

"Are you sure you're not a woman?" she said jokingly, for once not upset at all. She found it too funny to be mad. "You worry about your looks in the most specific ways!"

"Well, I know what a woman wants," he replied, sticking his hand in the water, bringing up a bit to wash his face. He also washed a little on his arms, careful not to let what venom that was there into the pool. Subaru decided she might as well clean up a bit as well, and since she wanted water before, now was the perfect oppurtunity to have some. She decided to ask a question about him a little seriously this time, picking up where they left off before they started to look at where they were at.

"So . . ." she began, trying to find the right words. "What's your Mother like?"

"My Mother?" Amefuri sounded like she resented what she asked, as if to say 'It's not of your business!' but he answered her anyway, not continuing on with the nasty tone. "I guess she's alright. She's not the best woman to live with, but I love her anyway. She had me when she was thirteen by a random customer, so she's twenty-nine now. I guess in _our_ world," he paused for a moment, before emphasizing 'our' to reference his line of work, "that's starting to become old."

"It's not old at all though. . ."

"Like I said, in our world. When someone goes and looks for a one night stand, they want a fresh young beauty. When your decline in customers come in, that's when you realize you're getting old. Like I said, on average I'm one to two people a day, maybe three twice or thrice a week. My Mother, however . . . she probably only recieves one or two a week, so she goes out a lot to _find_ people for free. That's also why she has so much perfume and make up, to keep her looking young."

"What?"

Amefuri noticed how down she seemed after that, and even the atmosphere and the beauty of the paradise couldn't fight it. She wasn't always smiling, but at least she always seemed . . . spirited. He wasn't used to her acting in such a manner. "Hey, you're the one that asked, but you shouldn't feel bad about it. It's not your fault."

When that didn't work, he sighed, trying to prepare for a smile. He turned her head a little and kissed her on the cheek spontaneously, in which she replied by punching him in the face so hard he fell into the water. She was completely steamed, her face red both with anger and embarrassment.

"You . . ." she said in her devilishly low voice, then she started shouting loudly, "You idiot! Taking advantage of a woman! You're just like Lanva, _all_ men think alike! Sex, sex, sex, that's _all_ they want and if it was food and water it would be _all_ they ever need! That's right, I'm putting you in the _same league_ as my fiancee and every other man out there, and _let me tell you_ that's not a league that you should be pleased to be in-"

She immediantly stopped talking like someone had covered her mouth when she noticed him laughing instead of persisting or arguing back. He was sitting in the water, only a little underneath his shoulders and above visible, along with two little bumps that were his knees. "That's what I was waiting for; no more being upset over silly things like that," he stood up and smiled, his face uncomfortably close to hers, "alright?"

Subaru felt completely uncomfortable with him so close and turned her face away, her face still beat red, muttering, "Sure, sure . . ."

"Really, don't be mad. A kiss is the best way to get someone out of an upset mood."

She eyed him a little, though she smirked at the same time. "I guess you would know out of expirence?"

"Of course!"

The two had completely put whatever negative feelings they had aside and deicded to try and figure out just where they were. While it was obvious they were at the top of a mountain because of the clouds below them, covering their view, there were clouds above them as well. The area, Paradise as Amefuri had called it, was the only part that wasn't filled with the white fog. Because of that, they deicded to stay close to the water and walk upwards.

The rocks started off smooth, and it only took a little effort to climb. As they walked through the mist however, they could feel their backs leaning forward and their arms reaching for ledges to try and climb. Amefuri stopped for a moment, letting Subaru climb a little ahead ("That way I can catch you, if you slip!" he said). It was more like they had to feel their way for pieces, and cautiously, too; it was so hard to see, that relying on their senses to be able to tell if it was a loose piece or not was quite a challenge.

"This is really difficult," Subaru heard Amefuri mutter, and it took her a moment to realize that he no longer was underneath her, but beside her. Or at least, that is what his voice told her. A small echo followed his complaint, making her a little nervous. It was like she could see just how high she was. She heard another grunt from Amefuri and then a few rocks crackling.

"Amefuri, are you alright?" she asked worridly, afriad he might've slipped a little. She stopped, holding onto two rocks and spreading her legs steadily.

"Yeah, no problems yet," he replied. "It's just that with one hand . . . It's putting a lot of pressure on my muscles."

"Oh . . ." She reminded herself not to take her hands for granted. Obviously, it didn't seem to hadicap him much, but it sure seemed harder. She imagined he was sweating far more than her, and not just because of the misty and damp air about them; he probably was sore too.

When they climbed a little further, even she was starting to feel a strain in her body, and she started to wish that they had either stayed in Paradise or gone down. She was only a little fatigued before, but now she really wanted to stop. Not that she could in such a place. It was then she heard another slipping noise and a yelp. "Amefuri!?"

"_Dammit_!" he shouted, and now it sounded like he was shouting upwards. In reflex she reached out with one hand, trying her best to keep hold with the other hand. Subaru felt herself reach into nothing, but after barely a second she grabbed hold of something in thin air.

"Amefuri, is that you?"

"That . . . really . .. hurts . . ." he muttered, and before she could understand what he meant the rock she was holding on had broken off under the sudden weight, and she felt her body lose all its' power. She was still holding onto her fellow Celestial companion, but she could feel a massive wind fly through her skin, pushing her robes and creating a loud ruffling sound. She shut her eyes to protect them, clenching her fists.

'_This can't be it!'_ she though to herself, _'I haven't even learned how to use my power yet! I haven't been married, I haven't had children . . .'_

Subaru expected her end to be quick and painless, a splat against the bottom of the mountain or maybe crashing into the water. On the other hand, her body could've also caught on something and she would've lived, though it would be extremely painful. She didn't know which one it'd be, but she prayed that whatever it was it would be something a bit better than the other.

But the end never came. She felt her back snap a little as it landed on something incredibly bouncy, and her body kept springing up and down a little. It wasn't soft, but neither was it hard; almost a rubbery substance. She could still feel her grip on whatever part of Amefuri she had clung onto and let go, then she opened her eyes.

All she could see what the fog again, though it wasn't nearly as clear. When she went to see what she had landed on, she found herself curisously staring at a pink bubble-like thing, which was floating upwards. She smiled, this time trying to make herself bounce up and down a little like a child. This was too good to be true, what good fortune!

"Ow, ow ow . . ." she heard Amefuri say, growling a little. She could see him sitting next to her, and while he was massaging his arms a little bit, he was also massaging one knee as well. When she asked why, he replied, "I fell backwards, so my knees were above my head, and that's where you grabbed."

"Sorry," she said, trying hard not to laugh. Figuring that as high as the mountain seemed to the two of them that it was going to take them a while before the bubble creature made it up to its' destination, Subaru decided to make herself comfortable. She pushed down on the ball, lifting her body a little and sitting herself cross-legged.

"Where to you think this thing leads to?" Amefuri asked, putting his arms behind his head and using them as a pillow, lying against the bubble. She shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, you know?"

x x x x x

So yeay, Amefuri and Subaru are finally becoming friends! Ya know what I realized? I said a little while ago that I didn't expand on Amefuri's character muchlies, and that I wanted to do it more in the future. For some reason, I still feel like I haven't nailed his personality, but as for everything else . . . Well, I talk about his past a lot. But yeah, him kissing her on the cheek isn't supposed to symbolize a luv relationship, it's supposed to show what I said before about him not understanding when he's being too affectionate. XD 'Cause it's cute and all!

Now that I've edited it, I feel more satistfied with it. Subaru and Amefuri really just weren't the 'Let's be friends!' characters before, so this is a fun way to delve into them some more. ' I need to work on Subaru x Lanva!

. . . And I also need to work on Amefuri x Suzuno, which I've done like, none of since the beginning. And would you consider what I've done so far Suzuno x Tatara? OMGosh, where'd all the romance go?! Romance is so easy to do Hatsu, why haven't you done it yet? Lol! And people enjoyed the kiss you did with Amefuri and Suzuno- do some more! Doesn'y know why she was talking in third person I'm suddenly very hyper . . . And I'm listening to my Shadow Hearts Sountrack!

And the title is from the manga Paradise Kiss. I figured, it's called Paradise and Amefuri kisses her. Yeay! Paradise Kiss!


	15. Goddess Bubbles

**Alright, I actually updated on a Thursday! Hmmm . . . Well, I might set this fanfic from weekly to every other week (bimonthly?). I just started a Naruto fanfic, and while I really just did it on a whim, somehow I ended up getting a decent amount of reviews. XD So, I might update one story one week, and he other story the other week! Or something. It keeps me fresh if I do two at the same time anywayz. But then again, it might not happen! '**

**Note- I'm currently editing my chapters. 1-5 has been edited (Thought th edited version has not been put up) as well as chpaters 14 and 15. So, any misatkes, I'm sure to catch! And if there are mistakes in 14 and 15, which have their edited versions up, please tell me! **

Care- Yes, I really need to do romance more! XD 'm just having trouble trying to find the situation . . . Hmmm .. . I gotta figure something out!

Chaotic Demon- lol! I luv pink bubble thingies, 'cause they remind me of gum. XD

Suzuno Oosugi- Yeah, it should end with Tatara x Suzuno- I'm trying to keep the facts given in FY and so far in FYGK striaght!

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol! I'm so happy you like Amefuri so much. XD He's fun to write about.

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Mmmmm . . . Well, the characters in Fushigi Yuugi talked pretty modern as well, didn't they? It's just a translation. XD I wasn't being lazy, honest! ' But I'm still happy you're enjoying this story. I try to udate in between Thursday and Saturday!

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was as sudden as the nervous spark that prickled Subaru's body when she heard Amefuri slip off the cliff. The bubble stopped moving, jerking the two of them so fast that they clung to the rubber in fear of falling off again.

"We're here?!" Subaru said in an almost shocked voice, still trying to relieve herself of the sudden jolt of excitement she was given. She shook her head left and right quickly, trying to take a look and seeing what there was that could make the bubbly stop. Apparently she was a little too rushed, because when Amefuri tapped her shoulder and pointed, she realized all she needed to do was to look forward.

Before them, easily standing high amongst what little fog was left, was what looked like a giant palace. Tall, crystal clear pillars, all long and so thin you wouldn't thinking they coud support the chinese fancied roof above them. It had tiny shingles, white instead of a normally pasty brown or black, and steps of stairs led to a door at least three sizes the warriors' height. The two hopped off the bubble and quickly stepped upward, ignoring their aching muscles. When they were close enough to the doors, they could see they were outlined with gold and had hundreds of small crystal shards.

"Amazing," Amefuri said in complete awe. He turned to Subaru and smiled. "This place, wherever it is . . . It really is paradise."

"Well," she still seemed doubtful, especially because of that scare he seemed to have so easily forgotten. "Let's go inside and see if it really is paradise first."

"Go, go!"

The two of them jumped at a loud and girlish, childish voice behind them. They both whirled around and looked down to see a small child with emerald hair, her pigtails tangled with little braids. Her eyes were a pleasing ruby-pink, and she was also wearing the same colored robes, all parts which seemed to big for her.

"Who-who . . . are you?" Amefuri asked, and Subaru wondered why he seemed so nervous. His awkward smile told her there was something wrong though. Instead, she really had to try hard not to laugh when he said, "you're n-n-not a little gh-ghost . . are you?"

"Nyan-Nyan is not a ghost!" she said, putting on a pouty expression and putting her hands on her hips. "Nyan-Nyan saved you!"

"You did?" Subaru asked. The little girl smiled and nodded, and just then a little '_poof!_' sounded. Before them was the little pink ball, and the two of them were stupefied as the little girl changed back.

"You're the . . . the . . ." Amefuri couldn't even spit the words out, but it was more words than what Subaru could say.

The little girl only pointed to herself, smiling, and said cheerfully, "Nyan-Nyan!" She walked past them, a bounce in her step, and pushed against the doors with all her might; amazingly, with the little tiny, child-like hands she had, the door easily opened, producing a deep creakening sound.

The two walked in, only to find what seemed like an endless amount of snowy white walls, hundreds of more crystal pillars standing evenly in many rows all the way to the far end of the large room. The building had visible arches on the ceiling, and to show some heritage, lying veritcal against the walls were many swords of the samurai and armor. At the very end was a chair, and sitting on it with her legs crossed over one of the arms, one elbow leaning on the second arm while the other lifted slightly so she could feed herself with a golden plate filled with grapes was a stunning woman.

Her dark, round eyes immediantly caught them the second they walked in, her face only turning a little to face them; as she did, the large, golden earrings she wore gleamed a made a gorgeous clang like a windchime. Her eyes gave even further beauty with her flawless naturally dark skin and her soft but shimmering golden eye shadow, which seemed to flow it was so nicely placed up to her arching eyebrows. The same colored lipstick was applied, so though her skin, eyes and long, straight hair were dark, she seemed to literally shine.

"What a beautiful woman," Subaru said, still standing right in front of the door once it had been closed by the little girl. Amefuri nodded, also in awe of her sight. The woman put down the golden plate with grapes she had and sat completely up, turning her body so that it was sitting the correct way. While she wore a Kimoono-like outfit, with a sash round the center making a bow on her back; the dress was cut very short on her thighs, and also while she kept the sleeves which had draped at her sides, it otherwise hung very low on her chest and showed an unmodest amount of cleavage.

"What are you waiting for, Celestial Warriors?" she said in an adult, powerful woman's voice. She smiled a little close-mouthed, her fingers pulling some of her soft, straight cut hair out of her face, "I thought you came here on business?"

"How do you know we're Warriors?" Amefuri asked. She lifted a hand and gestured it as if to say 'come here', and they both did, walking across the hallway all the way to her end. Their shoes clicked against the clean, shiny floorway, until they stopped before her. The woman stood as well, and when compared amongst the three of them, she was taller than the both of them.

She put her hand against her chest and said, "My name is Taiitsukun. I'm sure you've all heard of me before, hm?"

"The Taiitsukun?!" the two of them said together. She nodded, obviously flattered that they would know someone as mighty as her, a legendary Goddess herself.

"I originally just wanted to bring you here," she pointed to Subaru, and instantly the symbol on her breast started to show, "You dear, have a problem that I need to solve."

"Is this about her not knowing how to use her power?" Amefuri suggested. Taiitsukun nodded again, also playing which her hair some more.

"Her power is one that is very useful. And while you decided to tag along, I suppose it could benefit you as well." She reached out to him and held out his arm, the one with the scars and a missing hand. Then she looked at Subaru and pointed to it, saying, "With your power, you could take his hand and instantly change it back to what it was."

"She can?!" Amefuri said excitedly, a wide grin on his face. Then he started worrying about the hard part. "But how?"

"Subaru is a smart woman, but with all the hints I gave her she still couldn't figure it out."

"Hints . . .?" Subaru wondered.

Taiitsukun let go of Amefuri's hand and turned around, looking up at what looked like a giant mirror above her chair. It seemed to fizz for a second, then the waterfall surrounded by black came to view. It was the one in her dream! Subaru watched anxiously, knowing now that she had to pay close attention in order to understand the message that such a powerful being would show. She could see the little sun dial fish, swimming in the water, in their awkward posistion of twelve in a circle. After a moment, it faded out, and Subaru felt a little dissapointed.

"There wasn't a hint there," Subaru said to herself, putting her hand on her chin and looking down, clearly trying to figure it out. "How are fish supposed to reveal my power?"

". . . So, it wasn't speed," Amefuri said. He smiled, and grabbed Subaru's shoulder a little too roughly and pulled her in his direction, "Subaru! The sun dials, the way you easily moved through the crowd!"

". . . Huh?"

He had no quarrels about trying to explain. "When you went through the crowd in the Capitol, you said, 'We can't waste time'. It's _time_, Subaru! You control time!"

"I . . ." Her eyes went wide as finally all of the hints came through, and she had to replay it in her mind to think of it clearly. "Time . . ."

"Very good," Taiitsukun said with a triumphant smile. She pointed to Subaru, then once again took Amefuri's arm. "Your power can work in multiple ways, though it will take a long time to learn it all. You can turn back the time of one person's physical being, but not their mental. You can also freeze a person's physical being."

"What does that have to do with my arm?" Amefuri asked curiously, though he didn't seem to mind having such a beautiful woman touch him. Subaru noticed his childish but in a way giddy smile, and for a moment inwardly hated the way he lived his life again. She quickly dismissed it when Taiitsukun started to explain.

The Goddess let her nails lightly scan his wrist where his arm stopped, the part that seemed the most bumpy and stunted. The bandage, though just as dirty as he from climbing the mountain, dyed with dark bloches of sweat and dirt, still managed to stay attatched. She removed it, then let her fingers wander over what looked like an extra colorful, disgustingly unattractive mountain terrain.

"How many days has it been since you had this?" she asked.

"About two days, "he replied, trying to think back. Yesterday, he had been on the now not-so-haunted mountain, as Lanva said the plants were nothing like ghosts when he went in so deeply, and Suzuno agreed. The day before was when he had brought Suzuno home after that incident with Byakko's light. So, he was right about his guess.

"Let's make it three," Taiitsukun said with a sly smile. Subaru glanced at Amefuri's hand again, trying to get used to it before she had to do whatever was asked. She saw it when she cleaned it both times, which wasn't so bad since she _was _cleaning, but now it was dirty, and a little soft and damp looking. Not very pleasant for sight. "Alright then. Even if you want to turn back the time of one part of someone's body, you can."

"How do I do that?" Subaru asked; she understood what she was supposed to do now, it was obvious. But it seemed like such a bizzarre process . . .

"That, my darling, is the easiest part. Your power, though it has yet to reveal itself much, is yours and has been dormant inside you since the day you were born. I would know; I gave it to you." She laughed a little as if to sound clever, and the two Celestial Warriors gave each other strangely nervous looks, thinking how odd she was to laugh for nothing. "Anyhow . . . this power of your is so natural, all you have to do is ask for it. Your body and mind will listen."

It sounded a little strange to Subaru. Was bringing back time such an easy thing? And it was _she _of all people who could do it! It sounded skeptical. The young female Warrior took a small look around the grand hall, admiring the sparkling pillars. For the first time, she noticed that in between some of them were dark azure, round paper lamps, each with little candlelights inside of them. She also took one last look at the mirror, which she now saw was lined with gold. She stared at it, as if expecting it to spring to life again with people jumping out and shouting, 'Surprise!'

She concentrated very hard on Amefuri's arm, ignoring the way it looked more or less by thinking more than seeing. _'If my powers will come up at will,'_ she started thinking, and she shut her eyes to help her focus more, _'Then all I have to do is ask . . . just ask . . .'_

"I want," she began to say, trying to find commanding words, though it was difficult. "With the power of Byakko, as a Celestial Warrior, I want Amefuri's arm to be restored into the condition it was in three days ago!"

As soon as she said that she could feel the warmth of her symbol coming to life, and the darkness in her eyelids started to brighten a bit. She could hear Amefuri gasp too, and an entire vision when through her mind, as if she really was looking at the magic she was working. She saw a sun dial with the shadows moving backwards at tremendous speed, and at the same time she could see all the scars on Amefuri's hand just mix in his arm, as if swimming in to make their place. In slow motion, she saw the once stubbed arm grow like the way an infant quickly proceeded to age, and before she knew it, the stub at grown a hand.

"Incredible," she heard Amefuri say, and it was then she decided to open her eyes. She was surprised herself when she saw that he was staring down with amazement at two arms and two hands. She grabbed the one that was previously disfigured before to check and see if it was completely healed; she sighed of relief when there wasn't a single deformity.

"Very good," Taiitsukun complimented, smiling and clapping a little. "You will definitely be a strong ally to the Priestess of Byakko."

"Really?"

Knowing that she was finally needed and she could actually do something set a burning flame off inside of Subaru, and it was so powerful she held both her hands over her chest, as if she could literally feel it. She heard Taiitsukun mutter something and when she opened her eyes again, she was back where she was, standing in Amefuri's home in front of the table. Amefuri was sitting down, still admiring his hands.

"Guess you're a lot more useful than Lanva assumed," Amefuri said with a smile. "I can't thank you enough for fixing my arm!"

"Shhh, keep it down," Subaru whispered, putting one finger to her mouth and turning to look down the hall a bit. She glanced over to the window for a moment, saying, "It's still dark."

"Right."

It was silent between the two of them for a second, when finally the younger of them said, "I'm . . . I'm still going to go to the palace tommrow."

"You are?" She didn't seemed mad this time, only a little disbelieving. "Even after all that?"

"You're strong; I think you and Lanva will be able to take care of her 'til then. I think it would be a good idea to tell the King about the arrival of the Priestess too."

"Priestess . . ."

Before Subaru went back to bed, she bid a small goodbye to Amefuri and instead of yelling at him, wished him the best of luck on his own journey.

X x x x x x x

OMGosh, Taiitsukun is a babe?! Gasp What happened to her being the scary-faced lady?! ' Well, I figured she was going to be younger before she got old or something, right? Sometimes I think that baby in FYGK is a baby Taiitsukun, so I kinda went off of that. XD lol! Or maybe that baby is Genbu? Who knows! Oh, and for the Nyan-Nyan, you guys remember who they were little pink bubbles and stuff sometimes, right?

As for her rooooooom . . . . She has rearanged it. Goddess people can have renovtions too! But it's still on Mt. Taikyokou (Or howeva' you spell it. XD). I hope nobody gets mad at me for this drastic changing. . . '

Also . . .

Yeay, Amefuri is healed! Celebrates with Confetti


	16. Capital Journies

**Ack. XD I was late. Very late! Sorry, sorry. ' I said every other week it would be updated now, and I missed it. It's like, the first time I seriously missed one! TT Will you all forgive me? Pwease? I wish I had a betta' chapter to make up for it. I know! I'll update on Friday or Saturday this time, then continue the every other week thing to I can do my other fanfic. 3 Yeay for Naruto! **

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Hmmm, you think? I always thought of it as an emerald, but others might perceive differently! XD

Kaeru Soyokaze—Yeay, Subaru has powers! Although Taiisukun's deisng is a little different, her main inspiration was the Merciful Goddess from Saiyuki. Oo Whose young a beautiful and all that other fun stuff! But I figure she must've been young once, ya know?

Suzuno Oosugi- Well, I have written Tatara's appearance, but I dunno if you would think of it as soon. . . ' It happens, but probably not for a little while time-wise with updating. XD Sorrreeeee! I do need to put him in more though; I just can't figure out how to make him a love interest! ' He has to be though, otherwise the story wont match up.

Care – Oooh! You're just gonna have to wait and see; remember, Amefuri doesn't know love, so it'll probably take him some time to fall in luv. XD But I want it to happen now. Bummer! Lol!

Chaotic Demon—Yeay for Nyan-Nyans, lol!

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Amefuri's gone?" Suzuno said as she sat down at the table. She put her hands on her lap and looked down in an upset manner, ignoring a warm bowel of a chunky, thick liquid soup that had been placed in front of her by Subaru. Lanva sat across from the Priestess, still with an ever cheerful smile on his face while waiting for his meal.

"Yeah, I guess he left for the palace last night," he said, guessing exactly what everyone knew. He sighed. "Damn, is he ever lucky . . . He's a Warrior _and_ he gets to do the future Empress!"

"I heard that!" Subaru shouted, slapping him from behind the head with what looked like a frying fan. While he felt for any more bruises, also running through his hair she turned around to continue cooking. Then she said nonchalantly, "You would think with the money Prostitute's earn from their services that they would have enough money for a stove at least. Poor things."

"You sound like you actually don't mind it anymore."

"Well . . . Amefuri and I had a little talk, and I guess we can see eye-to-eye now."

"Oh," he replied in an annoyed manner. Then he thought about what she said. "Wait . . . If they don't have a stove, then how did you make her such warm broth?"

"I made a mini-stove!" Subaru said proudly, stepping out of the way of her own little invention so the other two could admire it. The cabinet where most of the medicine and perfume bottles had been closed with the exception of a few. Inside of them, surrounded by tiny sands was a candle in the center, the flame just tall enough to reach the end of the bottle, but not out. On top of it, being held by two taller bottles on the left and right side was a small bowl with a mix of broth and vegetables. She had a ladle in the bowl as well, the end hanging out as if ready to fall off.

"Pretty clever," Lanva said with a smile. She nodded approvingly and went back to mixing it in, trying to keep it fresh and ready.

After Subaru fixed two more bowls of broth, she sat down next to her fiancée, and the three began to eat in silence. The air wasn't heavy or awkward, but Suzuno's quiet and upset expression and lack of eating concerned the both of them inwardly. Suzuno looked down at her meal, a thick swamp of little orange carrots and clear, surly onion skins. The mountains were potatoes, chopped in large chunks and soaked until they were soft and warm, and equally large pieces of meat floated around. She sighed.

"Suzuno." She looked up at Subaru, and she heard a tiny clank when the young warrior put her spoon down on the table. "Dear . . . is something bothering you? You should eat before we leave to find the next warrior."

". . ."

Neither of her seniors barked at her for an answer as she sort of shook her head and looked back down at her food. _'It's not the food,' _she thought, a weight growing in her chest as she continued to figure out herself what depressed her so much, _'Nothing's wrong, but . . .'_

"It's . . ." she started in a quiet voice, and both Lanva and Subaru stopped eating, eager to listen to what their quiet Priestess would say. She smoothed the creases on her skirt that formed at her knees, trying to figure out how to put her feelings into words. "It's . . . something doesn't seem right."

'_I wanted to apologize to Amefuri . . .'_

"Are you kidding?" Lanva said, picking up his spoon and giving her a quizzical expression. "The number one thing Subaru is best at is cooking, no doubt about it!"

"No, I didn't mean that!" Subaru replied quickly, hoping not to further a misunderstanding. She smiled her best to try and show she really meant it, though it wasn't much convincing since she still wasn't feeling at her best. "What I mean is . . . I met both of you first . . . then Amefuri . . . then Jin-Shun, and Tatara-"

"Tatara?" Subaru asked, cutting her off. Suzuno closed her eyes a bit to get her thoughts back together again, though she noticed before they were shut that Lanva whispered to her, covering his mouth and her ear with his hand. When someone interrupted her, which was quite often since she never spoke clearly, whatever she was going to say would become jumbled in her head, making it even harder to explain.

Once Suzuno opened her eyes again, she noticed that Subaru had been smiling. "Oh, so you found the third Warrior in the mountains?" It was then that Suzuno also saw that her smile was a little forced, and half of her was a little nervous, while the other half suddenly wanted to laugh. Subaru was _very _overprotective of her, so she quickly realized that Lanva had also told her the reason why he didn't join them. "Well, continue on."

Because of that urge to laugh, it for some reason made the idea of speaking her mind easier, even if it was exactly positive. "Well . . . It just seems that this hasn't begun and everyone is going their separate ways. . . Amefuri is leaving, and Tatara never came. And Jin-Shun seemed nice too . . ."

"Yeah, nice and _fifteen_," Lanva pointed out, sliding his now empty bowl a little forward to give him some elbow room. "I guess the other two guys don't have the best excuses, but at least he still has excuse of being a kid."

"I guess. . ."

Subaru stood up, sliding back her chair only a little as not to make any noise. She walked around to the other side of the table, and to Suzuno's surprise, she hugged her like a Mother would. Suzuno felt a pleasant but quick nostalgia rush up inside her as she remembered her Father's comforting embrace whenever things seemed even a little troubling. The thought of him almost made her cry; she wasn't used to being away from her Father except to go to school, and she missed him so much.

"Listen, Suzuno," Subaru said in a soft voice, laying the Priestess' head on her chest. "There will always be sad times, and things may seem apart now . . . But just remember, that there is always a good side, and that in the end, your pain and hard work will be rewarded."

"Rewarded . . .?"

"Mm-hmm. . . When we gather all seven warriors, who will love you and care for you like family as I do, we will summon Byakko, and any wish you want will be granted."

'_Anything?' _she thought, her eyes widening. The word alone gave her an excited, enticing feeling she hadn't felt before. If she could have any wish be granted . . ._'I could have friends at school, or good grades . . . or . . .'_

"I could go home to see Daddy," she said in a small voice, fully realizing the endless possibilities.

"Yes, even that!" Subaru said, letting Suzuno sit up on her own now. She had her hands on her shoulders, as if looking at a daughter proudly in a brand new, expensive dress. Before standing up, she gave a sisterly, affectionate kiss on the forehead. "And no matter what you wish for, we'll all be proud of you."

Amefuri stretched his arms out above him, one hand connecting to his other, brand new, clean wrist to pull on it a little. He yawned at the same time, then after a moment of standing wiped his eyes to get the creeping sleepiness out. "Finally," he said in a monotone sounding voice, "I'm here, and it didn't even take to the afternoon to get here!"

Amefuri was very proud of the fact that over the night, he had quickly covered more ground than he thought over the desert. Before he left his home, he had met his Mother walking in and had bought her a night at the Inn (which she graciously took in a slur, since she had been drinking earlier), then also took a beautiful sandy colored horse, leaving the pay at the stableman's doorstep. That man lived on the outskirts of the capital, so there was nothing to worry about when it came to waking people with the loud clonking of the animals' hooves.

The temperature in the desert at night was extremely chilling to the bone, but with a few of the rags he found in his home along with a bit of a spicy poison flowing quickly through his blood, warmth was easy to find. He also warmed the horse, giving it plenty of encouragement to glide throughout the desert; surprisingly enough, not a single Colossal Scorpion or any other beast had come to attack him.

"And now, I'm in pretty much in Daini Toshi," he said with a smile. Daini Toshi was the name of the city that the palace resided in; it was built after the capital, where the original kingdom resided before it was destroyed in a war a hundred years before. It wasn't nearly as lively as the much populated Capital, but calmer and more elegant. The palace was barely a mile off into the town, across a long and heavily guarded bridge.

"Good thing I wasn't born here," he muttered and he hopped off of his horse, who he petted in between the ears affectionately once he had his ground. He smiled while talking to it and feeding it a few dried oats he had also taken with him, "otherwise business would be slow!"

He had stopped as soon as he came into the city, literally feeling the same lazy calm from it swoop through him, making him fatigued since he had no need to sleep the entire night. He tried to fight his urge to just lie on the ground, first securing his horse to a part of a thin wired fence in front of an Inn. It was there as soon as he reached the town, and even though he knew he could sleep at the palace for free, he couldn't resist. Just as he was perfectly sure that the horse couldn't run off even if it tried, he felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped a little. He was so out of it, he didn't even notice that there was someone behind him.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice, and Amefuri turned to find a tall, stick-like man before him. His eyes were like slits and he had a small, round nose with bony cheeks. He was wearing robes just like anyone in Sairou would, only his were a bit more ethnic, sporting the large white God tiger, Byakko, on the front of his otherwise golden lined and dark green dressing gown.

"Y-Yes?" Amefuri finally said after examining the man to see if he was harmful for a second, trying his best to stifle another yawn coming.

"Might you be Amefuri, of the Byakko Seven?"

The man's voice, though a little shaky because of his obviously old age with his plainly gray hair tied back neatly and his wrinkles, was still loud, and when he mentioned this a few quiet passerby's stopped and admired him for a second. He nodded, and one of the passerby's, a young lady, giggled and blushed at the warrior before running off. "That's me."

"We have been waiting for you to come today," he said with a smile, his lips colored so well with his chinese tanned skin that at were as if they were never there. "His highness and the lady asked me to stay here and ask every young man who came here to Daini Toshi."

"Is that so?" Amefuri turned back around, fumbling around with untying the knot he had made on the fence for the horse to stay put, his weariness starting to wash over him. "Are you . . . one of the King's attendants?"

"Yes sir," the elderly man said with a smile, as though he were speaking to someone older than him. Amefuri actually smirked a little, though it wasn't seen; because of his status, he never really was the target of any respect. It felt a nice being called 'sir' and such. "I am Ryeu-Chou-Rai. A pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

"Just called me Amefuri," he said as he took the hand that Ryeu-Chou-Rai offered to him, which was shoken a little violently out of excitement. The man turned around and said quickly, slightly ignoring the Warrior's request, "Please, Lord Amefuri, this way to the palace."

Amefuri followed him in a steady walk, holding onto the reigns of the horse which trotted along I an equally lazy pace. He glanced around at the town a bit, noticing how few people there were outside and the lack of a bustling market place, which were replaced by several smaller shops. The homes were organized into quaint places, and since the ground wasn't sandy and even a bit fertile, there were a few trees growing here and there as well. He didn't pay so much attention to detail though, and mostly let his chesnut horse guide him as he let his head rest a little on his chest.

"Ah," Ryeu-Chou-Rai said, stopping and turning to Amefuri as soon as they had reached the bridge. "This lake here is the largest oasis in all of Sairou's desert, and it is populated with sometimes anxious, teething fish," he informed with a smile. "I just thought it best to warn you to keep yourself on guard in case they jump out the water to take a bite."

"Sure," Amefuri muttered, nodding a bit and then letting his horse walk again. Amazingly enough, the idea of an actual lake so large and sparkling, vastly streatching as far as the eye could see on both sides and beyond that failed to awaken him. He had never really been to places that had much of a river or lake, so normally he would be highly impressed.

He continued easily with his eyes closed, knowing he was walking on the bridge when he heard the clonking and creaking of wood and the clicking hooves of his horse louder than ever. With him dozing in and out of what was going to be a deep sleep as soon as he found a bed, it was surely to be a short walk.

He heard Ryeu-Chou-Rai squeal a little in a manly way, which may him snap open his eyes for just a moment to glance around. The man had his body facing toward him and not the direction they were walking to, his shoulders raised as if tense.

"A fish," he said, shrugging indifferently. He chuckled. "It nearly got me this time, that it did."

For a moment he was a little on guard, and rightly so, as one of the fish he had been warned of seemed to literally sprint out of the water as quick as could be, biting through the reign and falling back into the water on the other side, tearing the horse and him apart. The horse, frightened by the large jagged teeth of the otherwise small dark blue fish backed up cautiously, neighing. Amefuri quickly calmed the animal down, patting the neck on both sides like he was about to hold it down.

Another of the fish jumped over the side of the bridge, but this time it failed to miss, diving its' teeth into Amefuri's shoulder, making him wince. The little creatue's tail flipped back and forth crazily and energetically as if trying to swim through the air and bring it's teeth deeper into his skin. He could feel it easily tear, and instantly he realized that this fish wasn't anything ordainary; for its' small size, it was purely a carnivore!

"L-Lord Amefuri!" Ryeu-Chou-Rai said in a nervous voice, running towards him and reaching out to the fish like he was going to take it and rip it out, though Amefuri himself kept shaking his shoulder so much that it would have been impossible to grab. Then, the old man watched as the boy calmly as he could stand still holding both his hands together. Only a tiny bit of liquid was being poured from out of nowhere into the other, but once it was thrown all over the fish with a sickeing splatter, it this time writhed in pain, bursts of steam coming from the spots it made contact with. Amefuri grabbed the fish while it was still in its' weakened state, tore it out while trying his best not to shout, then he threw it into the water where it made a loud splash.

"Are you alright, Lord?" Ryeu-Chou-Rai asked, taking a close examination on the arm, which was beeding profusely from deep wounds. "We need to take you to the palace right awa-"

"I'm . . . _so_ . . ." Amefuri started, getting the man's attention. ". . . so . . . damn tired." After that, he immediantly shut his eyes and fell back on the bridge, completely lost of all his energry and only prepared for resting.

X x x x x x x

That's right everyone; man-eating FISH! ' The fish will have more of a role later, as they are, afterall, man-eating fish. Yeay! Lol!

I hope you liked this chapter, even if not much happened. XD I like Ryeu-Chou-Rai a lot. He's a kewl old guy!


	17. True Bonds

**There, as promised, an extra chapter this week! I hope you like it, as we get to meet another rather important character to the storyline. XD Yeah!!!**

Suzuno Oosugi - Tears up Wow . . . Glomps You're so nice, thank you so much! XD I've gotta bring in Tatara soon for you . .. TT

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Wooooooow . . . Seriously?! I had no idea! Yummy, candy! Candy is a cute meaning, and the other meaning 'In the Rain', fits him too. You know Japanese? You're so kewl! TT I had no idea I hurt him all the time . . . lol! He's my sufferin' character or something. ' lol, just kidding! He's just good for that stuff! Or something . . . ' lol!

Chaotic Demon- Chicken! XD When you said meep I was reminded of the sound baby chicks make . . . lol!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Thank you! Hugs Yes, man-eating fish are SCARY! Lol! XD The inspiration was the Pirahna. Yeay for Pirahanas! '

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Father."

A beautiful woman, tall and fair skinned with long, thick, completely braided to the last strand violet hair and dark ruby, cunning eyes stepped into the Emperor's quarters. Her nails were fairly long and painted the same color as her eyes with little golden dots shaped like branches with leaves on them, and her curvacious body was shown off quite a bit. Her top had been cut right underneath her breasts, which were exposed half way. It had been cut sleeveless and followed the same red and with mauve lining as her natural beauty showed, and was collared all the way around her neck as well.

Her chinos were cut very low with the same colors, and towards the bottom flared out like a soft cusion and came back in at her ankles tightly where she was barefoot. On her very exposed but well fiigured stomach was a tatoo of Seiryu one of the four Gods, the one for Kutou. It started at her navel, then circled around to her back all the way to the front again, its' tail crawling down dangerously close to underneath her clothing.

The Emperor, who was a short man with small round eyes like Ryeu-Chou-Rai but instead plump and bald, smiled jovially.

"Nashie!" he said, raising a golden lined cup he had, getting out of his enormous palace chair to greet his daughter, pacing over and stopping right before her. "How are you, daughter? Is there something you need?"

"Ryeu-Chou-Rai arrived a moment ago," she replied, crossing her arms underneath her breasts and tapping her elbow with one of her long fingernails. "and he had a young man in his arms. Completely unconcious."

"Is that so?" The leader's curiosity aroused itself and as if he would see his loyal friend behind her, he checked around both sides of her. "What was he doing?"

Nashie sighed. "He _said _ it was the man you bought for me, but asleep like _that, _he did _not _look so impressive as you implied."

"Oh, Amefuri! Oh, don't worry, he's very good, I've heard. Very popular among the woman at the Capital, I hear."

"Popular or not, he couldn't possibly live up to me. After all, those _are _normal women. I'm the future Empress of both _Kutou and Sairou_."

"True, true!" he said still in a cheerful tone, with not a dose of annoyance. Nashie was clearly upset and dissapointed at this man she was receiving that she had heard so much about. When she wondered why her Father didn't order changes right away like he usually would have done for her, she looked in the cup he was holding and notice red wine. She sighed and turned around, the braids in her hair turning with her.

"I'm going to see him," she said, putting her hands at her sides as she walked out of the chamber, "And let me tell you Father, if I'm not impressed when he wakes up, I won't be doing anything with him. That idiot of a Prince from Kutou will have to put up with waiting ever longer."

"Right, right . . . Whatever you wish, my little Princess!"

She groaned at his pure stupidity and continued to wall through the hallway of the palace, walking past arched doors and turning into new halls until she came upon a smaller room. In this one there was Ryeu-Chou-Rai next to a large, King sized four post bed that took up more than half the glassy room. In the bed with thick cloud colored covers and fluffy white pillows was the young man she saw before, referred to as Amefuri.

She walked up to the bed next to the Kingdom's Attendant, and when he saw her he immediantly bowed and greeted her.

"This is him?" Nashie said in a disgusted voice, putting one hand on her hip and shifting her weight to one leg, raising an eyebrow to increase her body language, "He looks like a little boy."

"Well, he is younger than you, your ladyship," he replied. He had a small silver bowl with warm water in one hand, and dipped a wash cloth in to put on his forehead with the other. "You are turning nineteen years old next month, and he is barely over sixteen, so his majesty has told me."

"_Barely_ over sixteen? How pitiful, to be whoring himself out at that age."

"Now, that's no way to speak!" he corrected her quickly. The two didn't converse for a moment, giving her a chance to examine him closely. Although she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell they were probably going to be large, considering how boyish his face was. Even the way his hair parted in the center, with shorter bits sticking out this way and that looked childish to her. She couldn't see below his neck thanks to the covers, but she was immediantly dissapointed at how much of an _adolescent_ he looked to be. How could he teach her about sex?

"Your Father told me very much about him," he continued on after a second, and she noticed a bit of a sad tone in his voice. "Growing up too fast, the poor lad. Becoming a prostitue at eleven, and I was specifically told his first was his Mother when she had been drinking. She forced herself on him."

Now the idea of being taught by Amefuri was further revolting her. She wondered why her Father, the Emperor of all Sairou, had often talked about him in honor, even when he wasn't sipping his tasteful wine. _'A toy for random passerbys and his Mother,' _Nashie thought, her anger building up.

"Well, if I don't like him," she warned, pointing her index finger between his eyes and pushing in his pointy nose, "then there will be _hell_ to pay."

"Of course," Ryeu-Cou-Rai said without stuttering, as if he were used to such strong demands. He bowed again, smiling and saying his goodbyes and left the room, leaving Nashie alone with Amefuri.

She placed one elbow on the bedspread and rested her chin in her hand, the other arm tapping on her back while she was slightly leaning over the bed. Because of her height, she had no trouble keeping her ground. She had noticed that Ryeu-Chou-Rai left cleverly when the young Warrior's eyes seemed disturbed, so she was the only one waiting for him to awaken.

After a few moments of waiting and her extreme impatience growing, Amefuri slowly opened his eyes, and she became immediately fond with the rare soft, light mix of lavender and azure in them. He slumped his head -which was looking upwards- a little to the side to look at her, and then, realizing he had a warm wet cloth on his head, he sat up and removed it. Though she wasn't impressed with him so far, she was hoping for a glimpse of his chest, but was dissapointed to see that other than his arms, one which was bandaged at his shoulder, he was covered with tattered robes.

"Hello," he said in a weak, tired voice that was not in the least bit childish, impressing her yet again. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't high pitched like she expected; it was sexy and soft like he had practiced and perfected the silkiness over time.

"So, you're the harlot?"

He wiped his eyes a little to get the sleepiness out casually, as if he hadn't noticed the more than obvious insulting tone in her voice, then looked at her and smiled, saying, "I guess I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah. . ."

There was a seemingly awkward silence between them for a second where neither had no idea what to say. Amefuri took the cloth that was on his forehead and wiped it a little around his face, where a large amount of dirt had come off. She scoffed at how the cloth, which was once white, had now become as dark as a black panther.

"I'm sorry if I'm not sanitary enough for you," he said while cleaning himself a bit more, not really looking at her directly, "It's a long journey from the Capital to here."

"I'm supposed to _do it_ with you?" Nashie asked, finally standing up straight. He seemed surprised by her statement, as if he just realized he was just speaking to the future Empress of all Sairou, but didn't breach the subject any more. He put the cloth down for a moment to take off his shirt, which was so torn it might've well have not been there at all with all the protection it had now. It revealed a well sculpted body that looked like it would take hours a day away to own. It was nicely toned and tanned like the rest of his skin, and because of his thin body, it wasn't overly muscular either, but just enough to show he had worked hard to receive such an attractive anatomy.

"You're looking less and less like a boy and more and more like a man," she finally complimented him, eyeing him with a sly smile.

"Glad to have that honor, your highness," he replied nonchalantly. "Is your Father nearby? I would like to talk to him about something important."

She raised an eyebrow. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Go get your Father for me." she looked at him like she was even more appalled, then he laughed and said, "I'm sorry your highness. _Please_. Is that what you want?"

Her face started looking purple with anger, and instead of being scared of the almost dark aura that illuminated off of her, he sighed. "Women, women. All of you get angry so easily. And you demand too much repsect!" He laughed again.

"Listen here!" Nashie shouted inapropriately , "I _will not_ be disrepected in such a manner! I am the Princess of Sairou! Do you know what I can do to you if you ever talk to me like that again?"

"Anything you like," he replied indifferently, "That's what you paid me for, right?"

"_Quiet_! If you want him, go find him yourself!" She had both her fists clenched and they were shaking, but then as if she had lost an argument she turned around. Like a toddler was ready to stomp away in defeat when she felt something grab hold of her arm and pull her around. "What the _hell_ do you think you-"

She felt something lightly brush her lips and her face went from purple to red, then she looked down to see Amefuri; it was his turn to smile slyly.

"Just a small tip," he explained, his fingers crawling slowly up her arm to her shoulder, where they stopped for a moment before reaching for her cheek. "Now, could you _please _get your Father?"

For a moment her mind was racing with questions, a louder voice above them all yelling at her and telling her to say, _'No! No!'_ but before that voice made its' message clear enough she said with a small stutter, "A-Alright." And turned around to leave the room.

Amefuri lied back down on the bed, the wet cloth next to his pillow. He felt his forehead and sighed. "I can feel something," he said to himself, a little dissapointment coursing through him. "Looks like some of the acid I used got to me more than that fish . . .If anything, I need more rest." While waiting for the Emperor's precense, the young Celestial Warrior tried his hardest to stay awake, but instead dozed off, unable to fight the temptation of sleep.

"Sorry Miss, I'm not renting my horses away."

"What?"

Suzuno sighed heavily and then looked over at the four horses the man had at the stable. The man was wide, though it could easily be disguised over the heavy sand colored robes he was wearing, with a thick black beard and a few gray heairs pointy out this way and that. He ran his hand through the mane of the one horse closest to the small gate that kept them under control, a small and rather bony paper-white colored one. It seemed to be particularly weak.

The man looked down at Suzuno, who seemed completely distraught by the fact she couldn't borrow three of the four. Wasn't this place to rent horses out? That's what she was told by Lanva and Subaru, anyway. "I'm sorry," he finally said in an apologetic tone, "But last night someone broke in and stole one."

"Stole . . .?"

"Yeah. They left money, but no one comes in the middle of the night unless they've got other intentions. Besides, it's freezing out there in the desert at night. Who would be foolish enough to go out there unless it was for something bad?"

The man had proved his point, and rightly so. _'Who would do such a thing?' _Suzuno thought, a whole row of possibilities cramming into her mind all at once. She thought of maybe asking the man again, perhaps even identifying herself as the Priestess of Byakko so he would think of it easier.

"_Please dear, don't tell anyone you're the Priestess. There are more than enough people, especially men, who'd do things I'd rather not think about if they knew who you were."_

When she remembered that, she decided against it. She thanked the man and turned with her head down to walk toward Amefuri's home. She was surprised that she hadn't seen Amefuri's Mother since she was here at all, and she was a little dissapointed, though part of her was also relieved. She had stayed here for a couple of days, and already she had to leave.

Then again, as the Priestess of Byakko, it was her duty. At first she was a happy about it, but now that the effect had worn off all the problems of being the Priestess had surfaced to her mind. _'There's men, like Subaru said,' _she started, _'Then there's finding the warriors . . .' _

"And out of three," she said in a low mumble so others walking by the rather quiet streets couldn't hear, "I've already lost two warriors . .."

It was so complicated. Afterall, these people had lives of their own. Tatara couldn't leave his home, and Amefuri had his . . .proffesion. As much as she would like them to come with her and help everyone, she couldn't exactly tell them that.

"Suzuno!"

Suzuno looked up suddenly, her thoughts completely gone from her mind in an instant to see Lanva waving in front of Amefuri's house. In one hand slouched over his shoulder was a large bag. Behind him was Subaru with a smile. Quickly so that they wouldn't have to wait, she ran through the not nearly as crowded market place to them.

"Where's the horses?" he asked curisouly, and for a moment she didn't want to make an excuse as to why she didn't have them with her. Afterall, it was the only they've really asked her to do since she came here to Sairou, and she couldn't do it.

She looked past Amefuri's house and the two of them, watching the rising sun cover the sky with a greusome yet beautiful mauve and crimson. She imagined that once the sun came up completely, it would be extremely hot; even hotter than when she was walking a little outside Lanva and Subaru's house. At least there was shade from the trees there.

They had all planned to leave when the sun was rising, to try and get to the next town closest to them as possible. At night, the temperature drops and during the day, the temperature is scorching, so in between, though short, seemed the most logical.

"Suzuno . . .?"

She was driven out of her thoughts again by Lanva's voice, and decided not to drag it out any longer and make them wait. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get them."

"What do you mean?" Subaru inquired.

"I tried, but the man wasn't renting them out. When I asked why, he said it was because someone stole them."

For a moment Lanva looked at her strangely and she felt a little awkward, averting her eyes a bit to the side. Then he laughed jovially and gave her a tight childish hug, ringing her body in to him like someone would when they wrapped and arm around their neck.

"See, you _can _do it!" he said, and she was a little confused at what he meant. "You really can talk with out stuttering! Two sentences in a row too!"

"We got to see a rare treat," Subaru teased, giggling a little. Suzuno had put her head down in embarrassment. "Oh, no need to act bashful about it, dear. It's a wonderful thing. It proves you're getting to know us better as friends."

'_Friends?' _Suzuno thought, a shockwave penetrating through her entire body. The thought was wonderful, it was overwhelming. Now she had real, solid proof.

"Yes," she said, smiling, "You both are my friends!"

X x x x x

I dunno what people are going to think of Nashie. XD I think most aren't going to like her! That's because she's sort of a brat, in case you couldn't tell already. ' I drew her since she's a very detailed-ly character, and someay I may put it up on my DA account! I think I wanna put up of Byakko Bouken Artwork when all seven are revealed . . Dun-Dun-duuuun! How long will that take? Oo I have no clue! Lol!

I've been informed that I torture Amefuri too much. ' Yes, I do! I dun do it on purpose, honest! He's just so perfect for that part . . .

Now I'm gonna go continue to listen to Usher . . . yeay! XD


	18. Rumors to Rumors

**Well, there hasn't been an update in a couple of weeks. Why? I have an excuse! Yeay! I had bad grades on my interim, so my focus was devoted to school and I wasn't allowed on the computer at all. XD Yeah! **

**But, this is one of my favorite chapters for some reason, so I hope that makes up for it. ) **

Kaeru Soyokaze: -cries- I can no longer be considered a mad updater! XD It's good to know you dun judge first- there aren't enough people like that!

Suzuno Oosugi- I'm glad you seem okay with Nashie too. XD Tatara shall come back soon! Someday . . . yup . . . TT

Care- Thank you! At some point, all of the warriors will be together. XD I just dunno when that'll happen! I'm gonna try to keep the story at an even pace, but I hope it's not too frustrating. )

Chaotic Demon- Yeay for totouring! –Daces- XD

Hotohori Fan- -Hugs- Thank you so, so, so, so much! Yeay, another Amefuri fan. ) I'm happy everyone finds him so developed since I personally feel like he's so hard to pinpoint! I think he's my favorite character too though! )

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Yes, knowing Japanese is kewl! ) I want to take it someday! I'm happy you like Nashie. I dun wanna reveal her future role, but in this chapter it implies quite a bit of her situation and what's going on with her! It gives the sort of 'world connection' thing to it, and she's greatly involved in that!

My DA account is Hatsu-chan, but I dun have anything up yet. XD I need to get to it!

Fukai Tsumi- No, not at all! I'm bad at updating. XD Does he really remind you of Amiboshi? That wasn't the intent at all! Though Amiboshi is among my favorite FY characters . . . lol! Amefuri's design is partly inspired actually by Tomite of the Genbu Seven, although he definitely has his own flair. XD

Yes, Puriti is related to Yui, who won't be born until about thirty or forty years later. XD lol! I don't have that in a lot yet, as it's not supposed to be a big part of the story, but I have a way to explain it that will be added to the story sooner or later. Alright!

Ummm . . . Lanva doesn't have a profile? XD I forgot him! Poor guy. Lol! When I write a good enough one I'll stick it up someday.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Amefuri was staring upward, and he would've examined the the swirling green, black and white marble texture of the ceiling had it not been for the swan colored cover connected at the four posts on his bed. His eyes were opening and closing lazily; while he was sure he would fall victim to a nice sleep, he quickly woke up, and now dozing on and off again was the only thing he could do.

Despite this being a palace and him being in the most feather-soft bed the world posessed, his small fever that he knew could rise at any time made him feel increasingly uncomfortable. While he rarely got sick from the acids and poisons he possessed since he was immune to most, there were the few that got to him much worse than others.

'_This blessing is more of a curse,' _Amefuri thought to himself sarcastically, managing a small laugh. He heard a door nearby creek along with a tiny, fast paced footsteps and turned his face a little. Walking in was a short plump man with slit eyes; though normally such eyes would be from a fearful assassin or warrior, these in particular were jovial and only there because of ethinicity. When he opened them however, they were quite round.

"My, haven't you grown up!" The Emperor said impressively with a wide smile. Amefuri noted the drink in his hand as the short man quickly bounced over to his bedside enthusiastically. "It's been a while; many, many years!"

"Yes, your highness," Amefuri replied, not bothering to sit up or move to show repsect. He knew the man wouldn't mind, as he was always rather jolly and easily forgave the lack of formalities. He smirked. "I see nothing about you has changed."

"No, nothing at all," he replied, not catching the small bit of insult there as Amefuri expected. "How have you been? I heard that in the Capital you're quite popular."

"I guess you could say that."

"Yes, yes."

There was a silence, though the feeling of awkwardness was only one-sided. The Emperor was quite comfortable in the presence of the young man, and even casually offered a bit of his drink. The younger of the two quickly and quietly declined.

"Emperor," Amefuri started after a while, getting his attention. He had a wine bottle in one hand and was pouring it slowly in the glass drink; though obviously tipsy, he seemed to have mastered keeping it all in the glass. "Why . . . why do you want me to be with your daughter?"

"Hm?" he seemed like it was the most obvious path to do to a virgin. "What do you mean?"

"The Empress . . . she's getting married. . . to the future Emperor of Kutou, no less. Is it really . . . my place to be involved in?"

For a moment, Amefuri was surprised at the serious face the Emperor had show him. He stopped his momentary sipping of wine and sat both the bottle and glass on a little round table by the bed, sighing and closing his eyes as if he were mentally preparing for his words.

"There is something more than just this marriage," he said, piquing the Celestial Warriors' interest. "Nashie, smart and strong as she may be, is also naïve. She doesn't know what is out there, and the same goes for Amai."

'_The Prince of Kutou,' _Amefuri reminded himself, his brain triggering at the name.

"He's a soldier under commander Shuri- best of the best, he is, he is- but has never gone to war. He's also never been in love, and while the Emperor and I both agree this marriage is an appropriate bond for the countries, in the end if it doesn't work out . . ."

"Then both countries will suffer the consequences," Amefuri concluded, and he nodded.

"Yes, yes," he said. "There's also another problem. To keep good ties between our countries, both The Emperor of Konan, and the Emperor of Hokkan and his children visit regularly, as I do visit them." He chuckled a little as he went to retrieve his wine. "Apparently as a multiple of the mistresses in the castle has told me, there's a bit of a love triangle."

"Love triangle?" Unfortunately as it went, Amefuri was with Amai when it came to love. He had never had the feeling before as far as he knew. According to the scowls of dissaproving fellow citizens, sex and love were not one and the same.

The Emperor laughed again. "Yes, yes. I hadn't known until after the arrangement between Amai and my daughter, but Nashie is apparently in love with Sousui, the Emperor of Konan."

'_That's not so bad, I guess,' _Amefuri concluded, but he was quickly corrected when that wasn't all.

"The Emperor of Hokkan has also told me that his son, Aijin, is in love with my daughters' beauty while his youngest daughter Ritoru is in love with Amai's sword skill.."

"You . . ." Amefuri paused, trying to recollect all of the twists and turns in the life of the royals, finding that the path to understanding was more than confusing. It was more than hard to swallow. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Actually, I'm not," the Emperor said, taking a sip out of his wine. Amefuri sighed a bit of relief and was ready to discard the information form his mind when the man laughed loudly and said, "I suppose it's not a love triangle! What would you call it, a love square? No, no, it has more than four . . ."

"Your highness makes me ill," Amefuri joked. In his curiosity of listening to the story he had sat up a little, but now that the moment of storytelling was over he had fallen rather heavily back onto his bed. He was yet again offered a small sip of the Emperors' drink, and instead of denying it again he took it with a smile and thank you.

"So, where do I come in?" he asked after handing back the glass.

"I want her to fall out of love," he told him in a whisper, his face inching closer as if there were others surrounding them just eager to hear his stradegy, "But not in love with you!"

For a moment the whole idea seem more than far-fetched; how could he make her fall out of love without her falling in love with him? Couldn't he have just as easily done that with his highness Amai? Then the reminder that he was practically a dolt with love according to the Emperor passed through his mind. But there was also the argument that he was the same.

"I don't-"

"You've had this service for years without women falling in love, right?" Amefuri began to speak, but was quickly interrupted. When the Warrior listened more to his side, his plan started to make more and more sense. "Just let her fall out of love; I'm sure it'll be easier for an expert like you, right?"

It was true that this plan was something smart for the Emperor and also something clever enough for Amefuri to pull off . . . What disadvantage could there be? With a smile, he nodded and said, "I'll try it out."

"Good, good!" The Emperor replied with a satisfactory laugh.

"Now, I need to discuss something else."

"Hm?"

"This conversation," he started, ready to let all of his collected thoughts out, "Involves the Priestess of Bykkao."

Unable to receive a horse for their ride, Lanva quickly bought them thin white cloths to protect them from the sun, and Subaru bought water. It was going to be a bit of a hard walk to the next village; worse, they were going in the direction oppisite of the Haunted Mountain, so there was absolutely nowhere to stop in between.

Suzuno had been so used to the hard ground that walking through the dirt that started to slowly loosen into sand was harder than expected. Her socks that were originally almost up to her knees had been sliding down, allowing the sand she unpurposefully kicked up to get uncomfortably down into her feet and toes. Immediantly she hated the idea of walking, but she was happy that the temperature was nice at this hour. She decided it was best not to complain.

"Too bad it's going to get hotter once the sun comes completely up," Lanva said in a dissapointed tone, as if he were reading her mind, "and worse, we might have to camp out or something in the cold."

"The change of temperature will surely bring a fever to Suzuno," Subaru said worridly. She decided to keep quiet and listen as they walked, since the two had been nit-picking over her wellbeing since earlier.

"I can't help that, you know."

"Well, did you buy any cloths thicker than this?"

Lanva sighed, "I couldn't; we don't have enough money!"

"What?!" she shouted back. Suzuno was inbetween the both of them while they were in the sand, and she stopped for a moment just so she could be behind them while they were arguing. She started taking her steps again once she was a bit of a distance, and the two didn't notice her discomfort.

"We're going to freeze to death or burn up before our mission is done!" Subaru said angrily, angry eyes on her fiancee, "what were you thinking?! It'd be best if you had gotten thicker ones instead of these rags!"

"Well if you had a job like me, maybe we would've had the money," he replied, sticking out his tongue like he had won the argument. "Bounty hunting doesn't pay as much as it used to, especially to _weak women_."

"You shovenistic _pig_-"

"You . . ."

Both stopped their bickering and turned to look at Suzuno, who was looking at Lanva with a surprised expression. "You're a . . . Bounty Hunter?"

He looked back at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world, saying, "Yeah."

"You must be strong."

Lanva puffed ot his chest like someone had taken a pump and filled him with more ego. He smiled confidently, winking at her at the same time.

"Of course!" he said, "I'm one of the best in Sairou!"

". . . Really?"

"He's lying," Subaru said in a flat tone, instantly bringing her partner's pride down. He kicked the sand up a little as if frustrated, but his face looked more like a pouting child. However, it was true. He quickly admitted that being a Bounty Hunter was so common, it was hard to find jobs or become famous in that area of work. Enthusiastic boys learned about earning a fast coin or two, and now finding money, stopping criminals or stopping upsetting pests was particularly hard.

'_At least it seems like this world isn't so troubling,' _Suzuno thought with a shy smile as they started to walk again. In the middle of Lanva's small chance for attention, the three had stopped, and Subaru scolded him for holding them up when there wasn't much time for this steady warmth to last. She thought back at the city she had learned as nothing more than the Captial. _'When I was there, I thought that it was full of frightening people . . '_

An image of Jin-Shun rose to mind instantly when she thought of scary people, and she remembered his rather harsh features and tall, overpowering height that would intimidate anyone. She remembered feeling further insecure when she saw his small collection of knives, some he claimed for his friends. Even though in the end he seemed like a nice person who turned out to be even younger than _her_, she couldn't help but keep her first impression of him tricking her to get to Amefuri.

'_Amefuri . . .'_ How was he? He was heading towards the palace, and she was curious if he had gotten there already, or if such a holy place was much further off. She also worried that if the chilling temperatures were as freezing at night as the couple she was with warned her, how his wellbeing would be and if he even _had _made it.

She thought of one of her few comrades already gone easily discouraged her, and as much as she wanted to get the image out of her mind, she couldn't. If that had happened, she would only be with two out of seven. And didn't they need all of the warriors to Summon Byakko, like she had been told by the same warrior she was nerve-racking over?

Suddenly Suzuno was driven out of her thoughts when she heard a small hiss and looked down, seeing Aoi-Yuki next to her and slightly underneath her robe with a tense body. It stared forward, looking past Subaru and Lanva who had stopped and turned at the little tiger's disturbance. The three twisted their heads in all directions, finding only sand and a slowly color shifting sky as far as they could see.

"Is it another . . ." Suzuno paused, remembering her past incident and feeling a chill shoot through her spine, "Colossal Scorpion?"

"Could be," Lanva said in a slightly serious voice, his face clearly alert for anything peculiar. "But they aren't the only things in the deserts."

With the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge, Suzuno quietly ushered her little pet forward. She was about to step forward when Aoi-Yuki growled so loudly it frightened her, and right where she was about to wall, she noticed a oddly dark patch of sand . . .

X x x x x

Well, I certainly threw everyone for a loop I bet! XD Lots of names, some more important than others. Here's a small review in no particular order-

Amai- The Princ of Kutou, and Nashie's fiancee

Sousui- The Emperor of Konan, and Nashie's secret love

Aijin- The Prince of Hokkan, and in love with Nashie

Ritoru- The Princess of Hokkan, and in love with Amai

Shuri- The Commander of Kutou's Army

Did I miss any names? XD lol, I hope I didn't! They weren't just thrown in there though- Each character I introduce, subtle or huge, has their role for a reason. Be on the lookout for these guys! I wonder if anyone's opinion of Nashie changed a little . . . Probably not! Lol!

I'm sure people like the Emperor too. Monarchy's are so weird, letting drunks rule kingdoms. XD lol! Just kidding!


	19. Late Night Snack

**Another chapter, yeay! ' I have to get on the ball again, I've only written up to chapter 22. XD Yes, I must keep going! This story is fun, and it's cool to have action in it. But there a LACK OF ROMANCE! TT Where is the romance in this story!? I'm putting more action than romance, what's up with that?! Okay, the last chapter had a lot of love, but I mean for Suzuno. XD Must give her some love someday! Some Ame and Tata love, hahaha! Lol! **

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol, is that would it be? ' Honeslty, I couldn't figure it out! XD Pentagon is five right? And how many people are in iiiit? –counts- lol!

The Muses Tk and Zv- Oooh, is _that _how you spelled it? XD I had no idea, it was a toughie! Thanks for telling me!

Suzuno Oosugi- Oooh, glad you like the subplot! The Kingdoms are going to be greatly involved through the story, so each Prince and Princess mentioned is going to have their moment. ) I'm so happy you're enjoying this!

taiyoukai-chan- -Glomps- Ooooh, you're so sweet, thank you so much! lol, I've had a couple people ask me that. Tatara will be coming back soon, just keep checking! I've already written the part, and I'm only up to chapter 22, so be patient! Lol!

**Chapter Nineteen**

The movement of the sand before Suzuno was so slight that no one would notice unless they were truly focusing, and the same with the odd color. As soon as Aoi-Yuki had alerted her, its' little paws slowly backing away, a frightening realization came over her and she stumbled backwards as well. Her body became very stiff and she had to tried with all her might to move, but her mind was so afraid of the troubling presence that she didn't want it to awaken as she was getting away.

"What_ is_ that?" Lanva said, partly in a low whisper now that he was concious of something more than just the three of them and their little furry companion. He and Subaru were past the large circle of sand, or rather just at the other end. It could've easily been the front or the back of whatever was underneath.

Aoi-Yuki suddenly let out another fierce growl and finally, after a piercing silence of waiting, she noticed two reddish black orbs surface, nicely spaced inches apart. They were tiny, but as round and flat against the sand as they were, they were also dead looking, sinking in slightly as if they were a part of two underground sockets instead. The frightening reminder of a skeletons' eyeless features kept Suzuno at bay.

"Wait a second," Lanva said as if he had realized something, his eyes obviously in deep thought. He put a hand on his chin and looked down, obversing the two tiny spheres from a safe distance. Subaru looked at him questionably, her hands clapsed together over her breasts nervously, and her eyes shifting between her fiancee and Suzuno. "I remember this one."

"What is it?" Subaru asked desperately, acting as if she was ready to walk across the unknown dark to take Suzuno away from it by force, "Hurry up!"

Suddenly the sand started to shift a little more violently than before, and Suzuno, watching Lanva in anticipation for his answer hadn't quickly enough noticed to move when a large swift moving entity bolted through the loose ground, throwing sand everywhere. Before her she stood frozen in place at a large mouth, at least ten feet wide, looking like it had stretched its' jaws as wide as it possibly could. A black tower stood above her, an endless dark tunnel with soft but unwelcomingly slimy inards and jagged fangs as long as her arm.

It stayed in place for a second, the small red orbs she had seen before were now giant scarlet eyes sinking into charcoal, rough, rocky like skin. She noticed that as the embodiment shifted to breathe, guill-like slahses on both its' sides were throbbing quickly and the eyes sunk into their sockets and back out, as if it was its' way of blinking.

"Suzuno!"

Something tackled at her side, bringing a splitting pain in her body. However, though it was like her mind was unconcious, her eyes watched in slow motion as the creature at the same time darted only its' mouth forward, its' bottom jaw dislocating and throwing itself against the ground. It skidded the sand when the force pushed the loose dirt several feet, and as the top jaw clamped down with a loud snap, its' body fell back underneath the earth.

Suzuno fell on the ground, a heavy height on top of her. Her eyes were clamped shut to protect them from the sand after she had watched the creature almost try to take her as its' prey. When she opened them, her back on the sand, she saw Lanva on top of her. He pushed himself up with both arms at each of her sides side quickly, standing up and lending up a hand to help her as well. She didn't accept his offer at her, her mind still a blank. Then it hit her.

'_I was almost eaten!' _she thought, the sudden distress and shock appearing on her face. _'If Lanva hadn't saved me, I'd . . .' _

"Aoi-Yuki?!" She shouted as she suddenly stood up with out his help, her mind shifting from her own safety to the little tigers'. She looked around desperately, and the thought of her little pets' demise brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey!" Lanva said, comforting her with a big brother hug as Subaru ran to them to see if they were alright. "Hey, no crying! Aoi-Yuki is okay . . ."

Suzuno sniffled a bit, her voice muffled since her cheek was lying against Lanva's chest, "He . . .he is?"

He let go of her momentarily, which at that time Subaru clung to her like a doll; she seemed even more frightened than Suzuno was, and if not for the worry of her tiger she would've giggled. Even through the Celestial Warriors' embrace, she followed Lanva's pointed finger to a point several feet away from where she was standing just moment ago. Though still alert with its' head glancing around cautiously, it seemed the feline was alright.

"We should hurry out of here," Lanva said seriously, getting both of their attention. Subaru was read to open her mouth to ask a question, but before she could even get it out Lanva smiled boyishly and placed a finger on her lips. "Run first, ask later, baby cakes."

She nodded and let go of the Priestess, who went to gather Aoi-Yuki before she felt ready to go. The little tiger crawled up comfortably in both of her arms and she held him tightly, and she was very happy that she didn't lose a friend.

'_I thought I'd lost you for a moment,' _ she thought, relieving herself with a sigh. She turned and noticed that the large dark sand puddle had not ceased. Now knowing the danger that such a large creature held, she pulled up her courage to run around it to Lanva and Doulin. The three darted through the sand as fast as they could, trying their best to get away. It was more of an instinctive intuition, and while no one said it out loud, they all knew it was bound to follow them.

"What was that thing?!" Subaru said, shouting loudly over the kicking sound of sand, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's a Scorpion fish," he replied, looking at both at them. Suzuno was trailing behind a bit due to the weight in her arms, but it wasn't so far back that they had to worry. He knew how the idea of another scorpion could scare her, espeically with their encounter with a whole group of them before they even knew Suzuno was the Priestess.

Suzuno was frightened by the creature, but even more now was she confused by the name of it. As if Lanva had heard her, he continued to describe it. "It moves through the sand like it's an ocean, and looks like a fish too. But like a scorpion, it's poisonous. Not that we'd be alive to feel the pain," he added, a sort of awkward smile on his face.

"We don't have time for jokes!" Subaru said in an annoyed voice. "That thing could eat us!"

"That's why we're running, beautiful."

Her face was starting to sweat a little; unlike her fiancee, she didn't really do much pertaining to exercise, so fatigue was catching her quickly. If only she could get away from this creature . . . stopped it from trying to get them . . .

Suddenly coming from nowhere, a vision appeared in her mind, coming to life as if it were as real as the ground she was running on. She could see a fierce battle, blood and scratches, and a deep gash appearing at the side of the very same creature they were faced with. She felt the pain it was going through, see the physical damage, and like a bolt of lightning it was as if she knew what to do to. Subaru abruptly stopped, and the other two halted as well. Lanva looked at her strangely as she turned around to face the direction they came from, her face extremely concentrated. He stood next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Look, you may want to get eaten today, but _I_ don't want you to 'cause we still haven't had sweet monkey lo-"

"_Quiet_!" she shouted back at him harshly, but for once it wasn't because of his sex drive. Then she laughed a bit. "You really think I want to be eaten?"

"Well, based on your actions, one might perceive that, believe it or not."

Suzuno hid behind the both of them, noticing that Subaru's cheeks were lined with a bit of sweat and she was breathing heavily. She was also very tired from running since she never was an active outside person at home, so she definitely could understand. When she stepped close between the two of them but kept her distance in case they argued again, she let down Aoi-Yuki, who seemed grateful to get a chance to walk around. She watched him, and since he didn't seem so tense, she relaxed her shoulders as well.

'_I wonder where it is,' _she thought to herself, looking around a little cautiously. Even if her pet wasn't so scared, she wanted to stay on alert just in case. It was then for the first time since the encounter with the Scorpion fish and before then that she noticed the sky wasn't as dark as it was. When she saw the sun, which was steadily rising to the highest point in the sky, she really started to feel the light beat down on her. _'They really didn't exaggerate when they said it would be hot. . .' _

Lanva still wasn't convinced of his fiancee's sanity, and put both hands on her shoulders to gently turn her around in the other direction, as if to get her to understand that they were supposed to run. Subaru jerked him off lightly, her face still tight in meditation. He took a few steps back as he saw something darken the ground he was on, trying his best to trust Subaru.

'_Closer . . .' _she thought, letting her eyes practically burn the ground she was staring so hard. The Scorpion Fish stopped before her since she was the cloest, and she watched as the same two red globes surfaced. _'Ready . . . steady . . .'_

"_Hyaa_!" She screamed as the creature surfaced, but instead of diving down at her, it let out a painful howl. An explosive flash surrounded them all, blinding them in the light of Byakko. Heavy leaks of blood shot from the beast and on the sand as cuts opened over its' large body, and it flailed back on the ground, shaking violently. Subaru continued to stay in place, unaffected as the gore inside forced itself to through the openings of the Scorpion fish, showing the immense pressure the rigid casing held. She spoke quickly, like she was running out of time, and in a low whisper. "Nine days, ten nights, six hours, nine minutes, twelve seconds . . ."

Suzuno watched with wide eyes, trying her best to command her hands to cover them. _'This must be her power . . .' _She thought, finding her bottom lip trembling in fear. The power she felt overwhelved her, and she felt that no matter what she did, she was doomed to watch the same creature that tried to kill her literally be torn to pieces. Slashes and incises were being gouged in like the wind was a stiletto, and within moments, the thrashing that hurled the sand in every direction stopped. The once pleasantly golden land had been dyed an unwelcoming, sticky scarlet, and while breathing very deeply Subaru turned to them. She had a smile on her face.

"There's my power," she said, very satisfied with their reactions; or at least, partly. Lanva looked completely stupefied, trying to figure out whether to look at her or the now lifeless carcass behind her. Suzuno was sitting down with a terrified expression, Aoi-Yuki rubbing his head affectionately against her lap. She deicded it was best to explain. "I can change their body to what it looked like in the past." When Lanva still looked at her, completely confused, she said in an annoyed voice, "It's _time_."

"Time?" Lanva seemed shocked that it was only one simple element that did _so _much damage. He trotted till he was next to Subaru, surveying the damage from a closer perspective. The montrous Scorpion Fish lay down before him, defeated. It was giant compared to him even in death, with its' long and bulky hard skin now sliced. Then he turned to the very person who did it, who was shorter than him, physically weaker than him, and more importantly in his eyes, a _woman_. He suddenly laughed out loud. "Well, I guess I know not to make you mad anymore, huh sweetie?"

"Don't worry, I can't make you get any cuts like that," Subaru said, and he suddenly stopped laughing as if in relief. "I had a vision of his fight with another Scorpion Fish, which was nine days and ten nights ago; all I had to do was turn time back on his body to when he was in the fight." She smiled triumphantly as she snapped her fingers, "And he's good as gone!"

". . .Well," they both turned to Suzuno, who seemed to have finally found the support in her legs and stood up, her hand grazing Aoi-Yuki's back until she couldn't reach anymore. She smiled. "I'm happy . . . happy that you found your power, Subaru!"

Hearing the words from the shy girl, who honestly meant how happy she was, was overwhelming to the Celestial Warrior. She ran over and pulled Suzuno into a tight hug, making the both of them fall over. For once, she wasn't acting like a Mother; she didn't even want to. Right now, with the both of them smiling and giggling girlishly together over her accomplishments, she really wanted to see the Priestess of Byakko as a friend.

"And so, after their moment of celebration, the Priestess of Byakko, Subaru and her husband-to-be started to walk through the desert again," Takao read aloud, sitting on a small chair beside his bed. It was dark outside, though it had only just become so. After a few hours of reading, Puriti said her eyes were tired and she decided that she wanted to listen to a wrestling match on the radio instead. He chuckled at how lively in personality the young girl was compared to his daughter; but then again, it already seemed that she was starting to speak her mind without stuttering in the book.

In his beroom there was only a single light, one that happened to be on the dresser next to him. He reached over and pulled the string that hung on the lamp, and after a little 'click' noise it was completely dark. He put the book down next to it and stood up, stretched, and recollected images of the past and present, their alikes and differences as he went out to the kitchen.

"So far, Suzuno is lucky," he thought out loud, taking out eggs and milk from the refridgerator to make his meal. "She hasn't had to face anything- or anyone – too dangerous for her. Something that could break her. Like Takiko . . ."

Suddenly the proud smile Takao always wore in front of people had died down into a frown, and as he mixed all of the ingredients to his little nighttime snack he thought of how honestly greusome those times were. In a way, it made him afraid of Suzuno's future in The Univserse of the Four Gods, espeially if she fell in love. On the other hand, he was also relieved that the journey was already looking easier, even if there might be complications of the four Kingdoms and their peculiar love lives. Maybe it was because it was the second time around, and not everyone knew of the news?

"I hope it stays that way," he said. After many ideals and battling over whether or not her travelling was a good or bad thing, he had completely mixed and baked what he wanted to eat, and he let his troubles slide for a minute when he smelled something heavenly come from the oven. He relished in a sweet, chocolate scent that suddenly filled the room, and out of the oven, he took out a miniature chocolate cake.

"I'm sure she would have loved this." He put the pan with the cake down on the stove in front of him to let it cool off, and turned to the door when he heard footsteps. Puriti was standing there, still in her school uniform since she had no other clothes, rubbing her eyes like she had woken up from a long nap. Running her hands through her hair to straighten it, only seemingly partly aware of her surroundings, she glanced at his meal, the only thing she really noticed and smiled.

"Is that chocolate?" she asked, and he smiled back and nodded.

"Suzuno and I made these very often," he told her. "When her Mother was alive, I would watch the two of them cook together; she looked like the happiest person in the world."

For a second Puriti noticed his eyes glaze over in memory of the times, and she also wondered whether or not it was Suzuno he reffered to, or his late wife. Either way, she understood perfectly that they were good times, and that doing a simple thing such as cooking could bring back the warmest memories for him. While it seemed corny in a way, she was also impressed.

Takao took a knife out of one of the drawers and started to cut the cake into even pieces, then reached up on top of the stove to a cabinet and handed the highschooler a plate. "Would you like a piece?"

For the first time Takao truly saw Puriti's face light up, like she was a child given her most wanted Christmas Present. She grinned excitedly and said, "Yeah! I really love chocolate!"

X x x x x

OMGosh, I need to involve Takao and Puriti more. O.o But, I added a cute moment in there. Yeay! A happy fuzzy moment; and Takao likes chocolate! And so does Puriti! Yeay for chocoloate! That is the real power of the Four Gods, you know. XD lol!

Did I do okay with the Scorpion fish scene? I have a picture of what the Scorpion fish was modeled after, if you want me to show it!

I didn't have Ame-baby in this chapter. I miss him! TT lol, while everyone is missing Tatara who hasn't been here in quite a while, I'm missing Amefuri, who hasn't been in for only this chapter. Silly! Lol! I need to get used to Tatara . . . )


	20. Secret Mask

**Yeay, another update! And happy-happy news: y grades were really good this time, so I wont be kicked off the computer! Alright! –dances- Ya know, I made a C2 community for FY. The first one! I dunno much about it, but I hope I can work it out. **

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Aww, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget ya. I thik I was rushing or something. . . No worries! Yes, this thing is definitely longer than I expected it to be. I was thinking the whole story would be done in thrity chapters or so, but not the case! Lol! I'm sort of happy with how it's working out though. Yeay!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yeay!! Lol, I'm happy you liked the scene. My new DA ID has Tatara on it .. . –drools- OMGAWD, he's so hawt. Lol! I wonder what Watase Yuu would make Amefuri look like . . . I wonder if he would even be a she! 

Suzuno Oosugi- Thank yooooou! I luv your reveiws. I'm glad the whole memory thing worked out well for everyoe, and I'm happy you didn't find it strange to add Puriti and Takao right there at the end. I really need to include them more . . . lol!

taiyoukai-chan- lol! Actually, you red my mind with Takao and Puriti! Not necessarily getting together, but definitely some sort of connection. –hugs- Age gaps are no matter! It's the love that's important! Yeah! Lol!

**Chapter 20 **

"This place is so small," Suzuno remarked as she walked into the town.

"That's because this place is Hashi, the gate between Sairou and Kutou," Lanva replied.

"Oh . . ."

Not that she knew exactly what it had meant. She vaguely remembered Amefuri referencing to her a place called Kutou, but she didn't think much of it. She was right however; Hashi, as Lanva said the place was called, was indeed very small. There were no homes for people, only a few Inns at both of their sides, as well as restuarunts and stands with trinkets to sell. There were many people wandering about on the street, but luckily for the three of them it wasn't so crowded that they had to push their way through. She giggled; she figured part of he reason people were being so avoidant was Aoi-Yuki, who looked around curiously.

"Should we get a room?" Subaru suggested, pointing to a rambler Inn that was to the left of them, "It should be getting dark soon after all."

"Yeah!" Lanva said excitedly, jumping in between the two of them and squeezing their shoulders excitedly. "Let's rent one room so we can all sleep together!"

"What?!"

"You idiot!"

While Lanva was nursing yet another headwound, courtesy of his now angered fiancee, Subaru decided it was best to check and see what rooms they had available. She left the both of them outside, asking them to just stay in the general area, but she figured that Suzuno would still want to explore all the same; it wasn't a large place, so there was no way she could lose them so easily.

"Well, what would you like to see?" Lanva asked her. Although the Priestess tried to remain calm on the outside, on the inside she wasn't feeling the least bit fatigued from their long walk. She was actually very thrilled to be in a new place, a place where perhaps another warrior might be. But above everything, there was one place she was most curious about.

Putting her head down and a finger on her chin in thought, she watched the feet of a few passerbys while they stood still. '_If there was anything . ._ .' She didn't quite understand the idea of something being outside of Sairou, so finally she confirmed, "I would like to see Kutou!"

When she said it so loudly, a few people surrounding the two of them stared, and even Lanva gave her a quizzical expression. She suddenly felt foolish for saying such a thing. Was it because she was the Preistess for Sairou that she wasn't supposed to go outside its' boundaries? But no one really knew who she was. . .

"You need a passport to go there." She suddenly felt a weight lift off of her shoulders and she sighed of relief. So that was all. It was like needing a passport to go to America, so in a way, Kutou was another country. She finally understood. But then again, why would other people look at her that way?

As if he had heard her questions, Lanva continued. "Besides, I don't think you would want to go there. It's a pretty harsh country, with obsessive military gits. And besides, if anyone . . ." he looked around cautiously and leaned in closer, making sure he had her attention, "if anyone found out you were the Preistess of Byakko, they'd probably take you. They're really eager to find their own Priestess ever since the finding of Genbu's a hundred years ago."

"Oh . . ." She nodded, completely understanding why he was cautious about saying anything too loudly. Suddenly Lanva's eyes widened in surprised and looked past her, and when she turned around, she also caught a glimpse of something almost frighteningly suspicious. Not too far away, resting against one of the posts that held up a small convenient stand was a robed person that seemed to be staring right at them. The only part of them visible were their eyes, but even then the shadows of his clothing partly concealed them.

As soon as they both spotted him, he turned and walked on, and Suzuno felt her heart skip a beat out of fright. '_Who was that?_' she thought. More than anything, she was worried that the man had heard what they were saying. They were a good distance away from them, but then again . . .

"Damn," Lanva cursed, taking Suzuno's outside shoulder and pulling her in towards his chest protectively, "I don't who that is, but it looks like we might be in for some trouble while we're here . . ."

"Lanva?"

The young man turned his face, only to see Subaru standing there with her hands on her hips in a rather disgruntled manner. Her voice sounded a little agitated. "Suzuno is a Priestess."

Lanva nodded. "Yeah . . . I know that."

"Do you know what that means?" He shook his head, then she eyed Suzuno and he had realized just how tight he was holding her. "It means hands _off_!"

Luckily, Subaru had found two rooms for them to stay the night in. One, of course, for Suzuno and herself, and the other for Lanva. Although the Inn itself was small, it had a very warm and home-like feel to it, as everything was packed together nicely without seeming crowded. As soon as they had walked in, there were a few sets of tables for people to sit down at, as well as a small tavern where men were ordering drinks.

As soon as the three walked in, a young girl who was even shorter than Suzuno approched them. She had dazzling, dark long hair pulled back into three separate ribbons, all which combined themselves into one large braid and large, friendly chocolate eyes.

"Welcome!" she said, bowing down a little. She stepped out of the way so the three could come in, introducing herself. "My name is Seki; I'm the co-owner of this Inn, and I hope you and your friends will be happy here Miss Doulin!"

"Doulin?" both Suzuno and Lanva said at the same time. More to her husband-to-be than the Priestess she gave them a look, then turned to smile kindly back at Seki.

"Thank you so much," she said, bowing down as well. The young girl excused herself to go work on cooking meals for the customers, and said if they wanted anything at all they just had to sit at one of the tables and someone would come for them. Subaru turned to them, whsipering, "Why should I used my Celestial name where there could be Kutou soldiers?"

"Oh," Lanva said at the same time as Suzuno again. He nodded in understanding, then thought deeper about what she said. "Wait; aren't the Kutou soldeirs supposed to be on the other side?"

"Not today. Seki-"she pointed over to the girl who was running through a doorless wall into the kithcen in case the had forgtten, "- had told me that there were some strange sightings of a creature that's been hanging around the borders of Kutou and Sairou. Soldiers are everywhere, including the Prince, Amai."

'_What luck,' _Suzuno thought sarcastically, knowing she would have to be extremely cautious. The three of them sat down, ready to take a load off of their tired feet from walking all day. Like before, she wasn't very exhausted unlike Subaru who seemed very grateful and Lanva who just wanted to eat, but it was nicer all the same. She looked around while the other two talked, not noticing anybody in particular who was sticking out. _'I wonder which one is the Prince.' _

The idea of meeting a Prince, even if it was from a foreign country made her excited. She had seen movies in Tokyo and read stories about the handsome and intelligent Royals who would sweep a girl off her feet. For a moment, she wondered if it could ever be a possibility, but shook the thought out of her head and even smiled to herself. _'That ridiculus. I've never even had a boyfriend before . . .' _

"You know," Lanva started, sitting his elbow on the table out of habit. He smiled at Suzuno, "You came at a pretty wild time, you know that?"

"_Lanva_!" Subaru hissed, indicating they shouldn't talk about her being the Priestess at the time. But obviously trying to conceal his diologue so no one else would figure it out, he continued.

"It's not a bad time," he continued. "It's just that usually nothing big happens, then suddenly all these things happen at once. The marriage and unity between Sairou and Kutou, the journey to find all these people. . . It's a pretty weird expirence."

"I guess a Princess getting married to a Prince is something important," Suzuno agreed, nodding. For a moment, she felt a little upset that no one knew she was the Priestess. She wasn't used to getting attention where she lived, so getting so much love from people like Lanva, Subaru and Amefuri was wonderful, but . . . she had the role of the _Priestess_.

According to the Legend, she would come when times were going to be at their worst, and she was the only person who could save the people. In that respect, she wished everyone would know who she was, so she could be praised for it, and get a thousand times more love and attention than she ever did in Tokyo. In a way, she was jealous of the Prince and Princess; they were having such a joyous occasion, and more than likely everyone in Sairou and Kutou knew about it.

"I feel bad," Suzuno finally admitted, bringing worry to the both of her companions. ". . . You both are so nice, and it's . . . it's really nice to have someone care about you, but for some reason . . ." She looked down and folded her hands together on her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "I wish I could get more."

The two looked at her, surprised at how upset she seemed about something to trivial in their eyes. Subaru, who was sitting closest to her, wrapped her arms around her in a comforting manner, patting her head a little like she was consoling a child. "There's nothing wrong with that, dear," she reassured. "You're such a wonderful girl, who's been hiding under a shy smile. It's alright to want things."

"Actually, you really haven't talked to us much about anything till recently," Lanva added in. "You didn't ask for much or spoke unless you were told to. It's good to see you're being open with us!"

Subaru suddenly remembered earlier that morning, even before the sun was rising up when she had finally declared that these two people, Lanva and Subaru, were her real friends. That meant she could speak to them and feel at ease. When she was with them like this, she was very comfortable, and she smiled and hugged Subaru back tightly before letting go. She smiled. "Thank you."

"That's the spirit!" Lanva said exictedly, earning a few odd glances for his noisy voice. Then he looked around a bit, smiled back and said so only the three could hear it, "Priestess."

"Amazing . . ."

The three suddenly jumped and turned their faces to see the same girl they had met before, Seki, standing at their table. She was staring wide eyed at Suzuno as if she had seen a Scorpion fish for the first time, one hand stretched over her chest liked it would spread open if she didn't hold it. Suddenly, Suzuno felt a pit that made her sick to her stomach, and she was almost sure that the other two felt the same exact way.

"Did you . . ." Subaru started, a bit of a nervous laugh in her tone, "Just hear what we were talking about?"

"Yes ma'am," Seki replied with a grin, finally resorting to a sort of phony cheeriness that she played for service. "I heard every word. That young lady there is the Prie-"

"_No_!" Subaru and Lanva shouted at once, standing up and slamming their hands on the table. A sudden awkward silence krept over the small Inn, and suddenly Suzuno wanted to hide from the embarrassing stares they were receiving from everyone. Aoi-Yuki, who was lying peacefully on the ground next to Suzuno had even lifted his head to see what was going on. Then, quickly realizing there was nothing, he went back to sleeping.

'_Maybe . . .' _she started to think, glancing around a little and blushing while hiding her face in her hands, _'Maybe I'm not reading for so much attention.' _

"Ye Gods," Seki said, a little shocked but not in the least bit sounding angry at being yelled at, "I'm sorry. But I've heard rumors from the Palace in Daini Toshi that the-"she paused, rethought her words, then spoke again, "That such a thing had happened not too long ago. . . Would you mind explaining it to me?"

Subaru and Lanva thought it best to tell Seki since she already knew part of what they were trying to keep secret. They stood up to go into one of the rooms they rented for the night so they could talk in peace. When Suzuno stood up, however, her heart felt like a shockwave had coarsed through as out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the same robed man from earlier.

'_Is it him?!' _she thought nervously, suddenly tensing up. Aoi-Yuki felt her fear and stood on all fours, rubbing his head against her leg. But just after a moment, the man had walked out as if he had never been there in the first place. Even then, as they walked to their room, she was honestly afraid with her life of who that man was. Or woman. Lanva noticed her discomfort, but decided not to ask about it.

"So," Subaru finished, "That's what happened."

"Amazing," Seki said, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. She kept glancing back at bit at the Priestess, trying to piece everything together. She was incredibly lucky, after all; she was able to meet the Priestess of Byakko!

They all decided to stay in Subaru and Suzuno's room for an explanation, a very small place with only one bed. Those two sat together on the edge of the bed, and since the only other furniture there was a small round table with two chairs, Lanva and Seki had occupied them, posistioning them so that they were all in an awkward circle.

Seki, nodded, as if she understand everything completely. "But . . . I thought she was from another world? Her clothes sure don't look very foreign to me."

Quickly trying to explain, Suzuno took off the cotton white cloth she had previously worn to protect her from the burning sun, revealing her dark blue school uniform. No matter what now, the young waitress had to believe them. Afterall, who else in this place had such strange clothing?

'_Well' _Suzuno thought, _'It's strange to them, at least.' _

Suddenly she felt two hands envelop over hers in earnest, shaking her hand wildy and in an energized manner. It was Seki, and she was surprised about how happy she was to meet the Priestess. But, then again, this was the sort of attention she was asking for, and though a little extreme, she felt something in her chest glow; this attention was definitely making her happy.

"I can't believe that we have a Priestess," she kept saying over and over, finally letting go of Suzuno's hands after a few moments of extreme squeals and fits. "I really want to tell everyone about it! Please-"

"Absolutely not," Subaru said in a flat tone, getting her message across clearly. "If you tell everyone, then Suzuno's could be in danger; especially with all of the Kutou soldiers!"

"That's true," Seki agreed, looking up at the ceiling and putting a hand on her chin, thinking profoundly. She snorted gracelessly. "Those soldiers are vicious; they've always been obsessed with strength! And with the Prince Amai here and everything . . ."

She glanced at Suzuno, who seemed to be listening intently to her warnings, "Who knows what they would do to the Priestess."

"Yeah," Lanva decided, crossing his arms and nodding, "They'd probably tie her up, cut her into bite size pieces and eat he-"

"Shut _up_!" Subaru shouted, about ready to punish him if he said another word while trying to comfort a startled Suzuno at the same time. Seki looked at them curiously, watching the two of them suddenly arguing back like their serious conversation had never happened and laughed.

"You lot are too much!" she said through giggles, turning to the door, "I have to go serve more guests; but _don't worry_. I wont reveal your secret, Priestess."

Suzuno and Seki looked at each other for a few moments through an intense stare, but after a moment they both smiled in mutual agreement and she left. Subaru yawned loudly and rather inappropriately as if she were waiting for the girl to leave so she could do so, stretching her arms toward the ceiling as high as she could. "I think it's about time we get to sleep."

"Yeah. 'Night," Lanva consented, standing up, also walking out after saying his goodbyes. The Celestial Warrior was very sure that Suzuno would be nervous of staying in the same bed with someone, even if it was a woman; she was surprised when she never even said a word about it, like she was trying to hide her discomfort. She was sure of that, at least. After saying goodnight, the both of them, without extra clothes, fell asleep on oppisite sides of the bed in what they were already wearing.

Darkness had completely enveloped the town, and in the sudden chill that erupted the streets were virtually empty. A particular robed man had walked into a single floored Inn, and a rather lively one at that. Most of the people there were men, all drinking and talking after a long day off of travel and work. He noticed a diminutive waitress speaking in whispers to a few particular men he recognized as Kutou soldiers.

"You see," the young girl went on, as he could hear her quite clearly even through the loud clamor, "Back in the last room, right next to where his Highness is staying, we actually have here the real Priestess of Byakko."

"Really?" one of the three soldiers said, laughing eagerly as if he were going to battle. "I think we should inform his Highness of this. . . interesting find."

She smiled slyly. "You can go and take her if you want. We don't need some _girl _telling us our future is bad. She looked too timid to try and help us anyway!"

She suddenly noticed the robed man walking by into the back halls where the rooms were, and stood in his path with a wide, tacky smile. "Welcome! My name is Seki; I'm sorry, we don't have any more rooms-"

"Sorry," he started, gently pushing her out of the way. Her face changed from something cheerful to annoyed, but she stood her place, letting him pass. She eyed the Kutou soldiers, and immediantly they caught her idea.

Suzuno awoke abruptly when she heard something slam against the door to her room, and she noticed that Subaru had stirred from her sleep as well.

"What's going on?!" She said, sitting up and jumping acorss the bed in front of Suzuno, waiting for whatever was to come and to protect her. She posistioned herself in a fighting stance, ready to take charge, but Suzuno had a feeling she was only trying her best to look as strong as possible; the warrior's trembling body obviously said that she was just as scared as she was.

Suddenly the door was kicked opened and Suzuno's fear became more than ever, seeing the same robed man who had been stalking her the entire time they were in Hashi. Her body froze, completely apprehensive as she stared at the man she knew for sure had discovered her secret.

"Priestess," he finally said, walking forward without recognizing Subaru's presence, "The Kutou Soldiers are aftwer you; we must go."

"I'm-I'm warning you," Subaru threatened, her stance faltering with his strong one. She looked ready to attack, when something in Suzuno's mind had triggered. Her body felt the energy to move and she jumped in between the two, making sure that they wouldn't fight. As best as she could, she gathered up the courage to speak.

"Who . . . who are you?"

He removed his hood.

X x x x x

Oooooh. . . . Cliffhanger! Well, I did talk about one particular character a lot that never showed his face. –Stops- Not sayin' anymore! –Whistles- Not a lot happened in this chapter, but I hope people in enjoyed it nonetheess. Alright!

And it's finally chapter 20! Yeay! Two decades! . . . Well, sorta. Yeay! –Celebrates-


	21. The Question of Love

Alright, another chapter! I feel like I've been pumping them out lately. Lol! I think I'm loveing this because I've started to read fanfiction again. Lol! As much as I like writing it (Though I don't write a lot- just a long on one story!), I've never been a big fanfiction reader. I've been reading mostyl Naruto (Sasuke x Naruto or Sakura x Sasuke) and Kingdom Hearts (Sora x Riku). Yes! : D When it comes to Naru x Sasu though, I think Sasu x Saku make the better couple. What do you think? And I'm also glad that Riku and Sora aren't really a couple; but they're fanfics are _so adorable_!

taiyoukai-chan- lol! Well, you'll just have to read and see who it is. : P It's in this chapter! And as for your other question, I'm not telling! Lol! –Smiels in all her secrecy- XD

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yup, Seki is a little evil thing. But she has her reasons too; they shall be revealed later! Oooh, good guesses! You'll find out the answer here!

Mrs. Tasuki- Wow, I'm really honored that you enjoyed it! And you rea dit all at once . . O.o Crazy! Lol, just kidding! Yeah, I try to keep the errors to a minimum, though there are still a little too many for my tastes out there. I shall get them fixed soon though! : P Hee, another person who likes Suzuno! Yeay! –Puts on a puppy face- I like Miaka though . . . lol!

Suzuno Oosugi- Hmmm . . Wow, I never even thought of her being a Celestial Warrior! XD You look into it so deep sometimes. You're the second person to guess that the robed person could be a Celestial Warriors. : D Well, we shall see!

Care- Wow, I'm so happy you like it! : D You seem enthusiastic about it and everything. Hoepfully this will make you like the story even more! Yeah! –Celebrates-

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Amefuri opened his eyes, a low groan escaping him as he waited for his vision to clear. The first thing he saw in front of him was a young woman with short black hair and fair skin, the covers completely covering her body up to her breasts. She was sleeping so he couldn't see her eyes, but as he started to gain his senses and the sleep slowly fell away from him, he vaguely remembered they were brown.

"Morning," he muttered, more to himself than to his partner as he sat up and stretched his arms a bit, barely noticing he was naked as well. He tried to move as little as he could so that she wouldn't wake up, but when he heard her stirring, he turned to watch her wake.

At first, she was very calm, as if there was nothing strange about the arrangement she was in, but when she realized she was unclothed her face immediantly blushed a dark crimson and she covered herself as much as she could with the covers. She closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see the Warrior, who now didn't have any cover to cloth himself with.

"There's no need to be embarrassed!" Amefuri said with a heartwarming smile, and she felt his fingers caress her cheek a bit. "You did very nicely for your first time."

"But now . . ." she said in a nervous, quiet voice; he was strangely reminded of Suzuno. "But now . . . I. . . I cannot become a bride!"

"Of course you can; sex is not love. Just find a man who will understand your situation, and you'll be married in no time."

"R-really?"

"I don't lie."

The girl didn't open her eyes, even when she heard Amefuri slipping on some clothing and she smiled with the comfort she was receiving. Another question came up in her mind. "L-Lord Amefuri?"

"Hm?" he asked. Next to the bed, oppisite side of the entranceway was a dressing table. On top of it, there was a Kimono for the girl and next to it a dark jade chinese silk robe, which he dressed in while he conversated. "Is there something wrong?"

"The Emperor informed me that I might have to pay you . . . um . . . I do not have any money now, but if you could wait a little longer, I ca-"

She suddenly heard him laughing. "Don't worry about it; I haven't had sex ever since I met the Priestess, so it's more like a gift that _you _came to _me_."

There was a pause for a moment between them, and finally she dared herself to open her eyes. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he was no longer anywhere near her. In the same room was a large window, and Amefuri was pushing open two glass panes. Immediantly when they pushed apart, the sun's light shown through and brightened up the room as if it were being sanitized, and a serene sound of birds' tweeting came through.

"What a view," he muttered, resting his elbows on the edge and looking out. For a moment she stared, watching how calm his face looked with a sweet smile; he really did look like he was appreciating the sights. She was suddenly thrown out of her ideas when she heard him say, "Oku, if you want to leave now, you can."

"Y-Yes Sir!" she said hastily, jumping out of the bed, still holding the bed covers around her. She tip toed around the divan and to the dresser where her working Kimono lay, glancing over to the Celestial warrior to see if he would peek if she turned around. It was so strange . . .

Honestly, she hadn't remembered anything from last night, as the Emperor knew of her discomfort and let her drink plenty of alcohol before heading into the room. Because of this, she felt very self consious of her body more than ever. As she dressed, she heard every bit of the soft fabric touch against her skin. When she felt the Kimono she wore, which had covered her body completely from head to toe and even past her hands she was so tiny compared to the other women, she bowed a little, even knowing he couldn't see. "If . . . If you need me again, Lord Amefuri, I would be more than honored to serve you."

At first, Oku thought Amefuri hadn't heard her; he didn't move from his spot of staring out the window, nor did he speak. When she was about to repeat herself, he finally replied, "Only if you want to."

This alone brought such a harsh shade of red on her face that she thought _he_ would be able to feel the temperature that shot up. Before he would have been able to, were it possible, Oku bowed deeply once again and rushed out, unpolitely slamming the door behind her. He sighed.

"She was far too tense in bed, even if she was drunk," he muttered, looking down at the lake. He hadn't remembered crossing the bridge that went over the large body of water, but he had been reminded during his chat with the Emperor that he fell asleep in the middle of crossing it. He couldn't help it, he was _tired. _"Hm?"

In the lagoon he spotted little silver sparkling dots coursing throughout it, those which he knew were the violent fish Ryeu-Chou-Rai told him about. What made him more interested than the excited little specks speeding around was the long one. It was the same color as the Teething Fish, but much more elongated and like a wavy stick. As he observed its' slow movements as it scuttled across from one side of the viaduct and underneath to the other side, he felt something wasn't right.

"Amefuri," he heard a woman's voice call, and turned around to see Nashie at the door. She had one hand on her hip and she walked all the way across the room without the sound of a single step being heard to the window he was at. She leaned her elbows in the same manner he did on the windowsill, staring across from it.

"Did you know I've never been out of Daini Toshi?" she told him, and he wondered why she brought up something so random. "It sounds pretty dire, I know, but . . . it's also sort of nice. People here do whatever you want, and there are people who come to see me . . ."

"I was told that you were in love with his Highness Sousui, and not his Highness Amai."

She whipped her face to look at him. "How did you-"

He smiled slyly. "Secret, my Princess."

Nashie's expression clearly told him that she was not pleased to be told that the way he found out her secret was a secret itself, and he also could tell she didn't like being 'talked down to' by a commoner. At least he wasn't any commoner, but a Warrior. _'Perhaps that will help her pride,' _he thought. She scoffed, looking back outside to no particular spot, obviously completely irritated.

"_So_," she started, emphasizing the word with her anger, "I guess you know that I don't want to get married?"

"I thought so. Otherwise you would be worse than me." She snorted again, partly in anger and partly in laughter.

"Worse? Than _you_? You're garbage! How could I be less than you when I'm the future leader of not only one, but _two _countries?"

Now it was his turn to be angry, but he didn't say anything like he had with Doulin. Looking back, he realized that just telling her not to judge him wouldn't work, and for someone as so naive as Nashie, it would be impossible to understand. He decided that even if he hated it, the best decision would be to let her think what she wanted.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence, and at the same time the both of them sighed as they watched a small white bird fly over to them. It perched itself on the small bench that stuck outside of the window, hopping around on its' two twig-like legs and poking at their fingers a bit, as if telling them to move from his spot. It eventually jumped into Amefuri's palm and he lifted it until he was eye to eye with it, petting the tiny cranium softly.

"How much do you love Sousui?" Amefuri asked, quickly forgetting the formalities. Nashie made a small noise like she was about to speak, but paused for a moment before forming words.

"I remember when I first saw him . . . Sousui . . . I was eleven, so it was eight years ago, and he had just become Emperor after his Father, Taiso the Second, had died. He was only sixteen. He came over to our Palace to meet my Father, and he was so, _so_ nice . . ." She stopped speaking and closed her eyes for a moment, as if imagining a most pleasant memory. He was completely surprised with how her attitude changed when she spoke of him. Is that what love did to people? "Everytime he smiled, I felt like even if I had the whole kingdom it wouldn't be enough. Just having him would make me feel like I had everything."

"And?"

"Eventually, it just grew and grew . . . I always look forward to him coming by, and I remembered when his wife died last year. I was actually sort of happy."

Amefuri raised an eyebrow at Nashie, looking at her like she was the strangest person in the entire world. "You're evil."

"I can get you killed by order, you know."

". . . _Really_ evil."

She laughed a little instead of getting angry. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood since you mentioned Sousui!"

"_Right_."

Out of nowhere on the outside, a high pitched scream put the both of them in alert. Amefuri leaned over the window as much as he could, trying to look straight down to see the small strip of land that seperated the palace from the river. The bird that was twiddling in his fingers was very disturbed and in a spooked manner flew off. Unfortunately for the Warrior, no matter how far he looked out, he couldn't see nothing but water.

"Damn," he muttered, still trying his best to look. Then something out of nowhere had caught his eyes, but just barely; a long, silver glitter in the water. It could have been the teething fish, but somewhere, he was sure it was that one creature that stood out among them all.

Amefuri turned to Nashie, who was looking at him, her back leaning against the window and crossing her arms as if waiting for his answer. He nodded to her like she would understand and began to walk off.

"Wait a second!" she shouted, pulling on some of his longer hair and jerking him back, making his neck snap a bit. "You're_ not_ going to just leave without telling me anything!"

Amefuri massaged the back of his head a bit as he gave her an almost childish, pouting face that she thought was sarcastic. "You didn't have to pull like that. You can come too; I'm going to your Father first."

"It wouldn't matter if everyone if the palace died," Nashie suddenly said coldly, putting her hand on one hip and leaning a little. "My Father wouldn't do a thing; he's too lazy, always drinking."

Instead of being disgusted, Amefuri gave her a sort of sympathetic smile and a small laugh. "He hasn't changed."

Amefuri sighed and looked up at the tall, glass-like ceiling; everything in the room was the same color, and it was so clean that it was almost like a mirror room. You could see the same thing everywhere, reflecting in each other. He looked down at the floor and saw the sky from the window on the ground, clear as could be. An idea struck him, and instead of making his way to the door again like he was doing in a rushed manner before, he walked to the casement again.

"Well," he began, and she curiously wondered what in the world he was doing. "Your Father won't do anything . . . Standing here doesn't help . . . and running through the palace loses time . . ." He braced his hands on the pane of the window and jumped up, sitting himself on top of it and dangerously close to falling quite a life-threatening drop. "Let's take the short route."

Nashie looked at him like she was crazy, then turned her back on him and continued towards the door. "You're a stupid commoner."

"Well, you're a stupid Princess."

Before she could turn to shout at him, he was already gone.

Suzuno stared wide-eyed at the figure before her. She recognized him instantly, with his long, dark hair and lilac eyes staring down at her. He was so serious now, but that didn't falter the excitement of seeing him again. She smiled like a little girl receiving her favorite gift to play with.

"Tatara!" she said, putting down the hands that were trying to be protective of Subaru. It was then that the male Warrior smiled calmly as well, turning his body a bit to shut the door and lock it. She looked around him to the knob curiously, wondering why he was doing such a thing.

"Listen, Priestess," he began, turning to look at her again. "You are in danger. The Kutou soldiers _know _you are here, and they are coming. Now."

"What?!" she said, suddenly feeling her heart beat rapidly. That nervous feeling of failing shot through her again, and while she tried best by herself to think of a plan as quickly as possible, her mind was too busy filling up with fears. In the middle of it, she felt Tatara pick her up again like he had the last time they had met, and he held her protectively close to his chest.

"We have to leave," he told her, nearing a window towards the back of the room. For the first time, he noticed Subaru, who seemed almost completely frozen in place on the bed. She stared at him like he was a foreign object, then back at Suzuno. Then to Tarara, then to Suzuno, again and again.

"Subaru!" Suzuno said suddenly, snapping the female Warrior out of her peculiar trance. The woman stood up abruptly and moved in the path of Tatara, her anger rising.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted, grabbing the Priestess's arm as if to pull her out of the man's grasp. She failed to do so, as he squeezed her tighter and protectively without replying. Subaru looked completely infuriated. "Who are you?!"

"It- It's okay," Suzuno said, a small bit of unfortunate stuttering coming back. Subaru tried her best to calm down, knowing that the only reason she would talk like that was because she was uncomfortable. "Tatara is the Warrior . . . From the Haunted Mountain."

"Oh. _Him_."

Tatara ignored his fellow companion's obvious dislike for him and continued toward the window. Luckily, since they were in a rambler, it wouldn't take much to jump out in the back. A small gasp came from the two girls when slams were heard in the door. Tatara opened the door with one hand, perfectly supporting the Priestess with the other, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

"Hurry over!" he told Suzuno in a sort of demanding whisper, and not wanting to test his patience, she quickly crawled through, landing on the ground and feeling a biting chill. She was facing the large, open dessert she had just traveled through earlier that day, and she realized just how much she didn't want to go through it again if they had to escape. It was far to much work, and to see another Scorpion Fish . . .

She shivered. She didn't even _want_ to think about that.

X x x x x

Well, most of you guessed right on who the hooded man was! : D And I hope you're jumping for joy, because it's almost been like, what? Tne chapters since Tatara's last appearance. OMGosh, I'm shameless. He's supposed to be the hero! What's up with that? XD Now the question is, is he here to stay? –giggles- If he isn't here to stay, I have a feeling people will come to my house and beat me up and take my lunch money. Lol!

Ooh, and Ame-chan is snappy! Saying that whole little line just right before he jumps to his doom! And Nashie . . . Awww! She's really in love! I bet some of you can't wait to see what Sousui is like. Maybe? Sort of? Lol! Who knows when he'll come in. I mean, it's 21 chapters and I still only have three warriors! Again, what's up with that? –giggles again-


	22. The Mysterious Toroki

Another chapter! Uuuummm . . . What to say? It's a chapter. XD And I've written up to chapter thirty-one. Yeay! I'm on a roll! –Dances-

Suzuno Oosugi- Yes, Tatara is back! –Celebrates-

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Ame-chan? Dead? Never! XD lol! O.o Wow, a 100 chapter story . . . If I make it to there, then I think I'll know what my lifelong career will be. Yeah!

taiyoukai-chan- lol, your reviews are always fun to read! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much too. Actually, for the next ten chapters or so there is going to be a lot of devlopment in the plot. XD Yeay!

Kaeru Soyokaze- I need to add more Suzuno x Tatara fluff . . . Well, it will be added! Someday, anyway. XD I love Sasuke so much, but in the latest chapters he's being sucha dork. Quote: "I am more special than you!" OMGosh, he's turning weird! –Clings to Shikamaru for the time being- XD Oh, Ragnarok? I haven't read it. How is it?

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Lanva fell asleep easily as soon as he his head touched the bed, and with a smile he was off into his own dreams. That travelling earlier had definitely worn him out, and he was ready for as much sleep as what was offered to him. Plus he learned many mind-jumbling things today. The main thing being how much power his fiancee had! It was amazing!

'_Yes, a powerful baby-cakes,' _he thought to himself, a wide lecherous smile forming on him.

He was unexpectedly stirred out of his sleep by a very loud strike on his door; it sounded almost as if someone was trying to kick it open. He sat up, his mind completely alert. Standing right in front of the door and ready in a fighting posistion, he waited patiently for his rude intruder to come in. Partly he was worried about what was going on, and the other half made him worry about Subaru and Suzuno. Were they alright?

A quick image of the girl, Seki, appeared in and out of his mind like a light bulb and a fire burned inside of him. He just _knew _it was her.

"I thoughtshe was cute too," he muttered to himself, swiftly jumping so far back that the back of his legs were touching the bed. The door broke open and he instantly recgonized the outfits, with all five men before him with the dragon claw armor on their shoulders. He scowled.

"Damn Kutou Soldiers," he said especially loud enough for them to hear. It immediantly threw the first one off guard and the man drew his sword, pointing it at Lanva's throat. Inwardly, the young man cheered at the thought of having such an easily flustered opponent.

"What'd you call us?!" The soldier shouted, and Lanva noticed two of the other three soldiers eyeing him like he was doing something wrong. "Listen, you! I just became a top soldier under commander Shuri, and it's about time you gave us that respect!"

"It _is _and honor to be trained under commander Shuri," another agreed. The third grinned.

"He's always won our battles!" he said.

Suddenly the five weren't even paying attention to him, and Lanva raised an eyebrow curiously. They were speaking so highly of their commander; so much so they were forgetting why they were trained in the first place . . . It was very amusing, and in the middle of their speaking the first Kutou Soldier unconciously put his sword in his sheath. Lanva relaxed his muscles and sighed. _'Kutou Soldiers are stupid. Our commander Hazumu could kick their ass any day.'_

"Okay," Lanva said out loud, marinating his voice with sarcasm. They ignored him, and he casually turned around toward the windows. Every few steps he would whisper, "I'm going now!" or "Don't bother to follow me . . ."

It was shamefully too easy for him to open the latch to the window and hop out in the presence of the 'great Kutou soldiers', who revered their commander more than their duty. As he braced his hands on the sill, however, it made him wonder just how great this man was. His soldiers were nothing to brag about, but what if he came to handle the matter of the Priestess of Byako personally?

'_We should be even more careful,' _he thought seriously, pouncing outside to a chilling temperature. He crossed his arms over himself and shivered a bit, realising that bringing the girls into such weather wouldn't be a pretty sight for him to handle. But, on the other hand, getting them kidnapped by the soldiers would be worse . . .

Lanva jumped when something rubbed against him and looked down, trying to get partly into a fighting posistion again. He relaxed when he saw Aoi-Yuki looking up at him with large clear sapphire eyes, then behind him was the strange coffee-colored shoes Suzuno called 'school shoes'. Behind the Priestess was his fiancee, looking terribly flustered.

Lanva sighed with relief. "You're okay . . ."

"Did Kutou Soldiers find you?" Suzuno asked, worry in her voice. He nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"I don't know. Could've been Kutou Soldiers or a comedy troupe, I'm not sure whi- _You_?!"

Lanva pointed his finger past Suzuno and Subaru when he saw a familiar warrior of Byakko stepping out of the window of the girls' room. The two shared glances for a moment, then the man took his place past Subaru and next to Suzuno protectively.

"What the _hell _were you doing in their room?!" Lanva asked, flustered. He snorted a bit. "You're not really a pervert, are you?"

"No, stupid!" Subaru shouted, angry at his accusation. She smiled when she looked at Tatara, and he glanced down at her with a fairly curious expression. Looking completely up at him, she told him, "I don't exactly trust you yet, but thank you for warning us about the soldiers."

"Thank you, but . . . We have to go to Kutou," he told her, and a stunned expression came from everyone.

"What are you _talking about_?!" Subaru and Lanva said at the same time, while Suzuno whirled her face in his direction. The female warrior scoffed.

"Out of all the countries you want us to go to, you want us to go to the one that's actually willing to _kill_ us? Are you _insane_?!"

He shook his head, beginning to walk while motioning for the rest to follow him, which they did to keep their distance from their enemies. While they strided, he explained, "In the Capital, I had heard a rumor of the _Toroki's_ latest sighting, terrorizing Inmetsu of Kutou."

"So?" Lanva replied. He was the last in the line of four sneaking across the back of the Inn, Aoi-Yuki in his arms comfortably so Suzuno wouldn't have to carry him. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Even if it is another tall tale," he paused before he answered, as if thinking about it, ". . . we should most likely go see if it will lead us to the real Toroki."

Suzuno didn't understand what that meant, but everyone else had acted as if this conversationwere perfectly normal. The latest sighting? In Kutou? She wondered if whatever this thing was so important that they should go to an enemy country. Not that she knew much of this country, but judging by Suzuno and Lanva's reactions she had a vague idea of just how powerful they were.

"Is Toroki a Warrior?" Suzuno asked in a slight whisper, noticing an open window from one of the customers' rooms. It was probably best to whisper anyway, since Kutou Soldiers were probably looking for them at that instant.

"Yes," Tatara replied, and they had made it to the edge of the building. Before them was the long desert from where she and her two companions had originally entered. "It would be dangerous, but the rumor was so frequent it will more than likely true."

"So, to Kutou?" Lanva suggested, and there was an awkward silence between them. Subaru spoke up first.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she said, edging closely to Suzuno protectively. "There are too many people who would hurt Suzuno if they knew who she wa-"

"I say . . ." Suzuno spoke up, and everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer, "I think that we should go . . ."

"Yes!" Lanva shouted a little too loudly, and he covered his mouth like he had made a huge mistake. Next he conversed with a low whisper. "It sounds interesting, and the danger is part of the fun!"

Suzuno looked down on the ground, not unconfidently but like she was thinking deeply, and nodded. "But, I want us to go with Amefuri."

"_Seriously_?"

"Well then," Subaru said, her voice showing no objection, "Let's go to Daini Toshi, home of the Emperor!"

Amefuri quickly landed on the ledge that, luckily for him, caught him right below the window he so recklessly jumped out of. He knew that there was something underneath, or at least, he had a strong impression there would be. He looked upwards, and up at least ten feet or so was Nashie, who was stretching her body over the ledge as far as she could to look for him. When their eyes met, he smiled slyly.

"Worried?" he asked her in an amused voice, his hand grabbing hold of one of the indented blossom designs on the side of the citadel, "You shouldn't, Princess. I've climbed Mt. Taikyouku with one hand, so I'm fine."

Her face looked partly scared to death, and yet it was interesting to see how red her face was turning in anger, like she was ready to explode.

"You _stupid _fool!" she shouted, and Amefuri saw her brace herself to jump over, in which he raised an eyebrow in return.

"You're not planning on doing the same '_stupid_' thing I just did, are you?" he mocked as he watched her put a foot over the ridge. On the outside, he seemed calm, but on the inside he was quite surprised. "You shouldn't, you know! It's too dangerous for you."

"How dare you!" she sneered. She was now sitting comfortably over the edge of the window, her legs dangling and swinging back and forth. Her arms her shaking a little as if she were nervous. "Don't say there isn't anything I can't do; I'm the future Empress of two coutries! How good would I be if I couldn't climb a simple wall?"

"Ah," he replied, nodding understandably. He was sure she was going to find some way to mess up though, so he braced himself on the bottom window ledge he was on and prepared his arms to catch a considerable amount of weight.

After a moment of preparation, Nashie pushed herself off of the ledge and fell completely down, obviously not as planned as she thought she was with her arms suddenly clamping around her shoulders and her legs balling herself up protectively. A tiny, instinctive scream came from her, but it was only a few seconds later that she felt her body being caught.

"I told you it was dangerous," Amefuri said like it was obvious, trying his best to balance correctly. Once his rather shaky legs found a way to keep himself from falling, he carefully placed her next to him. She was sitting, and once she was on the ledge herself her tense body relaxed and like she did before, she let her legs balance over the rim.

"That wasn't so bad," she said in a confident voice, though that panicky shaking continued. Amefuri laughed, taking a seat next to her, then leaning her body forward to look down.

"We'll have to do that a few more times before we reach the bottom," he told her, and was surprised when she jumped up enthusiastically at that. Straight away she jumped down over the edge again, and he saw her easily catch herself this time on the protuberance below that. She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue.

"See, I can do it," she told him in an annoyed tone. "I'm _not_ just a weak and pampered Princess like most of you commoners think. Now, hurry up! Whatever happened isn't going to wait for you, _Warrior of Byakko_."

Now he saw where Nashie was getting at with the way she acted. She may have been naïve and stubborn, but that gave her drive, an interia that made her want to prove everyone wrong when put on the spot about her weaknesses. In a way, he could understand the desire to get others to see her as a person and not as a title.

Amefuri jumped down next to her, giving her a sweet smile before picking her up like the way her had caught her before. She didn't protest, but she did seem a little taken aback.

"I know a quicker way," he told her, and before she could ask he gripped her body tightly and took a leap as far away from the building as possible. An electric shock strung right through Nashie and she clung to the Warrior as much as she could, letting out a much louder and pitchy scream then she did when she first jumped.

Her eyes were clamped shut, then after what seemed like forever of having an extreme gust of wind blow through her, she felt a sharp chill course her body.Water caged itself into her mouth, and she had no air to breath. Luckily, it wasn't that long either that Amefuri had poked her head above the river and she could take a deep breath.

"You okay?" Amefuri asked, letting her go so she could swim on her own. He knew that they were lucky at least; the water, though not exactly shallow, wasn't deep either. They could have easily hit the bottom, and from such a height it would've done much worse.

"I really hate you," she shot back through coughs, trying to get all of the water that she had sucked in out of her lungs. He laughed.

"I deserve that."

"Now look around! Whatever made a girl scream could still be around."

X x x x x

OMGosh, they mentioned the possibility of a FOURTH WARRIOR. Could it be true, or am I just tricking everybody or something? Lol! More details on what Tatara was speaking of about the _Toroki _will become cleaerer in later chapters. Okay? Alright!

And dun worry, not all Kutou Soldiers are that . . . Ummmm . . . not smart? Yeah! Lol!

Baaaai! Adios! Ja Ne! Sayanora! Ciao! Aur revior! Or hwoever you spell that last one . . . alright!


	23. The First Serpent Battle

**Okay, this chapter is extremely late. T.T Sorry, sorry! More of an explanation after the chappie. . .**

endymion015- Thanks so much! : ) I try to update weekly. XD

Hotohori Fan- Oh, nice to see you again! –hug- Yup, I'm still updating. XD Yeay! I'm glad you really like Amefuri. Hmmm . . . You know, he _should _get in trouble, but since he's a Warrior and the Emperor's friend maybe they'll let him side. : ) Maybe? Lol! And of course, the future relationships are secrets! Or are they? XD

Care- Oh, another inquiry about Ame-chan and Nashie! : ) Secrets, secrets! XD lol!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yeay for Kutou Soldiers! Makes you sort of wonder what Commander Shuri is like. O.o lol! Well, no fear! Within ten chapters or so, there _should _be some romance. No, definitely in fact! And hopefully a new Warrior or something . . . lol, yeah right. Like _that's _ever gonna happen. : ) Just kidding!

taiyoukai-chan- lol, yeah! : ) I hope you like this update. Hmm . . . Is Nashie a Celestial Warrior, or is she not? XD Secrets, secrets!

Suzuno Oosugi- Ah, thanks so much! : ) Yup, I think I like making Tatara x Suzuno moments. But I'm gonna change Tatara's diologue and edit it in past chapters- I was reading it, and it's too weird! It'll be a little more casual, but still sort of noble. Or something . . . And oh, boy! If you think saying 'Toroki' is annoying now I wonder what you'll think for the next 15 chapters or so. O.o lol!

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Aaaaah, no problem! It's probably better you read them late anyway, since my compu was dumb. Thank the Lord it's better now! : ) –Dances- Ooooh, you like Tamora Pierce? I do too! –hugs- I've only read the Protector of the Small series though. T.T I need to read the prequels with Alanna and Daine!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Since the two were close to the edge, they quickly swam to the small strip of land in between the palace and river. From their height before when they were in the palace guest room, it was normally impossible to see.

"Do you spot anything?" Nashie asked as she pushed herself out of the water, trying to shake some of the water that was retaining in her thick-cotton clothing. As she twisted the front of her shirt to squeeze the liquid out, she eyed Amefuri suspiciously to see if he would stare at her very divulging breasts, but he didn't seem to have interest at all, and was looking around.

"_Well_?" she asked after a moment of silence, annoyed. She watched his gaze as he scanned around, then his face stopped. She followed his eyes until quite a distance away from them. Still closer to the castle but further over was a long, thin white snake. Something triggered in Amefuri.

"I knew it was strange," he muttered more to himself again. Nashie gave him a puzzled expression as she let go of her top and put her hands on her hips.

"What is?"

"That snake creature . . . It was the only one of it's kind here in this lake. It's the same color as the rest of the Teething fish here, but just lar-"

Nashie didn't let him finish his sentence as she pulled on the dark emerald clothing on his shoulder, jerking him up the strip of land they were running on. She was giving him barely any time to catch his ground, but after a moment she let go of him and let him run on his own. Personally, he didn't mind the fact that she interrupted him, and was in fact rather glad since they needed to see who was in trouble.

As they came closer, they saw a young lady leaning as far back into the wall as she could before the Serpent, which had it's head raised high above her. Amefuri immediately recognized the girl as the one he was with last night, the timid young lady named Oku.

Oku had noticed them out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to them slowly, her body shaking a little more violently than the average person, even when afraid. Small tears were streaming from her face, and her Kimono had been ripped from the shoulder. Blood was seeping from the same place, though it was not enough to seem life threatening.

"Your Highness! Lord Amefuri!" She shouted after a moment, her voice just as unstable as her body. "P-P-Please . . . Help . . ."

Amefuri came to her first, trying his best not to focus on the Serpent as he kneeled down in front of the frightened woman, putting his hands on her shoulders and being careful not to touch her cut, as not to affect her with poisons that could be lurking in his palm. "It's alright, Oku; everything will be taken care of soon, don't worry."

Oku's pale face had a glowing pink, and she realized it was truly the first time she had looked at him; she couldn't remember last night, but she knew that the morning was so awkward for her she just didn't want to see his face. Now, seeing his lovely, strong eyes, she thought that perhaps he wasn't such a horrible man at all. Maybe making love to him wasn't such bad luck, even if she was one in a million for him.

'_He's so brave,' _she thought, and she smiled as he stared down at her, trying to convince her that everything would indeed be alright. Looking at him, suddenly her troubles felt like they were a mile away. She closed her eyes and nodded, a small tear that was hiding in her eyelid sliding down her cheek. "Thank you."

Amefuri, satisfied, stood all the way up and turned around next to Nashie, nearly craning his neck up to stare at the long creature before them in the water. It was very much like the Teething fish, with thousands, millions of tiny silver scales protruding through it's slender body, from its' neck all the way to in the clear water. The face seemed almost dragon-like, with a thick, pallid colored armor-face over hoary and minuscule eyes, with a pointed, beak-like mouth of the same tint. The warrior smiled. _'This creature has no teeth,'_ he noticed as it opened its' mouth.

"I guess it's not a Teething fish," he spoke to himself again, holding out his hand to melt a small bit of poison in his palm. As enough gathered to fill his hand but not melt it away, he quickly threw his hand back and tossed the fluid in the direction of the Serpent, which so far had only seemed to angrily observe the three of them.

But, as soon as the acidy substance came just close enough to touch the scales, the snake-like fish darted into the water like lightning, and the poison landed on the water, its' peach color floating and sizzling slightly as it mixed in with the fluid. Nashie turned to him, her face in shock.

"What did you just _do_?!" she asked, focusing mostly at his palm. It was a little pink from the poisons' effects. "What _are _you?"

"I'm a Warrior, Princess," he joked, though on the inside he was nervously disappointed. After all, this wasn't going to be an easy foe in the least if he couldn't throw the poison after it. It went in the water before he could practically blink. What if he dived in and swam after it? Could he catch it then? _'Impossible.' _

"We need something that could close it off so it can't move so much," he told Nashie, who listened. Amefuri pointed out to the river, following one far point to the next as far as they could see. "With all this water and with its' speed, no one will be able to stop it; I don't know if I can poison it, but for now we need to worry about narrowing it's escape routes."

"And how do we do that?" The Princess asked, raising an eyebrow. Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "Build an underwater gate?"

Amefuri's face seemed astounded for a moment, then he smiled and nodded. "Actually, that's not a bad idea!"

Nashie seemed very proud of her little moment of genius, putting a hand on her chest and getting ready to speak in an even more smug tone than her usual voice. However, right before her where Amefuri was standing, something suddenly darted by so quickly it was barely even a visible blur. A loud snapping blare erupted with an echo and when she turned her head, there was a large crack in the castle wall.

Oku had stood up away from the spot she was previously in, but now her hands were to her face and her eyes wide as she saw what took her place. The body of the Serpent was leaning comfortably on land, separating the two girls, and it's large mouth, though toothless, seemed very tightly clamped around Amefuri's body, which was forcibly pressed against the wall. The Princess was almost ready to shout his name in worry, but it wouldn't have helped; he looked knocked out cold.

'_Amefuri,' _she thought as the creature let go of the body and slid slowly back into the water. For once, she didn't want to keep her pride; hard as it was to admit, Amefuri _was_ a Warrior. He was stronger than her, and obviously stronger than Oku. Trying her best to be cautious, she ushered the servant girl with her hands for her to come over to her side. The young lady listened, tiptoeing on weak stick legs over the part of the ground the slimy-scaled snake had slid upon.

Nashie quickly hurried over to pick up Amefuri, placing him on her back as if she were giving him a piggy back ride. She immediately felt a warm liquid on her bare back, and knew that he was bleeding. Before, his clothing was so dark she wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Let's leave," she told Oku. The girl nodded. "It's no good staying here until we come up with a more solid plan."

"Y-Yes, your Highness," she agreed, and the two began to run.

The Serpent had lifted its head high above the water, looking down on them as if they were nothing but petty rats. Nashie tried her best to ignore the looming feeling, but couldn't pass up glancing at it one more time and hoped that it didn't attack her for it. The moment she saw it, her eyes could only focus at the peculiar symbol on it's thin body.

"Is that. . ." she started, her voice trailing off as she panted for air while running. _'That was a symbol of Byakko!' _

Puriti moaned a bit as she felt the light from the window hit her eyes. She turned her body away from it and pulled the fluffy pink covers over her head, trying to get at least a few more minutes in. She was sure that school was going to start soon, but what did she care? The second day was as boring as the first, and the teachers were only concerned with paperwork.

At first under the covers was quite comfortable, and she thought she could lull back into a sweet sleep; unfortunately, there wasn't much air to breathe, and so much closed in made the temperature underneath far too warm. She decided that it was probably best to sit up and get the tired feeling she had out of her eyes. She rubbed them as much as she could, trying to get the sleep and blurry vision out, then a strange realization struck the teenage girl.

She was in someone else's room.

This place was far different from her own; the walls were a sweet, girlish pink and the shelves were lined with cute little stuffed animals from one end to the other. The dresser had a tiny lamp with sunny yellow flowers decorated and next to it a radio. She felt strange in such a place as she stretched her arms as high as she could.

'_Is this really the same room as Suzuno's?' _Puriti thought, finally stepping out of bed. She shrugged, and felt more than ready to strip off the lace white pajamas that were far too small for her anyway. _'Normally a girl with a place like this would be happy. And . . .'_

Puriti blushed and suddenly clamped her hands over her bare chest, glancing around a bit as if someone were watching her. She felt unusually self conscious when she was thinking about him. _'To have a Father like Takao . . . What more could she want?' _

The young girl jumped when there was a knock on the door and she hurriedly pressed her body against the back of it so the man on the other side couldn't open it. It made an embarrassingly loud '_smack!_' sound, but she only heard him laugh.

"I see that you're awake," he joked, and she heard a small click of glass. "When you're ready, there's a meal outside your door, alright?"

"S-Sure!" she said hastily, picking up her unwashed uniform which she threw on the ground when she was ready to go to bed. "I'll get it!"

As she slipped on the skirt, not minding the odor of sour milk that still seemed to cling to it from Suzuno's escapade the day before, her eyes caught a glimpse of a third item on the drawer. Sitting there comfortably, looking like a little worn and dirty, was the Universe of the Four Gods.

What a strange book it was.

Previously, if she hadn't seen Suzuno Oosugi get dragged into the book herself, she wouldn't have believed the story of Takiko Okuda. That girl was a very close friend of Takao's ten years ago, and she had also become a Priestess for the God Genbu. Reading about Suzuno's adventure so far in comparison to the grand tales her Father referred to, it almost made her angry.

'_If I was the Priestess of Byakko,' _she thought to herself, straightening her shirt as best as she could with her hands before putting it on, _'I would make it much more entertaining.'_

But then again, did Suzuno ever once mention to herself the possibility of being in the book? It was more than obvious, but perhaps . . . what if even _she _didn't know where she really was? All Puriti could remember hearing was her dream of going back home, and how she couldn't stand not being with out her Father.

So . . . Was this a dream to Suzuno, or a reality she couldn't figure out?

In a sort of strange impulse after being completely dressed she grabbed the Universe of the Four Gods from the dresser; even if Suzuno made it boring, it was still all in all quite an amazing tale. She opened the door to walk out in the hall, almost knocking over a small television dinner table with a warm bowl of Miso soup and a glass of water. She smiled.

"Takao Oosugi . . ." she said, suddenly a warm feeling in her chest.

Nashie was far too exhausted to climb the steps to go back to the guest room, and as soon as she came in, immediately demanded that some of the male servants take him up to _her _room at the top of all places. It wasn't necessarily that she wanted him there, but it was the highest place in the castle, and she wondered if the creature could follow the scent it left on the Warrior.

"It's best to keep him as far away from that thing as possible," she explained to Oku, who still seemed quite a bit frightened. She pointed to the female servant. "_You_- take a back in the royals' bath chamber and I'll see to it that you have medical attention."

"T-The royals' bath chamber?" The young lady's brown eyes broadened. "But wh-"

"Don't ask why, just _do it_!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

After Oku had run over in the direction she was demanded to head, the Princess sighed, running her hands through her now raggedy hair; with the sweat and the mix of the water when she fell in the river, it felt disgusting. Also, while she never touched the Serpent itself, it was probably best that she took a bath as well later.

"First things first, however," she muttered to herself as she began walking up the stairs near the entrance of the palace, heading to the room her Father often stayed in for entertainment. "Someone has to take care of things out here, and it will never be that idiot of a drunk."

X x x x x

Well, now for more info.:P I'm not stopping this story, even if it went on a hiatus because my compu went all funny! XD It wouldn't let em open any programs or log into anything because it had like, ten Trojans.X.x It's fixed now though! Should be, anyway.

But yeah, definitely not stopping. I've already written ahead at least sixty pages, and I've scripted while at school at least another eighty more!: )I definitely am loving this story very, very much! Now, about those Warriors . . . will they appear soon? Did we already meet one? I love my secrets!

Sooo, back to regular schedule! –cheers- And, I'll also update on Thursday as well as Christmas for a present and a sorry for not being able to update in so long. : ) Is that okay? I hope!

Aaaaand . . . a profile! Because forever ago when I did these I forgot to put up Lanva's. T.T I'm so sorry!

Lanva Hahmu

Age: 19

Personality/Extra: Lanva is Doulin's fiancée, a mix-up made by both of their parents. He is someone that seems like a pretty face at first, but he's after your pretty face too. Lanva is a very laid-back person who wants to enjoy the pleasures of life, and doesn't care what others think of him. Even though he just seems like a pervert who wants to give attention to his fiancée and more, he really does care for Doulin in particular, and tries to hide the fact that he's smart and responsible. In other words, he's a good guy with all the right ideas intact, but he doesn't want to show it.


	24. True Inner Love

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! : O My Christmas present. There's a character in here that has finally made their appearance, and I hope you like them. Though, I'm not sure when they'll appear again. XD **

Suzuno Oosugi- O.O Wow, so many theories! : D I like them all, and I hope to answer these questions for you soon! Puriti is acting like Yui? Well, that's good! I kinda wanted her to be like Yui in some aspects . . . But she's still tougher!

taiyoukai-chan- lol! Asking questions is always so tempting! Everyone has their eyes on Puriti this chapter. : D Well, while I can't guarentee the idea of her going in the book (Afterall, she can't become a Priestess!), she will still play some pretty important roles. Hopefully!

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol! Yes, more Ame-chan torture! Poor guy, and he's going to go through so much more . . TT I can't help it though! He's my torture character, and I luv him. But at the same time, he's everyone's favorite. So it works! –heart- Hee, I like Oku too. She's like how Suzuno was in the beginning, only . . worse? I'm not sure. I guess that's for the readers to decide!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Amefuri awoke with a sudden start, a throbbing pain at his chest. He at once sat up and felt over his lung and winced as he breathed; he was very tempted to hold his breath had it not been a more fatal option. He looked down and realized the previous emerald silk robe given to him by the Emperor had been removed, and instead was replaced tightly by what seemed like miles of bandages wrapped around his torso.

"It would be best not to move I should say, Lord Amefuri," the Warrior heard, and he looked up. He smiled, though on the inside he didn't feel like smiling much at all.

"Ryeu-Chou-Rai, am I right?" he asked. That was certainly a lot of effort. Now he was sure that the Serpent had done something to him, even if he couldn't remember what. He could barely remember being there, now that he thought about it; suddenly the entire incident seemed fuzzy.

The old man, who looked like he was washing his hands in a large, white round bowl of steaming water, smiled back with crinkly lips.

"Ah, so you remember, Lord Amefuri!" he said, chuckling a bit. Amefuri caught a glance at the water inside the bowl and his heart skipped a beat; it was red, soaking with blood.

Ryeu-Chou-Rai cleaned his moisty hands with a clean towel, which also turned quickly red. Then with another unsoiled towel he dipped it in a second steamed bowl. He walked over to the bed where Amefuri was lying at, pressing his old, wrinkly finger on the young mans' forehead and pushing him down slowly. After Amefuri's head was lying on the pillow, the old man lied the cloth on his brow.

"You're in too much pain to be moving," Ryeu-Chou-Rai told him, as if he knew. "I can see it in you're face; don't try to hide it!"

"How long . . ." he paused to breathe in for a moment, though there was a sharp pain like a knife cutting through, " . . . have I been out?"

"Four days."

"Are you serio-" Amefuri sat up again, the cloth on his forehead falling, but he was cut off by coughing. He covered his mouth, feeling something thick and tepid crawl up his throat, then when he looked down, blood was dripping through his fingers. Instead of grimacing again, he smiled.

"With this melting in m hands," he started, "It looks even more potent than any of my poisons." Ryeu-Chou-Rai was a bit startled at how poignantly upset his eyes seemed. Of course, he was hurt now, but when meeting him he had the impression he was not one to so easily be brought down. Even through being tired and collapsing onto the bridge, the old man felt that.

And as he cleaned the sticky blood off of his hand for him, he noted there was not just strength, but a lot of pain too.

"Yes," Ryeu-Chou-Rai started, this time a little more forcibly pushing Amefuri back onto the bed. The young man grunted, but he just chuckled anyway. "I remember quite well, four days ago; Her highness rushed in with you on her back, shouting orders left and right for you."

"Is that so?" Amefuri replied, with seemingly no sound of hurt pride in his voice by being taken care of by a woman. "I'll have to thank her."

"That you should."

"Have I even been gi- given a bath? Before I hadn't had one for . . . at least two days then, so now . . ."

"Ah, yes!" said the old man, who had no more work to be done. He sat down in a chair next to Amefuri, keeping his friendly smile on. "The servant girl, Oku, cleaned you as best as she could before I took over. She was very worried about making the would on your torso worse."

"How is she?"

"Just fine, I would say. The wound on her shoulder was nothing to worry about, and she's back again. Oh!"

While the two were speaking, Ryeu-Chou-Rai had been back at the table with the bowls and cloth, this time fiddling with a small box with a clear anesthetic and some cotton balls. As he walked towards the warrior after mixing a few things together into a tiny golden pastry dish, Amefuri held up his hand in decline.

"I really don't like medicines," he told him, laughing a little then cutting himself off with a bit more coughing, "They- they don't mix well with me."

"Ah, I see." There was a pause between the two, then as if the elderly has suddenly realized something his eyes with wide with surprise. Amefuri, who was watching the liquid painkiller more carefully than the servant, noticed this abrupt change in expression. "I forgot to mention this; there are a few people who wish to see you."

He quickly dismissed himself and left the room, giving Amefuri a chance to glance at where he was exactly. It definitely wasn't the same crystal-like room before, but instead it was lined with more gold than he had ever seen in his life; the border between the wall and floor, the wall and ceiling, the pillars placed evenly around the room to hold it up, the bed, the color of the covers . . . all pure, shining gold.

In his opinion, while a sight to behold since he wasn't exactly rich himself, all of it looked more like whoever owned it was just showing off their riches. All of that rich glittered rock was a bit tacky to him. Just looking at how much his bed sheets alone shimmered made him a bit nauseous when he stared at it too long.

Although he was extremely sore all over, the most painful part being his chest, he was even more frustrated over the fact that he couldn't remember any of it. It wasn't like he hadn't had incicdents where he had been hurt before. So why couldn't he remember this one?

"Amefuri!"

His eyes became wide as he recognized the voice, which was unusually bouncy and cheery. He turned his head, not wanting to bother sitting up and having to be forced back down again by Ryeu-Chou-Rai and smiled as Suzuno ran through the doors. She stopped right in front of his bed with a grin on; it wasn't a wide one, but it was bigger than her other shy ones. The atmosphere around her seemed almost merry. "I'm happy you're alright, or . . . well . . . At least your arm is better then when I last saw you."

'_That's right,' _Amefuri thought, remembering when he left, _'I was still missing my arm the last time I saw her.' _

"I agree," Subaru said, who was walking in with her fiance. Behind them was a man he hadn't seen before, who had quickly caught his interest with his powerful stance. "We heard from the attendant Ryeu-Chou-Rai that you were in a fight."

"But you got knocked out," Lanva cut in, chuckling a bit. Even if it was childish Amefuri stuck out his stuck in retaliation since it was practically all he could do at the moment, though it was hard to hold back laughing when Subaru elbowed Lanva's stomach. He was glad she and him had gotten on good terms before he left.

"So . . ." Amefuri began, pointing behind the couple. Suzuno, Subaru and Lanva followed the direction he was pointing in. "Who is that?"

To his surprise again, the Priestess answered, and with out a single stutter to boot. Where in the world had she been? "Oh! This is Tatara, of the Byakko Seven. Lanva and I met him in the Haunted Mountain before, but we saw him again in Hashi."

"Hashi?" Amefuri raised an eyebrow, remembering the fact that he wasn't supposed to sit up but dd it anyway. The golden bedspread only covered up to his waist now, so everyone saw how binded was he was, and how the newly wrapped ones were already staining with a bit of red.

He imagined that moving around so much made whatever cut or wound on his chest reopen; he couldn't tell the difference between that and the throbbing consistent pain he was feeling now. Ignoring their rather disgusted and slightly horrified faces, he continued with his question. "What were you doing all the way over there?"

Subaru answered this time, and he noticed that her face tried to avoid looking at him directly. "We actually weren't sure where we were heading before; just anywhere to get clues on finding the Warriors."

"But once Subaru heals you, we can go back again," Lanva completed. He glared at Tatara and started speaking in a tone that was surely mockery, " It's 'cause this guy just _has_ to go all the way to Inmetsu to see one of the latest Toroki."

"But that'll put Suzuno in danger!" Amefuri shouted, becoming angry with the idea as well. He said he would protect the Priestess no matter what, and going anywhere near Kutou was by far the stupidest lead he had ever heard. "There's no way we-"

He started coughing again, and once again a little more blood came. The fever he had a few days ago was taking the oppurtunity to rise again. He saw Suzuno's worried expression as she kneeled down a little and lied her hands down on the bed, trying to gain a more level eye contact with him. Suddenly, looking at her, another dizzy spell hit him, but this one was different; it almost felt . . . _good_.

"Alright," Amefuri started, as if he had just decided something. He ignored the blood on his hand, carelessly wiping it on the covers. "I really don't understand why you want to go to Inmetsu, but once Subaru sets time back on me we can get down to the details."

Seki bowed as her latest customer had left, smiling generously since the the man had given her a few extra silver ryo for being so 'nice' so him. She was releived that the bruises she had on her arms, legs and face were already starting to heal. After all, it was hard to get much money when everyone looked at you like you were a freak. However, some gave sympathy coins, which would definitely make her Master happy.

Quickly she ran into the very last room in the back of their rambler Inn, remembering to knock before entering such a holy space. Her knuckles, which her a little thin on flesh and very pink, ached as she rapped them on the door. After a moment, she unwrapped the overgown she wore for waiting on customers and walked in.

Inside of the small room was the most gorgeous man she had ever known, and she knew in her mind that most other women would agree. His short, shining hair was light a blonde with an almost feathered way of falling into his face when he turned his head. His dark blue eyes were now cold and slender, in a way that would make one shiver with just a glance. When she walked in, the armor he often wore was off and he wasn't wearing any shirt. Even without any sort of protection, he was holding his sword and cleaning it with care.

"Your Highness," she said in a small voice, backing as far away from him as she could; she didn't like him so much when he had a sword, even if he had more sex appeal. He didn't hear her, and she cleared up her throat before saying louder, "Your Highne-"

She gasped as he violently swung his sword towards her, pointing it threateningly at her throat. Her hand was over her chest, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. But, as if he just noticed who came in, he lied his sword flat down on a wooden table and smiled widely, pulling Seki into a tight hug.

"Seki!" he said, laughing a little as he patted her back like they were old friends. "My buddy! I haven't seen you all day; you've been so busy!"

"Your Highness," she repeated, this time leaning her head against his chest and also smiling. She always felt at ease when he was like this. "I'm sorry that I couldn't take time off."

"No, it's okay," he replied, letting her go. He stetched his arms up high over his head, opening his mouth wide for a yawn. "I was busy all day too, scouting around here for the Priestess of Byakko. You said she was here a few days ago, but we couldn't find her. I wonder where she went . . ."

"I couldn't stop them! I'm sorry your Highness . . ." He patted her on the head lightly with his unusually pale hand, ruffling her hair a bit. She pouted at being treated like a little girl, though she tried her best to hide the expression.

He turned around and fell back on the bed, his body bouncing up and down a little from the sudden force. He sighed. "Commander-Shuri-Sir is been very lenient lately," he confessed, which she made a face at. "I wonder if he's getting better."

"I hope you're not serious when you say that," Seki replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "About Commander Shuri being so compassionate. He's always been so cold!"

Amai shrugged a little, reaching a hand out to the waitress. She cautiously looked down at it then took it. As soon as he had a good grip on it he pulled her down onto the bed with him, giving her a tight, big brother hug again. It was dark, with only the lamp on the Prince's desk to see the room, but Seki's face was a deep red.

"I think," Amai said, letting go of her a little to tickle her sides, which resulted in many giggles from the young lady. "I think everyone only sees that one side to Commander-Shuri-Sir. It wasn't so bad when Reikoku left, but . . ."

There was a sudden silence in the room, a heavy one that thickened the air. Slowly Amai's fingers weren't being to adorably touchy and Seki wasn't laughing. He once again pulled her into a hug, and she could tell this was one that was given in need of comfort. She frowned, thankful that they were lying on their sides and her back was to him. _'Highness Amai . . .' _

"Reikoku," he softly said, ignoring what he originally was going to say. She could feel his grip was harder, and she flinched when she felt his knuckles on a bruise at her side. "I can understand why he's upset . . . Reikoku and you . . . all of us . . .he was . . ."

Seki turned her body when he loosened his arms for a moment, and for the first time in her life she saw the Princes' face filled with tears. It broke her heart as if it were stabbed a hundred times with a knife. She held him tighter, one of her hands wiping away the tears. In a way, she was almost happy he was able to cry in front of her, and a welling a pride came from inside. _'My Prince . . .'_

She kept holding him affectionately for many moments, until finally she realized he had stopped crying. When she let go of him to look into his eyes again, she was met with a baby, sleeping face. Her face tinged with pink as she snuggled against his chest a little bit before sitting up off the side of the bed.

When Amai pulled her onto the bed, the large dish she used to carry drinks had fallen to the ground. She quickly picked it up, holding it like a book in her arms and lying her chin on the hard edge. _'It's been nine weeks since then . . . since Reikoku and Commander Shuri's nephew had gone missing . . . no one knows what happened, or where to go . . .'_

She turned her face around to see Amai again. He rolled over a little, the bangs of his fluffy blonde hair falling over his long lashes. Seki was glad to be his friend, really, but . . . She really did want more. But what kind of girl would she be if she took advantage of him? He may not act much different than normal to ordinary people, but to her, she could tell he was hurting every single day. _'Just like the Commander . . .' _

"Prince Amai!" Someone from the other side of the door shouted, making her jump. They hammered on the door and she quickly turned around to shake him awake; however, it already looked like he had been stirred from the intense banging on the doorknob. He was sitting up, and the men, impatient, had let themselves in. It was a young soldier with dark hair and eyes, dressed in heavy Kutou armor. "Your Highness, there's been another _Toroki_ sighting!"

"Where?" Amai asked, not giving his full attention to the soldier, but massaging his soldiers and getting off the bed to reach for his sword. He admired it for a moment with lust, as Seki noticed he always did before sheathing it and buckling it as it side. "Kutou or Sairou?"

"In Sairou, Sir," the soldier replied seriously. "A . . . a scout just came reporting it in Daini Toshi, where your fiancee the Princess Nashie lives!"

"Is that so?" he asked again, and the soldier nodded. After a silence where he was putting on a shirt and placing his own armor over his shoulders, he giggled. "Well, then. I say we should let them take care of it. Princess Nashie must be strong enough to handle it herself, and the Sairou Army is fairly decent."

"_Eh_? Sir?" Amai laughed out loud again. Seki frowned at the thought of Nashie being his wife, but he didn't notice.

"Well, you know what they say," he started, "Behind every good man is a fabulous woman."

X x x x

Well, there you go! Prince Amai has made his appearance, and I'm curious how everyone feels. I know what I want his personslity to be like, but it hasn't come out completely here. He's sorta supposed to be . . . Well, I geuss we should wait till later! Or until I put a profiel up or something. And Seki makes her return as Amai's buddy! O.o What's these bruises? Who's her master? –Questions, questions- I'm pretty sure people still wont like her though, for some reason.

And a little background on Commander Shuri, and what's been going on! I've already written the entire saga involving this incident (It's big- over twenty chapters and tens upons tens of pages!). It's a long part and has a lot of involvement with Kutou. And will Warriors appear? Good question! A lot of people have their eyes on some potention Warriors already . . . : D

Another profile! 'Cause I can! (Did I already put this one up? O.o lol!)

Nashie

Age: 19

Personality/Extra: Nashie is none other than the Princess of Sairou, destined to marry the Prince of Kutou, Amai, and unite the two countries. These are plans her Father forced on her; truthfully, she's completely smitten with the Prince of Konan, Sousui, who visits regularly to keep a peace within them.

Along with that, the Prince of Hokkan is in love with her, and his little sister is in love with the Prince of Kutou. She's mixed up in something that seems impossible for one woman to handle, but she isn't just any ordinary woman; she is extremely strong willed, bossy, and overall a complete brat who's used to getting what she wants. But, when people bring this up, she's someone who will prove that she very well can go on without material things and is much more smart and responsible than others think, even if she is conceited without a doubt.

X.x I like Nashie! Even if she is a meanie. –giggles and plays the Eminem song 'meanie'- XD


	25. A Midoru Festival

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas, and New Year's is very close! : D I can't wait. I have plenty of New Year's resolutions I'd like to accomplish! Like, making it to chapter fifty on this story, and finishing my Naruto and Kingdom hearts fanfictions since they're meant to be shorter. Or at least, I feel like they are . . . lol!**

Toyha-Chan- Thank you very much! Actually, Suzuno is a real Watase Yuu character that's explained in season two of the Fushigi Yuugi Anime, so that's why you haven't heard of her. She's also in Volume 11 of the manga, so look out for her!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yeay for feelings! Feelings iz a good thing . . . I hope I'll be able to tie it in properly!

Suzuno Oosugi- O.O Wow, a very good theory about Toroki! Hee, Nashie has so many love interests that people like, doesn't she? Amai, Amefuri, and we still haven't met Sousui! And yup, our little Ame-chan is falling love. XD lol!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Subaru agreed to heal Amefuri later after she had discussed the issue of going to Inmetsu with the Emperor of Sairou. He wanted to laugh when she said this, and wished her luck that he wasn't to drunk enough to understand. Even then, they could probably still get something out of Nashie. She was a very capable person when it came to discussion.

Waiting for them to leave, the warrior was surprised when Lanva was the only on who stayed behind once the doors were closed. He sighed heavily as if out of relief that the others left and threw his head back on the soft, cushioned pillow, flinching a bit at a deep breath he made far too sharp. He was with only one person now; he didn't mind showing how weak he felt.

"Okay," Lanva began, pulling a chair up next to the bed. We swung it around and sat on it backwards, crossing his arms on what was supposed to be the rear of the chair. He smiled very cheekily. "Now, tell your _big brother_ _Lanva_ what's bothering you."

"Shut up!" Amefuri spat back in a more embarrassed than angry tone; he was about to open his mouth to speak again, but he began coughing instead. He really hated this sort of state; it was making him irritated too easily.

"Your face looked pissed the entire time Suzuno was talking about what's been going on."

There was a long pause between the two of them, and for a moment Lanva was wondering if Amefuri was just trying to find the right words to explain or if he was still so annoyed that he was ignoring him entirely. He may have been raised a little different from the average boy, but couldn't he respect his elders just a little?

Lanva's ears became alert when Amefuri finally spoke. "What has Suzuno so chipper? It's different."

"Riiiiight . . . _that_." Now the both of them seemed aggravated, and Lanva looked as if he didn't even want to get started on the subject surrounding Suzuno's sudden happy appearance.

'_But,' _he started in his head, groaning a little while he argued in his head, _'I did did ask what made him so mad. I should've seen that one coming.' _

He noticed that Amefuri was smirking a bit. "And what has you so annoyed with it? Come on, tell your _little brother Ame_ what's bothering you."

"Bite me, slut," Lanva replied, sitcking out his tongue. The younger of the two took no offense to his insult, and just decided it was best to ignore it. "It's that Tatara guy."

"Oh . . . What has he done?"

"He's a ghost from the Haunted Mountain, by the way."

"_What_?!" He sat up again, suddenly holding his stomach like someone kicked it, but his eyes were wide and nervous as if he were dying. He took no notice of the throbbing in his throat from shouting so loud, as well as Lanva's jumpy expression. "He's a . . . a . . ."

"No, I lied!" Lanva said, laughing a bit and slapping the side of the chair, feeling a little too amused. Amefuri's face turned sour and lied back down, specifically turning so he was facing away from his companions' direction. "You really should have seen your face though, it was priceless!"

"_Ass_."

"Anyway . . . Yeah, he's the guy who made the Haunted Mountains what it is; the forest and everything, because his Celestial ability is like . . . I dunno, kinda controlling plants and stuff." Amefuri wasn't sure if he made Tatara's power sound so weak on purpose, or if he really couldn't find the right words to make it sound more impressive. "He's not a ghost though. You should really learn to get over over that, you know."

"When are you going to answer my question?" Amefuri asked, trying to get off the subject of his unusual trepidation.

"It's just that the moment he showed up in Hashi, Suzuno slowly starting acting louder. I mean, we were finally on good terms with her before he came around, but when they're together, she just acts like he's Byakko's gift to the world -No pun intended- and sometimes he'll say something to her that I can't hear and she acts even _happier_!"

He took a deep breath, as if saying all of that was really getting him wound up. "He really just pisses me off. He's not trustworthy at all; _way_ too mysterious. But then again, he's not the only guy who's annoying the shit outta me."

"Can you tell me what's been going on?" Amefuri asked. Lanva drew attention away from his own mind-drama to look at his younger companion.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me what you've been doing since you've found Tatara."

"Sure."

The Priestess, Lanva, Subaru and Tatara had only taken half the night to reach the closest town they could find. It was still dark by the time they reached there, but the place was anything but dead. In fact, there were still lit lamps adorning the outsides of all the street houses and shops, and towards what looked like the center of the settlement was a huge, drawn crowd. Heavy shadows from a fire inside of the throng and the loud cheering and sound of celebration made it seem like there was almost a festival.

"Seems pretty cool," Lanva said, being the first to walk towards the larger party. He would have started into a run he was so curious, but he felt Subaru's hand reach for the collar of his clothing and jerk him back. "_Ow_!"

"What if they don't like interruptions?" Subaru said sternly, "Besides, we can't bring risk to Suzuno!"

"But-"

"This is Midoru," Tatara said, gaining everyone's attention. Mostly he was speaking to Suzuno. Out of the three companions ready to protect the Priestess with their life, he was standing closest to her. In fact, he actually had his long this coat over her and himself, as if they were together under a blanket to shelter them from the cold. The young couple both found it odd since he had not so long ago rejected the idea of journeying with them. "It's not a place that is known to be hostile. On the other hand . . ."

"What?" Subaru and Lanva said together curiously, waiting for his answer.

"They're also another town that was attacked by the Torokicreature."

Suzuno tensed up a little when he mentioned this. Earlier that night, when they had to run with their lives to escape from the Kutou Soldiers in Hashi was the first time Tatara told them of the Toroki that seemed to have been running around lately. He said that the latest sighting of it was in Inmetsu of Kutou of all the unfortunate places, but inhabitants of other small towns in the enemy country along with Sairou had claimed to see it. Since Lanva and Subaru both knew what he was talking about, she figured it was a big deal.

As Tatara continued with the story to Suzuno while they were running through the desert, he said that there was only one strange thing about the Toroki that made it hard to believe anyone was telling the truth about it: Everyone described it differently. The only things alike about the sightings were the Celestial Symbol, along with the fact that they were all aggressive creatures.

'_Is it really one of our Warriors?' _she thought, the idea of such a mysterious malefactor upsetting her. Is a person who is a Warrior sometimes bad too? So far, the three she had were wonderful people, even if they each had a few flaws. She could never really talk about something like_ that, _though '_I'm a little too flawed myself to be boasting about other peoples' faults.'_

For a moment, Suzuno desperately wanted to meet a Toroki, just to be able to see if they were really a Warrior. Whenever she was close to Tatara, Subaru and Amefuri and they had their symbols were visible, she had this strange sensation. Maybe that was something natural, an occurance because she was in total awe of their abilities. Somehow though, she felt like she could feel it because she was the Priestess.

"_Lanva_!" Subaru scolded, bringing Suzuno back to the outside world again. She noticed the young woman was half-stumbling, trying to run after her fiance who seemed to take on Tatara's belief that the villagers weren't such antagonistic people. She still shouted protests as he continued on curiously, but in the end she followed him as well.

Looking up at Tatara, Suzuno checked his expression to see if she should go too. She wasn't really looking for his permission, but more like a 'If you're going to go, I'm going too!' sort of inspection. He looked down at her, and smiled with soft features.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, and he nodded and started to walk. Since they were together, she began to walk as well, trotting a little once in a while to catch up to his large steps; after all, his legs were very long.

When they stopped just before the crowd, Suzuno pulled up the large shawl and checked up on the warm little tiger, curled up as comfortable as it could be in between her arm and chest. It's tiny head was nuzzled against her, and she felt a happy, balmy feeling inside that brought a smile to her face. Aoi-Yuki was so cute!

Out of the four, Lanva was the only one who was pushing through the excitable crowd, partly wanting to cover his ears because of their loud, shouting voices. They were all saying the same thing, that much he knew, but what it was they were saying was a mystery to him. Shouting was fine and everything, but what was the point in celebrating when no one knew what you were saying?

As soon as he had shoved far enough that he could see the center, his eyes went wide, and he understand why the crowd was so far away from their focus as he noticed earlier. In the very middle, almost twenty feet from the first row was people was the largest bonfire he had ever seen. It was as if everyone in the population of the town had donated a piece of wood, it was so huge.

The freezing cold he was feeling from the icy desert was gone, and he felt like he could get sunburn from the monster of a blaze. He covered his eyes with his hand, feeling his eyes water. Then he noticed something peculiar; there was something, a _huge_ something, inside of it.

"Lanva!" He turned to see that Subaru had also decided to heave through, and she made sure there was enough open room for their other two companions to walk through as well. "What's over the- Oh, ye Gods . . ."

"That's amazing," Suzuno muttered, though the comment was too quiet for anyone to hear over the roaring of the people. She had to lift her head up some, her eyes squinting to be able to see the top. She began to wonder why they hadn't noticed it before, and she guessed it was because of the distance.

She looked over to Tatara again who was the only one she hadn't heard a reaction from, and she saw that he was watching too. There wasn't much of an expression there; his eyes seemed oddly enough a little more open than usual, as if he were taking it in. The thing she did notice easily since they were sharing clothing, however, was that he took a few steps back.

"Tatara?" she asked, though he hadn't heard it. She decided that if he really wanted to move, he would; he didn't really seem the type to do things he disliked. When things were quieter she would ask him later, and she smiled. Though the mass was unbelivably loud, their cheering seemed almost inspirational, and she felt a little brave.

Lanva tapped the shoulder of a man next to him, cupping his hands in his mouth and partly-shouting in the mans' ear. It didn't seem to bother him, and he even did the same thing as he spoke back the the young man. For a second time in a short period, his eyes went wide. He nodded and mouthed a 'Thank you' before taking one more glance at the fire and turning around.

"What did you ask-" Subaru asked, but she was cut off when he pulled on her arm. He jostled through everyone again, followed by the Priestess and her warrior who also stepped aside and followed them after.

One of the first places in Midoru was a two-floored Inn, like every other building it was brightly lit with colored lamps. He opened the door there, still holding his fiance's upper limb and pulling it if she were a doll. When the four were inside, things quieted down dramatically and he let go of her. He looked around and noticed that all the chairs and tables were clear, so he took a seat at the very first one in front of him.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" Subaru snapped, massaging the shoulder part where her muscles were most sore. "What did that guy say to make you act like such an idiot!"

"Sorry," Lanva muttered, a bit of annoyance in his voice from her nagging. But quickly his expression changed to something a little more serious; it surprised the two girls who knew him much more than the male warrior that accompanied them since he rarely acted serious.

"Something just bothered me," he said in a distant voice; Suzuno wasn't sure if he was upset by something (which made her think of Tatara's strange attitude) or if he was thinking deeply. Suddenly, even through this moment of importance she couldn't hold back snorting at the thought, even if she didn't mean it. _'Lanva doesn't seem the type to really be able to think.' _

Luckily for her, no one caught her rude gesture, and she pulled a little on her and Tatara's robe, using it to cover to just above her nose.

"So," Subaru finally said, trying to start the ball rolling, "What happened?"

Lanva almost looked like he didn't want to talk about it. "They were burning something."

The female warrior, though trying her best to be sensitive to the moment, was excited about what it was, and also partly scared. _Anything_ that would make Lanva act so normal must be shocking.

"They were burning a body."

X x x x x

Ooooh, burning stuff! More Toroki thingies . . . And Ame still showing ghost symptoms. TT He's afraid of other things too! They'll pop up later in the story, 'cause the stuff he's afraid of are fun. XD Yes! -Hugs her Ame-chan-

And another profile! We haven't seen him in a while, but I still like him. Will he come back? Maybe! Or maybe not. XD Depends!

Jin-Shun

Age: 15

Personality/Extra: Jin-Shun is an extremely huge guy, part of one of the more childish gangs of Sairou. He's a friendly rival of Amefuri's, and is willing to try anything to push his buttons as long as it's not too life threatening. Even though he tries to act tough, he's very much a Momma's Boy and supports recklessness without foolishness. He's a nice guy, but his jealousy of Amefuri and his role for Sairou is the one thing that may make him act stupid every once in a while. Because of his large size, people are afraid of him, and that's made him a very sensitive boy.

TT Poor big people . . . I luv them! Jin-Shun and Amefuri are both pretty mature, but they're also immature around each other . . . How weird is that? Lol!


	26. The Burning Flames

Another chappie . . . What can I say? It' a chappie! XD I edited this twice 'cause I accidentally deleted it the first time, but it's good now. –Listens to 80's music- I wish I was bron in the 80's! There music was awsome! XD

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yes, let's all beat the villagers! XD Actually, you'll have to see if they burnt Toroki or not. 'Cause . . . I dunno! O.o But there are good villagers here. Yeay for new characters! Coming soon! –dances-

Suzuno Oosugi- Ooooh . . . lotsa stuff! And of course Ame-baby would be upset! That's his shy girl Tatara is taking away from him! XD lol, just playing!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Everyone's face turned to Tatara. While they had expected Lanva to inform them of what the village was set ablaze in the crowd, it was the single male warrior among them that answered. Suzuno looked up to him, her eyes wide with fright. Could he be serious?

"How'd you know?" Lanva asked. His eyes were also surprised, completely stumped at how he could figure something like that out. He abruptly stood up from his chair for no particular reason, crossing his arms together and looking around, his fingers seeming quite fidgety. It was almost like he was scared. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah," Tatara replied. "If you looked closely, the shape of what was in the fire was human. No doubt.

There was a long silence between the four of them, and a depressing, frightened aura was present. Suzuno especially couldn't help but shiver in dread. When she first saw the fire, though hot and hard to stand near, she thought in a way it was amazing. To learn that there was something burning there, dying there, made her sick to her stomach. She imagined it was common to burn their food, but from everyone's faces she was sure no one did such a thing to people.

Aoi-Yuki must have sensed something, because Suzuno felt his little body shuffle around uncomfortably until it found an opening through the blanket of a robe. He poked his head through, his snowy white paws steady on her collarbone. She looked down at her pet, feeling like she wanted to smile when she gazed at his adorable blue eyes; unfortunately, part of her also wanted to cry for whoever was in that fire.

Feeling the chill in the air still, Aoi-Yuki further braced himself on Suzuno's chest and reached up to lick her cheek. At this point the warm, rough, sand-paper tongue was definitely what she needed. She squeezed the body of the baby tiger a little as if to say 'thank you', scratching his back affectionately.

"But was was more unusual . . ." Tatara started, looking down towards the ground as if in thought about the body, "Was the reason they were burning it."

"What?" Subaru asked. Though she seemed disgusted, she was still curious. Lanva finished his statement.

"The man told me it was because he was a Toroki," he said, and he shrugged. Partly he wondered how Tatara noticed this as well; _he _hadn't seen neither a body in the flames nor something like the symbol all the previous creatures possessed. All he did was hear about it from the man he asked the information from.

"What? But wait . . . It was human?"

"Weren't they all animals though?" Suzuno asked. Lanva nodded.

"That's what makes this so strange," he replied."Over the past two months or so there have been around fifty reports of the Toroki, all different descriptions. But I don't remember them ever reporting something about them being human recently, no less any of the past reports being human. I would know; Bounty Hunters get the latest info."

All four of them fell into a profound silence once again, though no words were needed to be able to tell what everyone was feeling. Though different, they each had the same opinions of Midoru; something peculiarly wrong was going on around here.

Finally, Tatara was the first to speak. He sighed a little first, and because of the stilled air everyone heard it and all attention was brought to him. Instead of protruding further, he simply said, "We should all rest for tonight. We can worry about the what's happening in the morning."

A huge heave of relief seemed to flow from Subaru and Lanva who both looked more than happy to take the warrior up on his offer. The two of them ran over to the stand in the far back where a man was. He was sleeping, his head resting comfortably in his arms on the desktop. He looked like he had a long day.

While the other two were getting the attention of the Innkeeper, Lanva being rather loud and rude about waking him up while Subaru scolded him, Tatara, the one who made the suggestion in the first place, seemed to stare off. Suzuno noticed his gaze and wondered what he was contemplating about so much that he forgot to follow the others.

"Tatara . . .?" she said in an almost meek voice, not wanting to shock him out of his thoughts. He right away looked down at her as if he were never in his glazed over state in the first place.

"What is it?" he asked in his calm voice. Something about him speaking made her feel so comfortable, espeically when it directed towards her. He may have at first declined her offer to become a Warrior of Byakko, but it was barely a whole day later that he had changed his mind. He was just as protective of her as Subaru was.

'_Should I ask him?' _she thought, a sudden stone dropping in the pit of her stomach. She felt a little nervous when she was considering asking her question. When they watched the inferno, he acted strangely. That mystery had at least been solved. But when she looked at the blaze she hadn't seen anything but fire; no body, no symbol. How did he know?

"If something is bothering you . . ." she was distracted by Tatara speaking once again, ". . . Ask me."

"Should I?" she questioned. Her gaze fell to the side, not making eye contact. "I . . . I don't know if it's an offending question or not."

"Remember what I had told you before in the Haunted Mountains?"

'_Of course!' _she said in her mind, the words he advised to her instantly coming to mind. _A person who asks a question remains a fool for five minutes, but one who never asks is a fool forever.' _ Something about the power behind those words made her feel like she should ask about the things she felt more often.

"Well . . ." she took an inward breath, playing what he told her over and over. She was just hoping that her question wouldn't make him angry. "I'm sorry that I doubt you a little, but . . . How did you _really _know . . .? About . . ." she paused as she thought out her words, "About the Toroki and what they were buring?"

She was still looking away, and although she was a bit nervous that stone she felt seemed to dissolve the moment she asked on the issue. It was the second time Tatara had used what he said to make her do something she was afraid of doing. She loved the sensation!

Suzuno's eyes became large when for the first time, she heard Tatara actually laugh quietly. It was only a little, but enough to let her know he wasn't angry at all, but quite amused. Her cheeks flushed and she suddenly wished she hadn't asked it; she was so embarrassed, but his words once again reassured her.

"You saw right through me," he told her. A small flutter rose her chest. Now she knew that he wasn't laughing _at_ her, but in an odd way _with_ her. Almost childishly and very unlike him in her opinion, he glanced over to the other two to see if they were still busy and leaned down closer to her. The color on her cheeks turned darker as she felt his breath his her ear, "To tell you the truth, Lanva and the man he was shouting to were loud enough that I could hear their conversation."

This was enough to make just start giggling, without any thought of being embarrassed about it. While still holding Aoi-Yuki tightly in one arm she held her other hand over her mouth, a fuzzy warmth filling her chest so much that it was overflowing. There wasn't anything necessarily funny about what he said, but at the same time it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

In fact, as she started to walk towards the stand with Tatara, the two together since they still were sharing the same overcoat, she began to realize that she hadn't laughed so much in a long time. No_ one _had made her laugh so much in a long time, and it was only over a silly remark. Without even realizing it she leaned her head against him; she was so short compared to him that she only reached his chest. He didn't move as if to protests it, and she relaxed.

'_What is it . . .?"_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, relishing in the happy, blue sky sensation filling her up, _'What's happening now that's making me feel so . . . so good?' _

The first thought that came to her mind to answer that questions was her Father. Whenever she was with him, even if it was a bad day, he somehow always managed to bring a smile to her face. He was such a wonderful Father, so dedicated, so sweet . . . The feeling she had now was almost reminding her of the same thing. _'But how could . . .?' _

"What the hell?"

Suzuno was shocked out of her thoughts when she opened her eyes, only to see Lanva's face nearly nose-to-nose with hers. She jumped back, her arms unconciously clinging over her chest where her little pet was resting before being disturbed. He started to laugh loudly, not even bothering with covering his mouth for civility as Aoi-Yuki jumped out from underneath the cloth. Subaru came from behind him and sent a blow to his head with her fist, in which he at once stopped his chuckling.

"_Ow_! Okay, okay," he muttered, rubbing the back of his cranium. "No one ever visits here, so there are four rooms, if you guys are good with that."

'_A separate room,' _Suzuno thought, happy with the idea. In Tokyo she had a cute, pink room all to herself where she could lie down and think is she was ever bothered with something. It was filled with stuffed animals, clothes that were bought for her, the the most comfortable sheets in the world to sleep in. Of course, half the time if she was upset enough she would cuddle with her Father in his room until she felt better, but having her own room did feel nice.

"Could I?" she asked the three of them, looking at each of their faces; she was amazed at how tall the people in Sairou were. They were alll a little surprised, and Subaru looked a little hurt, as if she was the reason that the Priestess wanted to stay alone. "No, no, it's not that! I just . . . like my own place to stay sometimes . . . r-really . . ."

A third nervous silence between them all had arisen since they were inside the Inn. Her stuttering began again, and Suzuno felt horrible inside for suddenly causing so much trouble. Why did she _ask_? Tatara's advice sounded so nice a lot, but for her it almost always, always makes the situation worse . . .

Where had that happy feeling she had just a moment ago gone?

Tatara spoke up; he didn't really seem upset so much. But then again, the other two companions were much more visibly honest with their feelings, in sometimes almost childish ways. "I think that we should have at least one person stay in the same room as Suzuno."

"_What_?!" Subaru and Lanva shouted together, again showing how much more they portrayed their emotions.

"She _is _the Priestess.. With the Toroki incident and everything . . ."

While Lanva was still fuming, only thinking that it was Tatara who wanted to stay in the same room for the sake of being in there with a girl, Subaru completely understood what he really had intended. She crossed her arms over her chest, nodding in agreement. "I see what you mean. If they find out we're warriors, they might attack us."

"Huh? Why would they do what?"

"Shut up, _Idiot_!"

Suzuno partly felt better now that all of the negative attention from a moment ago had once again been taken away. She listened to the more mature of the two discuss the situation, and in her mind she had a feeling thay even if she wanted a room to herself, she wasn't going to get it. They had good reason not to let her go; unfortunately, the stirring of the Toroki creature was going to make a bad impression on the Preistess.

"Well!" Lanva unclothed Suzuno's top robe and slightly pushed her away from Tatara, setting her next to his fiance and nodding to himself. In replacement, he pulled what was left of the dressing gown and cuddled next to the warrior, snickering like a child. "I say the girls should sleep together so I can stay with _this_ handsome guy!"

"Wait," Subaru started, a bit confused, "Didn't the Innkeeper say there were plenty of rooms for all of us? I heard him." He shook his head.

"No, you were hearing things. Besides . . ." He pulled the soft coat in extra-tight, " . . . I wanna spend some quality boy time!"

The girls raised an eyebrow at his unusual lack of interest in staying with the two of them, but in the end decided it was best not to pursue the subject. Although Subaru had never been in agreement with living with such an immature man, thanks to that she knew him better than everyone else. _'He's planning something . . .' _

X x x x

So, what they were burning- still a mystery! Except that it was human . . T.T Evil villagers! But . . . what if there's a reason? Hopefully coming soon! Next Thursday, in fact!


	27. Black Haired Man

**I was a little late updating this chapter. XD I was updating my other two stories! I'm doing pretty good so far though, right? Right? Sorry, I dun have time to reply to everyone! XD**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The room they could stay in was much nicer than the one in Hashi, where there was only a single bed and a lamp table. This one was wider, with two large, soft looking beds and even a separate washroom. A dresser to place clothing was provided in between the divans, and above that a lamp case with matches, though because it was so dark it had been previously lit.

"Alright!" Lanva said with a wide grin as he headed towards the washroom, "A bath! I haven't had one since we met Suzuno . . ."

"How long has that been?" Tatara asked, though he wasn't very curious about it. He was more or less to try and strike up some sort of conversation; with someone as enthusiastic as Lanva however, he had a feeling that finding something to talk about would be the least of their problems.

The younger of the two completely ingnored the inquiry, not even bothering to close the door that separated the two areas before he began stripping himself of his clothes. Tatara decided not to take any notice of it and sat down on the bed that was closest to the door, one of his hands gliding over the furry yet fluffy covers. It was softer than anything he remembered sleeping on before.

"Holy shit, they even have automatic irrigation baths!" Lanva exclaimed, not bothering to hide his excitement. He was so loud that the warrior wouldn't have been surprised if Subaru and Suzuno could hear him. "Do you know how rare these things are?"

"What are they?" Tatara asked.

"You don't _know_?!"

Lanva peeked his head out of the door frame, looking over and holding out both his hands, which moved feverishly as he explained. "You see, a couple of years ago some people started making these baths where you don't have to go out and find hot springs; it's stored underground, and a pipe which is usually closed off brings in water when you turn a little spigot. It makes things a lot easier!"

Tatara slightly understood what he was talking about, or at least he tried his best to keep up with it; he honestly never heard of such things, so they must have been new. He stayed quiet as the other rambled on and on about it. By that time, Tatara had already heard liquid in the other room running.

" . . . Yeah, like I said they're really rare though. Only rich places like here I guess have them, plus the Emperor and everything! You know, Amefuri is with the Emperor right now, doing his daughter and getting _paid _for it. That lucky little bastard! He's three years _younger_ than me and getting laid by all the hottest girls!"

'_Amefuri?' _This was the one thing out of everything Lanva had said so far that had caught his interest. Wasn't Amefuri one of the Warrior's of Byakko? And Tatara's companion did seem young, so how old would this other boy have to be? He was curious to meet him and see what this warrior was like, and partly, he hoped he wasn't as loud as Lanva.

"Anyway . . ." Tatara had lied back on the bed, feeling the softening comfort of the cover bedspread overwhelm him. After having nearly two days of no sleep to look for the Priestess, he finally realized he was _exhausted_. He wanted to ask a few things, but perhaps it would be better in the morning. Instead, he listened. " . . . Tatara, what did you say to Suzuno earlier?"

He still didn't feel much like answering, though he recalled the incident perfectly. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of it, though he had no idea what made the idea so funny before. It was more of the feeling, the strangeness of of it all that made him so amused with it.

"Nothing," he replied, though it wasn't very loud. He heard the water stopped running, and it was quiet.

"Listen," Lanva started, and Tatara was a little surprised to hear how serious it sounded. It was also louder too, but not because he was shouting. He opened his eyes, which he closed while relaxing and noticed that he was standing in the same room with a towel around his waist. "The reason I got the same room as you is because I don't like you."

"What are you talking about?" Tatara asked, this time wondering what his companion was thinking. It didn't really make much sense.

"You're suspicious, and I don't like how you hang all over Suzuno. You say you don't want to be a warrior, then just pop out of the blue and charm her. I don't know if you're doing it on purpose, but you're pissing me off. " He paused as he walked back into the was room, seemingly finished before he poked his head out of door frame again. "Why did you change your mind anyway?"

Tatara didn't feel much like answering his question, though he knew it couldn't be avoided. Why did he change his mind? Was it really his business? Not in a childish manner, but on a more personal level, it really wasn't necessary for everyone to know why. "I just changed my mind."

-

"So wait," Amefuri started, holding out his hand to pause the story he was being told. When it had begun, he was lying down, facing the opposite direction, but something had drawn him in; it started with the mention of the _Toroki_ creature. Now, Tatara was interesting, and like Lanva he disliked him. "He just said that?"

"Yeah," Lanva replied, pushing his feet on the ground and leaning on the chair as much as it would allow. He was listening to Amefuri, but not making eye contact, his attention given much to the beauty of the room. "I know, he's a weird guy. He seemed like someone who was mysterious or something, but now he's just way too secretive in a stuck up way if you ask me."

"I don't trust him," Amefuri concluded, and the older of the two nodded in agreement. They looked over when a knock on the door was heard, in which Subaru had walked in, Nashie at her side.

"So you're awake," The Princess said as she stopped walking next to Lanva, who rudely didn't offer the royal the chair he was sitting on. She ignored him, her eyes on Amefuri. "You're feeling alright?"

"Does it _look_ like it?" Amefuri replied a lttle coldly, still feeling irritated from the story. Evenhe noticed how bitter is sounded, and he smiled as if he were being sarcastic. "It hurts only a little, so it's nothing to worry about. We can take care of everything tonight if you want to."

"What?!" Lanva shouted in shock, making the two girls standing next to him jump a bit, "You mean you guys haven't _done it_ yet?!"

"We're _busy_," Nashie replied, "I don't always have enough time for sluts." Amefuri sort of had a feeling she was just feeding him his own medicine from how he spoke to her before since in some way. Like he had with Subaru, he had managed a mutual connection with her. At least he thought he had; she was the type of person who would act more of herself in a one on one situation with him anyway than in a group.

"Alright," Subaru started, trying to drive the conversation away from sex, which she felt was always the subject around her, "It's time to heal you so we can find the rest of the Warriors."

-

Suzuno was the first to wake up inside the Midoru Inn; she was sure of it. She looked outside where a large window was provided, and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with how bright it was. In fact, the azure sky was too beautiful to ignore. She sat up in her bed and looked over to Subaru, who looked like she wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Instead of waking her, she thought it was better to take a walk on her own.

Aoi-Yuki, who was curled up at the end of the bed she was sleeping in, seemed disturbed the second she shifted her covers to get out. He stood on all fours, his little toes spreading out as he stretched and relaxed his muscles. After a small yawn from the baby tiger, his blue eyes shown widely awake, he hopped off the edge of the bed, ready to follow his owner.

She quickly changed back into her schoool unform, since the Inn itself had provided night gowns in the dresser between their beds, and opened the door as quietly as she could. Even if there was no way possible anyone could hear her, she slightly tip toed out in the hall just in case people could hear someone walking from the rooms.

Other than the rather frighening yet at the same time amazing incident of the bonfire last night, Midoru seemed like an amazing place. Unlike the Inn in Hashi, this place had baths available, and when she walked out of the hallway towards the entrance, she noticed the tables were already set with plates of food. Her stomach growled, and she realized how rarely she had eaten since she had been here.

An older, plump woman with her black hair in a tight bun was placing down more plates of food when she saw Suzuno, giving her a warm smile. Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle with the cheer of someone much younger than she looked. "Well good morning!" she said, and Suzuno immediately had the impression of a Mother. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes," Suzuno replied, smiling meekly as well. Ever since coming here, she had met so many people that she was starting to get used to speaking to others a little; it didn't bother her nearly as much as it had before. "The bed made me fall asleep as soon as I lied down."

"It's a cloth with birds' feathers inside," the woman replied, casually revelaing their secret. "I love to sleep in the guest rooms myself!"

"Umm . . . Do you have to pay for the food?"

"No, not at all! If you spent the night here, all of the food has been accounted for; eat as much as you like."

"Thank you!" Suzuno said with a little bit of a bigger smile before properly dismissing herself and sitting down. She assembled herself together in front of one of the smaller tables, which had two bowls of warm soup. She felt Aoi-Yuki rub against her leg, and put down one of them, which he gratefully lapped down. She picked up a nicely carven wooden spoon that was next to the bowl, dipped it in, and relished the smell. It was definitely appealing, and she couldn't wait to try it.

The moment the taste slipped in her mouth she relished it; a sweet mixed of vegetables and broth slid down her throat. She couldn't ever remember having a meal taste so good! Perhaps it was because of the lack of food she'd been having? It didn't matter to her. She quickly sipped up the rest of the meal, and looking around to see if anyone was there. As inconspicuously as she could went to a second table to sip even more.

After the third bowel she felt satisfied, and smiled gingerly as she felt her now full stomach. She had no idea she could eat so much! She hoped it wasn't too bad for her. With that she stood up from her chair and walked outside, noticing that not a single one of her friends had woken up.

As she headed towards the door she stopped when it opened, and behind it was an incredibly handsome man. He was tall, with short, jet black hair; his eyes were of the same color, and his stance seemed amazingly straight and strong. He glanced down at her for a moment, and gave a sly smile. She shivered. This man didn't looked much older than herself; he might have still even been a teenager.

"Good morning, ma'am," he said, stepping aside and holding the door open for her. "How are you on this fine day?"

"V-Very good," Suzuno stuttered, though for once it wasn't because she was scared. This mans' confidence seemed to erupt from him, and his slender eyes were incredibly alluring. "Thank you . . ."

"You'd better be careful out there," he said in a soft, sexy voice, still smiling, "This town is a strange and dangerous place for a beautiful young lady like yourself."

Before her mind could register the idea of what he had said, she already walked outside, and the man was inside, the door slamming behind her. Something about him was frightening, but something was different; this chill, extreme lure to him made her want to know who he was. How strange . . .

The first place Suzuno wanted to look at was the place where the bonfire had been last night. She looked over, noticing that there was yet again another crowd, though it wasn't nearly as big and loud as the one before. She walked over, glancing around now that it wasn't dark. This place did seem different from the Capital, which was crowded and made of a muddy substance. This seemed more civilized, richer; the buildings looked like they were made of wood, with stunning jewels and details carved into them, making everything glitter and shine.

As she reached the small circle, she noticed how worried the whispers sounded. Since their weren't many people, she could easily squeeze her way through to see what they were talking about. She gasped when she saw that etched into the ground, right where the fire had been burning last night, was the engraved symbol '_Toroki_'.

"It was all that man's fault!" a young lady said, her hands balling into fists. A elderly woman patted her back, trying to calm her down.

"Now, now," she said, "He probably had no idea of the consequences. If anything, he saved us from any more people being killed."

"Killed?" Suzuno said curiously, more to herself. The girl, whose hair was a fading blonde and her eyes a chocolate brown, nodded in a determined manner.

"Yes," she answered, her voice very powerful for someone who looked the same age. "The Toroki came to us nearly a week ago, but earlier yesterday a man with black hair came and killed it!"

'_Black hair?' _Suzuno thought, her mind instantly thinking of the man this from the Inn. Of course, there were plenty of people with the same color, but something told her that there was a connection.

"I mean, sure he looked like a decent guy, but this sign here," she pointed to the '_Toroki_' mark on the ground, "-is a sign of disaster! He was the one who killed it! It's_ his_ fault!"

"Please, Danko!" The elderly woman said, and instead of patting the girls' back this time she smacked it a bit harder as if to scold her. She, in retaliation, stuck out her tongue.

"I don't care! He _must _have known something!" She swiftly turned to face Suzuno, and the Priestess could tell the girl had a very short temper. Her hair was long, much of it set in two pigtails, while the rest fell down to her back. It flew a bit into her face when she turn, though she pushed it away. "You agree with me, right?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Suzuno muttered. To be honest, she was a bit intimidated. "I only just came here last night, I really don't know anything about what's going on . . ."

"Oh, okay." Suzuno was surprised at how easily the girls' anger ceased.

"Could I . . . ask a question?" Danko smiled, and Suzuno smiled back as well. She had a feeling that all you had to do was stay on her good side and everything would be alright.

"Sure! What is it?"

"What did the Toroki look like?"

"Hmmm . . ." Danko looked up towards the sky, putting a finger to her chin as if she were thinking deeply. Suzuno seemed dissapointed. Wasn't it human? She already knew, but it was always best to double-check some things; it made her feel better to hear it directly from someone who actually saw it. "Well, it was almost like it was a person, but . . . it was an animal person. It was weird."

Suzuno couldn't believe it. An animal that looked human? Was that even possible?

X x x x x

Ooooh, look at all the story-stuff! XD Who likes Danko? What do you guys think? What do you think of this chapter overall? Yeay, they have bathtubs! I realized afterwards they had no such things in Fushigi Yuugi, but I didn't want to take out the scene either. XD So, in between then and Miaka's journey as the Priestess of Suzaku, bathubs dissapeard. Yeay! Lol!


	28. The Two Commanders

**Aww, no reviews? That's okay! XD This is the neeew chapter! I hope everyone likes it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The elderly woman that was with Danko earlier was the young girls' grandmother, and as she set warm tea for two on a small tray she balanced it over to the table with ease. Aoi-Yuki, who was sitting next to the chair Suzuno was in, had also gotten a small bowl of warm tea though he refused to drink it. Suzuno accepted the cup with a small thank you, while the other young teenager gulped it down with a wide smile.

"_Ah_!" Danko sighed loudly after she was finished; she had swallowed all of it down in one guzzle. "I _love_ Grandma's tea! It's the best? Don't you think so Suzuno?"

The Priestess, unlike the girl sitting across from her, was holding the tiny, warm cup delicately with both hands like she had been taught, and only sipped mildly so as not to burn her tongue. Even though she was in a closed in area and she the guest, she somehow felt a little embarrassed by Danko's behavior. It was almost like how a _boy _would act in Tokyo.

"Well? Is it?"

"Y-Yes!" Suzuno replied, not wanting to anger her; she had a feeling Danko was impatient. "I love it. It's very nice."

"Thank you," Danko's grandmother said with a peaceful smile. Her dark eyes were barely shown under flaps of wrinkles from old age and her hair was a near blinding white from years gone by, but something about her beaming made her seem so young.

Danko slammed the wooden cup down on the table, startling Suzuno, and grinned widely. "Yeah, that's the good stuff! Anyway, what brings you here? This place is pretty boring, except for the Toroki coming recently."

"This place is boring? But it seems to have _so many_ expensive things." She recalled the bath tubs that were just like modern ones in her time, and how wonderful the service was at the Inn. Even the outside of the town was clean and well-cut. She thought that this might have been a tourist spot of sorts.

"No, this is just a place where richer people live," she replied. Her Grandmother had taken her cup and filled it up again, though the young girl didn't toss it down in the same manner as before. "Some of the most wealthy people in Sairou live here, including the Commander of Sairou."

"The Commander?"

"Right. But right now he's out trying to take care of the other Toroki incidents; he's been gone for over two months travelling and everything, so he wasn't around when the incident happened here. He's also trying to make peace between Kutou's Commander."

"Oh . . ."

There was a silence between them for a moment, and Danko, who had closed her eyes while drinking some more tea, groaned in an irritated manner. Suzuno tensed a bit. She had a feeling she was supposed to say something _other _then just 'oh'. "You're not even curious?"

Suzuno looked at her with a confused expression; she tried her best to make it not look so offending. "Was I . . . supposed to be?"

"_Hell_ yeah! I mean, do you know what's going on with Commander Shuri?!"

"Who's Commander Shuri?" Danko seemed even more annoyed now, heaving a heavy sigh. _'I thought I was supposed to be asking questions . . .' _

"Okay, looks like you don't know anything." Suzuno didn't really appreciate how open Danko seemed. Not that it was a bad thing; usually speaking your mind was good, but the blonde seemed a little negative about her views. At least she was informed. "Well then Suzuno, listen up!

For as long as anyone in the world can remember, the Kutou army has been the most powerful. That's why they started lacking in a lot of pride when they lost a war they declared on Hokkan a hundred years ago when the first Priestess appeared. They sort of became a neutral country after that, Hokkan becoming the dominant country for a while.

But about ten years ago Kutou started a territorial war Sairou over a weird oasis that was discovered in the mountains between the border. It's something no one had ever seen before, so everyone was curious about it. Both Commanders were killled, and were replaced: Commander Shuri, who was seventeen at the time took over Kutou's army and was immediately recognized for how much tact, strength, and _luck_ he had. He actually killed Sairou's Commander himself.

However, Commander Hazumu, who was only fifteen when he took over was known for being much softer than any previous Commander. Before they were strict, but he believed in more psychological training; sort of like being mentally healthy made you stronger. Both sides right now are equally powerful, and have been something like rivals for as long as we all can remember, both trying to prove their methods."

Suzuno tried her best to follow the story, nodding a bit every once in a while. She couldn't exactly understanding all these people, all the years, the fighting, and the places were what confused her the most. '_What was Hokkan?_' She thought only Sairou and Kutou existed, but now there was a third country? Just how many were there?

Danko hadn't finished her story, and only stopped to take a much more refined sip from her cup of tea than she had before. When she put it down on the table again, she continued on with the story. Suzuno prepared herself; maybe some of these things would be useful in the future.

"So, both men have made Kutou and Sairou the dominating countries again, over Hokkan and Konan." Suzuno sighed as quietly as possible, adding the fourth country she had heard into her memory. "But just a year ago, the two Emperors announced that their children will get married, meaning that they'll have to combine into one big country _and _military. Neither Commander Hazumu or Commander Shuri like the idea of working side by side, especially since they've grown up enemies."

"Do either Commanders have family?" Suzuno asked. Danko glared. Was that another wrong question?

"Have you been living under a _rock_?"

'_No, just in another world.'_

"Yeah, whatever, I should've expected that. Anyways . . . Commander Hazumu has a younger brother somehwere who went missing after the war, and his Mom died a couple years after the war. His father _was _the Commander of Sairou, so he's obviously dead. Commander Hazumu lived in the castle for a while, but . . ."

"But?" Suzuno asked. This was rather interesting, and she figured she should keep Danko talking. It was giving her a lot of information on the more famous people in Sairou.

"There are rumors that he's in love with the Princess Nashie herself, 'cause he moved to live here in Midoru right after the marriage between her and the Prince Amai of Kutou was announced."

"What about Commander Shuri?" For once, Suzuno didn't really care if they were stupid questions; to be honest, this girl who was sitting in front of her even annoyed her a bit. She had a feeling that no matter what she said, Danko would find some way to twist it so it sounded idiotic.

"Well, the thing about him . . ." For once, her eyes turned sad. She didn't seem angry about it at all. "A lot of things have been going on with him. He's also an orphan, but it's different. Commander Hazumu's mother died of an illness and his father honorable in battle, but Commander Shuri . . . his is a lot more tragic."

"What?" Suzuno asked. This made her very curious. What could be more tragic than the story behind Commander Hazumu? His seemed so sad already.

"Well, no one knows exactly when or how, but many know that he watched his parents die right before him. Plus, his half-sister was in one of the villages in Sairou that was attacked during the war ten years ago, and . . ." She didn't finish the sentence, but at the same time Suzuno didn't want her to. Her words were so predictable, that it was almost as if she had already said it.

"After that, he only had one living relative, which was his sister's son. He's fifteen now, but about two months ago he went missing along with one of Commander's Shuri's best soldiers, Reikoku, who was also one of Prince Amai's best friends in the military. So right now, Commander Shuri is under a lot of stress."

Suzuno decided that she didn't want to hear any more about the story, and she looked down towards the table, biting her lip. _'Commander Shuri . . . his life seems so sad. To lose his parents, his sister . . . and now his nephew? But then, Hazumu's life is also difficult. They've both lost family and are missing family . . .' ' _

She recalled how earlier in the conversation that Danko said Commander Shuri was known for his luck. But how much luck could he have? She wanted to see who would call him lucky when it sounded to her like he lost everything . . .

"Wha?"

Suzuno jumped a bit when she felt the hand of the girl who was sitting across from her graze her cheek. She felt her skin herself, and stopped her breath when she realized that she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears away, pulling up her sleeves to her fingers and using them as cloth. She didn't know much about this world, but what she knew was that this person she was learning about, Commander Shuri, was an enemy. Commander Hazumu was an ally. But to hear something like that . . .

'_They're supposed to hate each other,' _she thought, _'But they're so alike . . .'_

"Look," Danko said, for once smiling sympathetically. She looked much more mature, much more comforting when she looked that way. "I'm sorry I upset you. You're really one of a kind, you know? It's not often there are girls like you!"

Unexpectedly Danko jumped out of her chair when there was a loud crashing noise outside. Suzuno stood up as well, still trying to wipe the tears from her face hastily while at the same time focusing on where the noise had come from. A loud uproar of screams was heard, then an almost tingly, eerie silence. It wasn't more than a moment later that the two backed as far into the wall as they could, a loud, crashing noise striking a dent into the wall across them.

"What the hell's going on?!" Danko shouted out loud to no one in particular, grabbing hold of Suzuno and pulling her rather forcibly close to her bosom. "Be on your guard!"

"I-I can't breathe," Suzuno muttered, and she pushed herself away a little. It was then, as if the other girl had lost interest in protecting her that she let go and hurried into another room. Suzuno jumped and crawled towards a corner of the room, curling up when a second strike had slammed the wooden wall, this time opening a hole. The tea cups that were on the table flew off, the one she had possessed spilling the liquid on the timber floor.

"Suzuno!"

She looked up and stood up quickly to grab a sharp spear being thrown at her, taking a step back into the corner to brace herself as the cold javelin caught into her hands. She leaned over a little and twisted it to fit the room, trying her best to balance her body with the sheer size and weight of it. Danko was standing at the entrance of the dinner room, another weapon exactly the same slumped over her shoulder, being easily carried with one hand.

"You having trouble?" Danko asked. She jogged over, being sure to dodge the edge of the spear that was sticking out in her direction and grabbed the Priestess' wrist to drag her out. "Come on! I know you're scared but you can't hide here-"

Another slam beat the side of the wall, and this time a giant creature crashed through, sliding through and breaking that table that sat peacefully in the middle to smithereens. It almost looked like it had slipped when it had put full force in trying to get inside, and as it stood Suzuno's eyes widened. She dropped the spear that landed with a clank to cover her mouth and she turned toward the corner, not wanting to look.

The creature was huge, with a large, bulky body, but it looked like it had suffered a million times. Blood encrusted scabs covered dark emerald scales, and it's skin was so thin that it's protruding spine was showing, thick and powerful muscles covering some of the sleek white. It had long, refined claws on all fours, and it's lengthy, crocodile-like nose had a mouth with hundreds of tiny but sharp teeth.

What frightened Suzuno worst of all was not the fact that she could see the shoulder blades of the creature or that half of the skin where it's powerful looking jaw was had been ripped off or even the fact that one of it's glowing, golden eyes was missing from it's socket. Right on the top of its' thick, wide neck, which was visible because the reptile-like monster held it's head so low, was the symbol for 'Toroki'.

'_A Toroki Creature!' _Suzuno's thoughts went wild. _'Why did this have to happen?! Wasn't Toroki a Byakko Warrior? If he's here, why is he's planning this?!' _

"Come on!" Suzuno was startled as Danko whipped her around and started pulling her out of the room, shoving the entrance door that was in the next room open almost expertly with the back end of the spear, trying to get away from it. Aoi-Yuki followed not too far behind, keeping perfect pace while eyeing the beast. Suzuno could hear her cursing over the creature. "Dammit, another Toroki . . . we just got rid of the other yesterday!"

The two ran out into the street right in front of the two floored home, standing right before the now broken wall. There was a crowd surroudning the house, loud whispers and even a few people hunched over in pain. Suzuno noticed there was spilled blood over the freshly trampled, golden brown trail and her heart nearly stopped. _'These people are hurt . . .' _

Danko protectively pushed Suzuno behind her, bending her knees and holding up her spear veritcally as if guarding herself. Aoi-Yuki was next to the woman, little claws stretched out of his paws and his hair standing on end.

"_Suzuno!_"

Suzuno turned around towards the crowd, who seemed mostly focused on the two girls only to spot her three companions running to her. Tatara was the fastest, standing next to Danko and guarding himself while Lanva poised himself on the other side. Subaru held onto Suzuno, holding her protectively though the Priestess could feeling the young woman's arms shaking.

"Be careful," Danko warned the two men at her side as if she knew them for years, "This creature is powerful; I can tell."

"Think we can't?" Lanva said jokingly, his fingers curling to fists. "Let's go kick some ass!"

X x x x

Lotsa stuff on the two Commanders here . . Shuri and Hazumu! Enemies but so alike! BLAH! XD lol! I really like these two characters . . . I can't wait to introduce them! And we have another Toroki creature! Could this finally reveal the next Warrior? –Shrugs- Dunno. XD lol!


	29. A Poisonous Kiss

**Okay, another update! This one was a little late . . . XD Sorry! I was working on a CG all weekend. XD XD Hope you enjoy!**

Kyia Star- Thank you! I'll edit that as soon as I can. XD I knew something about it looked funny!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the history so much; it was fun to write!

Loki- Thank you! I'm honored. XD

Lady Rhian Knightmage- lol, it's okay! I'm sure you were very busy. XD Thanks for all of the mini-reviews! And the tips weren't harsh at all. XD I'm trying to keep the diologue pretty modern on purpose, but I'm going to go back and re-edit all of the chapters soon! So, maybe then some of the diologue might change . . . Dunno! XD But, I like modern diologue better than . . . umm . . not so modern diologue, so I wanted to use it. XD lol!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"A Croteal," Tatara muttered as the reptile monster turned it's body around, crawling on all fours out of the room and onto the street. It was so tall it had to bend itself a little so it wouldn't hit the ceiling; it's one eye focused on the small group ready to fight it, specifically seeing past the group of four to the fifth member: The Priestess of Byakko.

'_Get ready,' _a whisper etched into it's mind, and it's eye grew wide as it's claws broke into the trampled dirt as it prepared to charge. The crowd behind the party scattered in fear, loud screaming and rushed shouting calling out in all directions. However, the ones protecting the Priestess stood their ground.

"What should we do?" Lanva said to the other two, knowing his fists wouldn't be of much help. "That things'- what'd you call it Tatara, a Croteal- skin looks a little too tough for my Martial Arts to be any good."

"Don't worry," Danko said, her voice void of fear. She shifted her spear so it pointed towards the creature, and she held it this time with both hands, looking ready for the challenge. She turned her face to Tatara, though her body remaining frozen. "What about you? You a Martial Artist too?"

"No," Tatara replied, taking the long, beaded necklace he wore in his hands. He picked off four of the beads and tossed them onto the ground between the Croteal and the party, forming a square. "Be prepared to attack on my cue."

Although she didn't understand, Danko nodded, looking back over to the creature and preparing for it's attack. "Okay buddy, whatever you say . . ."

'_Go! Kill the Priestess of Byakko!' _

Rapidly the Croteal charged, digging it's claws and pushing hard, forcing it's body to run at top speed. The dirt its' claws dug into flew up into the air, dirtying the area around it. Danko held her spear tightly, waiting for whatever clue the man next to her had set for her to fight. Looking at the creature sprinting towards her she tensed in anticiptation. She squeezed her weapen even tighter. _'Waiting, waiting . . .'_

"Now!" Tatara shouted, and the symbol on his left hand glimmered a bright, gorgeous white light. The seeds that he threw onto the street spread open wide and grew quickly, grabbing hold of the Croteal that had run between them. The first two seeds, which cultivated into thick stalks in what felt like the blink of an eye, grabbed hold of the monster's front legs, constricting it and forcing it into a startling halt.

The other two didn't aim for the other available legs but instead wrapped around it's body, growing even more bulky and fat until no matter how much it clawed at the ground, trying to push itself free, it would have been impossible. It was completely caught in a net of weeds wrapped around it, the roots of the plnts ingrained deep into the ground.

"You!" Danko shouted, not throwing her spear to attack it as planned. Her eyes were wide as she watched the flora continued to solidify themselves tighter and tigher, then she looked at the symbol on Tatara's hand. She relaxd her legs and let the javelin hold to her side instead of in front of her. She was amazed. "You're really a . . . a . . ."

"A Byakko Warrior," Tatara finished for her, and she gulped and nodded. "Now, use your weapon to fight now. It _should_ be easier."

"What?"

"Your sharp thingy," Lanva implied, pointing at the stick and then to the creature. He cupped one hand over his mouth and whispered into her ear, using his other hand to spot out the monster that was right before them. "He wants you to stab it."

"I _know_ that!" she shouted, elbowing his face. Trying her best to regain her composure and her pride, she lowered her knees and held her spear high into the air, getting ready to pounce and dig it deep into the face of the now struggling reptile. Once again, she prepared, getting her mind mentally ready for the kill, the moment, the _movement_. She was just about ready to attack when for a second time her concentration was broken.

"Stop!"

Suzuno looked past Subaru, who was still insisting she hold and her face flushed when she saw the black haired man approach them. He was dressed only in a thin, dark brown robe that reached his feet, only showing off his coffee colored boots. He walked past them all until he was inbewteen them and the Croteal, standing as if he were ready to stop a brawl. Suzuno was once again fascinated by how confident he looked, and when she caught his glace, he beamed.

"Priestess of Byakko," he said, nodding his head a little as if bowing. "It's an honor to see you again."

"W-Wait," Subaru said in a nervous voice, her arms around Suzuno's shoulders gripping further. "How did you know she was the Priestess?"

'_That's right!' _Suzuno thought, a shock running through her system. _'I didn't tell this man anything, so how could he have out of the blue . . .?' _

"The Priestess . . .?"

Danko whirled her head around to look at Suzuno, who couldn't see very well since her face was pressed into Subaru's chest, like a mother protecting her daughter. But instead of her eyes growing large, they instead grew determined, and Danko readied herself to fight for a third time; this time, her aim was at the black haired man.

"_You_!" she shouted, her voice full of fury. "I knew it; you just happened to come when the first Toroki appeared and easily defeated it in the dark when no one was around! Then, a second comes and you're here again!"

"Wait!" Lanva cut in, looking between the young female to the mysterious man. "What are you talking about? Are you saying this guy . . .?"

"Yeah! This man has been causing the Toroki's to appear all over Kutou and Sairou!"

The man didn't seem shocked in the least, or if he was he didn't show it. He just kept up with his attractive smile. The first move he made wasn't one to charge at his newfound enemies, but instead he took a few steps back until he was dangerously close with the jaws of the Croteal; while it was binded by body, it's mouth was not covered, and it's teeth looked sharp enough to rip even this mans' limbs off.

"Priestess," he began, now hopping onto the back of the creature, which whined a little as the toe of his boot stepped hard onto a brutal cut. He stood high on top of it like he was on an altar, looking down at the gathering of five, though his powerful eyes were staring down at the specifically at Suzuno. "I know who you are, and I know your every move, thanks to the power of Byakko."

"What!" everyone had said together, their heartbeats speeding in unison. He didn't chuckle, he didn't nod in approval. Was this man really . . .?

"_Rua_!" he suddenly shouted, pulling a sword out from underneath his robe and slicing the vines that constricted the Croteal with ease. The moment he spoke he jumpd off and landed on the ground next to it, and the symbol on the monster's back glowed brighter than ever. It suddenly growled loudly, then as if what he said were a command he ran away towards the outskirts of Midoru, not even bothering to look at passerby creatures.

The man walked over to the group calmly, as if he didn't understand the fact that they were enemies, and walked past the three that were on guard. He stopped before Subaru and Suzuno, and while she held tighter for just a moment, it was the Priestess who pushed away. Something about him made her want to stand on her own, stare into his eyes. His feel, his secure aura was so overwhelming. He smiled.

"You're not ready," he told her, and she tried hard not to turn her determined expression into a frown. "But the day that you are is the day the real Toroki will accompany you."

These things he said out loud, but he bent down low and whispered a little something extra into her ear, before casually giving her a kiss. He stood straight again and walked off as if it were another day, no one stopping him. He waved a hand, though since his back was turned they couldn't see the expression that came along with it. "Farewell, Priestess!"

"That _bastard_," Lanva muttered, his fists balling tightly. "Who does he think he is!"

"Why didn't you run after him!" Subaru snapped, slapping the back of his head. "He looks like a killer!"

"_Ow_! Dammit! Look, for once I'm _not _in the mood for this sadism right now, okay?"

"W_hat_!"

"That man," Tatara muttered, though it grabbed everyone's attention. He was staring down the path where he had walked, as if he were memorizing every step he took as he had gone away. He was completely out of view now. "Was he Toroki of the Byakko seven?"

"It sounds like it," Danko agreed, nodding. Her eyes trailed the same path for just a moment, then fell to the ground. "But Rua . . . I feel like I've heard that name before . . ."

"It's a name?" Lanva asked, already completely forgetting about his argument with his fiancee. She nodded. "But I thought it was a command in some sort of funny langauge or something?"

"No, it's definately someone's name . . . But . . ." She held her spear with one hand, the other palm pressing against her eye, as if he were pushing her brain to remember. "Damn! I can't remember if it's a famous persons' name or if it belongs to someone I really know . . ."

While Tatara was wondering about the meaning behind the name 'Rua', what made him more curious was the fact that he seemed to literally command the creature with the Toroki symbol on it's neck. "Could we have found the fourth warrior . . .?"

"We didn't."

Everyone, Tatara, Danko, Subaru and Lanva whipped their head around to stare as Suzuno, who's eyes seemed almost frightened. Her eyes were lined with tears, though she hadn't yet started to cry.

"Suzuno!" Subaru said, raising her voice as though she was filled with worry. Instead of hugging her like she had been, she grabbed hold of the girls' hands, holding them together while looking her straight in the face. "What's wrong? What did he say to you?"

"H-He said . . ." she started, and her voice was shaking, as if fighting back the will to cry was taking in all of her might. She coughed, and Subaru cringed at an odd scent that came from her mouth. "He . . . s-s-s-aid . . . He . . ."

She coughed harshly again, then unexpectedly she shut her eyes and fell limply down. Tatara was the one to catch her, quickly kneeling down and holding out one of his arms just in time before she could hit the ground. They all crowded around her while he felt her head.

"She has a fever," he told everyone, "It might be from exhaustion. . ."

"No," Subaru said. She was sure of it. "That guy . . . when he kissed her, he gave her something. I could smell it."

"Dammit!" Lanva shouted, slamming his fist into his other palm. He gritted his teeth in anger. "And we just _let_ him do it too! What were we so scared of?"

"We can let her rest in my house in the guest room," Danko said, also kneeling like she was ready to pick her up. Tatara unconciously nudged the arm that held Suzuno a little closer towards him, making the younger woman back away a bit. "My grandma will take care of he- Oh _no_!"

She abruptly stood and ran hastily through the door to her house, and her loud, frantic stomping could be heard on the street because of the large hole on the side. There was a pause and a sort of muffled shout, then another trace of stomps and the door was slammed open again. Standing there with a relieved smile for only a brief moment, she stepped out of the way to show everyone her grandmother.

"She's okay," Danko said, her grin growing wider and wider. "Come on in you guys! It's a little breezy with the hole, but I hope you'll be fine here."

"Yes," Subaru agreed, pushing a little on Suzuno's back as Tatara lifted her in his arms, as if she wanted to hold her body steady. While she already had approval from the younger resident, she was the first to run to the door and bow deeply before her elder. "Please, ma'am! I'm the Byakko Warrior, Subaru. If we could just use a room until Suzuno is well again . . .?"

There was a pause between them, but Danko's Grandmother nodded and pushed the already open door wider a little more and held out her hand, graciously waiting for them all to come in.

X x x x x

And the next Warrior was almost revealed! XD Good Gosh, how long am I going to wait? It's soon, I tell you! Like, within the next tne chapters! –Everyone glares- But it is . . . And the next Warrior will come even sooner! I'm sure anyway. XD I haven't written that part. Well, I hope you enjoyed! And the mysterious black-haired guy steals a kiss! How evill! XD


	30. A Healing Kiss

**Another chapter! XD And I'm almost on track again. What ever happened to every Thursday? Well, it's Friday so I'm close. XD XD XD This chapter embarrasses me. Too much fluff, which I'm not good at! Forgive me! **

Lady Rhian Knightmage- lol, nope! XD After all, you're taking time out of your schedule to read my story. I shouldn't be mad! –hugs- Hee hee . . . Black haired dude will ave more ties in this story as it progresses. XD Now that I think of it, he's the first real human antagonist! Sorta. XD Maybe? Lol!

Suzuno Oosugi- lol, yes! Guessing games are fun. X3 I've already written the chapter in which Toroki is revealed which is . . . –Counts- 39? XD Gosh, it's still nine chapter away . . . Please hang in there! And don't worry about not reviewing; exams are important!

Care- lol! –hugs- It's okay, really, really! I'm happy to read your reviews, they always bring a smile on my face. Hmmm . . . Yes, Tatara hasn't given her a kiss yet! That will change very soon. X3 He's the main love interest! He's gotta do his thing! XD XD XD lol!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Lol! X3 X3 X3 Yes evil man! The first people-bad-guy-thingy. And we don't even know his name yet! But I wish I could draw him . . . I think of him as someone sexay. O.o I honestly think of him sort of looking like Roy Mustang. XD Which shouldn't happen! Oh no! lol!

quillian91- Oh, thanks so much for your review! –hug- Yup, a lot of possible pairings. X3 There are so many it's hard for even me to keep track of them! Want me to make a chart or something in the next update? I can try!

**Chapter Thirty **

"So, it only looked human?" Lanva asked lifting Suzuno's head a bit. Danko nodded.

"Yep," she replied, fluffing the pillow and being careful not to get her fingers caught in the young girls' hair. Went she pat the top of the fluffy cushion twice, Lanva placed Suzuno's head down once again and pulled her covers up to just to her collar bone. "It looked like a person a bit, but . . . It actually sort of looked like that thing we almost had to fight earlier."

"The Croteal or whatever?"

"Yeah! That's the name!"

"That explains everything," Tatara said. He was sitting in a chair that was against the wall of the same tiny guest room. The other two looked at him curously, waiting for an answer. "A Croteals' young can stand on two feet and have more human-like featuees, but as if grows it mutates into what we all saw."

"So are you saying there's a whole family near Midoru?" Danko inquired. He nodded.

"I guess so."

Lanva chuckled a bit, patting the girls' back in an almost apologetic manner. While the two seemed to bicker and throw remarks at each other, it was almost as if it was part of their getting along. "Man, sucks to be you guys! You better hope the rest of those things don't come."

"I'll find you so you can be their snack."

"_Ew_! Don't even joke about that!" This time he wrung his arm around her neck, pulling her closely and laughing a little more. "Man, you're _so cute_! Almost like my little sister."

"You gotta a sister?"

"I have four!"

"_Excuse_ me."

Everyone turned their faces to the entrance where Subaru was standing with a tray in her hands. There were five wooden cups, a warm bowl of liquid and small white cloth. Her face seemed quite annoyed by something, and while Tatara glanced over to Lanva and Danko and had a theory about why, the other two seemed completely clueless. Then again, they both didn't seem like smart people; the thought made him smile.

"Alright!" Lanva said excitedly, running over towards the tray. He wanted to swipe off the cup but stopped just before in fiance and waited for her permission. She held it out, turning her head as if in dissaproval when Danko came by his side and the two took their drinks. She looked to Tatara with a much bigger smile, though he could easily see that she hated seeing the two of them together. "Want some tea?"

"Thanks," he replied, taking one and sipping it. Subaru placed the tray down on a small table by the bed, then pulled a second chair that was next to the male warrior over beside Suzuno, rolling up her own sleeves.

First, she unbraided Suzuno's hair carfully, trying not to stir her so she could get plenty of rest. She had wanted to do that earlier while she was dressing her in a white nightgown, but she was in a rush to try and help Danko's grandmother in the kitchen and completely forgot. After that she took the white cloth and dipped it into the warm water in the bowl, squeezing it tightly to make sure it wasn't too damp. When it was moist enough for her taste she patted the small towel on Suzuno's cheeks, trying to wipe the dried sweat off.

"Would you excuse us?" she heard Tatara saying, though she was sure that he wasn't speaking to her. Lanva and Danko, who were still joking around about feeding each other to the next Croteal spotted in Midoru, stopped speaking and glanced at him.

"What?" Lanva asked, his voice unmistakably annoyed. "Are you gonna make a pass at my _honey bunny_?"

"Honey Bunny my _ass_," Subaru muttered, though the words were grumbled so low that none of the others could hear it. To be honest, she really wanted to two of them out now; just hearing them made her blood boil.. She heard Tatara make a vague reply and the two of them stomping out rather childishly mumbling a few curse words jokingly as they closed the door behind them.

Personally, while she wasn't fond of Tatara since Suzno became so immediately clingy with him, she also decided to give him the benefit of the doubt since he hadn't done anything wrong. Whenever she thought of labeling him, Amefuri's words of judgement came to mind and she held her tongue. She waited for him to speak, interested in whatever it was he had to say.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked, surprising her. She decided to keep her back on him and continued to clean off Suzuno's face lightly.

"N-No," she replied, inwadly cursing herself for the odd stuttering that flew from her mouth. _'Now he's going to think there really is a problem!' _

"I noticed how you didn't really like how much Danko and Lanva wer getting along." Subaru stopped her cleaning, holding her breath unconciously. He was _right on the spot_. "Are you jealous?"

"_What_?" the female warrior snapped. She felt the heat rise to her face, and for some reason she couldn't tell if she was blushing or if she was angry. "Of course not. We're not married; we don't even _want_ to get married! He can go and be a prostitute just like Amefuri for all I care. I'm sure he'd love that more than living with me anyway."

She giggled a little bit, though a feeling in a crater in her stomach weighed heavy on her and she quickly ceased. She was starting to hope that by mentioning the third warrior he would change the subject. No such luck.

"There's nothing wrong with it," he continued on, and this time she felt she wanted to listen intently. "The two just look like friends; I doubt she would get between the two of yo-"

"_Quiet_!" she said sharply, clamping a hand over her mouth as soon as she said it. Now even she couldn't deny the fact. How could he so easily read people? Or was it obvious and she was just trying to hide it? "I'm sorry . . ."

"It's fine. . . It's understandble. I just thought you would just prefer a little time without them for a bit." Subaru turned to look at him, and he gave her a soft smile; suddenly she didn't feel any suspicion from him.

"Thanks," she replied in a small voice, turning her head and dipping the cloth into the water again. "I guess I'm sort of glad someone noticed."

"That you were bothered? Or . . ."

"I'm only upset because I . . . love him."

It was the very first time in her entire life that she had said such a thing to _anyone_. She thought it would be hard to admit, even to someone of whom it wasn't meant for. But while talking to Tatara it almost just seemed to roll off her tongue. A huge weight lifted, and intstead of feeling angry or upset over something, she felt . . . clean.

Subaru knew that for as long as they knew each other, Lanva and her hadn't gotten along much, or they always seemed to find some way to argue. When they first met she felt they got along fine. But, once the idea of their marriage started, he suddenly changed from his sweet, manly persona to one that was loud, boasful and perverted. In some ways it irritated her to no end, but at the same time . . . After living with him for two years . . .

She almost jumped at the pat on her shoulders and turned her face, a little surprised that Tatara was standing there behind her. She hadn't even heard him get up or walk over. She relaxed once she knew who it was, and he let go, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Are you going to tell him some day?"

She laughed, but this time she really meant it; she didn't do it just to drive away the conversation. "Maybe when we're married I'll tell him!"

Subaru stood up after squeezing the cloth for the second time, turning to Tatara and putting the wet towel in his hand. She smiled. "Could you watch after Suzuno a bit? I would like to make something to eat in case she wakes up . . ."

"Of course," he replied. As she walked out, something about her light steps comapred to her usual harsh strides and her relaxed shoulders against her normally stiff ones made her seem like a much younger woman. She seemed more her age, or he had suspected as such. He didn't know how old she really was, but he figured she was young.

Once she was completely out of the room, door closed behind her, Tatara sat down at the chair the female warrior had been in, still holding the cloth. It was slightly dry but still wet enough to use, and only a small portion was lined with dirt. Leaning over the bed a bit to reach he began to tap tenderly at her cheeks, cleaning just as the previous caretaker had done.

As his fingers trailed to her forehead he felt it gently, sensing a tinge of warmth. He flattened his palm over her temple, the warmth turning into a buring sensation. He noticed that her eyes were twitching a bit, as if he were disturbing her and he pulled him hand back. It wasn't a moment later that she relaxed, her mouth opening a little and breathing calmly.

"A Byakko Warrior . . ." he whispered to himself, placing the cloth on top of the down on the tray, dipping it slightly into the water but leaving it. He put his hands in his laps, watching her steady breathing, her once pale cheeks flushing a bit. Looking at her, he started to think of the man that Suzuno claimed was not Toroki of the Byakko Seven before fainting. What did he say to her? _'What did he give her when he . . .?' _

Suzuno breathed in sharply and she visibly flinched, putting the warrior in a sort of cautious tension. She held her breath again, Her teeth biting her lower lip. For a moment, Tatara wondered if she was really awake but he doubted that she was someone that would play a trick like that. He leaned closer over to her, his face closely examining hers as if to find the source of her pain, his fingers lightly grazing over her warm cheeks. _'Is she sick? Having a nightmare? What . . .?'_

He was startled a bit, focusing so much on Suzuno that he didn't notice that someone was opening the door. He turned his head, wondering if it was Subaru again with something to eat but found Danko's grandmother instead. She smiled kindly and a little sympathetically as if she were sorry for interrupting anything, and held her small but bony hands together. He could tell there was something between them.

"You're Tatara. . . ." she started in a leisure, almost shaky older woman's voice, though it had some strength to it. Lifting her long, wooly dark skirt up slightly with her hands, one of them still holding onto something else and took a seat. " . . . Am I right?"

"Yes," he replied, turning to the side so he could keep an eye on both girls. He nodded. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, nothing much," she replied, beaming. Her cheeks turned a glowing red and she chortled. "It's just not everyday you get to see a handsome young man in this house!"

" Well . . . thank you." He didn't really know what to say; this gave him an awkward but at the same time pleased feeling. Since he lived isolated for so long, he wasn't exactly sure of what to say in a situation like this, even if it was from an elderly. She waved a hand a bit as if she were just joking with what she was saying.

"No need to be embarrased, I was only teasing. But what I said is true; Danko prefers women over men, so rarely we ever have male visitors." Somehow, with the girls' rather masculine and defensive attitude towards Suzuno, Tatara wasn't all that surprised. He always had this sense of being able to read people, even if he was never around them so much.

"That young lady, Suzuno . . . such a a dear. I can see why she's truly the Priestess of Byakko."

"You know?"

"Subaru had told me in the kitchen; the both of you are the only warriors she's found, I suppose?"

"No," he replied. "There is one other . . . Amefuri. He's at the but palace, but I haven't met him yet."

"Amefuri?" She piped up, seeming a little flabbergasted. Then her face changed from that to a wide smile. "Ah, Echi! I knew I remembered such a name."

"You know him?"

"Yes, very much so! He made many journies to Daini Toshi, the home of the Emperor. He was so young though, and he always stopped here in Midoru to rest half way. I remember how he would show off his symbol and his tricks, but . . ." She frowned.

"But?" Every time Tatara heard about Amefuri, he wanted to know more about him, even if it was just a little. In a strange way, he wanted to learn more about Subaru, and the Priestess and the place she came from. They were fellow warriors, destined to save everything and all things; why shouldn't he be able to know?

"Ye Gods . . . The last time I saw him was about six or seven years ago or so. In his last visit his Mother came along, and what a _beauty_ she was! One of the most gorgeous women I'd ever seen in my lifetime. He seemed so nervous and quiet that day too; not his usual, lively self." Once again, her grimace turned to a wide, nostalgic smile. "I remember she asked me to please guide him to the palace to stay were something to happen to her, or were she unfit to care for him. She was a dear."

Tatara kept silent, not knowing much else to say. After a moment between them she stood up, using her hands to iron the creases out of her skirt. She walked by his side to stare down at the Priestess, who had been sleeping peacefully since the elderly had walked in. Finally, she held out her hand to give the item she was holding to him, allowing him to see it. She pointed to Suzuno with an old, wrinkly finger.

"This is for the Priestess of Byakko," she told him, now pointing down to the little tan, seed-like pills. "She's starting to catch a fever; trust me, I've lived in this world for eighty years. I would know! Please give it to her immediately."

"Immediately?" Tatara inquired, looking down at the tiny medicine capsules. He didn't really understand. "Right now she's sleeping . . ." She chuckled a bit.

"Use that common sense of yours! There's still warm tea on that tray, and I'm sure a healthy young man like yourself can think of the rest."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, think harder now! A pretty young lady like her? Wouldn't want _her_ to get away."

Before he could question her again, she had left, just as Lanva, Danko and Subaru had done before. He turned. Once again, he was alone with her, staring down at the face of the Priestess. From her rather long eyelashes, to her still tinged pink cheeks, to her lips . . . He looked down at the pills once again. _'Could she have possibly meant . . .'_

What was one supposed to do in a situation like this, when a Priestess was perceived in the Legend as a pure-blooded maiden? Would this be acceptable? Would _she_ find this acceptable? Suzuno was never one to speak much, though she seemed very content just being protected.

"_She's starting to catch a fever_."

"This . . . _would_ be protecting her," he told himself, picking up the tea that was one the tray. Danko's Grandmother was right; it was still plenty warm. He took a small sip of it, forgetting that his own cup had been placed over by the chair he was originally sitting in, letting the liquid simmer around in his mouth for a little to savor the taste before swallowing it. After a moment he also put both pills in his mouth, though this time he didn't gulp them down.

"I hope you're not too bothered by this," he muttered as he slightly lifted her head, making it even with his as he slanted his body over the bed. He raised it slowly as not to wake her, and his eyes gradually closed. "If it does, I'm sorry. . ."

X x x x x x

And now, Tatara has kissed her. XD Yeay! Yeay! –Celebrates- Romance! OMGosh!11111oneoneelevenone111! X3 I should've had that sooner . . . I feel bad. This story moves slow! But I'm happy. But it's _embarrassing_ . . . How can I make a romanc if I'm embarrassed! OMGosh, I'm so complicated . . . and immature. XD lol!

Well, yeah! Nothin much happening here. But Danko's Grandma knows Ame-chan and stuff, which is cool! And once again you hear about his pretty mom. XD When are you gonna meet her anyway? Please be patient! I'm trying! XD XD XD

-Runs off to watch Naruto and read Hikaru no Go- My current obsessions. XD Especially Naruto. Yes! XD lol!


	31. The Journey Goes On

**New chapter! And on time, too! I'm definitely happy about that, now that I'm working to put things ahead of schedule instead of doing last-minute stuff. Lol!**

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Thanks so much! Ack, sorry about the error . . . I try to get them edited as much as I can, but I guess I missed one this time! I'll fix it as soon as I can . . . Thanks for telling me about it! XD I haven't read Harry Potter for so long . . . I need to read the fifth book! Or possibly re-read the whole series . . . lol!

Loki- Weelll . . The black-haired man isn't Toroki, but he knows who Toroki is. Which means it's getting close! I can't wait to reveal them! Yes, Naruto is too awsome! XD My major obession . . .

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol! XD Yes, Roy is too cool! And Naruto. Ack, I wish TenTen was in it more! I mean, her name is so cute and she looks adorable. XD

Care- Ack! Is that what I mean it sound like? No, he's not the Croteal . . . he's still ever-so-sexay. XD He just sort of controls it! Or he controls what actually controls the Croteal, which would mean he doesn't directly control it but indirectly controls it . . . lol! XD Too much confuse-ness. And I forgot to tell you last time! I'm sorry! The word is pronounced 'Roo-Ah'. XD And who knows what may happen with Ame and Suzuno. Actually, I didn't realize no one knew until you pointed it out . . . What have I been doing all this time? Lol!

quillian91- Thanks so much! There's these cards that come out for FYGK, and they have ones of Tatara and a bunch of other characters! He looks so good there! I love them!

Kyia Star- Huh? Did I make a spelling error somewhere with that? Sorry, I can't remember . . . Nope! I haven't forgotten Puriti and Takao! They're actually going to come up sometime very soon!

Suzuno Oosugi- lol, I'm still embarrassed about it . . . I just don't think I'm good at romance! And this chapter . . –blush- Gosh! I just . . . what am I going to do! Lol! XD I do feel bad for Ame-chan . . . I wonder how he'll work out!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Tatara opened her lips slightly, tilting her chin up to even herself up with him. His mouth bared down firmly on hers, his tongue working to push the medicine so she would swallow. He could feel something rise inside when doing this kiss that to him made it feel like something more than what it was; there was something forceful, almost wanting. Perhaps something passionate.

Tatara backed away quickly when he heard a small groan, and Suzuno gradually opened her eyes. He turned his face away from her so she wouldn't see the heat that rose to his face. His hand lightly covered his mouth, his fingers caressing his lips. It felt as if something was tingling there, prickling his skin. He glaced down at the Prietess to see if there was a sign of the same thing. Nothing.

". . .Tatara?" Suzuno said in a meek voice, the grogginess making her speech a little difficult to understand. She raised a hand and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, lifting her head only slightly so she could see the warrior that was next to her in a wooden chair. She frowned a bit, noticing how turned away his body was from her and a panic rose in her chest. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

"Tatara," she repeated again, and this time she earned his face for only a moment. She wanted to have something to say, but she wasn't sure what; she just wanted his acknowledgement, since it seemed like he didn't want to see her. But now that she had seen him, something peculiar struck her.

He looked different, not his usual calm self. In fact, he even seemed a little flustered about something. She started to recall his advice and sat up in her bed, the sound of the shifting covers making him glimpse at her once again. She pulled her hair over to the front side of her, holding out her hand and asking if he had anything to tie it in.

"Sorry," he replied, shaking his head. His eyes were a little downcast, away from hers as he responded. "I don't have anything like that."

"Could you . . ." Suzuno paused for a moment, quickly noticing the question she was going to ask was a stupid one. _'He probably couldn't make a rubberband from plants.' _Instead of sulking again, however, she shyly smiled. She didn't want him to advise her on speaking her mind again. "It's alright . . . um . . ."

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's about that man . . . from before."

This has definitely caught Tatara's interest. Whatever he was feeling before had gone, and he was fully ready to listen to what she was going to say. What had made her so frightened before? That man was so mysterious; they didn't even know his name. Yet something told him that it wouldn't be the last time they saw him . . . "What is it?"

"When he spoke to me," she began. Suzuno paused as if she were trying to find the right away to form her speech. "It was terrifying. I could feel something dark in him. He just seems so powerful, in a controlling way . . ."

"What did he say?" Tatara asked. It wasn't that he didn't feel sympathy for how Suzuno felt about the black-haired man; he certainly did. But he already knew of just how dominant the man was, simply just by looking at him. It was his mere appearance that would let anyone figure out his strengths . . . He was without doubt a person not to be played around with.

Suzuno flippantly tossed her hair onto her back, running her fingers through it only once to make sure it looked at least decent. Because she so often wore her hair in braids it was very wavy, though when she was a child it was naturally straight like her Father's. "He told me that Toroki was his to keep, and if we tried to save him, both he _and_ I . . ."

She decided not to finish the sentence, but Tatara could understand what she had meant. Now there was no uncertainty that they would see that man again, whether they party wanted to or not.

'_So, he knows who the real Toroki is,' _he thought, placing an elbow on the bed and propping his chin, going into deep thought. "Do you want to stay in Midoru an-"

"No."

Tatara was surprised. Suzuno never cut anyone off; she was never necessarily _shy _around him like she was with everyone else at times, but she wasn't impolite either. What she wanted to do must have been important. And, since she was the Priestess of Byakko, he felt her word was practically Law. As a warrior, he would listen. "What is it?"

"Rememeber why we came here?" she asked him, and he nodded. He didn't really remember, truthfully, since his mind was so occupied with their current events. She must have noticed this in a strange way even if he made no hint of it. "We stopped here for the night because we were going to Daini Toshi. I still want to see Amefuri; I feel . . ."

Suzuno looked away and over to a window in the far off side of the room for a moment, the sun rays stretching over the covers of her bed; she could feel the warmth of them on her legs. Her face went from determined to a bit of a sadness, a nostaligia. Tatara said nothing, waiting for her to cotninue to speak.

"I feel really bad. I was . . . I was really mean to him when we met, and now I feel like he's not a part of us anymore. But he's Amefuri, a Warrior of Byakko right? He's _supposed _to be here with us. We're all supposed to be together, helping each other . . ."

A small wetness filled her eyes and she bit the bottom of her lip, her heart sinking. She was scared and sad at the same time. Here she was, pouring out her real thoughts and beliefs. She really hated how apart everything had been, how things felt like they would never work out. There was the journey, the wars, the rivalry . . .

So many things got in the way of this near impossibly journey, and out of nowhere she was thrown into the mix to continue it. It was so devastating at times. How could she do this? How could _anyone_ do this?

Suzuno was startled a bit when she felt Tatara's warm hand over hers, the other hand wiping away some of the tears that fell onto her cheeks. She turned to look at him and a blush scurried across her face as she gazed at sincere, trusting eyes. _'Daddy,' _she thought, the soft expression at once coming to thought.

"It's alright," he told her, his fingers gently soothing over her skin. "Everything must be a little overwhelming for you. But . . . for someone your age to be doing something this difficult . . ." Suzuno's eyes broadened as she watched Tatara lift her hand slightly, kissing it. A shiver ran through her whole body. "It makes you an amazing person."

"Oh . . ." Suzuno had no idea how to respond to such a comment. How would someone reply? _'Thank you?' _No, that sounded almost ungrateful in this day and age, especially for something so incredibly nice. She started to feel her heartbeat speed up, and it was becoming so frequent and so strong she was sure he could see it beating in and out of her chest. It was deafening to her, like a pounding drum . . .

The two turned their heads towards the door when it loudly opened and slammed into the wall, disturbing the both of them greatly. Danko was standing there with a wide smile, and by then Tatara had removed his hand from Suzuno's. The feeling that was there was over; done.

"Hi guys!" she said excitedly, skipping over and sitting on the edge of the bed. If she understood whatever had happened between Tatara and Suzuno, she certainly didn't show it. She gave the Priestess a wide grin. "How're you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine," she replied, feeling almost instantly intimidated. She didn't have a controlling factor like the black-haired man, but she certainly was strong willed. It would may anyone feel at least a little shy, unless it was someone who was just as open like Lanva. She wondered how the two of them clicked so easily. In a way she wished for a relationship like that. "We're going to go to Daini Toshi soon . . ."

"Yeah, I guess," Danko replied, a little pout in her face. "I wish I could go but you got your warrior-finding and all. Just sleep one more day here! You look a little red in the face anyway. Sick?"

'_Tatara!' _Suzuno thought, the idea so deafening in her mind that she thought she said it out loud. Thank goodness she hadn't; it would've made the blush on her cheeks all the more red.

"I agree," Tatara said finally, though there really wasn't much of a silence. Just a sort of . . . momentary awkwardness. "Where are Lanva and Subaru?"

Danko giggled in an almost naughty manner, covering her mouth. "Oh, they're probably having fun!"

-

Subaru was in the kitchen room, her eyes still memorized by how much there was to do. There were endless, beautiful carven wooden shelves piled with glass dishes and bowls, little cabinets piled with ingrediants only a true cook would know of, and a real heating stove to boot! She had long ago lit a match and let the steel above the flames heat up, with plenty of water boiling and soups.

Lanva walked into the kithcen and noticed Subaru's eager smile, the same expression coming to his face as well. He stood at the doorway; she was so busy she didn't even notice him there. She looked so rushed but so happy at the same time, running around and peeking in all the drawers like a child playing hide and seek. When it appeared she had found what she was looking for, a cupboard with a whole division of vegetables, he let himself be known.

"Hey baby!" he said cheerfully, leaning his back against a table where a whole row of bowls lay. She was kneeling at the time, potatoes in one hand while her other hand still searching for more. She looked up at him, and instead of greeting him properly she glared. "Where's _Danko_?"

Almost partly she was expecting an apology of some sort, though there was also the fact that he didn't have anything to apologize for. She stood up towards a counter opposite of her fiance to cut the vegetables, her back towards him so he wouldn't have to see her face when she was working. _'Just keep cooking, just keep cooking . . .'_

"Danko's really a trip!" he started, laughing a bit and gesturing with his hands frequently. She didn't look, though she had a feeling since he did that often when he told long stories. "She's only sixteen, but she's a pretty powerful girl, espeically since she isn't a warrior! She has a training room in the basement of this house, saying she's schooled by Commander Hazumu when he's home. Who's ever heard of a _girl_ that worked so hard? Man, if we could afford a place that swee-

"

"If . . ."

Lanva paused his words as he waited for Subaru to finish his sentence, and he noticed her shoulders were trembling. He couldn't tell if she was angry or upset, but he decided it was best to wait for what she was going to say if he wanted to find out. She _hated_ being interrupted by him, espeically when it was something important.

"If I . . ." she paused again, putting down her kitchen knife. "If I were more like that . . . more like a fighter instead of a weak girl like you always think I am . . . would you . . .care more?"

"What?"

"You've never been so excited . . . not that much for a _girl_ before . . . Is that the kind . . ." she couldn't really speak anymore; it was as if something was crawling in her throat, blocking the words she so badly wanted to say. She had said a lot, but to her not enough. Just a moment ago she was happy, but where had it gone?

"Hey . . ."

Subaru felt strong, powerful arms enclose her from behind, pulling her back and wrapping around her waist. Her hands were over her face, and she couldn't help but cry. What was he doing, being so comforting all of a sudden? She felt Lanva lightly kiss her neck and while part of her savored something so sweet, the other half of her wanted to push away.

"Listen to me," he said in a whisper in her ear, and she felt more light pecks on her skin, "I know it seems I like a lot of girls; I do. I like the attention. But no matter who it is I like . . ." Lanva turned her head, not reacting at all to the tear streaken face in front of him. Letting one of his hands drift to her face and pulling up her chin slowly he leaned down and gave her a small but sincere kiss. " . . . It's always going to be _you_ who I love."

With Subaru's face turned, looking up at him and into his eyes, she knew for once that he was being as true as could be. A warm joy crossed through and she turned the rest of her body as well, burrying her face in him and pulling on his clothes tighly; for once, she didn't want to yell at him or say anything at all. She just wanted to stay there, just the two of them, crying in his chest while he held her.

"Thank you . . ."

-

Even for the unusually exhausting time in Midoru, with their unexpected extended stay, the morning told them it would be a nice day. They decided that since they had been travelling in the dark the last time in freezing cold, the heat would do well for a nice change. The sky was a clear blue and the trampled dirt roads of the towns were sizzling with warmth, bright and golden. Even through this, it was still a rich and lovely place.

"I'm going to miss ya!" Lanva said in a loud, energetic voice, putting his large arms around Danko and squeezing her into a tight hug. He lifted her off the ground a bit, as if he could find other further way to express how much he adored her. "I'm gonna train in your room sometime when the journey is over!"

Danko giggled as he put her down and let her go, winking a little. "You betcha!" she said, then she went over to Suzuno, who was once again under the same cloth as Tatara, Aoi-Yuki hiding underneath in her arms. The two stared for a moment, the shyer of the two a more curious expression while the louder a more devious expression. "Don't forget about me, Priestess!"

"O- Of course I won't!" Suzuno replied with a nervous smile. "Thank you so much Danko . . ."

"Well, if you want to really thank me," Danko placed a quick peck on the young girls' cheek, turning her pale skin in a heap of burning red, "Then come back someday and we can do stuff together!"

"_Danko_!" Subaru snapped, indicating that she should back away from the Priestess. She did so with a wide grin and a blush on her face as well, pleased she could confess to her newfound crush. She gave Lanva another short hug before waving goodbye to all of them simultaneously walking back in the house through the hole that was in the side. She started to pick up excess wood that was still broken, planning to rebuild it herself.

Danko's grandmother wamly wished them all luck as well, but she only in particular had caught sight of Tatara's lilac eyes. The moment they met she seemed to speak a million words, but, as if uncomfortable with her stare, he turned away. Unconciously he had pulled Suzuno closer under his cloak. Aoi-Yuki felt the heat of the two bodies and yawned at the comortable atmosphere.

"Well," he said, gaining the attention of everyone, "It's best that we go now."

"Yes," Subaru agreed heartily. Ever since her conversation with him, she had complete trust in the fellow warrior's judgement. He helped her become a little happier in many ways. She bowed in front of Danko's grandmother. "Thank you so much for letting me use your kitchen! I loved it!"

When the party was out of view, completely away from the town of Midoru and ready for the newest section of their journey, Danko had stepped out of the house near her grandmother, who had been watching them to the very end. She was holding long, splintered beams of wood in her hand effortlessly, and didn't even bother to put them down as she gazed in the same direction.

"I can't believe we met the Priestess," she said, more to herself than to her elderly relative. She reddened deeply in the face. "And so _cute_! She was so sweet and shy, not like most girls during these times."

"Yes," her Grandmother agreed, nodding. She walked to the steps at the entrance of her doorway and sat down on the top one, remembering to lift her skirt a bit when sitting and wiping it clean of dirt once she had assembled herself. "It makes me wonder what the world of the Priestess is like."

"They wear strange clothes, but . . . It's weird. I can't imagine anything much different from out world." Something about that didn't sound like the whole truth, and the both of them could hear it. But how else could they explain something they knew nothing of? _'Priestess of Byakko . . .' _

X x x x x

-Feels the heat rising to her head- There, I did it! It wasn't even that much too, and I still feel embarrassed. XD Oh well! I'm getting over it! There's still plenty of more romance to write and everything anyway. Yeay! And hopefully there wont be any mistakes on this one . . . hopefully? Lol!

So . . . yeay for Lanva and Subaru actually loving each other now! Or . . . openly or something, at least. T.T It took them a while. But the harsh journey has made them closer than ever! Or something! And Suzuno still has no idea she's been kissed . . . Poor girl is a guy-magnet and she doesn't even realize it . . . lol!


	32. The Emperor

**New chapter, new chapter! X3 The Emperor is in this chapter quite a bit, so I wonder what sort of impression people will get of him. Lol! **

**OH YEAH! Picture! XD I tried to draw Ame-chan and Jin-Shun. But it's a sketch. It's embarrassiiiiiiiiiing . . . I'm so sorry if Ame didn't turn out so sexay. T.T I tried, I really did! It's in my scraps at Deviantart and my username is Hatsu-chan. And the title is Amefuri- Byakko Seven! **

Kyia Star- Hmmm . . . could you tell me where it is? I'll try to fix it sometime! X3 I'm sorry. And as for the warriors . . . XD I can't tell you who's who! You're right about Lanva, but I already have been planned his little saga thingy. Lol! I hope you can wait that long:D

Lady Rhian Knightmage- Oh no, your review got cut off! T.T What an evil spot to get cut off too . . . XD lol! –hug- Thank you for reviewing! Hopefully it won't eat up your reviews again in the future. O.o

Suzuno Oosugi- Yes:D You got it! That's exactly what's happening to Toroki right now. Ack, I can't wait to reveal them. X3 X3 X3 I'm so excited! It's so close for meeeee . . lol! –hugs- Thank you so much on the comment about my romance-stuff. It makes me feel a lot better about it:D

Care- Ack! I must be telling the story confused-ly or something. MDHM (Mysterious Dark-Haired Man- the word by Suzuno Oosugi! XD) isn't Toroki but he's holding Toroki captive. T.T I'm sorry if I didn't write it correctly . . . I'll do better in the future! I promise! But I'm sure you'll like them when you really do see them. XD They're one of my favotire characters! –hugs- lol, yes! Danko's likes Suzuno. This story has Heterosexual and Homosexual characters throughout it, but they're not the main parts of the story so I'm hoping people won't worry _too_ much. Lol!

Loki- lol! I'm sorry, Toroki will be coming in a little bit! Before we start in the forties (For chapters) he will appear. XD XD XD It's not exactly a long ways off if you think about how long the story is supposed to be! –hug- I'm glad you're enjoying this so much!

Sailorjj07- O.O OMGosh! –Major hugs- Thank you so much! T.T Such a lovely compliment . . . I'm so happy! Which characters do you like best so far in the story? Oh, I'm so happy that you like it!

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol, yes! X3 Lanva really can care when he wants to. I'm hoping that their relationship will show much change from this point forward . . . hopefully I can pull it off! XD Suzuno is so great. I actually started re-reading the story myself to help familiarize with things again (And to Edit. XD XD) and I was surprised by how much she's changed! O.o No wonder she'd be a guy-magnet now. So much stronger! Lol!

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"There," Subaru said, taking in a deep breath. Using her powers took a lot out of her, to be honest. Ever since gaining it, she had used it only three times, but it had still made her tired. However, with the way things seemed to be going, she was going to have to learn how to get used to it. "I set time back for you on the day I healed your arm."

Amefuri sat up, relief flowing through him when he had no more aching muscles, feeling his forehead. "There isn't even a fever anymore," he said with a smile. "Thanks Subaru."

"You had a fever too?" she asked, crossing her arms and sitting on the bed to rest a little. "You really needed a break!"

"Too many things going on all at once," he said to her as an excuse. He grinned. "And barely any sex to go along with it."

"_Men_."

Amefuri laughed at her pouting expression, but he had a feeling she knew he said it just to tease her a little. He took the oppurtunity nicely; after all, if Lanva was the one that teased her she would have hit him. She quickly got over his little joke a smiled a bit, dismissing herself, leaving Nashie and the two boys alone.

The Princess crossed her arms and tapped her nails at her elbow as if she were waiting for something impatiently, watching the younger of the three observantly. It was hard not to notice how irritated she seemed. Or was it how nervous?

"Yes?" he began, trying to ease out the silence. He had a feeling she wanted to talk about him sleeping with her when he saw her cold, hard stare turned to Lanva. He didn't seem to understand at all, as he was sitting in his chair and beaming up at her like he was waiting for her to say something. It even bothered him, watching how stupid his senior was acting. "Lanva . . . get out."

"What?" Lanva said, turning to Amefuri as if he just noticed he was there. He moped like a little kid wanting to stay, but after another long silence focused on him he stood up, pushing the chair from underneath him so much that it fell over. "Yeah, yeah, blame it on me . . . we all know you're having sex soon!"

When the giant door to the Princess' room had been shut behind him, the slam almost sounded like a hollow echo. There was a strong silence between them for a while until finally, the warrior decided he should speak. Anything to break something so awkward.

Not that the subject itself was discomfiting for him. After all, he had been at the service of women for nearly six years, and openly, too. What was there for him to be embarrassed about? As he fixed his eyes on her though, he could easily tell it was something she wasn't ready for. At least not with him.

"If you want to know," he started, breaching the hush between them. Her face, which seemed like it was staring much further than just the floor while she was in deep thought, snapped to meet his gaze. It was almost as if she were hungry for what he was going to say- anything to stop this uncomfortable feeling for her. "All you have to do is say 'no' to me and I won't try anything, alright?"

"What are you talking about?" she replied, laughing a little like it were a joke, though there wasn't really anything to laugh about at all. "'No'? No to what?"

"To sex."

'_He's really blunt,' _Nashie thought in her head, her heart pounding. Truthfully, she wanted to say that simple word so badly. It almost hurt with how much she wanted it. But at the same time, she just _couldn't_. What about her pride, her reputation? What about all those people who are waiting for her wedding day so the wars between them can be over? The battles, the lives lost? All of it would be done if she started with this one, single thing!

"Too bad!" she said in a haughty tone as she turned around, her long, silky braids turning with her as she walked towards the door. "It doesn't matter who's enjoying what or what I hate anymore. So shut up and get what you can out of sleeping with _a royal_!"

Those words were powerful and showed as she opened the large, golden arced doors and slammed them hard. She leaned her back against the other side for a minute, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath; she made this decision, and now she was going to have to go through with it no matter what.

"Why the hell would he ask her to say no . . ."

She turned her face over next to her, and leaning against the wall, his ear still propped on the door and his hand over it the better to hear was Lanva. She had met him a day earlier when the Priestess first arrived, and her first impression was that he was an idiot. Looking at him now, giggling like a child with a secret, she had the same opinion.

She stood up straight with no support of the entrance behind her, back to her confident self as she crossed her arms and gave him a strong glare that told him she was very annoyed. "And just what were_ you_ doing?"

"Eavesdropping," he replied as if it were obvious. She leered. He said this so simply to a Princess no less! Did he know his place? Then again, Amefuri didn't know how to speak to someone either; he, on the otherhand, was an exception for her. "If one of my buddies is gonna sleep with a sexy bombshell like you, I'm gonna know every detail."

"You _sick _man!"

"So I've been told, but that's not gonna change!"

He leaned closer to her, pushing their cheeks together as he pulled her into more of a friendly hug normally between old friends. She felt her shoulders squish together and it was as if a real volcano were ready to erupt underneath her angry outer wall. "Let _go_ of me!"

"How would you like to be with _me_ instead?" he joked, though she honestly thought he was serious. She pushed herself out of his grip; she was angry still, but somehow her visage managed to show off as a cute pout as she stomped away. He chuckled a little to himself, covering his mouth in case the sound bounced down the halls. _'So, that's our Princess? What a temper!' _

Lanva once again entered inside the Royals' room where Amefuri was. He was still sitting up on his bed, no shirt to cover his now healed top though the covers sheltered his lower half. A giant arced window, the same shape as the door was provided right next to the divan, and the warrior was looking out of it towards the sky. He looked like he was in deep thought, but as Lanva walked in her turned.

"Hey," Amefuri greeted, going back to looking outside. He took a last glace at his senior, as if saying he was still acknowledging his presence. Lanva's chair that he was sitting in before was still in the same exact spot, turned backwards the way he liked to sit on it. Instead he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window with his friend.

After a moment between them where no words were exchanged, Amefuri looked over to him once again. "Is there anything you came here for?" he asked, no annoyance in his voice. He was only curious.

"Yeah," Lanva replied, and Amefuri waited for him to start saying what is was he wanted to talk about. " . . . I was just trying to figure out what in the world you were looking at first."

"Nothing."

" . . . Oh. Then I have a question!" he continued, twisting his body so the two of them were eye to eye. "How much do you wanna sleep with her?"

"Not much," Amefuri replied, sounding almost a little bored. At first the older of the two wondered why he would seem so uninterested in a topic like sex, especially with someone like a Princess. Then he remembered how this had been a daily job for him for much of his life.

'_Of course he would be indifferent about it,' _he thought, propping his foot on the edge of the bed and resting his chin on his knee. He sighed, though it wasn't loud enough for Amefuri to take notice of. _'Sleeping with girls is about as common to him as eating. Maybe even more common than that.'_

"Would you ever sleep with a guy?" he asked, partly joking. He heard a small chuckle from Amefuri.

"What are you implying?"

"_Eew_, no! Not me!"

"Right, right . . ."

"No, seriously." To Lanva, this was a sort of guy talk, or what he imagined it to be. Before he met Subaru and had to take on a whole different life, he often would hang out with neighborhood guys to get away from his sisters and joke about things like that. The situation was different, but maybe that nostalgia would run through again. "Would you?"

"Honestly . . ." Amefuri flopped his back on the bed, putting so little effort into this that he bounced a bit as he landed. "If someone paid me enough, I probably would. Sex is sex; it doesn't really define anything.It's just that normal kids are raised to believe it otherwise."

The older of the two raised an eyebrow, smirking a little at the irony. "Meaning you're not normal?"

"Exactly!"

The two laughed together for a bit at their little joke, at the same time both knowing it wasn't much of a joke at all. Suddenly, Lanva wondered. Why were they even talking about it? The Priestess of Byakko had come before them, his fiance was a warrior, and here he was, in a room that belonged to none other than the Princess of Sairou herself, conversating with a prostitute. _'What's really the point?' _

"Can you finish the story?" He was driven out of his thoughts when he heard the warrior, and it took a minute to comprehend what he said. So much so he had to ask.

"What?"

"The story from earlier. You stopped right around when you and Tatara were staying the night at the Inn in Midoru."

"Oooooh, _that_." Lanva stood up and stretched his arms high above him, taking one last gaze at the outside. It was starting to get dark anyway. He turned and began walking to the door, waving a hand behind him to Amefuri. "Sorry, sorry! I completely forgot the rest. Gotta go!"

The door shut for the multipled time that day, so many times Amefuri just couldn't count. Again, he was left alone in a giant, gold encrusted room. He could probably get up if he wanted to; but then again, resting one more day might be better. As soon as the thought came to mind he yawned and his eyes became a little heavy.

"Might as well rest up before tonight anyway . . ."

-

Suzuno's little school shoes clicked against the glassy floor, muffling as she stepped on a bright red carpet that led to a huge, comfortable looking chair. Beautiful damsels stretched over it, all cuddling with a rather drunken looking man. He was chuckling, barely notcing the girl, as well as the young man that stood behind her. Who would with such gorgeous women and a glass of red wine?

"Umm . . ." Suzuno squeezed her little pet in her arms for comfort, not feeling right with the situation before her. In the nights she stayed here, she had yet to really speak to the Emperor personally, though she tried at dinner several times. He had women there too, and plenty of wine. "Sir . . Your Highness, we really need to talk!"

"Hm?" The Emperor, whose tiny slit eyes had been closed had barely opened as he glanced to the girl in front of her. He barely gave a look to the second man, but he smiled jovially and used his short, fat arms to push the women from him. He jumped off the chair and landed on the carpet with a small thud. "Ah, Priestess! How might you be?"

"I'm good," she replied, a nervous smile crossing her face. He didn't seem to notice as he waddled over and patted her cheek with his relatively small hands.

"Good, good! And you, Tatara of the Byakko Seven?"

"I'm good as well," he replied. The Emperor was very pleased by this, his cheerful smile growing wider. Suzuno also noticed Tatara staring at his Highness strangely, almost as if he were looking at him with familiarity. She wondered if he knew him.

"Excellent! Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Now that she really had the Emperor's attention, she felt stupid. What in the world could she talk about? Was there anything to it, really? There was so much she could say, but she was never good at forming words, or starting a conversation. _'What should I say? What should I say?'_

"You know, I'm very pleased we seem to have such a responsible looking young lady as Priestess!"

"Huh?" Suzuno had the Emperor's full and completely attention. _'Responsible? Me? How did he get that impression from someone like me?' _

The Emperor too a small sip from his glass, nearly emptrying it. One of the damsels who was fighting with another for the Emperor's seat reached behind the chair and ran over, one hand massaging his shoulder while the other filled the glass to the top. The Priestess glanced at Tatara behind her, and she inwardly agreed with his somewhat displeased expression.

The royal began to walk past Suzuno and her warrior out into the hall. He stopped just for a moment, waving his hand and indicating that they follow him. Both of them did as they were told, no questions asked, and listened intently as the Emperor seemed to speak seriously for the first time since they had been here.

"These day, it's so rare to see a woman with such an innocent aura as yours," he told her, not turning his head to look at her. She couldn't tell if he was necessarily happy or upset about this since he always was pleased with the women he was with. "I know that our country is poor now, even if we have a good military. It's causing women to prostitute right and left, and even men like my dear Amefuri every once in a blue moon."

Suzuno flinched at the mention of Amefuri's profession. She liked him and accepted what he did, but it didn't mean she had to enjoy it. "I would make it illegal, but that would starve my people. Women are open; not like you, so quiet and polite. I see you at the table, eating so kindly and not even requesting a man to sleep with at night."

'_So he did notice I was here this whole time!' _A thought came to Suzuno as she realized it. _'He was testing me?' _

"Knowing that we have a woman like this, pure as a Priestess should be . . ." he stopped in the hallway again, taking one more drink from his wine and turning around, patting her shoulder a little. "I know that our world is safe in your hands."

"Wow . . ." Suzuno couldn't help saying something that sounded so stupid out loud; the thought of saving the world, every persons' life in her hands came over her again. She barely even noticed her word as she stared into the Emperor's eyes, an amazement filling her. It was overwhelming.

She felt Tatara push her back lightly and she came back to her senses, skipping a little to catch up to the royal who had begun to talk again.

Finally the three came to a room between two tall white columns, completely covered by long curtains of the same color. At the end of the wide drapery was a little golden string with a tassel, and when he pulled it, the hangings spread aprt as if by command. Suzuno once again couldn't hold back a gasp, and even Tatara looked astonished.

"Please come in, Prietesstess of Byakko . . ."

X x x x x

So, the Emperor can be serious when he wants to be. XD Tatara and Suzuno are following him! But to where? I hope everyone can also read easier with the '-' symbols in between the changing scenes now. I'm editing past chapters slowly for that too! Did I do that last chapter also? I'm not sure! XD

Lanva is maturing with out even realizing it. That whole 'What's the Point?' thing was supposed to show that he's not as immature as he used to be. XD But I love him immature! I like his conversation with Ame-chan (I just like calling him that now . . . X3) too! His relationship is sort of on the verge of close friends, but Ame-chan gets another best friend later on in the story. So . . . yeah! They can still be close friends right? Right? lol!

And about the whole 'Stopping at the Inn in Midoru', earlier in the chapters the story is cut off from Lanva's view but I told the rest of it anyway 'cause I wanted to. Lol! It starts with Suzuno waking up and doing her thing, and Lanva would never know that stuff. So yeah!

Hope you like!


	33. Into the Book

**New chapters! X3 I hope you enjoy. **

Kyia Star- Alright, thank you! I'll try to edit it when I can. :D lol about the Emperor!

aderine no miko- Yes! Actually they are. :D Naw, he's just one of those guys that is only serious when necessay. Ya know? X3 Oh, don't worry, they have plenty of more parts in the future! Though their sort of 'story' is a long ways off . . . I hope you can that long! XD

Suzuno Oosugi- lol yes! Your trademark name. XD Gosh, I always love how many theories you have; you look into this story so deep! X3

quillian91- Thank you! –Hugs- And yes! But what do they learn and encounter in the shrine? XD lol!

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol, yup, that's out Emperor! XD I like him because he's a short and fat chinese looking man. XD XD XD So cool! But it's good that he's nice too, even if he isn't all that smart. X3 lol!

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Puriti sneered as she stepped out of Takao's sleek black car, her school shoes stamping hard onto the sidewalk. She turned to look at the driver as she went to grab her small bag, spotting the Universe of the Four Gods between them. She glanced up at him, as if asking if it were okay to take it. Why did she care about him opinion so much anyway? He smiled sweetly, nodding and confirming her question. She turned her head so he wouldn't see the streak of red blotting her cheeks.

"Would you like me to pick you up after school too?" Takao asked, seeming to not mind at all. Part of her wanted to say no, that she could darn well walk home by herself. But seeing his gorgeous, dark eyes, she couldn'r resist.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. Besides, it looked like he would have been even more hurt if she said no anyway. But there was something else . . . "My family doesn't know where I was last night though, so . . ."

"Would you like me to call them while you're at school?"

'_Thank you!' _Puriti was saying in her mind. She tried her hardest to resist a smile, but it was _so hard_. Takao Oosugi . . . such a charming man, so sweet, so perfect! "Yeah, I can give you the house number."

She turned around again since before her back was facing the car as she talked the better to concentrate. She took out a small piece of paper and a pencil from her bag. She hastily wrote down the number on the Universe of the Four Gods, the first most stable thing she could find and handed it to him as if in a rush. "My Mom is at home all day. Don't worry about the noise; it's loud, but it's only becaue she has my bratty brothers and sisters to take care off."

He laughed a little at her comment, looking at her pouty, annoyed face as she said it. It almost seemed like she was grimacing at the very image itself. He doubted it was as bad as she was saying, but as he took the piece of paper he accepted the rather funny warning she was giving him as well.

"Alright then," he said, smiling again to her and waving a bit before putting his hand on the shift. "I'll see you later today! Have a good day at school."

"Yeah right!" she replied, sticking out her tongue and muttering a small goodbye before shutting the door. She watched him drive off, and for some reason she had a strong desire to just go and run after the car. She pictured it would be a funny looking scene, but while doing it she probably wouldn't care. Even if it was only for a night, she found his company incredibly enjoyable. Almost_ too_ enjoyable to bear.

Puriti turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder, ready and willing to yell at whomever it was that was brave enough to disturb her from her momentary fantasy. While she was with him, she was happy; but outside of that she had a reputation to uphold, and it certainly wasn't a cheery one. "Hey, you-"

She paused her speech but her irritation flared even more so as she recognized the people before her as the five girls that had made Suzuno's life completely miserable the day before. They were almost standing in an orderly fashion, two on one side of the leader and two on the other. The head herself was no doubt the one who started the plan to hurt Suzuno.

She was beautiful, tall and fair-skinned with long, curly dark locks and alluring bright brown eyes. She always wore a thick amount a make-up, plenty of blush and eye framework with a touch of lipstick to bring out a truly gorgeous woman. It was a good thing she was such a splendor too, otherwise men would never go for her with her nasty personality.

"What do you, you nasty bitches?" Puriti snapped, crossing her arms. When she put her pencil back in her bag she had also placed the Universe of the Four Gods in it as well so her hands her free. She eyed the leader in particular. "Especially you, Kumoi."

"Oh!" Kumoi said in an excited, obviously overly dramatic manner as she smacked her hands on her cheeks, giving a rather fearful expression. "What to do, what to do! Miss Puriti is _so scary_, using her bad language. Why does she target me of all people, I wonder!"

The other four girls sniggered about, all leering at their target. Kumoi eventually laughed with them and Puriti had had to grip the elbow part of her arms trying to control her temper. She almost felt as if the blood circulation was cutting off, she was squeezing so hard.

"Really," Kumoi continued as she stopped laughing. A gust of wind blew and her skirt was so short that she used her hands to push the front down momentarily. "I have to ask; what has you so flustered this morning?"

"What do you _think_?" Puriti retorted. She took a step forward, letting her arms finally stiffen at her sides. "Why'd you do that to Suzuno Oosugi yesterday?" Kumoi giggled again.

"That girl? Haven't I told you before that I hate weak people like her?" It was true. Even Puriti worked up her nerves through her life so she couldn't be one of those pathetic populace. She herself agreed to the subject, though she'd rather defend them than get them hurt. After all, doing what Kumoi did only made things worse.

The other Jonan attendant, on the other hand, found it much more relieving than Puriti ever had to pick on those fragile ones. "Those kind of people always hide behind others, always feeling sorry for themselves." She pressed her hands to her face again, acting as if she were in a play. "'Oh, I'm so _helpless_! I need someone to do everything for me because I'm too scared to do anything myself!' Please, those people need to get a life."

"But it's 'cause of idiots like you they can't get a life," Puriti snapped, shifting her weight to her side. "But you can't handle life without putting someone else down.You're weaker than they are!"

She seemed to hit a soft spot for Kumoi for some reason and the girl lunged, pinning the ganguro flat onto the sidewalk. She felt a sharp pain course through her but opened her eyes, noticing something stung on her cheek. There was a small bit of blood seeping through, and Kumoi's long fingernails also had a bit of red.

"Don't ever say I'm weak," Kumoi said in a fiercly dark voice, her eyes glaring down. Her beautiful curly hair was now distressed before school even began, and few people seemed to care about the sudden commotion as they rushed into the building. The attacker was sitting on top of Puriti, with her hands lightly pressed around her neck and her fingernails poking at the skin. She pressed a little harder as she shouted. "I'm not weak! I'm not _weak_!"

One of Puriti's own hands, which fortunately weren't pinned to her sides, balled into a fist and she sent a hard blow to the girls' face, using her legs to kick her off so she could stand. As she did, she wiped whatever dirt the sidewalked may have tracked upon her, and then she started to gather the things in her bag that had scattered quickly. Of all things, she panicked when she saw the Universe of the Four Gods was neither in her bag nor the ground.

"Where . . .?" she said to herself, looking around frantically a bit. She heard a murmur from Kumoi's pack of four and turned to them. Two were helping their leader up, who seemed to have a very red mark on her face, while the other two her examining Puriti's book. She panicked and ran to the two of them, trying to jerk it out of their hands. "Hey, give that back!"

"What's wrong?" Kumoi taunted as she was completely up, the rage in her voice before gone. The two girls wrestled until they had the Universe of the Four Gods securely in their hands. "What makes this book so important to you. Oh!" she gasped. "Can our dear Puriti actually read? What a surprise! You were always the stupid one back in elementary school."

"Shit," Puriti muttered, trying her best to ignore the mocking. All she wanted back was the book, no matter what. Takao let her bring it to school, and she wasn't going to ruin it for either of them. Plus, even thought the group of five didn't know it, there was a life at stake in there. What would happen if the book was destroyed, or pages were torn out by the group? _'Suzuno probably wouldn't be able to come back . . .' _

"Let's see what's inside!" Kumoi said excitedly while the two who had helped the head back up struggled to keep Puriti in her place. She was given the book easily, opening it to the first page and reading it out loud with notice. "Oh, how interesting! A fairy tale!"

"It's not an ordanairy fairy tale!" Puriti shouted, earning a few looks from passerbys. The crowd had thinned greatly since the school bell was about to ring and most were inside, plus the two groups fighting had rather heavy reputations. People who grew up with them didn't want to mess with them. "Give it back, you toothpick _bitch_! It's not mine!"

Kumoi ignored her, and continued to reading with the book in one hand, the other still holding down the front of her skirt from the wind. A few petals from the cherry blossom trees made her look elegant as she read aloud in a sophisticated manner. "This is the story of a girl who made her dream comes true by calling upon the seven Celestial Warriors. Once the first page is turned you may wish for anything, just like the girl in the story."

'_Wait,' _Puriti thought, pausing her movements for a moment. _'What would happen if Kumoi turned the page? Would she go in the book too? What if I . . .?' _

"Now!" the highschooler said excitedly in an almost fake cheeriness. "Let's turn the page and see what happens!"

"_No_!" Puriti shouted at the top of her lungs. Because of her lack of resistance for a moment she caught the two offguard as she pushed her way through, reaching for the book. It was too late, however; as Kumoi turned the next page, laughing excitedly like it were a big joke, her eyes became wide with fear as a bright white light erupted. It was blindling, and everyone had to cover their eyes.

After a moment a loud thud was heard on the groud and the light receded. On the ground was the Universe of the four Gods. One of the four girls behind Kumoi, a girl with short straight brown hair and round glasses hurridely went to pick it up, clinging to the book for dear life. "Our Kumoi . . . she's . . . she's . . ."

"Hey," another one said, a girl with long dyed blonde hair. The other three caught her attention. "Kumoi is gone, but . . . where is Puriti Hongo?"

Suzuno was amzed at the site of the palace room she had walked in. It was decorated with beautiful garbs wrapped around the ceiling, all the same beautiful, snowy white lined with gold. On the very back of the room was a tapestry also lined with gold with a fearsome, powerful tiger emrboided around it. A large marble statue of the animal was in front of the wall-hanging and surrounding it in a even circle were several weapons. The holy feel that erupted from the place blew her away.

"This is a shrine," the Emperor began to explain, walking around the statue and looking up at the tapestry. Suzuno and Tatara followed, and for the first time they both noticed a tiny scroll that he picked up. He pulled off the white ribbon and unraveled it; the paper turned out much longer than the other two had thought it would be. "This scroll here was given to our first Emperor, Kan. One of these was also given to the first Emperor's of Kutou, Konan and Hokkan; Koutei, Shujou and Taiso. These were to help us recognize the Priestesses."

He turned to smile at Suzuno rather sweetly, as if she were is own daughter, then as he held the scroll he looked at the tapestry. "Taiitsukun!" he called. "Taiitsukun!"

"What is that?" Suzuno said in a low voice to herself, curious. However, she didn't want to interrupt the Emperor; as fine and kind of a man he seemed, she didn't know what it would take to cross the line. She didn't even want to test it.

Something tickled inside her and her face turned red when she felt Tatara's warm breath near her ear as he whispered to her. He must have heard her question, which would have been easy for him since he was right begind her. "Taiitsukun is our Goddess, the light, the creator of our world."

"Oh . . . Thank you." It was sort of hard to concentrate with his so close, speaking like this. His voice was soft and calm, not in the same silky manner as Amefuri's, but still a handsome voice no less. It almost made her quiver with delight unconciously, and she inwardly hated herself for the strange feeling.

"Taiitsukun! Come out here!" the Emperor called in a somehwat annoyed voice, though with him even that sounded a bit happy. He rapped his knuckles on the tapestry and the Priestess and warrior wondered what on earth it was he was doing. "You may be the Goddess of our world, but you still have a duty to meet our Priestess!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Something about the embroidery on the wall wavered and flickered, and the first thing that came from the airy wave was a pair of legs. There was a momentary pause, then as if she were pushing herself off of something the rest of the Goddess known as Taiitsukun came out, with her beautiful wavy dark hair being flipped back by her delicate hands as she stepped foot to the ground.

Taiitsukun was wearing nothing short of what a Goddess would wear; it weas a strapless, low cut dress that shimmered and looked so finely stitched together Suzuno could have sworn it came from Tokyo itself, or even America. It was golden, just the same as her eye and lip make-up, complimenting her dark skin. The Priestess almost thought of her as an egyptian beauty for some reason.

"Hmm . . ." Taiitsukun stepped forward, the slit in the dress letting one of her legs step out from underneath. Her ankles were wrapped with several ornaments. She took her hand and grabbed Suzuno's face quickly, startling the girl, and held their faces close together as if he were examining her. After a momet of being eye to eye, she smiled. "This is certainly our Priestess!"

"What?" Suzuno said aloud, a little confused. Her voice was muffled since her cheeks were squeezed together. The Goddess had turned to the Emperor for a moment to confirm with him, but looked back. "How could you tell?"

"I know these things," she replied, holding up her index finger and winking a bit. "You don't have to worry about a thing!" Next she spotted Tatara, who hadn't had much acknowledgement from her yet. She smiled slyly. "And our handsome warrior, is it?"

"Tatara," he replied, bowing a little to the Goddess. He decided not to say yes; it would make him seem a little arrogant, with the way she added 'handsome' in there. But, he didn't want to be rude to someone of such high status, either. "Thank you."

"Such a doll," Taiitsukun said in a loving voice. She was back to Suzuno. "Now, I'm sure you want to know a little more about this quest, wouldn't you?"

X x x x x

Wow, everyone was dead-one with this chapter! I had guesses of the Shrine or Taiitsukun; and you both were right! XD Hahahaaa . . . I'm sure you had fun with that! And what's this? Puriti and Takao came back? Well, Puriti came back . . . and so did the girl who started this whole mess! Kumoi. XD I wonder what people will think of her.

Yeay . . . writing this is so exciting! X3 X3 X3


	34. Taiitsukun and The Priestess

**New chapter! And I'm extremely impressed with myself on something, which I will explain at the end of the chapter. XD Hooray!**

Suzuno Oosugi- Hee, Kumoi will have a strong role in this story, but it will take a long time for that role to appear! I hope that I can get it all together correctly. :P Aaaah, so much to reach! I luv it. –Heart- lol!

Ou Yang Jing- Oooh, thank you so much! –Big hugs- I hope the relationship isn't progressing to slowly for you. XD Usually Watase Yuu-sama has love coming in pretty quickly, but I'm not going so fast . . . Oh, but it's so hard! Lol!

quillian91- Hmmm . . . Nope, I'll tell you they won't be warriors. Oh yeah! The thing with Taiitsukun has made me extra-happy too, and you'll have to read the bottom to learn about it! It's like, the coolest thing ev_a_r for me. XD lol!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yup, Kumoi will definitely be like one of those characters. :P But I love those kinds! They're always fun to work with, you know what I mean? I –heart- Taiitsukun too! I'm really happy with how I made her. XD lol!

RabidMantisGirl- Aww, thanks so much! –hugs- I'm actually trying to edit past chapters to help refresh my memory on things and to correct stuff, so over time the errors _should _be taken away. Hopefully I won't miss too many! XD

Chibi Angels- Thank you so very much! –hug- Yes, Ame-chan is there to make a love triangle, but he has more purposes than that. XD He's also a sort of character who changes others beliefs on certain principles, which is also why I like him! XD

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Suzuno suddenly felt a strange curiosity run through her, almost like an excited vigor spring up. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Whatever this journey was, she didn't know enough to get her by.

Taiitsukun turned her back on the other three occupants of the room for a moment, staring up at the beautiful, smooth marble carven statue of Byakko. It was handsome but fierce and strong. His hind legs were higher up and closest to the tapestry of the same Guardian God, while his two front paws were closest to its' audience, one pressed hard onto land while the other curled back like it was ready for attack. The mouth of open wide and the sparkling teeth were showing in multiple number.

'_I wonder if that's what the Guardian God Byakko really looks like_,' Suzuno thought with wonder, admiring the beauty and supremacy of the figure. It was much of what a king should be- No, a _God_ should be. But at the same time, she was a little intimidated, like how she was at the girls from her school. She looked down to Aoi-Yuki who was lying in her arms comfortably, and she rubbed a spot between his ears with her fingers. She knew he loved it, and smiled. _'Byakko is amazing, but I think I prefer little guys like you!' _

After a moment of preparing or so it seemed with the little bits of "Hmmm," or "Oh!" Taiitsukun turned back to the party, the golden jeweled adornments in her body jangling as she twirled. She held out one of her hands, and with a loud _'poof!' _it looked like four little holographs floated above it. One was an indigo sea snake, the second a beautiful ruby bird, the third a black turtle with white sea snakes curling around it, and the last a white tiger.

"These-" Taiitsukun began, pointing with her other hand when she listed them, "-are the four Guardian Gods: Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko. They each represent a country, and wherever that country lies under the stars -be it north, south, east or west- is where the constellations in the sky will be. Do you understand so far?"

"Umm . . ." Suzuno didn't want her to explain it all again, for sure that Tatara and the Emperor understood. It wasn't that she was completely clueless about what she meant, but for some reason the information didn't seem enough. Instead of saying no, decided to ask another question she had been told the answer to once, but had forgotten quickly even though tshe ried to remember it. "Well . . . what are the four countries?"

"Oh, good question!" she said in a sweet voice as if she were a teacher. "The four countries here are Konan- this is where Suzaku is the Guardian God of." Suzuno nodded and made sure to relate the Guardian God with the hologram she had pointed to earlier. _'Konan, Suzaku- the red bird.' _

Taiitsukun continued to list them off until they were done, Suzuno paying prompt attention. _'Kutou, Seiryu- the blue snake. Hokkan, Genbu- the black turtle. And Byakko . . .' _

"The white tiger, for Sairou," she said out loud with a small voice. "My country."

Taiitsukun nodded. "Yes, very much yours. Now, I'm sure you're curious about the legend and how this ties in, hm?"

Suzuno was really starting to like Taitsukun; of course, who wouldn't? She was the Goddess, the light of their world! She watched over everything! But it was more like the Priestess enjoyed her persoanlity. She was motherly like Subaru always was, but there was something outgoing and sweet, something protective and helpful about her at the same time. It made her feel a little energetic. "Yes!"

"Well, about the constellations in the sky above each country- remember?" Suzuno nodded. "There are seven above each country, twenty-eight in total. These have the same names as the Warriors that represent each God."

Finally, she closed her hand and the holograms went away. For a moment Suzuno was a little upset, thinking that this was all of a lesson she was going to get. She didn't want to get greedy, however; being a Priestess, she wanted to be grateful that she had gotten what she was given. But even then as she tried to shove down any form of hunger that was erupting, she was happy to see a wide scroll appear as Taituskun opened her hand again.

"Read this," the Goddess said, putting her hand down. The scroll stayed in it's place, hovering above the ground. "These are the twenty-eight constellations, all in categories by their Guardian God."

_Suzaku- Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko. _

_Seiryu- Nakago, Soi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Miboshi, Tomo, Ashitare_

_Genbu- Hikitsu, Tomite, Uruki, Iname, Naname, Uniyame, Hatsui _

_Byakko- Amefuri, Subaru, Toroki, Tokaki, Kagasuki, Ekie, Tatara _

Suzuno smiled as she saw the last name and turned around to look at her companion, who had been behind her quiet as could be the whole time. "Here you are!" she said. He smiled back, and another fluttering sensation swept through her. It wasn't the same as her being excited, but for some reason it was the closest thing she could relate to it.

"Genbu's Priestess has already come," Taiitsukun began to explain. "It's been one hundred years since then, and you are our second Priestess, only for Byakko."

"What was she like?" Suzuno asked. Suddenly the eager emotion she had before was gone, and she was almost nostalgic, even a little sad. What _was _she like? Was she shy like her, someone who couldn't make friends easily/ Sure, she felt like she knew the entire world here, but where she was born, where she had to go back to someday. '. . ._Home . . .' _

"Takiko Okuda?" Suzuno was shocked at the mention of the name, her mind instantly remembering the name of the woman from her childhood. "A wonderful Priestess. She said she had low self-esteem, that she wasn't very brave, but at the same time, she never really showed the weakness here. Always brave, always confident."

She was confused, but at the same time there was one thing she was sure of: she absolutely hated the name with all her being. If there was anyone she hated, even if it was someone she never met, it was her. How could she become a Priestess? Was this the same Takiko Okuda? Something told her it was, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Now . . ." Taiitsukun closed her hand again, and even though it had been resting at her side the floating parchment still sealed itself up. Nothing popped out from nowhere again like the last two times. The scroll that was in the Emperor's hand the entire time abruptly opened, making a loud snapping noise that made Suzuno jump as it did so. It was another list, but a bit more specific, and didn't have anything to do with Suzaku, Seiryu or Genbu.

"What are these . . .?" Suzuno said, glancing from the paper to Taiitsukun. She didn't seem so attentive and ready to explain as last time, since instead of inspecting the Priestess she was inspecting her golden painted nails. Suzuno didn't want to interrupt her, but she really wished that she would pay attention.

She heard a small rustle behind her and felt Tatara's slight breathing near her ear; he wasn't really whispering, just bending beside her so he could see the scroll as well. For a while, he read it in silence, and she watched as his eyes traced the words. After a moment he told her, "These are clues to finding the Byakko Seven."

"Oh . . ." Instead of looking to Tatara, it was her turn to read:

_Amefuri- Rejection, Passion _

_Subaru- Sairou, Heart_

_Toroki- Byakko, Bravery _

_Tokaki- Konan, Loss _

_Kagasuki- Hokkan, Mask _

_Ekie- Pain, Regret_

_Tatara- Alone, Passion_

"Amazing," Suzuno said as she turned to Tatara again, who was still leaning over her shoulder a bit. He let up only slightly as he finished reading. He noticed how she frowned when reading some and smiled. She seemed very fascinated by this paper alone, so how would she act by meeting the rest of the Warriors themselves? "Tatara, look at this."

First she put Aoi-Yuki down onto the floor and the little tiger curiously moved about, staring high up at the marble statue. She pointed onto the scroll and it twitched as if it were alive, then stopped. She started at Amefuri's name first, then her finger traced down to the bottom where Tatara's name was. "Both of you have the same description."

"Passion . . ." he repeated the word to himself so softly that not even the Priestess herself could hear it. The term almost frightened him a little, to be truthful. How could two such words stand next to each other? Alone? Passion? But as he looked at the other with one of the same descriptions, his was just as confusing. Rejection?

"And this one," This time she pointed to Toroki, a name that everyone was curious about. Not just the Warriors, but all of Sairou and Kutou that had been attacked by the mysterious creatures all about. "Their description even mentions Byakko . . .They must have even stronger ties."

"Could Toroki be Byakko himself?" Tatara asked out loud, finding it the only possible solution to come up with in his mind. He saw how Taiituskun was taken off of her nails-trance and gave him a wondering glance, then she turned to the Emperor. The moment she did, the scroll wrapped itself up and the warrior stood up straight again, though he was still standing closely.

"Another very good question," Taiituskun said, only the Emperor seeing her sweet smile. She flicked her hand a little and the scroll fell into Suzuno's hands lightly. It shuffled as if it were being tickled again. "But, I'm afriad that's all I can explain to you, darling; this is _your_ journey, after all, Priestess of Byakko."

There wasn't even a sign of something otherwordly in the room but as the Goddes pushed her hand before her it dissapeard into thin air. She looked like she was walking in an invisible, but she stopped when she felt a small tug on her dress and turned around. There she was, Suzuno Oosugi with an almost desperate look on her face. "Something wrong?"

"N-No," Suzuno reassured, looking away a bit. There was a bit of a pause, but Taiituskun showed no impatience. Meanwhile, the younger of the two women was battling to herself on the inside, her face scrunched into a bit of a nervous stare. _'What did I stop her for . . .? What question did I have? Was there a point to this before?'_

"Yes? Taiituskun asked, nothing angry at all in her voice.

'_Should I ask? Would it sound stupid? Of course it would! I'm speaking to the Goddess . . . But what if it didn't? What if everything turned out okay? But what if she got angry . . .?'_

Suzuno shook her head a little as if she were clearing her thoughts. She hated asking questions, and now she was before someone who was of higher authority than a King. But it had bothered her since the beginning of this journey, and it was something she wanted to know . . . _had_ to know.

"Could . . . Could you . . ." Slowly the words were starting to form and her heart beat faster. She wasn't going to stop now. This was a little step further, something to help her clear her head. "Please . . . If you could tell me . . . why me?"

Taiitsukun's hand came back into view and she turned her body around instead of just her face, giving Suzuno a puzzled expression. The Priestess was right about her theories before; she _did _feel stupid for asking something like that to a Goddess. Even the Goddess could probably tell. But at the same time, the problem that was weighing on her didn't seem to be weight anymore. Something about her felt incredibly _clean_ about it.

At last, Taiituskun smiled; not her foxy grins or playful gestures. It was warm, something that drained all feelings of stupidity out and filled Suzuno with, if anything, a bit more confidence. The Goddess took both of the Priestess' hands into her own and kissed the younger girls' forehead, then let go and turned around.

"That's something," she started her hand going through the invisible tunnel again, "that you need to answer for yourself on this journey. Good Luck Priestess!"

And after that moment, she was gone.

X x x x x

Well, there is your wonderful Taiitsukun-ness. XD Ha ha! Anyways, before I go on about this chapter, the awsome news for me. put up partial translations of chapter ten of Genbu Kaiden, and part of what inspired me to make this story was the start of Genbu Kaiden:P And when I saw the little baby, the Mysterious Child in the first chapter, my first thought was, "It must be a younger version of Taiitsukun!"

So, to have fun with this, I decided to make the Taiitsukun for Byakko like a young, beautiful and fun girl. And guess what? You learn in chapter 10 that the little kid _is _Taiitsukun! So, my theory was right and everything works out! Granted there will be plenty of thing different in this story that wont work with Genbu Kaiden because I already have plans and stuff, but hopefully things wont get too crazy!

Anyways . . this chapter. XD I love this chapter! If you really think about it, Suzuno knows her mission but didn't know the details. That's why she needed this! And the scroll with the clues! Mwahaha. I'm gonna have fun with these, and it took me forever to put down some! Many foretell some pretty obvious stuff, but others you're going to have to wait a while to figure out. XD I am especially excited about revealing Toroki and Ekie, for some reason. Yeay! And then there's stuff with Takiko and Suzuno . . . Yeah!

Sooooooooooooo . . . Hope you liked this chapter! –Goes off to type more-

Oh yeah. Genbu Kaiden PS2 GAME! –Is gonna by a Japanese PS2 so she can play it- I love the pictures! Anyone need anything from it? IM me and I'll tell you what I know!


	35. A Moment Between Us

**Finally, an update! O.O Please read my profile for more info. I didn't stop! I just was kicked off . . . T.T And there'll be another hiatus after this! Sorree! **

quillian91- Thank you so much! –hugs- Hope you feel better now:D Actually, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden was just licensed and will be released in the US in June. Look forward to it, it's awsome! XD

Kaeru Soyokaze- I know, seriously! I'm gonna have to buy a Japanese PS2 for this one. XD But then again, they released Katamari in english so maybe they'll release FYGK in english too! Thank you so much!

Chibi Angels- Thank you! Ame-chan is probbaly my favorite character too, or one of my faves. :P Let's see . . . I was told that 'Amefuri' stood for 'Candy' and 'Rain'. XD His real name, Echi, just comes from Ecchi which is like a mild pervert. XD Which he isn't! I just thought of it off the top of my head. Lol!

Suzuno Oosugi- Bingo:D But that moment will be a little while off . . . Or at least, I hope it is too far off! I really want to write the scene . . . thanks so much for reviewing, as always! –hugs- I always love your reviews. :D

Care-, No, don't apologize! I should apologize for not updating in so long. XD I'm just so glad you have the patience! It makes me very happy. Nope, Suzuno and Ame-chan haven't really talked quite yet. –hugs- Thanks so much!

RabidMantisGirl- Thank you very, very much:D I'm happy you like this. And I'm happy you like Ame-chan too! He's definitely a fan favorite, which makes me happy. XD I hope to be able to update consistently after my hiatus!

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Alone and passion," Suzuno whispered to herself, reading over the scroll again. She smiled meekly, speaking only a little louder knowing that Tatara was right behind her. "It might fit you."

The Emperor dismissed them from the room once Taiituskun had gone, and with the last swig of his wine, making the once red glass a shiny clear he was off to his room to service. He requested that they along with Lanva and Subaru be at dinner, and when Suzuno asked why Amefuri and the Princess couldn't come as well her replied, "Tonight is their night." He smiled with joy at the thought, but she was a little down.

Now the two, she and Tatara were outside together, walking along the riverside strip in between the castle and flowing water. They were mostly silent because she was so engrossed in reading the key words over and over again, but at the same time it wasn't awkward. The sound of the stream was nothing more than a backdrop, but it was enough to keep them free of need to always talk.

Tatara took only a few larger strides to be next to the Priestess, looking down at her after she spoke. "Might?"

"I don't know . . . I . . ." Truthfully she was a little anxious of saying what she wanted to say. She wanted to hide that fear and suddenly change the subject to maybe one of the other warriors' clues, but he read her like a book. Suddenly she tensed and stopped her movement as she felt his whole hand covering her tiny shoudler and instinctively she turned to look up to him.

"Don't be afraid," he told her, his eyes bold.

"But-" she prostested, then she stopped when she heard the childish whine in her tone. It shocked her a little; she _never_ did such a thing, even with her father back at home. With someone so stoic as the man before her, she especially didn't want to sound like an infant. She thought for a second, than changed her words to become more repsectful. "What if I offend someone?"

"Suzuno . . ."

She felt the grasp on her shoulder tighten in only the slightest, then he let go and turned away. He began to walk again and she followed, waiting for an answer.

'_Would he say anything more?' _she thought, tightly hold the scroll in both of her hands. Thinking of what amazing thing he was going to say next made her strangely impatient, and she tightened the roll of paper in her hands. It was twisting and even crinkling a little. _'Was he dissapointed in me?'_

She held her breath for a moment and her heart sunk, and she prayed that he wasn't upset that she made the wrong decision on something and wouldn't tell her what it was. But at last she found relief in his voice again as he spoke.

"There will . . ." he paused as she stopped again for a moment; they had walked quite far by the river; it was beginning to thin into the not so far woods, beginning to surround the palace in a ring at a new turn before them. He looked out as far as he could, noticing something long and silver slithering in the water. "There will always be people who agree with you, just as there are people who disagree. It doesn't make what you say wrong."

Suzuno didn't quite understand what he meant, though she wished she had. "I really don't want to hurt anyone though . . ."

"But it _will_ happen. You will hurt a few people with what you believe. But isn't it better to feel alive about something? To have your own thoughts? To have others know you?"

'_Of course!' _Suzuno thought, an instant smile on her face. She felt stupid for not understanding before. This was what she couldn't do in her home in Tokyo, but she was free to do here; no one would put her down for her beliefs. It became so obvious she wondered why she didn't get it before. _'To speak up . . .'_

"It's who you are," she said quietly, and even thought she was looking down at the grassy ground while contemplating the realization, she could almost see Tatara's pleasant smile. A source of memories passed through her, all of him with her. She couldn't help but look up at him and into his dark lavender eyes as she remembered them. He looked down at her questingly, but she was already in her own mind. _'Tatara . . . you've said so many things that have made me feel better. You have no idea what it means to me! Thank you . . .'_

"Suzuno?"

'_We haven't know each other for long, but it's like with Subaru and Lanva and Amefuri. I know that you care. But then again . . .'_

"Priestess? Are you alright?"

Hearing his voice snapped her out of her almost zoned manner and she realized that she had unconciously leaned her body against him, her head lying steadily on his chest. She began to panic, her face turning red from embarrassment at how strange it must have seem that she was invading his space like that. But she waited and, oddly enough, he hadn't pushed her away.

Underneath the thick russet blouse he wore she could feel the faint rise and fall of his chest, and she started to count the rythym of his heartbeat. As she did, she started to feel something strange; her own heartbeat slowed and her body calmed, but her cheeks were still tinged with pink. She couldn't explain it, even in her own mind, but somehow she felt even lighter than before. It was as if she had to be near him because if she didn't, the wind would take her away.

It didn't even shock her when she felt his arms wrap around her, lightly at first then holding tighter. As she relaxed against Tatara, feeling more comfortable with another person than she had for as long as she could remember she could almost recognize something familiar about this warmth from before . . .

"Daddy!" Suzuno said excitedly as she opened the door to her house, running over to the handsome young man standing in the hallway. He glanced down at a short, bundled figure, putting down the book he was reading onto the shelf in front of him to kneel down and give her a tight hug. Little white, wet fuzzies that clung to her jacket stung his cheeks they were so cold, but he didn't mind at all. He smiled at the cheerful figure in his arms. "It's snowing!"

"Oh, is it?" Takao said curiously, though it was more than obvious. He let go of her a little, brushing some of the snow off of his black suit, hoping it wouldn't get to wet. His thumb pressed against her red baby fat cheeks and she giggled, taking both of her her gloved hands to hold his.

"Would you like to play with me in the snow?" she asked. She didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that she had already been playing for hours. She was chilled to the bone, but there was still plenty of white to have fun in. "We can build a snowman!"

Suzuno unconciously nuzzled against Tatara, as if she were still cold from the snow that day. She could remember that time so well; it was the time when her life was happiest. Feeling her fathers' warm body against her, holding her and protecting her small self, she knew she was safer than any other girl.

'_This feeling,' _she thought, knowing that Tatara was the one holding her this time, _'It's almost the same. So familiar . . .'_

"Hey, you guys!"

She felt Tatara's strong arms tear apart from her and even push her away when the flamboyantly loud voice approached the two of them. They both looked in the direction to see their friend Lanva, who was waving at them with a wide smile. "What's up?"

"Is . . . Is something wrong?" Suzuno asked quickly, though it was sort of hard to speak. For how comfortable she was just a moment ago, she was back to being nervous now. She was almost caught doing . . . doing something like _that_! _'Being so affectionate . . .It's embarrassing!' _

"_But isn't it better to feel alive about something? To have your own thoughts? To have others know you?"_

That would be working if it wasn't Lanva you had to speak up to. He was a very easy-going, sweet big brother sort of guy, but at the same time Suzuno couldn't even imagine the teasing she would get. '_And if Subaru knew. . .' _She would be all over Tatara about it!

She fought hard to keep her face looking as calm as possible, and forced a smile without the blush as she approached her friend. In her hand still was the scroll from the shrine room and she opened it for him. "Look! We have clues to all the Warriors of Byakko now!"

"_Seriously!_" Lanva grabbed it and read it up and down feverishly, then he raised an eyebrow. "This is confusing as hell . . . Toroki's is 'Byakko and Bravery'? Well if they were so brave they'd come out and stop whatever the hell they were doing . . . But what's with theirs being Byakko? What kind of clue is that?"

"Is _is _strange," Suzuno agreed, nodding. She turned for a moment, not wanting to completely ignore Tatara. It would be rude if she did, and she smiled sweetly when asking. "What do you think of it?"

She was surprised to see him quite a bit flustered when she looked to him, and he turned his head sharply away again to try and find some interest in the river. His eyes gave a fleeting look in her direction for only a moment, then he answered, "I think we should go back to Midoru to find Toroki."

"Yeah!" Lanva said excitedly, throwing the scroll in Suzuno's hands then jumping over to ring his arm around Tatara's neck. It came so unexpectedly that it nearly threw the two of them off balance. "Let's go back! Once Amefuri's taken care of his little business with the Princess Nashie, it's back to look for the warriors!"

He pulled the warrior with him and brought Suzuno close with his other arm, squeezing the two as if giving them a great group hug. "And with that scroll there, we can find 'em easy!"He paused. "Well, not easy; those are some pretty hard clues . . . but it'll make sense when we find the guys!"

Once again, in the company of people she cared for with no urge to hide anything, Suzuno felt comfortable. It was different than when she was with Tatara alone, but she relished the emotion. She grinned a little, giving Lanva a little sister hug back. "Yes! I can't wait until we start our journey again!"

It was finally beginning to get dark around the palace in Daini Toshi; a chill rose through the streets, but as families together ran out to hurriedly light little lamps outside of their homes something about the second capital of Sairou seemed much warmer. Fellow neighbors greeted each other and wished a pleasant night, all gazing up at the clear, star-fulled night sky. There weren't any clouds tonight.

In the citadel, however, everything was warmer than it could ever be. Not just one lamp, but hundreds upon hundreds were list around the castle and in, lighting up the hallways and rooms and giving a toasty presence wherever one went.

Subaru had adorned herself in a brand new gown that day, one so extravagant and expensive she never thought she would even see one so beautiful. It was a pure white, satin and shimmery with a low, yet comfortable square top and a tight waist, making her feel very skinny and attractive. Lined with a glossy silver in the middle, it bloomed into a thick, layered colorless garb that covered all the way past her feet. The layers were fanciful and twisted into appropriate half circles as they slipped towards the floor, making an intircate design.

She smiled as she held her hands out and looked into the mirror in front of her, spinning a few times for good measure to see what she looked like from behind. Although her hair was long, she could tell that the dressed stopped at both her shoulder blades at the sides, exposing much skin all the way down her back. Subaru giggled. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

"You want it?" Nashie, who was in the dressing room as well, said with a bored expression. The two were in a large room specifically for the Princess' garments, and it was obvious the moment one would walk in; the entire room, head to toe, was lined with dresses, shoes and jewelery. She had grown bored of playing dress-up, having to do it all her life, but she was rather entertained by someone near her age that stilled enjoyed it.

"Really?" Subaru turned around and pulled Nashie into a girlish hug, her arms around the royals' neck. She squeezed tightly, being unusually overexcited about something she normally wouldn't care about. "Thank you!"

Nashie pushed her away slowly, a little annoyed. "It's fine . . . really . . ."

"Oh, that's right." Subaru held up the sides of her dress, lifting it up to her ankles as she walked over to a small set of steps in the corner that was used to either stand and admire or, in her case, sit as she changed. As she pulled off the sleeves of her dress and constricted her hips through the waist-hole that was now looking much tinier than she preffered instead of perfect, she spoke to Nashie. She didn't mind that she was in the room; she was a woman, after all. What was there to hide? "We have to choose something for you, right? I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Nashie muttered back, leaning against one of the columns that seperated her types of clothing. Now she was in between silk clothing and dresses that glittered. She was a little annoyed with Subaru since she seemed to like to take care of things and be the one in charge, but once she came into this room _she _was the one acting like a child. People were so propper around that she didn't mind an excited girl.

Next to Subaru on the steps were the normal clothes she had worn everyday since the day she left on her journey with the Priestess; they had been washed on several occasions, but they were very worn. She didn't mind putting them on however, as worn meant comfortable, and comfortable meant easy to fit in. She loved clothing that clung to her, almost like snug covers. When she was finished she put the dress she wore up even though Nashie said she could keep it, then fished around for something else, glancing back at the Princess while doing so.

Having that motherly intention, and the way she kept looking back every few seconds like she had already forgotten what she looked like got on her nerves. "_What?_"

Subaru, unlike most people who heard her harsh tone, seemed unaffected. "Well, seeing you makes it easier to help me choose a nice dress. Plus, it is for a certain occasion, right?"

"You_ want _me to lose my virginity?" Nashie snapped, but she also stood up to fish through her own clothes. She was going to have to do it anyway, so she might as well look impressive and right before it was taken off. She waited for Subaru's answer, wondering what she had to say, but then she thought of another question. "You know what Amefuri is, right? A whore?"

Subaru seemed uncomfortable with the word as she tried to spit it out. "Yes, he's a wh. . . a prostitute. I remember hating him for it too, when I found out."

"How long have you known him?" Nashie asked, actually interested in sparking up a conversation. This would help her in the end, anyway. "Only since the Priestess of Byakko started finding the warriors?"

Fishing out a thin silk dress that stopped at the thighs, Subaru held it up to the Princess and shook her head, putting it back in its' place. "No, a little longer. Before he delivered our water weekly for a couple of years when Lanva and I moved into out house. We didn't really talk much then, but he was sweet; he always called me 'Mrs.' And Lanva 'Mr.'."

Nashie snorted when she heard the last part. Amefuri to her had been very truthful; but being truthful meant anything but respectful. "How polite," she said sarcastically.

For a second time Subaru held up an even more revealing sheer outfit, one that came to the knees of the average woman but showed her breasts more. She gave a dissaproving face and put it back. "I always knew he was popular with girls from the way he would chat with Lanva, but I never really knew he was a prostitute till we journied with Suzuno. I hated him for it; I thought he was just another sex-crazed man. Then he told me something and it changed my mind."

"Told you something?" Nashie was curious. While she had come to be fond of Amefuri as well, this sort of woman gave her the impression of safety first, or the thought that she only found certain things important. "What was it?"

"He told me not to judge him, that he was living life like everyone else. I remember the exact words: 'No one said it's easy; you think it's always fun when everyone looks down on you before getting to know you?'"

Something about that seemed to surprise Nashie, and yet at the same time it sounded exactly like something Amefuri would say. It made her feel like she finally understood why he always acted like he could connect to her, why he was so different from those other men she imagined. It was hard to explain, but something about that seemed to say it all at the same time.

"Ah!" Subaru held up a third night gown outfit, a diaphanous red dress that would lace around Nashie's breasts and just below the hips. It was even more revealing than the other two, but it seemed to fit the Princess perfectly. "You have such a beautiful figure, Your Highness. This would work perfectly."

Nashie raised an eyebrow at the outfit, snatching it from the warriors' hands rudely and balling it up in her hand. However, she still smiled weakly. "Well, I don't really want to do it, but I might as well look nice for it if I have to."

X x x x x

:D I hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait! I'm especially happy with the scene between Suzuno and Tatara at the beginning. They're consistently comfortable about each other, but they're both kind people and they worry about how the other feels sometimes. And Tatara has more advice! Yeay! Suzuno is definitely learning. :P And yeay for Lanva! Lol!

I like the scene between Nashie and Subaru too. They're very different, but they're also a good match in a way! Nashie's actually older thsn Subaru though! Subaru is 17 and Nashie is 19. Weird, huh? Then again Suzuno is older than Amefuri! He's actually _just _16, meaning not too long before the jounrey began he was 15. O.o lol!

And guess what? I had my own sweet 16 this week! I got a tabley for my birthday! –Dances- I'm so happy. 16 . . . It's so strange! I know it'll take me a long time to adjust. Lol!


	36. The Night of Confession

Yes, I'm finally allowed on the computer again! –Dances and celebrates because she's happy- Unless something that blocks me from the computer happens again anytime soon, Byakko Bouken Updates are resuming. : ) That should make everyone happy!

quillian91- -Hugs- Thanks! As of now, the Genbu Kaiden manga is coming out to the U.S.. : ) I've already read up to Volume three, but I'm so excited! Hee, and yes, the hot spring scene is so funny! I bet you'll love it! Or you've probably seen it already . . . lol!

Suzuno Oosugi- Thanks so much: ) And I hope that this chapter has been worth the wait. –Hugs- You're always so kind!

Care- -Hugs- Thanks a bunch:D Yes, it was very sad . . . Truthfully I used to be so much more interested in Genbu then, but somehow my obsession has switched to Byakko. :D lol! Hmm . . . I've got an idea of how I'm going to end it, and it's going to follow Watase-Sama's idea, just . . . Well, it's to explain! Let's just hope I get there!

Chibi Angels- lol, thank you! So many Ame-chan fans . . –Cheers- I adore him so! He has to be my favorite male character that's appeared so far . . . as for my favorite overall, there are a lot- especially cool ones have yet to come:P

Kaeru Soyokaze- Aww, thanks! –Hugs- Hee, I'm so glad you liked the Tatara-Suzuno scene. I'm trying to move their relationship slowing . . . Which is sort of different from Watase-sama! XD But I do hope it turns out okay.

TamaKat- Thanks so much! I'm glad I have another devoted reader . . . I hope to hear from you more: )

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Suzuno stepped into a large room with a high ceiling, the wall so long that three giant gold chandeliers fit in a row. They hovered above a rectangular table, arranged in white cloth and decorated with exotic plants that fragranted the light tinted room. Large dishes filled with chicken, boar, greens, grapes, sliced apples and many other colorful victuals were among the choosing.

She stepped forward smiled as she saw Tatara coming from another hallway, feeling almost excited when she saw he had been given a brand new outfit; his usual dark clothes had been replaced with a formally white ensemble, an ashen tunic hanging off of his shoulder side and falling all the way to the ground, covering his one arm. Black boots that reached his knees contrasted his light clothing. To her he looked utterly handsome.

"How are you, Suzuno?" he asked as he approached her, and her face looked down to the ground. She suddenly felt a bit ridiculous for wearing her same old school clothes. He wondered why she wouldn't look at him but decided not to question it, pulling out one of the many chairs and waiting for her to sit down in it, which she did as she muttered a little 'thank you'. He sat down next to her.

It wasn't much longer that Subaru and Lanva entered from the same hallway, and they were both given new gorgeous oufits too; Subaru wore a long white dress that reached the floor, and Lanva wore a satin shirt and slacks that looked much like Tatara's, only a shining gold. The two truly looked like a matching couple as they came in together, and she could almost hear violins playing and see a ballroom floor for them to dance on. _'They would look amazing.'_

The two seated themselves on the opposite side of Suzuno and Tatara, greeting them kindly since of course, they knew each other. Subaru seemed unusally giddy, bouncing around and not even slapping at Lanva's hand, which was creeping towards some of the meat in the center of the table.

"The palace is so amazing!" she said excitedly, looking up at the glimmering chandeliers above them, lit with hundreds of tiny candles. "And the food! I can only imagine the kitchen they used to make it . . . I bet it's larger than our whole house!"

"And we'll have it someday, too," Lanva remarked through a mouth full of grapes. He chewed as he spoke and he was already reaching for strawberries. "When you complete your journey we'll get so much money that we can buy the biggest kitchen in the world!"

"_Really_!" Suzuno giggled at her friends' almost-too-overdramatic-to-be-real expression. She must have to really be under a strong spell to act so much like a child in castle. She turned her head towards Tatara, noticing that even he was chuckling a bit, covering his mouth politely so that no one could see. The Priestess blushed a little; she never saw him as the type of man to laugh, but it sounded gorgeous.

Everyone turned their heads when they heard a trail of loud footsteps, and standing at the hall closest to them all since everyone was seated comfortably at the edge was none other than the Emperor himself. The short plump man was wearing a silk red and gold thin coat with buttons on the front and crimson soft pants that puffed around his ankles. He hurried over when he saw them and smiled, his body waddling over as quickly as his feet would let them.

"I hadn't realized I was so late, I hadn't," he said with a smile, already reaching for a wine glass in front of the head chair and pouring some red wine in it. He offered the drink to anyone else; Lanva took a whole bottle with eagerness, and even Subaru tried some. Tatara agreed to a small taste but not enough to make him as tipsy as his highness always was, and Suzuno was the only one who declined. With that, they began to furiously dig in the gourmet before them all.

Suzuno took a small bite from the torso of the boar and she smiled widely. "This is delcious!" she said, chewing off some more a little more quickly. "I can't even remember having food this good back at home."

"What kinds of food do you eat in your world, Priestess?" the Emperor asked, sitting up very much in his chair so he could lean in her direction. "I'm quite curious to know!"

She almost wanted to giggle again, but opted to smile. The people in this world always made her feel very happy, and even the Emperor of all people gave a nice atmosphere. With such a chubby face still lined with baby fat, he looked the type who was never angry. "Actually, we have a lot of the same foods. But in my country, rice and fish are very popular."

"You don't eat meat?" Lanva inquired while gnawing down the breast of a chicken. "No wonder you're as thin as a stick!"

Everyone laughed together in unison as if it were a great party; nothing could possibly bring down the heavenly feeling that was coming from the small group of guests at the royalty table then. Then, as Suzuno was taking a sip of her glass of water, she remembered something. "Oh! Where is Amefuri and the Princess?"

A waitress from behind Suzuno reached in front of her and filled her glass back up immediately. With her short hair and large dark eyes, Suzuno instantly recognized her as Oku. She spoke very softly in answer, a blush rising. "Her highness and Lord Amefuri . . . are having a special night together."

"Ah!" The Emperor said in acknowledgement while nodding. He snickered to Oku and held up his wine glass, which she right away came to fill with the bottle. "I hear you're very smitten with him after spending the night with him yourself."

"Y-Your Highness!" she said, the red on her face deepening. When she finished pouring the drink she bowed and turned, asking to be excused to freshen up a bit.

The Emperor laughed a little again as he watched Oku leave. "That boy, Amefuri; she's not the only one fawning over him. All the women seem to have fallen under his spell."

"Of a prostitute?" Lanva asked, and for once no one thought of it as an offensive term. Everyone was used to the idea by now, and Tatara was never one to judge others before knowing their situation. He had more of a keen sense of ideas rather. "Wow, talk about _luck_! That guy just has all the charm."

Amefuri was lying is a warm, large tub, one that was big enough to fit at least ten people. It was luxoriously comfortable and he leaned his back against the cushiony ends, sighing as he let his head rest on the golden tiled walls. He had been told he was given a bath while he was sleeping with the help of Ryeu-Chou-Rai, the King's personal attendant and Oku, one of the servant girls, but there wasn't a better sensation than actually feeling the water quench his skin.

"It should be tonight," he said, sliding down to dunk his head underwater and get his hair wet. He came up barely a few seconds after, pushing back a few stray hairs off of his face. For some reason he always felt even warmer after doing that, and it made him feel very content. "I wonder if Nashie is ready . . . She doesn't seem to be at all."

The bathing room he was in just happened to be none other than the Princess' herself. She was getting ready in another room, and with her permission as well as the Emperors' he was free to do whatever he liked wherever he liked. He could have wandered the palace since during his stay here he never really got the chance, but sleeping pretty much the entire time had made him lazy. He didn't feel like putting in the effort to walk around.

Amefuri looked down at his relfection in the water, the little foamy white bubbles blocking some of his features. He frowned with a bit of concern, feeling at his cheeks. "Speaking of being lazy . . . I hope I'm not getting fat. I need to exercise more."

Next to him on the floor since the large tub built into the ground were a few small bowls with different lotions. To him, washing his hair and cleaning his skin was the worst part about taking a bath; while it made you look and smell nicer, he absolutely hated whenever some of it got into his eyes or in a cut. Thanks to Subaru at least, he wouldn't have to worry about getting any stings from wounds. He picked up the bowl with one hand and cupped the other, letting the rosy colored cream fall in the palm. "I guess I should just grin and bear it if anything does get into my eyes."

"_Distgusting_," Nashie said as she put on the outfit Subaru had helped her pick out. She sighed roughly, pouting a bit too childishly as she stood before the mirror in her dressing room. "But I'll have to deal with all of this skin."

Wearing the outfit was actually a little different than seeing it pushed in front of her. For one, her breasts almost had no cover at all; she was confident enough to wear revealing clothing on a regular basis, but this looked almost ridiculus. It did, however, have a nice rose flower pattern on the border, and that was the only thing that convinced her to keep it. _'Oh well . . . I won't be wearing it for long anyway.'_

She grabbed a white robe that was hung up against the mirror and tied the sash that held it together around her waist, then she walked toward her room. She stopped before it, thankful that she wasn't wearing any shoes that would click against the ground and let her presence be known. She slowly reached for the door handles, but she pulled back. She was shaking.

"If I wanted to . . ." Nashie said to herself so quietly only she would have been able to hear, "I could leave now. I could spend the night in the guest room." She frowned. That didn't sound like a good idea at all. If she didn't want to do this, she was at least going to stay in her own room. _He _would just have to settle for the guest room again. She had been too nice to let him stay in her room anyway.

Feeling her confidence rise again she pulled the door open and walked in, taking strides so long that her legs poked out from underneath the robe. All the way across the room was Amefuri sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked completely drenched in water, a towel covering his lower area while another was scrubbing his hair dry. At the sound of the door creaking open and closing he looked up, letting the towel rest on his shoulders as he ran his hands through his hair to keep it decent.

"You're here," he said with a smile, taking a smaller cloth from the small table next to the bed and cleaning the skin on his arms and chest more thoroughly. He smiled. "I thought I would have a little more time, but at least we wont have to worry about undressing."

Nashie glared at him, taking off the robe that wasn't doing so well to hold together as she wished, throwing it over to a corner. She didn't hear her partner give a low whistle or anything like she partly expected, but nonetheless she wanted to scream at him even if he was being a gentleman.

However, something in her throat refused to let her speak. She felt like she wouldn't be able to control it if she did open it. Approaching the bed and trying to look as confident as possible, though her legs feeling quite stiff to her, she stopped just before him. It was almost as if there were a barrier there, and she couldn't get through it.

"Anything wrong?" Amefuri asked, however for him it was a bit rhetorical. He noticed how Nashie wasn't composed, nor was she angry in the face anymore, nor was she determined. With the tapping of her nails on her hips and her foot on the ground, she seemed more than anything nervous. She didn't answer him.

"Sit down," he told her, not caring that it was a royal he spoke to. He moved to lean his back against the wall beside the bed and patted the edge of the bed next to him where she did indeed, without question, sit down. He saw how she assembled herself at the very edge, and that shaking she had when she had jumped over the side of the castle had come back again. She was definately afraid.

But since she hadn't said a word and she had willingly done what he said, and he was still ready to do what he was paid for. He reached for her shoulder, his fingers lightly grazing her soft skin as he gave her a small peck on the cheek. She flinched, but his lips trailed down to her neck, giving her light, playful kisses instead. She was still incedibly nervous, but when she felt his tongue it was then that her stiff body began to melt and her eyes closed as she somewhat relished this new feeling. Something about that place on her neck was sensitive and warm, incredibly seductive.

But just as she was beginning to think that it might be okay he stopped. She opened her eyes again and he backed away, a solemn smile on his face. "It's okay, you know," he started, putting and arm around her and pulling her in like a big brother would, "You can say no if you want to; you're not the only girl who's afraid of her first time."

"Huh?" she replied meekly. But why? She was actually liking it, and now he was backing away? She laughed a little, but it was much weaker than her usual haughty ones. "What are you talking about? I'm not scared. I'm the future Empress of two countries . . . why would I be scared of something like _this_? It's not a big deal."

"I don't believe that," Amefuri replied. He nuzzled his cheek to hers affectionately. "This is something I feel like I have to tell every girl who seems to willing to give up their virginity. Believe it or not, I know that it's something special when it's _with_ someone special."

"Is that so?" she asked. Nashie doubted it in a way, but at the same time she felt instantly relieved. "I thought you said you've never fallen in love before."

"I haven't. But that doesn't mean the girls who I've been with aren't in love. And I always have to make sure; is this something you're really willing to go through with?"

'_Why does he care so much?' _Nashie thought, suddenly having doubts about going through with it again. _'This was his job! Being a poor, pathetic whore. Doesn't he just want to have his night and get his money?'_

Amefuri loosened his hold on her a bit, looking her straight in the eyes. "Think of it this way; everyone is wanting you to do this, as the future Empress of two countries. But when you say that, it doesn't sound like you really want it. Just remember yourself as you. Not an Empress."

Nashie didn't understand exactly what he had meant when he said that, but at the same time it penetrated through her completely. It was unclear what he was saying, but lucid at the same time. All of a sudden she just wanted to cry the fear out, to just not be a strong Princess.

Amefuri noticed how her shaking had grown more violent, and he pulled her in closer again, holding her in a comforting hug and speaking softly to her. "You don't always have to be this sturdy girl. There are times when everyone gets scared, no matter who they are. And when those times happen it's okay to cry and back away, even for things like sex. _Especially_ for things like this."

'_I'm not just a title,' _she thought to herself, leaning in closer to Amefuri as he held her. She held her hands over her eyes as if in shame of the beautiful face she made for tonight completely destroyed. _'I'm a person. He knows that . . He sees that . . .' _

She didn't bother to look up when she felt Amefuri's arms slide off of her skin, and she felt the bed rise a little as well. A moment passed by where she couldn't hear his bare footsteps, then something warm and fuzzy wrapped around her body. She removed the hands from her face to see the white robe she carelessly threw to the side. Amefuri was also dressing in a dark green robe that was on the dresser, replacing the towel he was wearing fully.

"I guess we're not doing anything?" he said. Another silly rhetorical question. This time she even laughed weakly and nodded in reply, finally trying to wipe the tears off of her face. He shrugged. "It's fine; your father should know better than to force you to do anything you don't want to do anyway."

Nashie raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. He was glad that already she seemed back to her old self. "Should you really be talking about my father that way? He's the Emperor."

"I talk to you like that, don't I?"

She didn't really have a clever retort for that, but it didn't frustrate her. She actually really liked being treated this way; a little, at least. It was different than the pampering she was given. Amefuri from the very first time they met treated her so normal instead of fretting about her status. She noticed he was turning to leave, and she stood up from her bed a little, reaching out an arm as if she would be able to reach him. "Wait a second!"

"What?" He only turned his head instead of his body, since he had reached the door. He grinned. "Changed your mind?"

"_No_!" she snapped back, then she mentally punished herself. She actually didn't want to be so bossy around him, because she knew it didn't work. She paused, trying to find a way to form her words, then she spoke. " Well . . . Thanks for being so nice . . . and . . . you were sort of like my first real friend and everything, after Sousui. We can . . . we can still talk and everything after your journey is over, right?"

Even Amefuri was a little stunned by what she was saying. It was so unlike her, to fumble with her speech and be so kind. He wanted to chuckle since she for once complimented so honestly, but he held it in. He nodded in reply. "That'd be great. I'll definitely come back. Good luck with Sousui and Amai."

The door shutting never sounded so much like a lonely echo then it did when he closed it to Nashie. But, at the same time as she lied her back down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling, it didn't feel so bad. _'I have a real friend . . . A friend. . .'_

X x x x x

This chapter! Finally the whole thing between Ame-chan and Nashie is completed. Did this start around chapter 19? Goodness! That's crazy. But she wont disappear forever, I promise! I like Nashie a lot. And Ame-chan let her say no! He's such a sweetheart.

Well, like said, I hope this was worth the wait: )


	37. A Peak in His Past

**New chapter, new chapter! –Dances- I'm very happy with this chapter, and it clears some things up for certain characters. XD Yes! **

**Chapter Thirty-Seven **

Suzuno smiled at the sky through the window, her arms crossed and leaning against the frame. The sun was just coming up so everything was a mix of orange, blue and even purple, but it looked beautiful when looking at it so high. And after having the most wonderful meal and relaxing bath she had ever had in her entire life last night, she felt more refreshed than ever.

She stretched her arms high, then she looked down curiously at the river that surrounded the front of the castle. She could see the bridge, and the Teething fish. She frowned as she remembered how feisty they were when she and her friends had crossed it to get Amefuri; they jumped over and kept trying to pinch their teeth into their skin. She was happy that none of them got their taste.

But this morning, there was something extra that she hadn't noticed before. There were many men in the water, all surrounding long, thick wooden planks that were placed into the water. All of the men had schools of Teething fish surrounding them, but part of her wondered why none of them were attacking. The other half of her wondered what they were making so early in the day. _'It's strange. . .'_

Suzuno's guest room had a closet that was the size of her own room back in Tokyo, and, like Subaru was the day before, she was blown away by the selection. She was never the type of girly-girl to try on everything she saw, but after her soak in a warm bath she stayed up hours into the night with her female warrior companion just trying on clothes and having fun.

She was wearing a white silk nightgown that hugged at her breasts but hung loosely all the way to her ankles. She quickly put on a robe and some slippers of the same color, not bothering to put her wavy hair in braids and headed outside of her room. As she walked down the hall she looked outside of all the other windows that were inbetween the other rooms on the same floor of the palace. Beams of light poured in, and the pearly colors mixed with the shimmering gold of the walls and column beams glittered.

"So, you're still alive?"

Suzuno stopped as she distinctly heard the Emperor's voice coming from somehwere. Unfortunately, the hallway was so large that the voice echoed around her, and she didn't have the slightest clue where it came from. What was strangest about the way he sounded was that he seemed serious; after all the time she had spent with his highness, she had a hard time believing there even was such a side to him. There was a kind side, but certainly not a serious one.

"I wondered if you would recognize me from yesterday." Suzuno definitely wanted to find the Emperor now, and her legs began to move. She was thankful she was wearing slippers now so that she wouldn't sound so noticable. More importantly . . .

'_That second man,' _Suzuno thought, listening intently as she stepped closer toward the wall to try and listen through the doors. _'That was Tatara!' _

"Recognize you?" she heard the Emperor say, and she could almost imagine him sipping his wine now. She giggled at the thought. "Well, truth be told, I wasn't sure until dinner last night. But now I'm sure it's you, Kashou."

As she heard the name, Suzuno's heart nearly stopped. It took her a moment to regain conciousness of her surroundings. _'Tatara . . . I'm sure that's him talking with the Emperor. Kashou. His real name is Kashou?' _

Even then, a million questions sprang through her mind as she edged closer to a wall where the voices seemed less clouded. She wondered how Tatara of all people, the same man who spent years of his life in the Haunted Mountain, was connected to the Emperor of all of Sairou. She never questioned his past ever since she met him, but this just seemed too hard to resist not understanding.

"So . . ." it sounded as if the Emperor placed a glass on the surface of something while he spoke, "You are a Warrior of Byakko. I wouldn't expect any less from someone like you. Your father would be proud."

There was a silence, and Suzuno was sure she had found the door to the room. She kept her back to the wall, sliding against it as if she were sneaking into a hideout. She inched closer to the entrance as quietly as she could, thankful there was a crack in the door. She peeked through to watch the two of them.

It was a library room, a huge one with an endless wall of books stacked in rows all the way up to the high ceiling, columns to hold it and keep it from crashing down. There was a set of stairways connecting on an inside balcony of sorts, and that top part too was littered with a mass amount of tomes. Sitting on a fluffy and short, comfortable chair with a table for his wine glass was the Emperor. Sitting near the top of a ladder with wheels that connected to the bookshelf, flipping through a volume as he spoke was Tatara.

"I never thought I would be a warrior of all people," Tatara said, placing the book he was looking in casually on the top of the shelf instead of back in its' rightful place. He picked up another one from the top shelf, a black one. "He probably thought I would never be one either; I'm not sure he'd be so proud like you believe."

"Nonsense!" the Emperor scolded, waving a hand as he looked up to the younger of the two. "He would be thrilled! When did your power come about?"

"I'd say . . . about seven years ago. Three years after he died."

'_Oh.' _Suzuno's heart sank as she listened, and she almost started to feel guilty for eavesdropping. This Tatara . . . he didn't sound the same as the kind, brave one he knew. This Tatara was speaking carelessly, almost coldly about someone's death. From the way he acted, it was as if he hated his father. _'But could he really . . .? I never thought he would hate anyone.'_

"A change of subject," the Emperor said, picking up the wine he put down earlier and sipping some of it. "Have you found your sister or brother yet?"

"_Half_ sister or brother," Tatara corrected with a smile. Although shocked at the news of a sibling, Suzuno felt at ease again, seeing his warm expresssion. At the same time he closed another book. "No, not yet. I gave up six years ago when I couldn't find out where their mother lived."

"Gave up?" the Emperor inquired.

"It seemed too much to look for one person at the time. I was only fifteen, and was still taking care of Mother. I didn't have time to go look for them."

At that moment Suzuno heard footsteps in the hall and backed away from the door, trying to walk along now while trying not to look conspicuous. She suddenly took in so much information all at once, and about Tatara no less! _'He never talked about himself before, but around the Emperor he seems so calm about it . . .'_

"Lady Priestess!" called the servant girl, Oku, as she jogged to her in the long hallway. Suzuno hadn't gone far from where she was when Oku stopped before her, bowing and greeting her. She quickly excused herself and opened the door to the library. Suzuno found this as a quick reason to walk in as well so Tatara could see her. For some reason, she just loved being around him, even if he was still mysterious.

"Ah, Oku!" the Emperor said in a chipper voice, getting out of his chair. "Is there something you need?"

"Y-Yes Sir," she replied in a meek voice. Suzuno looked at the girls' nervous expression and the way her fingers fiddled with each other over her chest as if she were nervous. Was she new and still getting used to the palace life? Oku turned to look up at Tatara, who had yet put another book on the top shelf. "Lord Tatara . . . w-well, her highness Nashie requested you to . . . to come outside to the front. Please, Sir."

She bowed again for him, looking up at him with pleading eyes, as if begging him not to let her get into trouble for disobeying the future Empress. He smiled sweetly and nodded, turning so he could climb down the ladder to the bottom. When at the bottom, he also bowed for the Emperor and dismissed himself, saying a quick hello to Suzuno.

"I'm coming too!" Suzuno said, wondering why he was acting as if she were going to stay. She walked next to him behind Oku, doing the same respectful gesture to the Emperor that the two previous to her did before she left the room. He laughed a little bit again the same way he did at dinner, making her heart flutter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied as the three walked down the hall. Suzuno noticed Oku turning her head every once in a while, as if checking to see if they were really following or not. "You just seem energetic this morning."

"How?"

"You're not normally so loud, saying things so definitely like that. And you never seemed the type to spy in on a conversation."

Suzuno felt her body tense up when Tatara said that, but she tried her best to cover it up with by laughing. It only came out as a nervous giggle, and that feeling of being ashamed filled her up again, her cheeks burning and her heart throbbing. _'So . . . he knew I was there all along? How? Is he angry?' _

She gasped a little when she felt his arms wrap around her an pull her in. She lied her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat and already feeling calmer. Something about him, just being against him like this . . . It made her feel so much better. She relished the moment as she smiled a little and nuzzled against his warm body. She was relieved that he didn't seem angry at all.

"It's alright," she heard Tatara say. He was speaking softly in her ear. "I think anyone would be curious; maybe."

"I guess," she agreed, feeling much better about speaking to him again. "You never talk about yourself, so it was sort of a neat thing for me."

"Umm . . ."

Both looked over to Oku, who seemed so unsure of interrupting the moment she looked ready to cry. The two barely realized they had stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Suzuno blushed deeply, pushing herself away and apologizing to Oku. The servant girl shook her head, saying that it wasn't their fault in the least before she turned to walk down the long passage of stairs before them. This led to the floor below them, but right away there were two more sets until they reached the ground level.

As the three walked outside, Suzuno noticed the same men diving into the river, still building that same wooden object underwater like before. Not only were they were, but Amefuri, Subaru and Lanva were there as well, all along the edge. Walking towards Suzuno, Oku and Tatara was none other than Princess Nashie, whom she had only briefly met in her time here.

"What the hell took so long!" Nashie shouted to Oku, her hands on her hips as she became nose to nose. The young lady looked as if she were about to cry again, and she held both her hands over her mouth. "How long does it take for you to go find _one person_!"

"I-I'm so sorry, your Highness!" Oku stuttered. "It's just that . . . I-I thought the Emperor would be in his room, but . . . but . . ."

"No 'buts' around here! Go back inside and help fix the morning meal!" Nashie arched her eyebrows as she backed away and crossed her arms. "Or are you going to get lost looking for the kitchen as well?"

"N-No ma'am!" With that, she turned and ran right back into the castle as quickly as she could.

Lanva, who had his legs dangling in the water, held up his hand to cover his words while he whispered to Subaru and Amefuri next to him. "Man, what a bitch she is. That girl looked like she was on her deathbed!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Amefuri replied, smiling. He turned his body so he was in the direction of the Princess, shouting, "Nashie! Could you _try_ to be nicer to Oku? You know she didn't mean it!"

Nashie stuck out her tongue childishly back at him, though there was a bit of an ironic smirk as well. "Ordering me around again? Me, the future Queen of-"

"Two countries, yes, yes. _So sorry_, you Highness."

Subaru and Lanva sniggered to each other, and after a moment of pouting even the Princess laughed. Suzuno smiled at the happy site, glad to know that the shouting wasn't the only side to Nashie. She turned to the two of them, her hands back on her hips and her face demanding, but not too serious. "Nice to see you, Priestess of Byakko."

"Nice to see you too, Princess Nashie," Suzuno replied politely, though it already seemed Nashie was turning back to the person she had called for.

"Tatara; Subaru told me your ability is to make vines and controlling plants, am I correct?"

"Yes," Tatara replied, nodding a bit.

Nashie pointed over to the contraption the men were making. All of the servant men who were diving in had planks of wood bundled in their hands. "We're building a water gate to try and capture the Serpent that has the Toroki symbol on its body. We can do fine with what we have, but your power might come in handy."

Subaru stood up from where she was seated, running over to give Suzuno a quick good morning hug. As she let go, she smiled at Tatara, who was listening to Nashie's explanation. "Tatara, would you like to help us put the water gate together? It might help us with clues to find the real Toroki."

Tatara smiled back, reaching for his necklace around his collarbone and pulling off a few of the seeds that were encased around it. "Of course I'll help. Tell me what to do."

As he walked over along with the Princess and Suzuno, Lanva, Amefuri and Subaru stood up and greeted them. Up close, the Priestess could see a sort of ring surrounding the men as they went into the water, one so thin that it would have been impossible to see it from her guest room before. It followed the servant men as they swimmed, and the Teething fish never came close than that barrier. She pointed to it, asking, "What's that?"

"It's poison," Amefuri replied, only turning his head slightly to look back at the water as he explained. Lanva had already gone back to looking far across the river towards where the forest on the far end was, finding something interesting to look at. "It's sort of a sleeping antidote for insomniacs, so if the Teething fish get close, they're asleep."

"How come it doesn't work on the people?"she asked, curious.

"Alright, well . . . so it's not really an insomnia cure, putting it that way . . . It's a tranquilizer for land and aquatic animals."

"Oh, I see."

While the rest were speaking, Lanva had caught a glance at something. It was in the water, a little bit of a distance away, shimmering just slightly.It seemed to be coming towards them; it was a long, thin, white entity. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he turned to all of the servant men still working. "Everyone, get out of the water! _Now_!"

"What for?" Nashie snapped, obviously protesting. "If you must know, I'm the one commanding everyth-" Lanva pulled on her arm despite protest, pointing in the direction of the object. As he glanced at her for a moment, were shocked expression told her she understood. "Damn."

X x x x

Truthfully, I've been waiting to give out this chapter for a long, long time! After thirty-seven chapters, you finally learn Tatara's real name and something of his past. Poor guy, he's an orphan. T.T So, Kashou . . . He knows the Emperor. Cool! XD I don't remember where I got the name from, but I like it. XD lol!

And Nashie is still so mean to poor little Oku. But she and Amefuri are perfect friends now! So, I hope you all enjoyed!

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol, yes! Guys like Ame-chan are great. XD He does deserve a girlfriend! He's so mature, but there are gonna be times when he acts almost as immature as Lanva in the near future . . . XD XD XD

Care- Wow, seriously? Hmm, I never thought of it . . . Well . . . –Thinks- Tatara would be about 5'10 or something, and Amefuri isn't that old (He's 16, but he just turned 16 a couple months before the story even started O.o) so I would think more average, like 5' 7 ½ or 5' 8. Neat question! Well, Suzuno and Amefuri have already seen each other, so they had their reunion thingy. XD It just wasn't a lot, I guess . . . I totally forgot any idea of a tearful reuinion! –Shame- lol!

Suzuno Oosugi- Yeah, Ame-chan is perfect! –Is very happy with this character- There's going to be plenty of semi-romantic hinted moments between Suzuno and Tatara; I love how Watase-sama makes the characters fall in love so quickly, but I want a slow romance for them for some reason!


	38. The Symbol of its Back

**I've been waiting to release this chapter in particular for a long, _long _time! I'm really happy with this one, and a lot of big events also happen here as well. **

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

As the servant men quickly rushed to the side, everyone already on land helped pull them up before anyone could get in harms away. Many watched the sheer speed of the Serpent as if weaved its' way in their direction once more, going at such a hasty rate that water skidded in the air around its' body as it moved.

"Tatara!" Nashie shouted, turning to the older man. He nodded, and pulled off even more seeds from his necklace, emptying a good portion of the trinket as he tossed the little pits into the water. He held out his hand, jogging a little until he was right before the water gate on the ground. The symbol on the back of his hand glowed brightly, and everyone watched in wonder as green tentacles shot out of the water in unison, tangling itself around the wooden planks and binding them together tightly.

Suzuno turned her head as she saw the men watch in amazement, and even the Princess looked stunned at how quickly their morning project seemed to be coming together. A welling of pride filled her, and she was glad that they recognized just what he could do.

She admitted, just saying one could control plants didn't sound like much, but when they actions were put to use, it was a completely different story. As the vines tightened, a heavy tread of thorns grew on them. Now everyone turned to the Serpent, who was coming ever so closer . . .

The water creature's body skidded as it swiftly turned, finally realizing the gate in its' way, but too late; the thin but muscle-built body slammed against the Watergate, cracking the wood the men had spent so much time putting together. The vines made the development hold its' ground, but the needles didn't do the damage that it was planned to make; they snapped off at the contact with the steel-scale form.

The Serpents' head drew over the water, and many of the men who were brave enough to stay and watch turned tail and ran to the castle. Just as they did, the monster took a dive to the gate again; this time, Tatara's powers couldn't hold so well together. Large pieces and planks of wood flew everywhere.

"Ah!" Suzuno shouted, stepping back as she watched one come flying at her. Her eyes were wide, and it was almost as if she could see it in a slow movement. Her concentration to everything was snapped out when she saw Lanva dart in front of her, his leg masterfully breaking the wood in two, the parts going to both sides.

"You really need to be more careful," Lanva told her, smirking at he ruffled her hair a bit. "Remember; don't freeze up!"

"Right . . ."

Lanva moved towards Subaru and Tatara took his place in front of the Priestess, now pulling off so many seeds that he had to spin it around to reach some in the back of his necklace. He tossed more of them in the water, the symbol on his hand growing even brighter. This time, thicker, conjoined vines sprouted and caught the body of the Serpent, tightly squeezing it. The water creature began to screech and flail, water skidding all around.

"Let's see how long he can take it with this," Amefuri said as he let out an acid towards the Serpent. Though struggling, he was still blinded and this made it much easier to target than when he was a free swimmer days ago during their first battle. The peachy liquid splattered right around at where the Serpents' neck would be on its' belly side, and immediately a satisfactory sizzling was heard.

Tatara pulled off more seeds again, this time throwing them at the feet of the men that were still there. Vines grew, and the warrior quickly demanded everyone grab a hold of them, and they obeyed as if he were the Emperor himself. The vines the held onto creeped into the water, conjoining with the ones already in the river and helping with hold the grip around the Serpent. The men could suddenly feel a force behind the plants, and many dug their feet into the ground.

"_Keep struggling! Come on!"_

Suzuno, who was watching the powerful thrashing from the water monster, was brought out of her thoughts when she could have sworn she heard someone calling. She looked around, seeing if it was anyone near her, but it was strange. It didn't sound like it was close in the least. What was even stranger to her as she watched everyone else helping in the fight to calm the Serpent was that no one else noticed.

"_Please, you can do it! Get out!"_

There it was again. This time, Suzuno was sure it wasn't her imagination, even if there wasn't so much as a flinch from her friends and the men. She turned, looking far across to the woods on the end of the castle. She never questioned what was in there, not ever finding a reason to, but this time something was drawing her there. _'Something is there . . .'_

"Amefuri!" Subaru, who was with Lanva helping some of the men who were injured from the wood being thrown everywhere, came next to her fellow companion. He also had a vine in his hand, and was pulling on it so hard his heels were pushing the ground. He turned in her direction, being careful not to let go. "Use your acid to poison the entire river; then there's no way it can get away!"

He looked at her skeptically, but her expression remained firm. "I'll heal you afterwards; just don't make it too much for me!"

"Alright," Amefuri replied as he handed her the rope-like plant. She already seemed to be having a lot of trouble with keeping her ground, but with so many people helping to keep the Serpent at bay she was doing fine. Amefuri started with his right arm, closing his eyes and leaning over the river to let the drippy contents pour in. Water from the thrashing splashed in his face, but he ignored it.

After a few moments he opened his eyes, looking down at creepily orange water. He used his left hand to hold his other shoulder where he had stopped, his palm over the sore red. It was throbbing a considerable amount since it was so rare he used that much of his body to make an acid. Sweat mixed with water on his pained expression. He couldn't wait until it was over so Subaru could turn back time on his body.

The water began to bubble slightly, the acid mixing in and heating up the liquid as it brightened in color and spread around the Serpent. Its' screeching became even louder, but unfortunately what Amefuri had chosen was melting away at the plants. Though in pain, the Serpent was quickly binding itself free of its' prison. Amefuri felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Lanva next to him.

"Hey," he started, his eyes completely focused on their enemy. "Is the acid you put in the water going to hurt people?"

"What?" Amefuri asked, though with his friends' expression he was sure he had to answer quickly. "No, it's another type that humans are immune to- _Hey_!"

Lanva dove into the water as soon as he heard the words, earning a scream from Subaru and a curse from Amefuri. He swam quickly to the Serpent, which was still blinded well enough that it couldn't move entirely. He grabbed hold of one of the melting vines that was starting to wear off the creature and pulled on it, his hands trying to find grip on the slimy scales.

"That idiot!" Nashie, who was also helping with the vines, shouted. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Maybe he thinks there's a weakness on the Serpent?" Subaru suggested. She was standing at the edge, her hands near her mouth and her nails being bitten slightly. Amefuri could easily tell how nervous this was making her.

Lanva kept using the vines on the body of the Serpent to pull him up until he was at the near the top, his body on the back at the heard of the monster. He gripped at the plants tightly, thankful that they had yet to be loosened from Amefuri's acid. He pulled at a vine to drag him a little higher but it slipped. He caught his hand on another one and his eyes widened.

"You guys!" he shouted as best as he could, his hands gripping the vines tightly as he yelled. "This thing is a Toroki creature! It's got the symbol on its neck here!"

"What!" Everyone shouted in unison, all of them equally surprised.

Nashie nodded, grunting at she pulled further on her vine, even if it was starting to become futile. _'I knew it . . .'_

Lanva was the only one who could see the phenomena of light, which glowered over like a tattoo over the Serpents' body. It was embedded into the fresh, silver scales. Gripping onto a vine with his one hand tightly, Lanva felt there was nothing better to do before finding a weakness near the face the touch it, just to see if it had any effect.

Almost instantly the dazzling white light shone brighter than ever, and the cry of the Serpent stopped as its' body froze in midair. Lanva watched in fascination as the symbol itself chipped away from under his hands like broken glass, the scales following. All of them splashed into the water individually and the head itself was separated from the carcass, withering away into little sand pearls. Before he knew it, there was nothing but floating vines to hold onto and he too fell into the water.

"Lanva!" Subaru called as she kneeled by the water, pulling him out quickly as he swam to the shore side. She gripped him tightly in a fierce, protective hug, then began pulling off his clothes in a rushed manner. "Oh, you'll get a cold fast with these . . ."

"What did you do?" Amefuri asked, looking over at the result. Little silver chips were floating in the water, the light from the sun reflecting off of them and sparkling the river more than ever before. It was an ironically beautiful site from a creature that was so deadly.

Lanva shrugged, moving his arms accordingly as Subaru pulled off his shirt. The warrior was surprised he hadn't made one of his usual jokes about it. "I dunno. I just touched the symbol."

"Really? That's all?"

"I guess . . ." Lanva started, smirking, "This brings us one step closer to defeating our enemy!"

Tatara had long since let his grip fall of the vine he was holding, and he looked around to see that others were doing the same thing. Many were flexing their fingers, trying to get the life back in them after holding on so hard to the plant. He smiled, glad that there didn't seem to be anyone too badly injured aside from a few hit from the wood.

But, as he looked around for the person he was trying to find, he realized that she was the only one who wasn't around. He doubted she would run; she proved herself to be someone to stay and help in a fight already, but she had yet to shield herself before another. He walked up to Lanva, Amefuri and Subaru near the edge. All of them noticed him. "Have you seen Suzuno?"

"Suzuno?" Amefuri repeated, being the first to look around. Before he was watching Lanva and his ridicules yet life-saving stunt but now . . . "She's not here."

This river," Suzuno said to herself as she paced down to the river line, "It's so long!"

Again and again as she walked to and into the woods by the castle, she was sure she was hearing someone. It was almost a surreal voice, more in her head. She had thought before that someone around her during the battle was shouting, but now that she was in a much quieter area, she knew that wasn't so. The voice was now a much clearer, whimpering sound.

Suzuno braced herself as she pressed her hand against a tree in the woods and stepped over a branch, following as the volume of the whine became just a little louder. No matter what, she had to prepare herself for what she was about to find, even if it sounded like whatever was making this noise in her mind was under great pain.

It was becoming darker in the woods the further she walked in; she could see the light barely from the entrance behind her, and the leaves from branches covered the thick top together in layers. She continued to walk and turned her head for just a moment when she turned around a trunk to see if she could still catch the light. In that moment her leg caught something and she fell to the ground, luckily catching herself with her hands.

'_Ow,' _she thought, sitting on her knees and wiping off the moist dirt from her hands. A little redness was in her palms; a scratch. Though the river quickly thinned as it came into the woods it was still to her right, and she dipped both her hands in to avoid dirtying the white gown she was wearing further. It wasn't even hers; she would rather it be wet from her hands than dirty.

The crying she heard before came again, this time louder than ever. This time, it wasn't even in her mind. She turned her face in one direction, her long hair swinging as she did so. There was nothing, but when she turned her head the other direction, she was surprised to see someone lying against a tree trunk, easily hidden with shadows.

Suzuno quickly stood, wanting to turn away from what she was trying to find in case they were any danger, but she decided to stay. And once she realized who they were, she was glad to. It was a little boy with stunning, perfect golden blond hair and large, wet blue eyes. His skin, though pale, was massacred with bruises and scrapes on his face, arms and legs. He was looking up at her in panic, his thin, bony hands holding onto each other so much that his nails pressed into his skin and bled.

"Who . . .?" Suzuno said quietly, wondering if it was her place to ask. She kneeled a little, one hand on her knee while the other held out to the person before her. He looked down at it skeptically, moving back a bit against the tree he was on as if trying to get away. He was still sniveling, but he hadn't said a single word. Suzuno smiled. "It- It's okay. Let me help you . . ."

She cautiously reached her hand out a little forward again, trying her best to gain his trust. He back away some more, then his eyes closed, his limp body falling forward. Before his head could hit the ground Suzuno caught him in her arms. She could feel tiny, quick breaths when she held her hand in front of him. She looked down at his face, frowning.

'_He so pretty,' _she thought, adjusting to find a way to pick him up so she could walk back to the castle with him. She had opted for the way both Amefuri and Tatara had carried her before, their hands on her back and under her legs, but her arms were a little weak to keep up the stance for long. The boy was almost too thin for it to be healthy, but that didn't mean he wasn't heavy. _'Giving him a piggy-back ride will probably be easier.'_

With the boy on her back securely held by her arms, Suzuno did her best to hurry back to the castle. She wondered what everyone would think when she brought someone new into the castle.

X x x x

Well, as long as we've gone without a Warrior, I think we can all guess who the little blonde boy is. –Gasp- He has the same characteristics as Nakago does! But how can that be? XD Hahaha . . . Only I know! –Is so super happy right now-

Care- Well, 5'10 is a bit short for Tatara . . . Besides, Lanva is actually 6'0! Or I always imagiend him so . . . so maybe they could both be 6'0 or so? I think of them both as tall people, but I don't really see Lanva as taller then Tatara . . . I still see Ame-chan as a pretty average-height guy though. XD lol! How's that?

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yes, I feel a bit sorry for Oku too. XD Did you know that she was originally not going to have any more scenes other than that first one wher she woke up with Ame-chan? Lol, I changed that pretty quickly! I think she's such a cute-pie. XD lol! Hmm . . Yes, that would be hard to deal with. But, he's so cool that no one would care! –Knows that's not true- XD XD XD

RabidMantisGirl- Yes, I can't believe it myself! O.o It's almost crazy that I've kept up with it this long . . . It's my longest story to date, and I don't feel like quitting in the least! I'm very proud of it. :C I'm gonna cry when it ends too! It's a part of me now . . .

Suzuno Oosugi- Me too! XD I love Nashie and Ame-chan's relationship; it's so honestly sincere! But then again, I guess a lot of relationships in this story are like that, only in different ways. Yes, I do have plans with his sibling in the future. XD It'll be a while off though!


	39. Toroki of the Byakko Seven

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

His eyes were closed, but his mind was awake. He could feel a soft cushioning around him, and smiled in the sweet feeling. He hadn't felt anything this comfortable in such a long time. As he turned, pulling the warm substance with him, he winced. He felt a pain strip through his body, and he slowly opened his eyes.

Before him were many people he hadn't seen before. One was a woman with long lavender colored hair, next to her sitting a man with silver hair and dark skin. Next was a tall man standing with long brown hair, and then another one with short hair of the same color, only lighter. Lastly, he noticed the same shimmering green eyes and the same blonde from before. His tired, lazy mind jolted and he sprang up, backing as far up into the wall as he could. He still refused to say a word.

Ryeu-Chou-Rai, the King's attendant passed between Amefuri and Suzuno and in his old, wrinkly hands was a warm cloth. The boy looked down at it like it cautiously, but when he saw no threat to it he cautiously lied back down in the feathery divan and let the old man place the cloth on his forehead. It was warm and sizzly, which made him feel sleepy again.

"I don't get it," Lanva said in his backwards chair, looking around to everyone else. He spoke as if the boy weren't there with them. "He's not totally better, but you said you rescued him, Suzuno. Why's he acting so hostile?"

"It looks like he was abused," Subaru concluded, and Tatara nodded as well. The female warrior noticed a glare from the little boy as she said it. "He probably isn't too fond of people if that's the case."

"Then if he can understand our language, he should know that I wouldn't waste my time beating some kid."

Amefuri snapped at his friend, angry at his sarcastic words. "_Lanva_! Abuse is a different story; you don't believe what anyone says, no matter what. If that is what happened he doesn't care what you say." Suzuno looked to Amefuri, noticing something about him that seemed offended. A rare moment. He met eyes with blond underneath the covers. Trying to avert the gaze, the boy closed his eyes and shuffled so that his head was underneath the covers, not caring that the cloth on his forehead was slipping a bit. "I'm right, aren't I?"

There was a heavy silence in the room, and the only sign that the boy was even there was the steady rise and fall of the covers over top of him. No one wanted to ask him to come out from under there, knowing full well he was going to refuse.

After a moment Subaru became the brave one amongst them, reaching out slowly across to the center of the bed and pulling down the covers just enough to see the boys large, crystal blue eyes. From the way his eyebrows were arched, she imagined his face was in a cute pout; angry, but for some reason still cute. She smiled softly, trying her best to keep her hand close without actually touching him. "Hello. My name is Subaru; I'm a Warrior of Byakko, from the legend."

This little sentence already seemed to peak his interest, though the boy tried his best not to show it. He looked up into her sweet eyes, then to her hand and turned his body so he was facing the other direction. She continued to speak, nonetheless. "I don't know what happened, but my power is to turn back time on people. I did try it on you throughout the days while you were asleep. I could only go back five days before I had to stop. I'm sorry I couldn't help as much as I wanted . . ."

There was another long silence, then everyone turned their heads as the door to the guest room they were in opened. Walking in was Princess Nashie, a newly groomed and snowy white Aoi-Yuki in her arms. The moment she was in the room the little tiger hopped out her arms and into the ground, running in the direction of the bed. Suzuno turned and bent down to pick her pet up, but instead he jumped on the bed.

Aoi-Yuki's little paws stepped onto the surface of the bed, walking silently closer to the boy. When he came so that he was right behind his back the animal rubbed his head against the boys', and the blond swiftly turned around. The moment he saw the tiger however, instead of scowling he smiled widely. He pushed the covers off of him and sat up, pulling Aoi-Yuki into a tight hug around its middle. "_Byakko_!"

'_Byakko?' _Suzuno thought, looking around to see everyone's skeptical expression. However, unlike everyone else who was wondering how he suddenly had a connection to the Priestess' pet, she had other ideas. She wasn't sure if this was part of the hint that had been given to her, but she had learned through her journey in Sairou so far that it was much better to try than let it bother her. "Are you . . . Toroki, of the Byakko seven?"

The boy glared at her with a cute pouty expression, Aoi-Yuki still in his arms. He scratched the animals' ears a little before taking his long, flaxen hair and pulling it over his shoulder to the front, turning his body a bit so the others could see. On the back of his neck surrounded by a circle of a deep, red, gouge was the symbol meaning 'turtle's nose'. Suzuno smiled with relief, trying her best to ignore the gash that seemed to be infected. "You are!"

"_Hey_!" Lanva stood from his chair and pressed one foot against the top of the bed, leaning close to the boy now known as Toroki. His expression was fierce, as if trying to look intimidating. "If you're Toroki and Suzuno _just_ happened to find you right after the fight with the Serpent, does that mean it was _you_ who was causing all the trouble with the monsters! In Kutou _and_ Sairou!"

For a moment the two locked eyes just as Amefuri and him had done moments before. There was a pause, then Toroki smiled and squeezed Aoi-Yuki's tummy, rubbing his cheek against the baby's head. "Awwww! You're so _cute _Byakko! I haven't seen you in forever! I love how clean your coat is, and you smell so nice, like girls perfume!"

Lanva looked as if he was fuming, being ignored by some little boy who would rather talk to an animal than him. Before he could shout any obscenities Subaru clamped her hand over his mouth and pulled him away from the bed, giggling a bit from the adorable site before her. She whispered into her fiancée's ear, "Don't get upset, he's only a child. He must think Aoi-Yuki is Byakko because our Guardian God is the tiger."

Though still with a childishly annoyed face that, strangely enough, much resembled Toroki's, Lanva sighed and nodded, giving her the 'ok' to uncover his mouth and let him be free to speak again whenever he wished. She was glad to see he wasn't lying, and had very well kept his mouth shut.

Nashie, who had walked forward to the bed while everyone was giving their full attention to Aoi-Yuki, was standing on the other side of Suzuno. She turned to the Priestess, not as wooed by the cuddling as Subaru was. "Suzuno. How did you know that this boy was Toroki of the Byakko seven?"

"Well . . . I actually guessed," Suzuno said, laughing a little. She turned away from the bed and scurried over to a dresser across the room, picking up the scroll that had been given to her by the Emperor. She opened it up as she walked back, her eyes scanning. She smiled as she found her clue and pointed to it, her other hand holding the top of the parchment.

"It's right here . . . Toroki's clues are '_Byakko_' and '_Bravery'_. The first thing you-" she looked at Toroki for a moment "-said was Byakko. And I guess if everything about what he think happened to you is true then . . . you'd have to be very brave."

Suzuno was surprised to see the astounded look on the young boy's face, his cheeks lined with a tiny bit of pink when she spoke to him. His large blue eyes seemed smitten, though she couldn't very much tell. Before she could read the new expression on his face he turned back to cuddle Aoi-Yuki, who was begging for attention by pressing his two front paws on the boys' chest.

"Okay," Lanva nodded, agreeing with what Suzuno said. "That sounds right, but I still think this brat was the one who caused all of the Toroki incidents too. Come on, who else could? Even if he's a half-pint something tells me he's done something he's not telling us about."

"_Lanva_!" Subaru snapped, throwing her fiancée a defiant stare as she hit the front of his shoulder lightly to get his attention. "I told you, the poor boy is just a child. And those marks on him show he wouldn't even have the strength to make all the monsters in Sairou and Kutou go haywi-"

"And what if I did?"

All eyes were turned towards rather cold eyes and a devilish smirk. The innocence in Toroki's face had gone and a dark lust flickered in them. Aoi-Yuki licked the side of his face, the warmth of the little animals' tongue bringing him out of the trance he was in.

"You _see_!" Lanva shouted, getting ready to lounge himself on the bed, "He _admits_ it! He's the one who's been killing _everyone,_ the little-!"

"Knock it off!" This time Amefuri was the one who had to grab hold of Lanva, standing behind him and locking his arms around the taller mans' shoulders. "He didn't admit anything; he's just provoking you because you're being an _ass_."

The older of the two stopped struggling, pouting like a child again and sitting back down. He crossed both his arms over the back of the chair and rested his chin on it, averting his eyes to try and find something interesting on the wall. "Hmph. Fine, don't believe me."

Amefuri ignored the last bit his friend had said and smiled at Toroki. The boy was lying back down now, yawning widely without bothering to cover it up in a polite manner. He giggled when the baby tiger looked down into the hole curiously before jumping away when he playfully snapped his jaws shut. Amefuri stepped closer to the bed, getting his attention.

He threw a peculiar look at Lanva when he spoke, but mainly he kept his focus on the young warrior. "We're sorry about him. My name is Amefuri; I'm also a member of the Byakko Seven. These two are Tatara and Subaru-" he pointed to whom he was talking about when he spoke, and leaned closer to Toroki, trying to keep his awareness. "Do you understand?"

Without a word Toroki nodded, for once focused on someone fully. He was quiet, waiting for Amefuri to continue, which he did. As he did, he looked to Suzuno, who looked like she had spaced out for a moment staring at the young boy. She snapped back to reality, smiling and waving just a little bit. "This is the Priestess of Byakko, Suzuno Oosugi. She came from another world and needs your help, just like she needs mine."

Another long silence followed and Suzuno worried that she might've done something wrong, even though there was nothing in particular she did. _'What if he was offended that I was staring at him and not paying attention?' _she thought, looking around at the rest of her companions. They were all also looking at Toroki, but they didn't look to be gaping as she had. She suddenly felt very embarrassed and small, but at the same time she felt she could justify. _'He's just so pretty . . .'_

Toroki looked down at Aoi-Yuki with his large azure eyes, a curious appearance on his face. He held the animal's front paws with his hands as he spoke, but unlike a normal feline he did not protest. "Is it true, Byakko?"

Aoi-Yuki yawned in answer, then tackled the boys' chest with his forehead where he was welcomed with more affection and petting. A second came by and Toroki met eyes with Suzuno, who made sure this time to stay alert. His eyes looked very sad and pleading to her, but it melted her heart how endearing he was.

"Priestess," he started, his eyebrows knitting. "Please, will you take me home? I miss my uncle."

"Your uncle?" Suzuno repeated, curious. He nodded.

"Please, take me to see him! I haven't seen him for over two months. I . . . I need to warn him about Reikoku! If you do, I'll help you! I promise!"

Suzuno was amazed and almost heartbroken when the large orbs of blue began to wet. She covered her mouth, biting her lip and almost wanting to cry herself; she could almost feel the pain he was going through, even if she didn't completely understand. But at the same time, she really did know when it came down to the basics. _'He's been so hurt . . . and all he wants to do is go home. . . '_

"That name . . ." Nashie muttered, gathering the parties' attention. Suzuno at first didn't understand what she was talking about, but the powerful woman quickly let her presence be known as she lightly pushed Amefuri out of the way of the bed to speak to Toroki. She had one knee and one hand pressed on the bed. "Reikoku. That's one of the promising soldiers of the Kutou Army, right? Under Commander Shuri?"

Lanva had long stopped holding such a stubborn face, being just as moved as the Priestess by the young boys' teary, anxious face. "Wait a sec . . . I know that guy! He's the guy who went missing about two months ago along with Commander Shuri's-"

'_Oh,' _Suzuno thought, understanding. No one had spoken out loud yet, but it was as if everyone had said it already. She remembered the very same story Danko in Midoru had told her about the mysterious disappearance of the two people. She never thought another event so important to the world would connect to her.

"So . . ." Suzuno said out loud slowly, barely realizing she was even talking out loud, "Toroki is Commander Shuri's missing nephew."

X x x x x

Yeay, we're here! Officially and told, after . . . –counts- 30 chapters? Didn't Tatara come in chapter nine? I think! And this is thirty-nine? Gosh! 30 whole chapters without a new warrior . . . I hope the next one is revealed a little quicker than that!

But anyways . . . how do you all like him? XD It's Shuri's nephew! He's going to have a huge role for the next story arc, so keep him in mind!

Kaeru Soyokaze- -giggles- Oh, yes. What we don't really know is . . . Lanva is really a super-genius who is smarter than everyone in the entire story: D Just kidding. He's just lucky.

Care- XD I wish! Nakago was always hawt. But an ancestor of Nakago, perhaps? I don't really know myself, but he is part of the same clan! XD

Suzuno Oosugi- Yes, makes total sense:D I think it'd be cool to try and connect the two somehow. People of the Pin tribe are so pretty, don't you think? Flawless!


	40. Going back to the Capital

**Chapter Forty **

Everyone was standing before the castle, the morning sun rising. The party spent the night at the castle once again after hearing Toroki's story, and had agreed to leave to journey back to Kutou. Inmetsu was their original destination anyway, even if everyone was quite sure there would be no more _Toroki_ creatures.

"Well," Suzuno said, smiling at the Emperor before her and bowing respectively. Her school clothes were finally properly washed, and though worn and ripped from so many days of traveling the servants of the castle repaired and tailored them with skill. She loved the luxury in the palace so much; she almost wished they didn't have to leave. "Thank you so much for the hospitality!"

"For the Priestess?" the Emperor said, chuckling. He also bowed, surprising her a little. As he stood up, with a smile he gave her a tight hug. "Come back anytime you need it; Sairou is on your side, Priestess."

"Umm . . . Lord Amefuri?" Oku, who was standing next to the Emperor, turned a deep red as she looked to the young man she called. Her voice was quieter than ever and her face focused on the ground, one of her hands covering her mouth. She was mumbling the words they were so hard to say. "Please . . . c-come back whenever you wish it."

"I will," the warrior replied, nodding. He turned to Nashie on the other side of her Father, who was also looking to him. He smirked when he saw her prideful expression, waiting for her to speak. "Come on, I know you want to say it!"

"Say _what_?" the Princess snapped, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue. Her voice was harsh, but still playful when she spoke. Lanva and Subaru giggled, and even Suzuno had to hold back from the adorable scene. Nashie put her tongue back in her mouth and walked to Amefuri, coming especially close to his ear and whispering so no one else could hear. "Please . . . If you ever meet Sousui, tell him I love him."

"Is that it?" he said, smiling and shrugging. As she back her face away so they could see each other he gave her a small peck on the lips, making her face turn far more crimson than even Oku's. "Sorry; you'll have to tell him that yourself!"

No one heard what she had said to him but at the same time no one could resist laughing out loud. Suzuno turned her head slightly behind her to see if Tatara was among the cheer, and her face lit was when she saw him covering his mouth politely as he laughed. Her chest warmed at the sight. _'Tatara . . .'_

Suzuno was drawn away from her thoughts when she felt a tug on the outer cape she was wearing, one that for once wasn't part of the man she was gazing at. She looked down to see Toroki's eyes and her heat melted; Tatara was handsome, but this little boy was just _adorable_. "Please, can we go to my uncle now?"

"I guess that's our cue," Subaru said, waving. She was the first to begin turning around, and everyone else followed. They stepped off of the grass-filled ground and began to walk across the bridge, waving their good-byes to the populace of the kingdom. "We hope to see you again!"

"So, you guys," Lanva started as they walked along the wooden link over the water. "Are we gonna go to Hashi again to get to Kutou? I mean, it's probably gonna have Kutou soldiers all over the place waiting for us, but it's the fastest way there."

Their shoes were loudly clonking against the boards, alerting Teething fish everywhere to swim nearby and try to take a dive at them. They were met with new, thick, brilliantly white cloths covering their bodies; they were a gift from the Emperor to help keep cool from the sun, but the scales of the Serpent they defeated were so light and strong that the little water creatures didn't stand a chance.

"I think it would be best if we traveled another way," Tatara suggested. He wasn't looking directly at anyone, but at the water that seemed to spread as far as one could see at both sides; the only proof that it had an end were the woods on the far right side, the same woods Suzuno found the fourth warrior in.

Lanva scowled at the thought. "What other way is there? We can always go by boat or something, but that'll make it even easier to capture us once we dock!"

"Hashi is just the main entrance; there's still a borderline."

"Yeah, a borderline filled with Scorpion Fish and Croteal and who _knows_ what else!"

"If it's okay with everyone," Amefuri started, waiting until all eyes were on him, "I want to go back to the Capital first. I want to go check up on my mother, to see if she's been alright these past couple of weeks."

"_No_!" Toroki said, stopping on the bridge and stomping his foot. Everyone else stopped as well, looking down. The little boy had a cute pout on his face, though he was clearly angry with Amefuri's idea. Cuddled up in his arms over top of the sheet of protection cloth he was wearing was Aoi-Yuki, who seemed undisturbed and resting. "Me and Byakko want to go _home_!"

"Actually," Subaru started, looking away from Toroki; like Suzuno, she was also very smitten with how tiny and cute he looked. She knew if she caught a glance of his big blue eyes she would agree with him. She instead, like Tatara, decided to look out into the water. "I think I want to go back to the Capital too. I miss my home."

Lanva nodded. "Yeah, nothing like home sweet home!"

Toroki stuck out his tongue at the both of them, though only an irritated Lanva saw. "Which is my point, stupid. I wanna go to _my_ home!"

"_Stupid_! Why you-"

"And . . ." Tatara said to no one in particular, though he easily got everyone's attention, "I'd like to see the Haunted Mountain. It hasn't been too long, but I still want to see it."

Toroki turned to Suzuno with his large puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip quivering. Truthfully, she wanted to pull him into the tightest hug and give him the world if he wanted it. His Celestial Ability was his in tune with nature, but this baby look he had could have just easily been one too.

"Priestess," he said in a long, beginning tone, sounding as if he were going to cry. "I wanna go home. Pleeeease, _please_? I wanna see Uncle Shuri . . ."

'_What do I say?' _Suzuno thought, glancing around at everyone else before looking down at Toroki again. _'He's so sweet, but everyone else wants to go to the Capital. They all miss home.'_

Suzuno jumped out of her thoughts when Lanva shoved Toroki a little, throwing him off balance and making him fall on the ground. Since the two were sharing coats Suzuno had to kneel a little as well, but she was more concerned if he was okay. Instead of sitting and crying, Toroki put Aoi-Yuki down and stood up to face Lanva.

"_Hey_!" he shouted, his face in a strong pout that looked more adorable than angry. "What was that for, you dumb jerk!"

"Oh, I'm _so scared_," Lanva retorted. "Stop trying to act like a baby when you don't get your way."

"You're so . . . so _mean_! You _meanie_!"

"H-How about this?" Suzuno began, a little nervous about interrupting. This was the first time they really had people who argued traveling with them; of course, Subaru and Lanva at times didn't favor each other, but they were also very close. "How about we stay the night in the Captial just once? It'll give us a chance to recover from a long walk and everyone will be able to go home."

Toroki, who had his back turned to her to face Lanva, had turned back around. She kneeled a little to match his height, her hands on her knees. He had a hard, determined frown, but after a moment even he couldn't stand turning down the request of the Priestess. He averted his eyes and muttered in a small voice, "_Fine_."

"Yes ma'am," Takao said, nodding as he spoke over the phone. He propped it between his cheek and his shoulder, both of his hands already occupied with a paper and pencil. He was writing down on a little notepad a street name and number, right underneath Puriti's scribbly handwriting of her own phone number. He smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course!" a rather worn female voice said, and he wanted to chuckle at the loud shouting of children on the other line. It sounded a bit hectic over there, so he was happy that the woman was so kind. "Puriti has always had a hard time making friends, so I understand that she was so eager to sleep over your daughter's house! I'm glad she asked you to call."

"It's nothing, really," he replied. He was curious about what Puriti's mother had said, however. "She has trouble making friends? She seemed like a very nice girl to me."

"Oh, well she has you fooled, my dear man! That young lady is a very rebellious young thing, just like her father. I'm happy she caused no trouble for you! So . . . I really feel bad for asking this, but could you pick her up after school today?"

"Today?" he inquired. "Of course! I'll gladly do it."

"Thank you! Oh . . ." Takao listened intently as he heard her talking to a child with a very high pitched voice, telling them to just give her a moment. "I'm sorry, I'll have to get off now. Kids are rowdy, you know."

Takao laughed out loud, remembering how much of a handful Suzuno was as a child. "Don't apologize, I completely understand! I wish you luck with them."

"Thanks . . . I'll be seeing you!"

Takao put down the phone on the kitchen counter when he heard the click, and smiled. She was a very nice woman, even in a household that sounded very loud. It was obvious from that one call that Puriti came from a very large family, unlike Suzuno who was an only child. _'No wonder she's so ready to grow up.'_

He was glad that he would be able to pick up Puriti in the afternoon; she seemed like a very nice girl to talk to, even if she was a little rough around the edges. Even better, she showed some concern for Suzuno, who had never made any real effort to make friends. Of course she would put a smile on when she was home, but he wasn't blind. He knew how things were.

The thought of Suzuno and her shy attitude made him frown for once as he placed the paper and pen down on the counter as well. He remembered how she used to always smile and make friends easily as a child. But she couldn't do it anymore, and it was all because of him.

Takao physically flinched as he envisioned a car on the street, completely torn in half and tumbled over, the smooth black color of the surface now twisting into a crinkled plaster. Out of a shattered window was a bloodied, still hand. Once reaching out, the bruised, almost richly violet and navy skin was limp.

He always smiled for his daughter, always tried to make things better. He always thought of the positive side, but for that there was nothing positive to find. His hand that was lightly tracing the street address to Puriti's home with his fingertips had turned into a fist, his short nails digging into his palms. He shut his eyes.

'_This was all my fault,' _Takao thought, swiftly turning around to step into the hall. He approached the entrance door to his home and opened it in a rather jerky manner, pacing down the driveway before his home and getting into his car. He leaned back in the soft, cushioned chair, closing his eyes softly as he took in a deep breath. This depressing feeling was very hard on him, it happened so rarely. But with everything happening lately, it was hard not to forget.

"Takiko," Takao said aloud, turning on the ignition to the car and backing out of the driveway. Right now the thing he wanted to do was visit The Priestess of Genbu's very grave.

X x x x x

Yeay, new chapter! Sorry this was a day late than usual. XD School has been really catching up on me . . . it's tough writing or even uploading now. But don't worry; summer is close, and I'll have plenty of time to get ahead and be prepared by then!

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol! I'm so glad you like him. XD Yup, he and Lanva are going to have a fun relationship together that I'm going to enjoy writing. Hopefully they'll get along beter someday!

Suzuno Oosugi- Yup! –Sings the Lion King- It's the ciiiiiiircle of liiiiife . . . XD Okay, it doesn't really connect like that. Lol! I'm happy you like our new warrior! I luv him too. –Hugs-

Care- Thanks! Of course I'm right:D Nakago is a total sexay bombshell. Hmm . .. Toroki's age . . . it's a secret! XD lol!

RabidMantisGirl- lol! Toroki is spooky? You're the first to say that! I hope you'll be able to like him more in the future . . . Oooh, I need to put a quick picture up before everyone has a different image of him embedded into their heads. XD lol!

Queen of the Paperclips- -Hugs- Thank you so much! I really love the Byakko Seven, and I just couldn't wait for Watase-sama's interpretation. XD I can't believe I started this story last summer! And I'm still dedicated to it. Now that's love. :D lol!


	41. Everyone Around

**Guess what? Today Chapter Forty-One is being updated early. Know why? It's Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Bouken's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! –Celebrates-**

**Chapter Forty-One**

"Oh, Priestess!" a husky, low but still feminine voice said as her feet loudly trampled across the bridge to the palace in Daini Toshi. She was leaning forward and dashing at a formidable speed, arm tugging at her side while the other gripping tightly to a large, heavy iron axe that laid on her back. Her breathing was very heavy, but even the extra weight didn't faze her.

As she stepped off the bridge she nearly slid on the muddy ground before the tall palace. Parts of broken wood were spread all over a soggy, wet earth. There were many men, those who looked like servants picking them up and putting them in large piles, but it still looked a mess.

The only female he saw along with them was a beauty with wavy, violet hair so long it nearly reached her knees and crimson, sharp eyes. Unlike the others who were dressed in simple white robes she was wearing a dark satin red blouse and chinos lined with gold. Danko's face turned a slight red when she saw her. _'She's so cute!' _

Nashie glanced up from picking up the wood with the servants to see a young blonde lady with dark skin and a thin anatomy staring at her with admiration in her eyes. She dropped with she was carrying and approached her, her arms crossed and leaning particularly on one leg when she was before the girl.

"Are you Princess Nashie?" Danko asked, and the royal nodded. Danko grinned. "I heard you were pretty, but I never imagined you were so drop-dead gorgeous!"

"Then you have a bad imagination," Nashie retorted, bringing a frown to the younger of the two. "What is your name, and why are you here?"

'_Right to the point,' _Danko thought, still impressed. The woman before her seemed just as strong minded as herself, which was nice, but in her heart she still adored the shy personality of Suzuno. "The Priestess left to go here from my home; I was hoping that she'd still be here. I need to speak with her about something important."

There was a silence between them as the two exchanged stares, Danko waiting for a reply from the woman before her. Sighing, Nashie turned around and waved a hand, walking back to the wood piles. "She left hours ago. Too bad."

"_What!_" she gritted her teeth and kicked the ground, almost causing her to slip again. She dropped the axe on her back and it felt to the ground with a _'splish!'_,dirtyingher legs with mud from the soil. She wasn't angry with the Princess for being so rude about her question, but rather she was angry with herself. She traveled far, and she just couldn't make it in time. _'I finally remembered who Rua is and I'm too late.'_

"They went to Hashi," Nashie continued as she began to pick up wood again. She spoke while she worked. "They met Toroki of the Byakko Seven and he wanted to go to his home in Kutou. He's the missing nephew of Commander Shuri."

"Commander Shuri's nephew is Toroki?" Danko said more to herself, her eyes growing large. A Kutou-born child becoming a Warrior for Byakko . . . It was amazing! Another thought struck her as she remembered why they came. "Then they _have_ met Rua!"

"Rua?" Nashie inquired. "Is that his real name?"

"Yeah . . ." Danko clenched her fists as she spoke more, a heat of anger rising in her when she thought about what she was saying. "If Rua is Toroki . . . this is bad news. They could be falling into a trap! Rua is causing all of those attacks on everyone. I'm _sure_ of it."

Without another word Danko twisted her body around to pick up her giant axe, turning toward the bridge again to run in the direction of Hashi. She had to get there, no matter what. The fact that Rua was Toroki was shocking enough, but surely they'll come into trouble if he tries to attack them. He'll catch them when they're off guard. _'I can't let that happen to Suzuno!'_

"Wait a moment!" Danko stopped as she heard the Princess shout and looked over her shoulder, still preparing to run. "If you're going to go after them, I want you to do something for me."

"I can't believe it . . ." The girl with glasses said as she flipped through the book. She, along with the other three girls that attended Jounan with Suzuno, Puriti and Kumoi were crouched in a small corner in the school bathroom, all surrounding The Universe of the Four Gods.

"Don't open it!" A blonde haired girl said, jerking the book out of her friends' hands and snapping it shut. She held up a finger as if to scold her. "You _know _what happened to Kumoi and Puriti; do you want to get sucked up in there too!"

"She right," the third girl, one with short, red hair and dotted freckles on her face said. She nodded and glanced at the cover of the book. "We have to be careful no matter what, girls. That _thing _is dangerous, no matter how you put it."

The fourth girl, one with very curly, raven black hair and pale glowing skin shook her head. She pouted. "I don't think anyone is in the book. That's stupid. Someone must have used a smoke bomb, or something weird like that!"

"Yeah, _right_!" The other three girls retorted, making the black haired her lean back at the loud noise. She put an index finger to her mouth, as if to say _'Shhh!'_. The blonde was the only one who spoke after that, but in more of a whisper so as not to get caught by wandering teachers. "There's no question about it: those two are in the book."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." The girl with glasses took back the book in her arms, laying it on her lap. She held it with both of her hands, then she glanced up at everyone else as if waiting for their approval. When no one protested as her fingers slipped under the cover, she gulped and opened the book. She flipped to the middle and her wide became wide. "_Whoa_ . . .!"

"What is it?" the other three asked, leaning in. They all gasped as they saw words appear right before them, telling a story currently as if someone were writing them down in that very book at that very moment. They watched as the girl who held it read.

" . . . The Priestess frowned as Toroki clung to her clothes, giving her the same puppy dog face she just couldn't resist. With some unwillingness to her voice she asked Lanva to give him the bread the young boy wanted, at which he replied with a pout of his own, 'Suzuno! He didn't pay for it! Why should I give it to him?'"

"Suzuno!" the blonde said, surprise in her tone. "That's the girl Kumoi hates, right? That one we poured milk all over?"

"I still say that was a mean trick," the red haired girl muttered, crossing her arms. The blonde stuck out her tongue in retaliation. She did the same.

"So . . ." the young lady closed the book, pushing her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. "We definitely know that if Suzuno can be in the book and it's writing all by itself that this thing has magical powers. So more than likely Kumoi and Puriti are in the book too."

"What should we do?" the black haired girl asked. Everyone shrugged and there was a pause of thought, then she smiled as something came to mind. "I've got it! Remember that gorgeous guy in the black car that was with Puriti? You know, the car she got out of this morning when we were waiting for her?"

"Oh yeah!" The red haired girl said. There was a pause. "What about it?"

"Well, maybe he might know something. We can all call our moms and say we'll be home late or something, then we can wait for that guys' car to come up."

"I sure hope that's not Puriti's dad or something," the girl with glasses muttered. She blushed and giggled, putting her hands to her cheeks as if swooning. "He was _dreamy_!"

"All agreed?" the black haired girl said, holding out her hand in the center. The other three clapped their hands on top as well, stacking into a sort of tower. Their faces grew cutely determined as they nodded and readied for their plan. "All together now!"

"Kuromero!" the black haired girl shouted.

"Niiro!" said the blonde.

"Kiiro!" the red haired lass called.

"Aoi!" the girl with glasses finally said.

Together they smirked as their confidence built. "Let's start!"

Takao stepped out of his black car, looking around and noticing that his was only one of few cars in the parking lot. He was glad that he didn't have to run into a funeral that day, or at least not too many people weeping. It always made himself feel a little weak when he saw such things.

He was in an open ground cemetery, a large, wide, grass and flower-filled field with tombstones scattered about in a rowed manner. There was a sidewalk to step on so as not to make a messy dirt path and a thin, silver gate surrounded the graveyard.

He walked in and past several rows, glancing down at the names he came across every once in a while. He slowed his rather quick and anxious stride when one grave in particular caught his eyes, turned, and continued to pace down that row. He stopped when he met two particular stones right next to each other.

"Takiko . . ." he said in a small voice, reading the words out loud to himself. He glanced at the next one. "Einosuke Okuda . . ."

As he bent down on his knees he reached out a hand and ran his fingers through the young girls' name, tracing the cold, marble letters. He felt a pressure rise in his stomach and he narrowed his eyes, a little wetness rushing to them. He looked down at the sidewalk he was staring down, wiping his face with his other hand and trying to stop himself from shaking. _'Please . . . don't let Suzuno and I turn out like this . . . I'm so sorry, Takiko . . .'_

X x x x x

So yes, I'm very excited because I've never kept so strongly attatched to a story. I feel it's barely begun, and yet I've written over 200 pages, 41 chapters within a year. I feel extremely proud and dedicated! And most of all, I want to thank my reviewers throughout this entire thing:

Big mega-hugs to everyone- Thank you so muuuuuuuch! You're all what keep me going!

Kaeru Soyokaze- XD I'm glad you think so! I'm going to have so much fun with the relationship between Lanva and Toroki, which is new because I've never had seriously conflicting characters since Subaru and Lanva before they went all lovey-dovey. :D Yeay!

Queen of the Paperclips- lol, yes! I can't wait to reveal it either, but I've gotta say it's a long, _long _ways off. If you thought it took forever to reveal the fourth warriors then . . . goodness, it'll probably be over a full year again before he gets revealed. Or maybe not. XD lol! I do have a special scene prepared for it though- I'm excited too:D

RabidMantisGirl- O.o Oh goodness. Toroki reminds you of this girl at your school? Lol! That's too funny! I hope you'll grow to like him as the story progresses, though you never know. Toroki is one of my current favorite characters, though I love Amefuri to bits and pieces. XD It's funny how I'm forty-one chapters into this and I still feel I haven't pinned down his personality! I guess that's why he's so dynamic. But then again, everyone loves him! So it's fun! –Dances- XD

Suzuno Oosugi- Ack! XD It's gonna be a while before Puriti and Kumoi come into the story again, but I do know when they're going to be going on. And I hope to be able to put more into both Takao and Suzuno's past in the story, because it's supposed to really reflect why the both are the way they are today. Yes! I'll try my hardest not to make it too far away, though I can't make any promises.

LiL-pUnK-pNaY27- Yup, updating right now! I'm very happy you like this story. :D Is there anything in particular you like about it?


	42. Finally at the Capital

**New chapter! Sorry this was a day late; tests have been hurtful on meh! T.T If things slow down a little in the future, sorry! XD I'm trying my best. **

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Suzuno's party was very lucky they had set on their journey so early in the day. Though there were already many instances where certain members couldn't get along with each other, the constant pace allowed them to reach the Capital, their destination for the night, at dark. It was completely silent as they entered in, so the shouting they caused as they entered sounded rather loud and echoed down the street ways.

"You _jerk_," Toroki muttered as he stomped ahead of everyone else, only turning his head to glare at the man he was speaking up to. On the journey he had opted to walk more freely instead of sharing a cape with the Priestess. "_One_ little piece of bread for Byakko! That's _all_ I wanted!"

"And I said _no_!" Lanva shouted back, getting ready to pounce on the younger boy. Amefuri pulled on his clothes to hold him back, his face looking equally annoyed from how much the two argued. "How hard is that to understand? I'm the one catching bounties so we can eat. I deserve my food!"

"But wasn't it Ame's money?"

" . . ."

"That's _right_!" Toroki said, a sarcastic smile on his face as he stuck his tongue out towards the older of the two. "You can't find any bounties right now. Ame gets his money 'cause he sleeps with beautiful women. Maybe you should try it too? Although I bet you won't find any girl who'd even try it with you!"

"Should a . . . child say something like that?" Suzuno questioned, keeping her voice low. Subaru stood next to her, shaking her head disapprovingly. While Lanva was still fuming, Toroki was still going on, knowing he was the one to win the battle.

"Oh, but I guess you _could_ try to get some money out of men? You think they'll like you?" He squeezed tightly at the belly of the little tiger he was holding in his arms and rubbed his cheek on the back of Aoi-Yuki's head, blushing at the softness of the fur. "What do you think, Byakko? You think he'll be able to get a couple of guys?"

"Shut _up_ you little brat!" Lanva shouted, still struggling against Amefuri. He only stopped when Subaru stepped in front of him, her hands on her hips and her face angry. He raised an eyebrow, immediately calming down but wondering why she was there. "What?"

"He's only a child," Subaru said, tapping her fiancé's nose with her finger almost playfully. She smiled, and he had completely forgotten about Toroki as she held his hand. "Remember; we're home now!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, looking down the patted street. Only the little lamps outside of the homes showed any signs of buildings. He suddenly pulled Subaru into a tight hug, the realization coming in. It hadn't been too long, but he was truly happy they were back. They were home.

When he let go of Subaru he turned around to see Suzuno standing between Amefuri and Tatara, since Toroki was still ahead waiting impatiently for everyone else. Lanva grinned to the Priestess, putting a thumbs up. "You know our house is a little out of the Capitals' way, only about an hour or something like that, so . . ."

"I hope you make it okay," Suzuno said, waving. She was glad that the two got along so much better than they had when she met them at first; watching them hold each other made her think of small, romantic fantasies of her own. _'Maybe with Kashou . . . Tatara . . .' _

She looked down as a blush rose to her cheeks, even though it was so dark no one could possibly see it. When she looked upwards again, Subaru and Lanva were barely in view, already going towards their house. She giggled as she noticed that the young man's hand was sneaking down towards a place his future wife would slap him for. _'Hope it doesn't hurt!'_

She heard another set of footsteps walking and looked up next to her, noticing that Tatara was gone. She stared ahead and caught him in view, his silver cape sparkling under the lamps' light, making him easy to spot. She started to run only a little, just enough to catch up to him. When she did reach him she grabbed the back of the cape with one of her hands, forcing him to stop. He turned only a little to see her. "Wait a second, please . . ."

"Is something wrong?" Tatara asked her in that sweet voice of his. More and more these days, just hearing it made her giddy. She tried to hide it, though sometimes it was hard since she couldn't help but smile. She was lucky that everything was so dim, but he could see her just well enough to tell she was shaking her head. The hard scales on the cape jingled at the swift movement.

"No, nothing's wrong!" She reassured, letting go of him finally. She looked down, averting her eyes as she tried to form the words. "It's just . . . that . . . When you stay the night at your house . . . can you wait there? I'll go see you there . . . in the morning . . . if . . . if it's okay . . . Is it?"

There was a silence, but as he closed the gap between the two she nearly lost her breath when she felt his soft lips kiss her forehead lightly. They were dry, but they sent a tingling feeling through her spine and to her whole body. She froze.

When she caught her breathing again she slowly glanced up at him, and thankfully for her Tatara was still there with his smile. She opened her mouth to speak, then she shut it, realizing she had nothing to say. What _could _she say to that? Suzuno thought back to her very first kiss, which was stolen by Amefuri to heal her from poison. She suddenly found it strange how she had words for that, but nothing for something that was smaller.

But at the same time, it wasn't smaller . . . Because it was Tatara, it was so much _more_.

"You can come in the morning," he told her, standing up straight. His voice was even more flattering to her than ever before, and for a moment she almost wanted him to leave for a second just to give her time to calm down. But only for a second. "I'll wait for you."

Now she found her voice. She smiled shyly, feeling beads of sweat on her face and being thankful they weren't there just a moment ago. She raised a hand, waving the fingers a little bit. "Yeah . . . Bye . . ."

She almost hated the words she chose for some reason. _'Bye? I couldn't have said thank you or anything nicer?'_

Even Tatara waved a little, mimicking her little pattern, then he turned around and walked away. She watched him, her face still tainted with pink, until he was so completely out of sight that even the silver cape was no longer visible.

Suzuno was only stirred out of her trance when she felt a tug at her school uniform skirt, which turned out to be Toroki looked up at her with a curious expression. She looked to the other side of her and realized Amefuri was next to her too, only his face didn't seem nearly as sweet. It looked almost . . . _'Angry?' _

"Is he your boyfriend?" Toroki asked, making Suzuno's heart jump again. He, however, didn't seem to catch anything odd of the sort. Then again, as sweet as he looked, he was the same child who seemed like he could easily talk about sex as well as Amefuri could. "He looks like it. Both of you are quieter than everyone else."

"Well . . ." she started, not sure how to explain. _'Truthfully, I'm not sure how a relationship even starts . . . I guess in Tokyo if Tatara kissed me like that, even if it was just on the head, people would think I'm his girlfriend. That's actually really nice, but here . . . Amefuri kissed me and he and I are only friends.'_

"Well, Ame is sorta quiet too," Toroki continued, not waiting for her to answer. He put a finger to his lips, looking up at the clear, dark sky. There were no clouds, so among that black were millions of shining stars floating above them. "But he's not shy-quiet. You're not shy-quiet either though, Suzuno. Just sorta." He giggled. "Tatara's not shy-quiet either . . . I don't know! All three of you are nice together."

'_All three?' _Suzuno thought. She wondered what Toroki meant by that as he smiled. But what she paid even more attention to, since he seemed like he was going in circles with what he was saying was the fact that he didn't see her as shy. Everyone else she met had; it was the first time anyone commented otherwise. Maybe it was because she was older than him? Or had she really changed that much? Is she did, it would without a doubt be thanks to her friends . . .

She turned as she heard Amefuri chuckle boyishly at Toroki's little comment. Toroki described them all the same way, but she guessed it was because he had barely known them a day. She already knew the drastic changes between them. "So Toroki, if that's what you think of us three, what do you think of Subaru and Lanva?"

"Hmmm . . ." Toroki thought some more, walking ahead. He didn't really know where he was going, but Suzuno and Amefuri began to move as well, the older two slightly inclining towards Amefuri's home. "Subaru and Suzuno are the same too; they remind me of my mom . . . And Lanva is just a dork."

Even Suzuno couldn't help but laugh at that one; no modest giggles could ever come out of something so brutally honest. As the older two laughed, Toroki looked around curiously, first as if in wonder and then a second later in worry. He jumped in front of the two of them, almost looking like he was ready to cry again.

"You guys!" he started, his voice wavering as his eyes became unrealistically deep and baby blue. "Have you seen Byakko? He's not heeeeeeere . . ."

"Byakko?" they both said, but Suzuno was the first to understand. "You mean Aoi-Yuki?"

He made no comment about the different names, but continued, his hands on the outside of his cape nervously fiddling with the scales, almost as if he were picking them off. He looked behind him again in the direction they were walking, sniffling as if he had already been crying. "He isn't here . . . I want Byakko . . ."

Instead of going to look he plopped himself down on the ground, his hands rubbing away at his eyes as he started an almost childish whine. He wasn't too loud, but at least that wasn't all like it were an act, he really had started to cry, meaning he truly was upset. Suzuno panicked, not knowing what to do. _'I had no idea he had such a strong bond for animals . . .'_

Before Suzuno could say another word on the subject Toroki's whining ceased as Amefuri kneeled down to pick him up, settling the younger boy to sit on the back of his neck, his legs resting over the older boys' shoulders. The younger warrior had his hands close to his face like he was going to wipe his tears away, but instead he was blinking down curiously at the friendly, calm face that looked back up at him.

"Don't worry," Amefuri said, giving a momentary look to Suzuno as he started walking. She followed next to him. "Aoi-Yuki couldn't have gone far . . . besides, he wouldn't leave you alone, right?"

Toroki seemed very surprised by how calmly he reacted to him crying, as if he wasn't used to this sort of attention from anyone. Then he grinned widely, hugging Amefuri like it was a giant teddy bear, snuggling his cheek on the back of the other man's head. "Yup! We can find him!"

More than anything as they approached the house she remembered from her first visit, she was surprised with Amefuri. He, after all, had grown up with only his mother. He was an only child, and more than that, an only child who was a prostitute as early as eleven, selling his body for money. But, here he was, being almost like a grown adult, a parent, to a little boy in need. She definitely liked this side of him; then again, he really was a good person no matter how one looked at it.

Suzuno opened the door to his house for him, letting the other two walk in first before closing the door. Even Amefuri had to stop for a moment when taking a whiff of the heavy aroma that still lingered. The Priestess had completely forgotten about what a powerful punch all of the perfumes made, but she wondered how when she smelled something so strong it made her dizzy.

"I really must have been gone for a while," Amefuri muttered, settling Toroki down on his own two feet. The child went instead to sit down on the table in front of him, the part Suzuno remembered as the little kitchen. "It even made _me _feel a little tipsy."

Toroki puffed out his cheeks, frowning as he pinched his nose with his tiny fingers. In a funny voice, he said, "This place stinks! What is this?"

Amefuri ruffled the little boys' hair. "This is my house. My mother likes perfumes and she has a bit of a drinking habit so . . . she's sort of made the whole house a little scented."

"_Scented_? Is that ever the understatement of the century! This place _reeks _with some sort of crap. My nose is sensitive; it's making me _gag_."

Suzuno had no time to comment on Toroki's rather rude words; she jumped with an electrical shock running through her body as she heard something in the house crash onto the ground. The sound of flickering broken shards bounced off the walls, and Suzuno jerked her head around to see what had made such a noise. It only took her a moment that there was no evidence of such a sound in the room.

Amefuri was not so fooled, however. He waved it off to the other two, letting both Toroki and Suzuno relax. He smiled reassuringly, further calming them. "It's alright, don't worry about it."

"Do you need any help?" Suzuno asked; even though he said there wasn't a problem, it _sounded_ like a problem in her opinion. He just shook his head and walked into the hallway towards the two back rooms, leaving her and Toroki in the kitchen alone. She glanced at the younger child, and almost wanted to giggle at his embellished expression. "You look like you need a little help yourself."

"_Yeah_!" he replied, emphasizing strongly as he wiped tears in his eyes. "This place is like onions; it's making me cry and everything!"

"It doesn't bother me so much now," she said curiously, wondering why it was affecting him so much. _'Could it be because he's a child?'_

"It's just that along with talking to animals, I get their same instincts. Good hearing, good nose, good senses . . . Stuff like that."

'_Oh.' _

Toroki stood up and walked over to Suzuno, burying his face in her skirt, surprising her a bit. He held onto flaps tightly with both of his small hands. At first she thought he was just trying to cover up the smell, which she didn't blame him; she couldn't smell it so well anymore, but when she walked in it was horrible. And he had to deal with twice, maybe three times the power.

"Suzuno . . ." he said, his voice a little muffled. He sounded a little serious, even scared, which was much different than what she had already grown accustomed to. She could feel his body tremble. "I hate it. I hate being a Warrior of Byakko . . . I hate being away from home, but I hate being there. I hate everything. All of it."

Suzuno didn't know what to say to him to make him feel better; she didn't expect him to speak in such a way at all. He seemed so determined to come home, yet he's telling her he hates it there? And in the outside world too? _'Where does someone like that go . . .?'_

He didn't stop. "Reikoku . . . At home he was always so nice, and him and Amai and me used to always talk. They didn't treat me like everyone else did, like some doll. They treated me like I was a person. Then when he took me away from home . . . I was scared. He did all of these things to me. He didn't care if I cried or screamed or begged or anything . . . and no one was there to help me . . ." Toroki looked up, his serious eyes meeting her frightened ones. "No one at all."

She kept silent, afraid to speak. She was surprised when his expression turned into that of a smile, and he hugged her tightly like a son hugging his mother. "But in the forest that day . . . _you_ came. You saved me from him!"

'_That time,' _Suzuno thought, recalling the very moment she had met Toroki. She remembered his tear-stricken face, his legs and arms marked with bruises and cuts. She realized, or they had assumed he was abused, but hearing it from him directly . . . _'Reikoku . . .'_

And then to hear a thank you from him? What did she do? Was Reikoku there, somewhere nearby? She just wandered in, hearing him by coincidence. Right? Here he was, thanking her for something she had no intention of really doing. _'Is it right for me to accept this?' _

"Toroki . . ." Suzuno placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him away and kneeling down so they were face to face. She kept her face straight, though she wanted to cry from his story; never had she met anyone who had been through so much. "I promise I'll protect you; we'll stop Reikoku no matter what."

The young boys' eyes lit up, and an instant smile rose to his face as he tightly wrapped his arms around her neck, making the Priestess stagger a bit with her balance. He buried his face in her shoulder, his voice muffled. He seemed overjoyed. "Suzuno! Thank you so much! Thank you . . ."

X x x x x

So, even though Toroki can be a real brat at times, I hope all suspicions of him are gone. He really does have a lot on his shoulders, and some seriously painful memories that play a huge role in this part of the 'saga'. :D How many sagas have we really completed? Two or Three? Dunno! They're awful long though, aren't they? I wonder if anyone else considers them sagas other than me. XD

Oh, and I forgot to mention this before! About the four girls from the last chapter, Kumoi's little minions- don't worry so much about them. :D They play a small role in the real world, so they're not exactly super-duper-important characters. Lol!

Queen of the Paperclips- Yes, I'm gonna try my best not to quit this story! I may have moments where it's gonna be tough, but there's so much already that I just couldn't stop. Yes!

Suzuno Oosugi- Yes! Toroki is Rua. :D I hope you like his name; I actually came up with that before deciding he would be an actually Warrior, so it sticks with me a lot. Oh, for sure he wont attack Suzuno; this chapters shows that he actually trusts Suzuno very much, because she rescued him from 'Reikoku'. :D Go Suzuno!

silver soulless- Wow, thanks a lot! I do try my best with characters, although oddly enough for this story I have trouble with them. XD Esepcially Amefuri. Lol! But still, I'm happy you like this a lot!

LiL-pUnK-pNaY27- Hmmm . . . this chapter! Well, sort of. XD Tatara's kissed her on the forehead, but I guess it's not an official kiss. Truth be told, that wont come for quite a while! XD

RabidMantisGirl- Yeay for York Peppermint Patties! –Loves- They're so good. XD Takao (Daddy! XD), Takiko and Suzuno all have a strong connection that highly influences both Takao and Suzuno in the present, though it's gonna take a while for it to really be known. Sooorry! But I will get to it someday. Promise! XD

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol, yes:D Rua is Toroki's real name, like how Ame has Echi, Subaru has Doulin and Tatara has Kashou. I hope you remember the word from before . . . it's part of the connection to a bunch of things:D Like said before though, the girls don't play a huge role and wont come up to often, but they're there because Takao can't be all by himself. XD lol!

**POLL! XD**

Do you believe any past characters revealed are Warriors of Byakko?

1. Yes! Absolutely!

2. Nope, they're all there just to trick us!

3.Ummm . . . maybe? I dunno.

XD Just 'cause I thought it would be fun. lol!


	43. The First Night

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Sitting in the far back room, shards of glass covering the floor was a young woman. Despite her lazy look as she nearly hung over the side of the bed she was lying in, her choppy yet wavy chocolate hair drifting in her face, one would say she was nothing short of beautiful. Her pale, glowing naked skin was barely covered by bed covers, and only a brief moment later did she glance her pea green eyes to the one who walked in. "Echi . . ."

"Nice to see you again, Mom." Amefuri smiled awkwardly a little, walking over to the bed, not worrying about the glass since he was wearing boots. He helped sit her up, his hands feeling how wobbly his mothers' body was. He even wrapped the blanket around her for modesty, though he wasn't in the least embarrassed; he had seen her naked before. It wasn't a big deal to him.

Giving her a light kiss on the forehead as if it were a greeting home, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and spoke calmly, as not to disturbed any headache lurking about. "Now . . . tell me why you've been drinking again."

"Drinking . . .?" she replied in a weak voice, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. It wasn't a moment later that she leaned her head against his chest, and he could hear her sniffling. When she talked, it was in an almost unbearably loud voice, almost as if she couldn't control her tone. "Echi . . . you were gone! My baby boy, gone . . . I didn't know where you went, and I was afraid you were hurt by someone again. That you had enough, and left. Echi, I'm so happy you're _home_!"

Amefuri's smiled turned more genuine and he pulled her into a hug, comforting her as she started to cry hysterically. She was often like this, but he didn't mind at all. It made him happy that she worried about him this much. "It's okay; I won't ever leave you . . . not as long as either of us are alive."

She pushed away a little, wiping her tears from her face and beaming. She looked calm, but before he knew it, his mother was back in his arms, crying even louder. "My boy is _home_! I love you so much; I was so_ worried!_"

She silenced herself for a moment once again, and Amefuri looked down at her curiously, wondering what was the matter. She seemed alright now and she lied back down on the bed, carelessly not taking the covers with her and acting as if they weren't even there. She held her hands over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Amefuri laughed, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead again before standing up. "I'll go get you a bucket or something then. Don't get up; there's glass everywhere. I'll clean it up."

She grinned after a moment. "Better hurry up; I had eight bottles!"

"You should be dead by now, with the way you drink."

"Don't say somethin' like that about your _mother_!"

"I'm just kidding!" he replied, chuckling again. He turned around, stopping just before the door. His fingers were on the door handle, ready to open it and leave. "Mom . . ."

He waited for an answer, knowing that sometimes when she was like this she wasn't exactly quick to pick up certain things. ". . . Yeah?"

"When you're feeling better . . . there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Toroki was sitting back at the table again, watching curiously as Suzuno tried her best to prepare a meal. She didn't exactly know how to cook the same way Subaru did, but she was sure she could make the meal decent all the same. She was surprised to find that the cabinet had a few vegetables, and she was chopping them evenly to make a soup.

"Would you like to help?" Suzuno offered, only turning her face a little to look at the blonde boy. He shook his head, a frown on his face.

"No way," Toroki replied boyishly, sticking out his tongue. He drew his knees up to his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs. "I don't like knives. Reikoku cut me with his when I didn't listen."

'_He sounds so calm about it,' _Suzuno thought. Truthfully, she wasn't feeling so calm about this at all. Who was Reikoku, really? She knew his connection to Toroki, but at the same time, she didn't know what threat he was to all of Sairou and Kutou. She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to seem too eager either. After all, it must have been a hard subject for him.

"How long will it take before we can reach Uncle Shuri?" he asked innocently, his fingers fiddling with his toes. He had long taken off his shoes when he entered the house.

"I'd say a couple of days . . . maybe even three, depending on how far it is from Hashi. I don't know a lot about this world though . . ."

"That's not fast enough. If he don't get there soon and warn everyone . . ." Toroki paused, as if he didn't want to say it. "If we don't, thousands of people will be murdered in cold blood."

Suzuno heard him physically shiver at the very thought, and she was tempted to do so as well. This person . . . he spoke of him so often, and whenever he did, he was always described with cruelty and brutality. But then again, she knew it was true; Toroki literally carried the marks to prove it. "He was strange . . . He used to be like a big brother to me, then when he learned I was a Warrior of Byakko, he changed."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She had finished chopping carrots and put them in a large stew pot, beginning on greens.

"Well . . . he discovered I was a warrior on accident one day; not even my Uncle Shuri knows. That's when he changed. He thought that the power could be passed on with the symbol, and he wanted to take it. That was the first time he cut me."

Suzuno turned around to see if he would show her what seemed to be only explainable with physical means, and show her he did. She vaguely remembered the mark earlier, but back when they first met she was so busy looking at the symbol to even really notice. He turned his body and pulled his hair to the front, and on the back of his neck in a circle was a deep hollow gouge, wide and a very fleshy pink. Suzuno did not even want to imagine the event that created something so painful. _'That scar . . .'_

"He thought that if he cut out the skin with the symbol . . ." Toroki continued, putting his hair down and resuming to playing with his toes. He averted his eyes. ". . . He would be able to obtain the power of Toroki. But it didn't work, so that's why he took me away from home. He said other things, but I never really understood them . . ."

Suzuno really felt like she wanted to know now. He seemed open enough to speak about it; she was glad he could talk about everything. She was hoping he was alright with her asking her own questions. "Why does Reikoku want to take your power?"

"He wants . . ." he paused, as if he needed a moment to really think about it. "He wants to be the new Emperor. He was going to wear down Sairou and Kutou with the Toroki monsters, then he was going to kill Uncle Shuri, the Emperor . . . even Amai . . ."

"Amai?" Suzuno questioned. This name was new to her. She had heard him mention the name before and she vaguely remembered it from Danko, but she never really wondered about it until now.

Toroki didn't answer her question. Instead he smiled widely, childishly, standing up to look down into the bowl filled with vegetables. He sniffed and grinned. "Wow! This looks delicious!"

"Thanks," Suzuno replied, continuing to cut her food again. It was alright; whenever he wanted to talk again, he could talk. She wasn't going to force something like that if he didn't want to speak of it. She wanted to wait until he himself was ready.

The two turned their heads when they heard footsteps, seeing Amefuri coming back from the room. He smiled at the both of them, even waving a little. He sat down at the table, his arms crossed on the top as he rested his head and yawned a little.

"Mom is fine," he told the both of them as if they knew her. "She's just a little drunk is all. I'll have to clean up her messes later, but don't worry about it, okay?"

"It's okay," Suzuno replied for Toroki, who looked as if he were going to say the same thing. "It's not our house anyway."

The two stayed in silence for a moment and Suzuno awkwardly found herself staring at Amefuri. Looking into his violet eyes, she was suddenly reminded of the very first time she met him. He was so different then, but then again exactly the same. She blushed as she turned around to cook more, breaking the contact. _'He was touchier then too!' _

"Say . . ." Toroki started, putting a finger to his lip as he glanced at the two of them. He smirked devilishly. "I sort of thought of Suzuno and Tatara this way, but . . . with the way you guys are so friendly, you must be a couple! Almost husband and wife!"

"_What_!" the both of them shouted at the same time, looking down at the young boy between them. He giggled mischievously as the two met eyes once again. Suzuno knew her face had gone even darker than before, but . . . was that a blush on his face as well? _'Amefuri? Being embarrassed . . .?'_

After a moment Amefuri seemed to gain his carefree composure again, stretching his neck a little while he spoke to relax his muscles. His cheeks had come back to a smooth tan, and his easy smile was back as well. "No, the both of us aren't a couple. But even so, you're too young to know about things like love."

In reply Toroki pouted, his lower lip puckered out. "I'm not little! I'm fifteen years old!"

"Really? It's hard to believe that a boy who barely looks ten years old is the same age as that monster Jin-Shun."

"Jin . . . what?"

Toroki turned to look at Suzuno for answers, but he only found her giggling.

"Ah!" Subaru said with a smile, stretching her arms out above her head. She felt so giddy all of a sudden, stepping through the door. "I'm so happy to be home!"

The first thing she did was run to the kitchen, twirling in a circle. For once she didn't have to borrow anyone else's home to cook a meal; this was _her_ kitchen, built the way she wanted it to be. Lanva smirked as he leaned against the doorway, watching her hum to herself. She searched through her cabinets quickly just to get a feel of being back, but suddenly she frowned.

"What's up?" Lanva asked, walking into the kitchen as well. He sat himself up on the counter, something he knew she didn't approve of but knew he could get away with. At least, he was sure he could now for some reason. "Something bothering you?"

"This kitchen just seems small now," Subaru said, kneeling on the ground. She closed the cabinet door and stood up again, looking around a little more with her eyes. "You know what I mean? There's the kitchen in the palace, Danko's kitchen . . . I miss being wealthy."

Lanva stuck out his tongue playfully as he pulled her into a familiar, but less romantic hug. "Aww, no you don't. Don't worry about this; someday when your mission as a Byakko Warrior is done, we'll be married and have so much money that we'll be able to afford the biggest kitchen in the world!"

There was a moment between them, and Subaru wasn't sure what to say. Part of that made her feel so joyful, but at the same time . . . was he really being truthful when he spoke? Was it false hope? She wanted badly to believe that this fate would befall them, but at the same time she thought of Toroki, of Amefuri, of Tatara. Those three warriors, unlike her, seemed to have sadness to them. A pain.

'_Toroki's pain came when someone learned he was a Warrior of Byakko,' _she thought, lifting her hands to hold onto the strong arms wrapped from behind her. _'He was abused because someone wanted his power. What if something like that happens to me? What is it's something . . . worse?'_

"Subaru?" Lanva snapped her out of her thoughts, and she leaned in closer to his body, his chin lying softly on top of her forehead; he was still sitting on the counter, so even though he was already taller than her, it felt like he was even more so. "Hey . . . are you okay?"

"Do you really want to marry me?" Subaru asked, surprising him a bit. It was so out of nowhere for him. "You said that we'll be married after this, but . . . I mean, it was a set up between our parents. We didn't have a say in it at all. So . . . is it really that okay with you?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Are you kidding? There's no one else I'd want to marry! It's gonna be you, now and forever."

Subaru giggled, pushing out of his grip a little, only to turn around and pull him down herself. She gave him a light kiss, followed by a much deeper one. She closed her eyes, her cheeks burning. _'He tastes so good to me . . .' _

Tatara turned to take one last look in the direction of the Capital, though it was barely visible under the dark. The stars were the only thing that illuminated the distant buildings. But, his mind had anything but buildings. The one thing, the one person on his mind, was the Priestess. _'Suzuno . . .'_

He walked into the cave just underneath the Haunted Mountain, his footsteps the only sound heard in the echoing, dirt-pad cavern He didn't understand it at all, but Suzuno was someone on his mind a lot more than anyone else. It didn't nag at him; in fact, he didn't mind it at all.

'_It's just strange,' _he thought as he stopped before a wall of flowers. The vines twisted within each other tightly, but it was only with his slight touch that they withered away, flowing away before him. _'We've known each other for only a short time . . . Maybe it's because she's the Priestess?'_

Tatara could only see in the room slightly, noting the table in the room. He remembered there being a lamp right above it, hanging by vines. He quickly lit it, the whole room illuminating. Once he did that, he saw Aoi-Yuki in the corner, as if he had never left the home. He smiled softly and leaned over to scratch behind his ears, then he scolded his lightly with a pat.

"Go back to Toroki," he said, and the animal looked at him curiously. "He's very attached you you, I can see . . . go back to Amefuri's home, where he's be waiting."

With that, as if it were a direct command Aoi-Yuki stood on all fours, lightly purring like a kitten as he rubbed his head affectionately against Tatara's leg before starting back out. He looked back for a moment, but Tatara's willing, soft ushering let him continue on.

Home . . . This was his home. But, all of a sudden the once comforting room he'd stayed in for over two years, the room filled with beautiful exotic plants resting against the walls felt different. It seemed lonelier. Suzuno once again came to mind.

What was this? _'Something is just . . .' _

X x x x x

_Finally_, we are introduced to the woman that is Amefuri's mother. :D And she's crazy! Crazy-fun, and crazy like a fox. Lol! As you can already see, she and Amefuri have a very good relationship, and an odd one at the same time. She'll be in the story more later!

We also learn more about Toroki and where he got the scar from, and we also learn that he's actually fifteen. XD That means not only is he the same age as Jin-Shun, but Amefuri sixteen so they're a year apart! Or technically not. I think in earlier chapters (19?) is says that Amefuri just turned sixteen not too long before the journey began, so they're actually only a few months apart. What a difference in looks and personality!

And it looks like Tatara is showing more signs of being if looooooove . . . –sighs all dreamily- Yeay! It's about time! XD

Oh, and sorry for this chapter being so late . . . I wont miss this Thursday! Promise! –Hugs- Thank you all so much for 200 reviews too! XD I luv you all. –heart-

Care- Oh, Reikoku is coming pretty soon and everything will be very easily confirmed. :D No worries about that! And I dunno if Tatara will ever find out about that . . . XD Maybe! It'd make for a cute scene. XD

RabidMantisGirl- lol:D Like the kid from Mummy II . . . that's great! XD He's also making some moments between Ame and Suzuno, which is good too! More love triangle-ness, even though we know who she'll really be with. Oooh . . . Ame wasn't described? How could I do that! He's everyone's favorite! T.T lol, no worries! More on him since this is, of course, his home town. _Especially _something big soon . . .

Anon- Thank you very much:D I hope you'll continue to read and review for it.

LiL-pUnK-pNaY27- Hee, seems a lot of people know the answer to the Poll. :D

Suzuno Oosugi- Yes, the hints make it so obvious! Gosh, Ame-chan, why don't you go kiss her or something? XD But then again, Tatara should be doing the same thing . . . they're both falling in love. Yeay:D

Queen of the Paperclips- Yes! The power of Positive thinking compells me! XD And yes, it's definitely Ame-chan being jealous. Hee hee, he's falling in love and he doesn't even realize it. :D Crazy kid!

Ice- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this update too.


	44. Amefuri v JinShun

**Chapter Forty-Four **

Suzuno woke up, startled by an outside clatter. She held her hand over her chest and took a deep breath to calm down, looking around a little to see what had happened. She knew the noise didn't come from inside the room but all the same, it wasn't ever bad to double-check things.

For her first time staying she had slept in Amefuri's mother's room. She remembered the heightened smell of perfume and how many cluttered bottles there were all over the dressers and floors. But now she was in Amefuri's room; this one was much more plain, clean. In fact, it had nothing but bare walls and a bed. _'Where do his clothes go?'_

There was a small rustling in her bed and she turned to see Toroki cuddled up in the covers. He was lying on his side, his face burried in a pillow with one of his small hands cradling his face. She smiled sweetly; she was glad he slept so soundly, especially after that loud noise.

Another crashing sound was heard banging against the outside of the house and she hurriedly got out of bed, hoping to be able to stop whatever the racket was before Toroki was disturbed. She opened the door to Amefuri's bedroom and ran through the small hallway out the entrance, opening that as well.

Suzuno stopped abruptly at the doorway when three grey blurs whizzed by her face, coming so close she could almost imagine them cutting her skin. They dented themselves with a loud thump onto the side of the house and she was grateful they really didn't hit her: knives.

"There they go again . . ."

"That _whore's_ only been back one night and they're already at it!"

Suzuno realized she wasn't the only one who was woken up by the sound. Many villagers of the Capital had crowded around her home, all whispering amongst each other but being sure to keep their eyes on the two subjects. She didn't ntoice where the knives had come from at first, but two bodies distinctively stood out from the crowd the second she checked. _'Amefuri . . . and Jin-Shun!'_

Amefuri stood confidently away from the crowd, smirking. He didn't seem the least bit faltered when Jin-Shun hastily pulled out a large sword from its sheath. It was big even for his size, so for the smaller of the two rivals it was unbelievably huge. Suzuno was still a bit shaken from her sudden surprise attack, but at the same time she was compelled to watch. She never had actually seen the both of them fight a real battle before.

"I'm ready!" Amefuri taunted, grinning. "When are you going to fight for real?"

"Are you joking!" Jin-Shun angrily shouted in a loud, boastful voice that echoed. He gripped the sword in one hand tightly, swinging it far behind his head then tossing it towards his enemy in front of him. "I'll show _you_ for real!"

The sword swang round and round hastily like a boomerang, and to dodge it Amefuri jumped high off the ground. Risk-taking spectators crowded along the buildings, letting the giant weapon swing through the street until its point dug into the ground, the handle still shaking.

Amefuri landed with both feet back on the ground, this time sticking out his tongue he was so amused. "Is that the best you can do after me being away for a full month? Come on, if you win I'll never sleep with your sister again. Not even if she pays me!"

Jin-Shun didn't reply but gritted his teeth in anger, looking far more flustered than before. Beads of sweat were dripping on his forehead, even though the buildings and cloth shadows covered up much of the heavy beating sunshine. Amefuri looked completely fine, with the excpetion of some harsh breathing.

He quickly held out his hands, bracing his legs to move in case Jin-Shun were to attack again. However, he only waited long enough so that a palm-full of the peachy acid filled his hand. Before Jin-Shun could retaliate he tossed it towards him, but like Jin-Shun's first attempts he also missed. His enemy didn't have any need to dodge; the liquid flopped in a gel-like ball then melted slowly in the ground several feet before him.

Jin-Shun stared at the sizzling puddle, and moments later he burst into laughter. The people among them followed, and Suzuno felt she was the only one among the crowd who had opted to keep qiuet. True, he was so far off that it was a bit . . . pititful, but Amefuri was her friend.

"And you put _me_ down?" Jin-Shun said with a snort. He pointed down at the bubbling acid among the dirt. "Your aim is worse than mine!"

Suzuno's heart sank as she heard the crowd; she really felt bad for Amefuri, having to subject to something like this because of a mistake. She wondered why no one found it so funny that Jin-Shun missed with his sword, but she also remembered that many people had put the warrior down for being a prostitute. _'Wait . . .'_

Amefuri didn't look the least bit upset from being laughed at like she had expected. She knew he was strong-minded, but instead of being faceless or trying to hide his emotions, he was blatantly smiling. She wondered. Did he have anything planned? _'Was that on purpose?' _

Jin-Shun finally began to notice Amefuri's expression as well and his own face glared back angrily. The audience around them quieted as well, some whispering inaudibly. "What? What do you have to be so cocky about?"

"That," Amefuri said, pointing upwards but still keeping eye contact with his rival. Jin-Shun followed his finger to look up through the curtains and rags.

The once fine morning that was a clear blue was turning into a thick grey. Clouds swirled and churned, hovering quickly and spinning above the crowd, specifically strongest near where the acid had dropped. Before Jin-Shun even had a moment to comprehend the next attack a thick pouring rain splashed in his face. He felt a tinge on his skin and many of the people in the crowd lifted hoods over their heads or took cover near the buildings. Suzuno stepped in the house but continued to watch.

At first Jin-Shun wasn't sure of what to make of the rain, but quickly in retaliation he reached into a soaked-pocket to pull out another knife. As he lifted it to be thrown he felt a warm liquid dripping over his fingers, and what was originally in his hand had turned into a soft, silvery substance. He reached into more of his pockets, checking all of his weapons in a rushed manner; all of them had turned to slush.

Within moments the rain had cleared and the sky was its brilliant azure again. Suzuno noticed that the spot where the acid had landed was the only part of the land that was crusty and dry among the wet. With that Amefuri laughed even louder than Jin-Shun's before, his voice full of coneited yet charismatic charm. "Without your weapons you're just an idiot."

Suzuno looked between the two, wondering if Amefuri's taunting would earn a retort. She was surprised when Jin-Shun only glowered in reply and turned around, his large hands squeezing into tight fists. She frowned; something about this seemed almost cruel. How often did this happen?

Before walking away, Jin-Shun only turned his head and looked directly at Suzuno, startling her. His expression had turned from one ready of defeat to a soft smile. "It's nice to see you again, Priestess."

"O-Oh," Suzuno stuttered, not exactly sure of what to say. He was an incredibly nice person, to her at least. She didn't want to make Amefuri angry, but at the same time she didn't have any grudge against him. She remembered she had met him when he kidnapped her, though she had long forgiven that. In return she smiled back, nodding a little. "Nice to see you too. I hope we can talk soon."

"Priestess . . .?" Suzuno turned her head in the other direction to see Amefuri staring directly at her, his eyes wide in surprise. By then, the crowd had begun to disperse, many whispers amongst them about the fight. Jin-Shun had walked on. She was almost tempted to giggle when he suddenly turned his face away, his cheeks a burning red. "Suzuno . . . I didn't know you were there."

Suzuno stepped out of the house, deciding that it was safe to be outside. As she walked to the warrior she glanced down at where the three knives had been; trickling along the side of the house was a gray liquid, forming a small pond on the ground. She spoke as she watched it drip into the mini pool. "I've never seen you so boastful or loud before. At least . . . not like that."

"Yeah . . ." Amefuri agreed, his eyes still avoiding hers. He tried his best to look away, his face still flushed with embarrassment. "Only Jin-Shun has that effect on me. I sort of act somewhat . . . obnoxious around him. It's been that way since we were younger."

For that explanation Suzuno frowned visibly, but for some reason at the same time she was rather touched. The two had known each other so long. Both were mature, sweet gentlemen around most people from her expirience, yet just moments ago they were both abhorrent because of each other. It was a strange cat and mouse sort of thing, she guessed. It was almost cute.

But still, she couldn't resist asking a silly question. "Umm . . . You're not really going to do anything with Jin-Shun's sister . . . right?"

Amefuri chuckled in response. "Never. She's nearly twice my age, married with children and all. Besides, she's from _his_ family. Ew." Amefuri turned his body around to the direction of the marketplace, this time looking at her direction while smiling. It seemed he had completely come back to normal. "I'm going to get Subaru and Lanva. Do you want to come?"

"No, sorry. Toroki hasn't woken up yet, and I want to be here when he does. He's so eager to leave her that I'm scared he might go with out us if one of us isn't here to stop him!"

For some reason that was something she found ather funny. She imagined Toroki going off by himself, crawling on the ground and hiding between the buildings like slinking cat. Thinking of his adorable baby face in a sneaky way made her giggle.

Amefuri looked down at Suzuno's smiling face, feeling that strange dizzy spell he once had before take over him. It was so weird, having this, and only around her. Here she was, just laughing a little, and something inside of him just _changed_. She looked so amazing to him, just . . .

Suzuno was surprised to feel Amefuri's arms pull her into a tight hug, and her giggling ceased as she stifled her breathing. His hands were tightly holding her small body, her cheek pressed against his chest. Now it was her turn to panic as she blushed._'Amefuri. . .' _

That moment ended too quickly as he unexpectedly pushed her away. Suzuno looked up at him, seeing something in his eyes she didn't understand in the least. It was another emotion she had never seen in him before, something she wasn't used to. Was it fear? Nervousness? She honestly couldn't tell. Before she could ask about it he muttered a swift goodbye and turned to head toward the market.

Suzuno was bothered, but she willed herself to turn around and walk back in to his house. Like she had said before, she needed to be near when Toroki woke up. Still, something had lingered in her mind. She rememberd the promise the two of them shared like it was yesterday.

"_You won't ever have to worry about such a thing from me. I'll always protect you."_

That was the day when she had met him again after the Haunted Mountains and after she had met Tatara. Before, she was afraid of him and the fact that he was a prostitute. But now she knew better, that he wasn't just like that. He was much more; he was a person. And while she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to apologize to him for the mean things she had said, she wasn't nearly as bothered by the fact. She had a feeling that Amefuri knew they were on fine terms.

With that, she smiled to herself as she walked in and closed the door behind her. That thought alone calmed her nerves. _'It's okay; he's my friend now. I don't think he meant anything by it.'_

"Who're you lady?"

Suzuno was startled yet amazed to see in the kitchen the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Chocolate hair fluffed around cheeks and shoulders, and the Priestess met with dark but lively brown eyes. She was an inredibly pretty young looking woman, but at the same time she almost looked a little wobbly. She noticed a drink in her hand.

"Are you . . ." Suzuno started, not sure if she should ask. Maybe it was a stranger, or customer that had let themselves in with out her noticing? For some reason, she doubted that. " . . . Amefuri's mother?"

"Ame-who?" The woman stared at Suzuno lazily, almost as if she were in a fixated trance. They stared, one curious and a bit nervous while the other perfectly still and unreadable. Not saying anything she turned and leaned her head back to take a long drink from her alcohal bottle. When she was done, she grinned. "Oh, Echi! Yup! That's who I am!"

Suzuno sighed of relief; she didn't have to worry about any strangers. _'Although . . . I'm already starting to get the feeling that she's not an average mother.' _

"And what 'bout you?" Amefuri's mother asked, turning her body so that her elbow slammed onto the table. Her posture reminded the Priestess of about Lanva always sat at the table wherever they ate; it was very strong, almost manly. "You a customer? Are you looking for Echi? My baby boy is always getting such pretty girls . . . I wish he'd share them with me sometimes, you know what I mean?"

Once again Suzuno was reminded of a man with the way she laughed so loud at her own awkward joke, then she took another drink again. Suzuno averted her eyes, stepping back towards the door again though not exactly meaning to get out. _'She . . . she really is strange!'_

"N-No, that's not what I am," Suzuno assured, trying to smile yet for some reason having a hard time. This person was too bizarre for her to act normally around, but she did want to try her best. After all, it was Amefuri's _mother_. "I'm a friend of Amefuri's . . . Suzuno. Suzuno Oosugi."

"That's right, that's who you are!" The woman said, slamming her drink bottle onto the table and making Suzuno jump. There was another long pause where she didn't move, then she slumped against the table as if she were sleeping on it. With her face pressed against the flat surface, she could barely understand what she was saying. "Yup, that's it . . . Oosugi . . . Suzuno . . ."

Suzuno nodded. "Umm . . . yes."

"Ah, now I remember!" Amefuri's mother stood up, placing her drink on the table and half-stumbling towards the Priestess. Suzuno wasn't exactly sure what to do; should she just stand there, or should she move? She wasn't exactly sure what the older of the two wanted.

But there was no need to worry. The only thing she did was hold out her hand before her, giving a friendly smile. She looked like she had completely gotten over being drunk. "You're the Priestess my baby boy told me about. It's nice to meet you. Call me Higashi."

X x x x x x

Okay . . . so I missed a week altogether! T.T I'm so sorry everyone . . . This is why I'm updating this one before Thursday! I'm home from school now, skipping. XD Wednesday is the last day of school though! Tommorow! –Does the happy dance- I have to go, but It'll be fun. XD

And now we've learned the name of Ame-chan's Mom! Higashi. XD I just sort of made it up on the spot, like most of the other names in this story. I like it though! She's so weird, isn't she:D

And Amefuri x Suzuno moment! His feelings are going to stand out much more as the story goes on from here on out, so watch out! As for Tatara? Well, we'll see with him:D

Kaeru Soyokaze- Ack! XD I never thought of it like that. Chiriko does look 13 though, doesn't he? Noooo . . . he looks like he's 10! –Hugs- I luv Chiriko. He was so cute!

Aiji Akagami- Oh, thank you so much! –hugs- Hahaa, I'm a huge Nakago fan. XD He's so devilish and sexay! I totally agree with you about the sexay evil guys. And yes:D Reikoku is the same guy as I Midoru. It hasn't been directly said yet, but it's not a spoiler either. It will also be said within the next couple chapters or so during a certain encounter. XD

Yes! Sousui won't come for a long, _long_ time, but he is somewhat like Hotohori now that I think about it. He might be a little different, but he's the most mature of all the Royal characters. XD Amai is going to be a fun character when he fully comes into play later- he's not exactly like Lanva, but I can see where'd you get the impression from:D Still, he has a few things that set him and Lanva apart, which will be fun. XD

Another Amefuri fan! –dances- He seems to be everyone's favorite character, so it's sad that he'll lose the first love he's ever had to Tatara. Everyone wants more Tatara x Suzuno fluff! I'm going much Suzuno than Watase Yuu goes. XD I didn't think I could do it, but I am! Yeay!

Hotohori Fan- Hee, I'm glad you like Toroki:D I adore him. XD Oh, Amefuri takes care of his mother very much, so of course he's not gonna just leave her like that. :P Even though they're mother and son they've been in a physical relationship before (Not anymore), but they've never been a couple. They've always seen each other as mother and son, and they're very close:D There's still so much to Amefuri's past that hasn't been told, including a big secret that people have been wondering since the beginning that will be revealed in this arc of the story. XD I'm excited to release it!

Queen of the Paperclips- :D Yes! If you're thinking of whether Ame-chan and his mom been 'intimate' or not, they have, but it was because of a mistake in the past. They're really not like that- they purely see each other as mother and son. They're just very close!

Good gosh, I've got to wonder what Toroki's secret is. Then again, what's the secret to Anime characters and their cuteness/sexayness all together? It's a mystery! XD lol!

Suzuno Oosugi- That's okay! –hugs- Wow, seven or eight? XD I my mind he looks about eight to ten, so it's not that far off! But he is older, and even though he's like a little kid he does have wisdom like an older kid too. :D I want to show more of that in the future especially! But his cuteness is really fun too. XD

Anon- Ack! XD lol! I just turned 16 recently, so he even used to be my age! I'm about Ame-chan's age right now. –Does the Amefuri dance- :D


	45. His Name

**Chapter Forty-Five **

'_Higashi,' _Suzuno thought. She had yet to say it out loud, but she imagined it would roll off her tongue smoothly if she did so. It was an interesting and pretty name. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Yeah," Higashi replied, grinning widely. "Echi said he wanted me to meet you. It's a rare thing too, so I was real excited. It's not often he actually gets to know a person."

"Really?" Suzuno asked, a bit surprised. To her Amefuri was all-too-friendly with people, even if he had not the slightest clue who they were. But then again she imagined he was one to never really become especially close with people in mind. _'That would make sense.'_

Higashi turned around, locking her fingers together and stretching her arms above her head, yawning loudly. As she did so she turned her head sideways to crack her neck, and Suzuno inwardly cringed a bit. That sound always made her feel a little disgusted.

"Well . . ." The older woman of the two had started, sitting back at the table and looking at the Priestess once again. Her face grew almost painfully serious, and her eyes looked liked she carried a heavy burden on her shoulders. "If there's anything I'd truly want to say to you, Suzuno . . . It's just . . . Take care of my son."

At those words Suzuno blushed deeply, more affected by her words with pride than embarrassment. Of all people in the world to entrust Amefuri with it was _her _Higashi had chosen. She felt so honored. Here she had barely known this woman and already she had gained her trust.

But at the same time she wasn't sure what to think of it. Amefuri was her friend; there wasn't a doubt in her mind about it. But to take care of him? How could she possibly do that? Inwardly Suzuno had hoped that Higashi had only meant to be there for him when he was upset or down. She smiled, agreeing with the thought. _'That's probably right. Besides, Amefuri doesn't see me as anything more than a friend too. It's mutual.' _

Higashi took the liberty of Suzuno not sitting down and lied down on the long bench before the table, taking turn to stretch out her legs while she gazed up at the ceiling. Suzuno giggled; now she definitely knew this woman didn't care about what other people thought, with how awkward she looked doing that.

She didn't stop speaking and had moved on to a slightly different topic, one Suzuno wasn't expecting in the least. "Yeah, that boy needs someone to take care of him. I don't do a good job of it, in case you can't tell. If only his old man were around. Dumbass had to be a _married_ customer."

"Oh . . ." Suzuno said, nodding. She wasn't sure what to say to that. She guessed even in these times there were men who cheated on their wives, betrayed them. A sudden thought came to mind that made her feel angry, but before it arose too much she blocked it out of her mind. She didn't even want to _think_ about it. Not for a second. "Do you know who he is exactly?"

"Yup," Higashi replied plainly. That more than anything she had said before surprised Suzuno. She knew? "Echi doesn't have a clue though; he'd probably be fine with it, but too much time has passed. Besides, the guy is dead. No use bringing up someone he can't even meet."

'_Well, that makes sense,' _Suzuno thought. _'No wonder Amefuri acts like he doesn't know; he really doesn't. And I guess for good reason too . . .'_

"Hey," Higashi called, sitting up again. Her legs were sprawled openly and her elbows rested on her knees, her shoulders slumped lazily. Suzuno came out of her thoughts and listened in case there was anything else important she had to say. "You wanna know who he is? His old man?"

"What!" Suzuno replied. She couldn't believe it; was Amefuri's mother trusting her_ that_ much? She . . . she would be given something that Amefuri had not a single clue of. Did she deserve it? Was it really necessary? She looked to Higashi cautiously, almost as if she was trying to figure out if there was a motive. There didn't seem to be any need for a motive, but at the same time . . . _'Why?' _

Higashi stood up before Suzuno could decide on what she wanted and cupped her mouth in her hands, looking around cautiously in the room. She was acting as if her son would pop out from nowhere any minute, but when she found the coast was clear, she came especially close to Suzuno's ear and whispered.

Toroki slowly opened his eyes as he rustled in the bed he was sleeping in. He looked up to see a clear white ceiling, and instead of getting up and readying himself for the day he shut his eyes even tighter and threw a pillow over his head. At first it seemed like it would work, but the air he was breathing became too hot for his pleasure. He sat up unwillingly, rubbing his green eyes and puffing out his cheeks.

"I hate mornings," he muttered in a baby-ish voice to no one in particular. "I always feel so tired."

From above the covers that her over his legs Toroki felt a small pressure and looked to the end of the bed where Aoi-Yuki lay. He was curled up in a small ball, resting, but the moment the young boy moved on all fours to crawl across the bed he seemed disturbed; however, the little tiger didn't seem the least bit angry from his intrusion of sleep. The moment Toroki's cheeks buried nuzzled his face he purred, licking Toroki's forehead gingerly.

"Good morning, Byakko!" he said, already feeling wide awake as he gave Aoi-Yuki a tight squeeze around the tummy. He acted as if the tiger had never been missing in the first place, like nothing happened. "Know what today is? We're finally going home!"

It was for the first time in over a month that Subaru had felt the nostalgic warmth of Lanva's heartbeat. When she lived here before she normally would sleep in another room just to keep his perverted hands off of her, but the day that Suzuno came was the first time she had lied next to him. She was so relieved to be lying against his tangibly smooth skin again.

But unlike last time, this time was different. That first time her nightgown protected herself from him, made her unable to feel him. This night was different; her light skin was pressed against him, rising every time he took in a breath and falling with him. Subaru giggled to herself as she leaned in even closer to his bare chest, letting his arms unconsciously wrap around her body.

'_This. . .' _she thought, unable to resist a wide smile, '_It's so good I can barely stand it! Who says being a married woman first is important? We'll have a wedding someday anyway. Close enough.'_

Subaru felt a low grumble in his chest and she felt Lanva pull her in tighter. At that moment she knew he was awake, but she didn't push him away for being so affectionate. She knew now that he wasn't playing with her anymore like it always seemed he was doing; he was real. "Morning . . . You awake?"

"Very," she replied, leaning away from his chest for a moment only to smile back. His eyes were still a little closed, trying to adjust to the light in the room for morning. She once again leaned forward only a bit to give him a small kiss on the lips, which he had returned sweetly. With that she stood up, pulling the covers with her to cover her body. Almost; as she stood she felt a tug. "Hey, let me have them!"

"What?" Lanva said in a complaining tone. His lower half was still concealed under the covers, but barely. "You're not the only one naked; besides, we've seen each other now. It's not that big of a deal."

Subaru frowned at his words, though she knew he was just being him. "Well, it's different right now. Last night was something special; I loved it. But now it's morning, and I still have to show some modesty."

"Aw, come on!"

The two tugged back and forth almost childishly as they battled for the blanket, until Suzuno mischievously chuckled and let go of the covers all together, making Lanva fall off of the bed and onto the other side. Her giggles turned into full-out laughter. "Okay, you win!"

"Women are so brutal," he muttered as he got himself back up on the bed.

By that time Subaru was already beginning to dress in new clothing, putting on long golden pants that fluffed near the bottom and a dress shirt of the same color. Her chest peaked out only the slightest bit, but other than that she was quite modestly dressed. As she went into a small closet to try and find something extra to wear on top she spotted the gorgeous white dress Nashie had given to her.

"I love this!" Subaru said excitedly as she took the dress out, holding it in front of herself and showing it to Lanva. He was currently getting dressed as well, but he still looked over to see what she was so happy about. "I wish I could wear it . . ."

Lanva shrugged, not seeing any problem in particular. "If you want to wear it, then go ahead."

"But I don't want it to get dirty . . . It's from the Princess after all!"

With that Lanva grinned and jumped over the bed with ease, scooping his fiancé up in his arms. She squeaked a bit with surprise, still clinging to the dress so it wouldn't go on the floor, but she was still happy nonetheless. To her, this was incredibly romantic.

"If you don't want your dress to get dirty," he started, giving her a small peck on the cheek in between words, "Then I'll carry you wherever you go."

Lanva didn't bother to put her down, seeing the sweetly pleased expression on her face and he carried her out of the room and into the hallway. The two agreed with the others the night before to meet each other as soon as possible so they could go to Kutou, and with the time it took to get from their home to the Capital, they might as well start soon.

As they reached the door to the entrance of their home, pausing only a little only as they walked through the hall to the kitchen to exchange light kisses and giggles, Subaru reached for the door to open it. Instead of leaving right away they found Amefuri standing there. Lanva was completely fine with the sudden smirk on the younger man's face, but the female among the three blushed harshly and covered her face, still giggling a bit.

"Looks like the Mr. had a good time with the Mrs.," Amefuri said, calling them what he used to call them for old times sake. It was definitely nostalgic, but in a way with how their relationships had developed it was freshly new. They all could feel it was a nice combination to have, and Lanva stepped out of the way of the door to let Amefuri in, putting Subaru down in the process. "What did you guys do on your first night home?"

"We had-" Lanva began to say excitedly, but was cut off by Subaru clamping her hand over his mouth. Her face became even darker than before, but Amefuri decided not to rub it in; it was actually very cute to him, and he was sure Lanva felt the same with the way he laughed it off.

Subaru was still holding the white dress in her other hand, and before the two boys could say anything that would make the situation more embarrassing for her she dismissed herself, saying that she had to put it away. Before she left for her room they all agreed to leave once she was completely ready.

The table for the kitchen was right in front of the doorway, and Amefuri took it upon himself to find a seat there as he waited. Lanva simply leaned back again the wall, his arms behind his head and his eyes looking over to his friend.

"So," Lanva started, "Where are the others? Are they ready to go yet?"

"Suzuno's up," Amefuri replied, turning his body to see Lanva so he was sitting sideways in the chair. "Toroki was sleeping when I left, and I guess we'll all have to go get Tatara once Subaru is done with everything."

Lanva was very curious to see that the moment Amefuri mentioned Tatara's name, his face seemed to grow irritated, almost into a scowl. It was strange; to him, Amefuri was always someone who was calm about most people (With Jin-Shun as the exception). Of course he would state his opinions of people when necessary, but at the same time he was one to never be particularly bothered with anybody. What made this man different?

"I guess you really don't like him," Lanva said, grinning a bit. In truth, he still wasn't fond of the warrior either, but he had grown to feel something mutual, thanks to his fiancé's influence.

Amefuri sighed as he closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. "I don't know . . . it's not that I don't like him, it's just that . . . when I think of him becoming friends with Suzuno so fast, it . . . It just annoys me."

'_Oh,' _Lanva thought, completely understanding. This made his grin grow wider, though Amefuri failed to catch it. _'He may not get it, but it's pretty easy to see for everyone else!'_

Subaru walked in the room, and the only difference in her look was that her hair was up behind her, a few wavy strands falling in her face. She smiled kindly at Amefuri and spoke as if she had heard their entire conversation.

"Don't assume things," she told him, looking directly at him. "The two are close, but that doesn't mean Suzuno doesn't care for you. Have some faith in her! And Tatara has no intentions of taking her away from you. He's a good man."

It was strong and firm, but not necessarily cold. It was more like advice coming from an older sister, something Amefuri wasn't used to in the least. At the same time however, all those words were filled with strong meaning and lessons to be learned from. Just that short bit made his mind feel clearer. He smiled back. "Thanks."

Lanva wrapped his arms around Subaru's neck from behind and also looked down at the youngest of the three, feeling sarcastic as usual. "I think he's secretly interested in Tatara."

"Or not." Standing up from his seat while laughing, Amefuri quickly denied and stood behind that fact when he pressed a finger to Lanva's nose, burning his skin lightly with an acid. It wasn't enough to hurt, just to tinge, but Lanva's overreaction made Subaru laugh.

The three agreed to go back to Suzuno before going to the Haunted Mountain, ready to leave their homes for a second time to continue their long journey.

X x x x

Ack! O.o Suzuno knows who Amefuri's dad is. OMGosh! Don't worry, the name will be said sooner or later, and by then it should be a big shocker! 'Cause . . . yeah! XD Higashi's funny, telling a person she barely knows. But I guess it's that instant trust thing, Yeay!

And Toroki is reunited with Byakko so easily . . . also yeay to that! And then we go to Subaru and Lanva, who are ultimately are most romantic couple in the story at the moment. They're both so lovey dovey and stuff (Definitely not like the beginning), it's so cute:D But even then, they're personalities haven't changed so much . . . have they? I wonder what you guys think!

This feels more like a set-up chapter to future events more than anything. I hope you all like it still!

Suzuno Oosugi- Yes, there were definitely be Tatara x Suzuno moments for sure! When they'll come . . . umm . . . we'll have to wait for that answer. XD lol! And Toroki will never truly grow up! –Sings- 'Cause he's a Toys R Us kid . . . XD

Queen of the Paperclips- Yeah! It's sort of strange, writing a story that justifices things normally people would find wrong, like prostitution . . . but it's also sort of nice! And I'm so happy with the positive feedback on Amefuri and Higashi. It makes me feel so proud!

RabidMantisGirl- OMGosh! XD lol! That just reminded me of this song that Brak from Adult Swim sang. It goes (Except it's strange to read without the music), "I'm a Cucumber, I'm a Cucumber, I'm a Cucumber, I'm a Cucumber, I'm a Cucumber, I'm a Cucumber, Please don't take me to the Pickle Farm! Yeah!" It's a funny song, and the whole time it has Piccolo from DBZ mouthing it . . . it's so great! If you give me a way to send it to you, I'd definitely show it. XD

Aiji Akagami- Thank you so much for all of this! So much reviewing . . . it's beautiful! T.T –Hugs- No worries, you missed nothing about Ame-chan's dad, 'cause it's all in this chapter! XD And yup, ultimately Suzuno will be with Tatara . . . poor Ame-chan! I'm still trying to figure his future out, but I definitely don't want him to be alone. Who knows what'll happen!

Yes! I've read everything up to Volume four which just came out, and it's so wonderful! My favorite character so far though, is, oddly enough, Shigi. XD I adore him, and I want to know what personal grudge he has on the Priestess! His hate seems so go beyond his duty, you know? Personally, I think he might actually be a warrior like how Uruki was. That'd be so awsome! I'd freak out. XD Or maybe Bagass is one too! Bwaha . . . I'm so glad the first manga volume is out in the US finally. XD

Hmmm . . will anyone die? That's a good question. I'm not gonna say if someone will died or not, current character or future characters, but it would be a sad thing if they did. T.T And, of course, I agree with you about sexay villians! It's what makes being evil so appealing. Lol!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yes . . . T.T Poor Ame-chan! Hopefully it won't be too difficult for him . . . Where did all of my planning for this story go? Every time I think of something it goes away! Who knows how that scene, whenever it comes, will turn out . . . And I'm happy you like Higashi! She's a powerful rolemodel in Ame-chan's life, even if she doesn't have a huge role overall in the story.

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko- Yeah, I'm amazed myself how long this story has kept up:D It makes me incredibly happy knowing that this is all my creation . . . and people are enjoying it! I've currently got up to chapter 50 written, so I better get in gear and make sure I'm even further ahead! I don't ever want to be behind on this story . . . XD

quillian91- -Hugs- Thanks so much! And no worries at all. :D I always get wrapped up in my writing as well, so I know how you feel! Writing is such a fun and amazing thing to do . . . yes!


	46. A White Dove in Blood

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Toroki leaned against the wall while sitting on the bed, his small fingers running through Aoi-Yuki's fur. The animal was sitting on his lap, warming the boy's lower body and purring as he felt his back being stroked. Toroki's eyes closed and a small yet ecstatic smile was on his face.

'_Today's the day,' _he thought. He almost felt so overwhelmed with excitement he wanted to cry. _'I'll finally get to go home . . . I'll get to see Uncle Shuri, Amai . . . everyone! And everything will be okay.'_

His thoughts unconsciously shifted to his more recent memories, ones that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Remembering Reikoku, the pain that he was given and the things he was forced to do . . . He hated himself for it. _'If only I was a soldier like everyone else . . . not some little brat.'_

Toroki was relieved to have his thoughts disturbed when Aoi-Yuki's head picked up and he licked the blond's arm lightly, giving him conscience to another presence close by. Giving him one last good scratch between the ears he sat up and the tiger got off of the warriors' belly, also picking up someone other than the two. Toroki jumped off of the bed and got down on all fours, his nose sniffing at the ground. When he seemed to find what he was sensing he smiled and looked up to Aoi-Yuki, who was still sitting comfortably on the bed.

"I smell a bird, Byakko," Toroki said, continuing to track it down by scent. Aoi-Yuki finally got off the bed to follow the smell as well, and they continued to look until they reached a blank wall. At the bottom there was a huge hole among cracks, one so big that it showed the outside. Feet were walking by a trampled dirt path carelessly, not noticing the boy who looked around the ground. Right before them, pecking at the ground was a small white bird. "Hello . . ."

The bird stopped and picked its head up, looking in the direction of Toroki and Aoi-Yuki. The boy held out his hand and as if drawn the bird hopped on its twig-like legs onto the palm. Toroki sat up, crossing his legs on the floor while lifting his hand to eye-level, letting the bird balance on his fingers. He looked down to Aoi-Yuki, who was watching it curiously. "Don't eat it."

As he held the bird close to his face it pecked his nose. He kissed its forehead back affectionately, petting Aoi-Yuki at the same time so he wouldn't get jealous and giggled. He was never as pleased around people as he was with animals; they were always just so calming, so innocent.

"What's your name?" he asked the bird, and with tiny peeps he instantly was able to understand. Toroki smiled, then his eyes became distant and his body tense. He seemed to be looking through the wall and onto the street, through the crowds of people. The bird kissed his nose again, though this time he solemnly frowned. "Could you do something for me?"

At this the bird seemed to nod, but on the back of its neck a tiny symbol began to burn, waiting for a command. It embedded itself into its small white feathers, glowing. "Please listen; look for a handsome black-haired man; he stands confidently, and you'll recognize him right away because he has blood in his scent. It's very strong. So if you could . . . please find him."

As soon as his words were finished the bird hopped off the boy's fingers and spread its wings, flying through the hole near the floor. On its back was a small warrior symbol. Toroki's frown remained and his body stayed on edge, then he looked down to Aoi-Yuki, who started to rub his head against his side. "Do you smell him too? He just seems close, like he's following me . . ."

A low growl emitted from the tiger as he comforted the boy, and in reply he smiled and gave him a tight hug around his middle. "That's good! At least I'm not going crazy."

For a moment he was fine, just sitting there and being comforted. He felt he could take things, that he was protected; everything would be fine. After all, Suzuno had made that promise. Then suddenly Toroki jolted as he heard the same bird he has been just speaking with squawk loudly in pain. It was shrieking and sharp, and only stopped when there was a distinct thud outside. He didn't want to look but slowly he kneeled down, his heart nearly stopping when he saw the beautiful white feathers stained with a tampering dark liquid.

Even more frightening were the black boots behind it. His breathing began to pace in an uneven manner. He willed himself to stand before the boots could move and he ran as quickly as he could to the door of the room, flinging it open and running into the hallway. _'Reikoku . . He's here!'_

x x x

Suzuno and Higashi were sitting in the kitchen and as the woman whispered into the young girls' ear her eyes became wide. She didn't know why she was so surprised; perhaps it was because Amefuri had no idea. He wasn't supposed to know. She didn't know who he was, and yet at the same time this was the same person who helped make Amefuri, and by not being there he became the person he was today. It was so hard to take in, so . . . incredible.

"Suzuno, Suzuno!" both of them turned to see Toroki running hastily down into the kitchen, his eyes filled with fear. Suzuno went to go make him a bowl of stew but she barely had the time; she hardly took a step on the ground before his fingers tightly grabbed hold of the long skirt of her uniform, pulling on them as tears began to well along his bottom lid. "He's here . . ."

"Here?" Suzuno repeated, not exactly sure what she should do, or what he was even talking about. She was a bit startled, even panicky in reaction to him. _'He's really scared . . . I can feel it.'_

"_Reikoku_!" Toroki shouted in a muffled but loud voice. His cheeks were already starting to burn red from some sort of pressure, and his soft, pretty skin began to wet. "H-He's coming here, in this house . . . and he's gonna . . . he'll kill _anyone_ to get to me . . . He will . . ."

'_What on earth?' _Suzuno thought, trying to pull his face away from her skirt so she could hear him better, but to no avail. He was clinging harder than ever, and even when she kneeled down he dove into her chest and curled like a ball. She held him in a comforting manner even if she didn't know what was going on, and she could feel him shake terribly.

"I don't wanna go back . . ." he told her in a small voice. He suddenly stood up, startling her as he pulled her hand to run towards the door. "We have to go! We've gotta leave right now."

"I don't understand," Suzuno quickly said, a panic rising in her as started to pull her to the door. She turned to Higashi who was still sitting at the table, but her face seemed rather serious as she stood up and watched them. Suzuno didn't know why she looked like she knew what was going on. _'This is happening too fast! Reikoku? How can he be here already?'_

Toroki's hands gripped the Priestess' fingers for dear life, his nails digging into the skin of her palm unconsciously. Suzuno felt something tug hard at the bottom of her skirt, looking down and realizing Aoi-Yuki was there too. She tried to resist just a little, wondering what was going on, but both were trying to get her to the door to leave. Suddenly the door broke open itself and slammed itself against the wall it was opened with such force. A chill rose through her spine as she saw the man.

'_Reikoku,' _she thought, remembering that strong, painfully attractive dark face. A smirk had risen; he was obviously pleased with her surprised yet suddenly anxious expression. She could never forget that person, the one who left such a deep impression in not only her mind, but in everyone else in her party as well. _'Back where we met Danko . . . the black haired man is Reikoku!'_

Higashi, though not exactly sober, had quickly put a connection between the child's fear and the man who had so loudly invaded her home. She tried her best to sneakily take the kitchen knife that had been used to cut the vegetables for the stew, then she walked till she was between Suzuno, Toroki and Reikoku. Her expression was harsh and serious.

"What do you want in my house?" she said, her voice sounding angry. She waited for an answer, and when none came she gripped the handle of the knife tightly. "_Why!_ If you don't have anything, _leave_! You have no business coming in here!"

Higashi held up the knife and charged towards Reikoku, but he, not in the least phased, grabbed the arm right around the wrist, stopping her attack completely. A dread rose in her face as he seemed to squeeze harder and harder, the smile still evident on his expression until she couldn't take the pain anymore. She dropped the kitchen knife after a small crack could be heard, and with that he flung her against the wall. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Higashi!" Suzuno called before her voice became lost. Reikoku was now approaching her, and she suddenly flinched when she felt Toroki's grip tighten on her skin. He had dared himself to look up at the one man he feared most, his entire body shaking violently and his face tear-stricken. Despite her own trepidation, Suzuno wanted to keep strong for him. She refused to let her eyes leave her enemy.

But right before the two Reikoku had stopped, his focus completely on the young blond boy before him. He kneeled to the child's height, holding out a hand as if to offer something. Toroki looked down at it for only a second before focusing on Reikoku's face again. The black haired man grinned darkly. "Rua . . . how have you been?"

At this Toroki turned his face around towards Suzuno again, burying his face in her skirt. He didn't answer, and while Suzuno worried about herself and Toroki she was a bit confused. She distinctly remembered that term as well, as something that was like a command in Midoru. _'Rua?'_

Reikoku seemed to read her mind. With Toroki's reply he frowned, disappointed, then stood up to answer for her. "Rua is Toroki's real name, before he became a Warrior of Byakko." His frown then turned into a smirk again. "And if he won't answer me, then I suppose I should turn to you. How have you been? Has your journey to find the seven warriors gone well? I know you can't have them all, but surely there's some progress."

Suzuno kept up with Toroki's lead, refusing to answer, though she still did not turn away. She watched with sheer determination as he waited, then a flicker of anger rose in him. Before she could even dodge he tightly gripped of the jaw of her mouth and pulled her face nearly nose to nose with his. She flinched, and she heard Toroki whimper.

"I may have let him slide with being so discourteous, but I won't let that happen with you, _Priestess_." Reikoku spoke in a cold voice. It was then that her mind started to waver, her body giving in to the nervousness she was feeling. But she couldn't; she had to hold in there. He finally closed his eyes, sighing. "Fine."

The hand that had hold of Suzuno's chin pushed her away forcibly, throwing back her neck and making her stumble backwards onto the table. She felt her backside hit the table and a heavy pain rose through her body and she shut her eyes tight out of instinct. When she opened them, she had only just realized that Toroki was away from her body, and

444444444444444444444444444444444444444er heart started to beat even heavier. _'Toroki!' _

She found him right next to Reikoku, whose face no longer held any sort of pleasure. His expression was one of pure annoyance, and he almost scoffed as he glared down at the Priestess. Suzuno's body abruptly felt numb, and she had to hold onto the edge of the table to stay up.

"I don't have a lot of time," Reikoku said, pulling at the collar of Toroki's shirt he was holding him. The little boy was so weak against such a powerful man he could do nothing to defy it. "I need to take Rua with me. There's an entire country waiting for me, and he's going to help me get it."

Suzuno wasn't sure what to do. Her mind was racing, but not comprehending. Her legs felt weak, and she was surer than anything in the world that she didn't stand a chance against Reikoku. Then as Reikoku turned to leave the home, dragging Toroki with him she looked into the little boy's eyes. He suddenly screamed, pushing away from Reikoku as much as he could while reaching for Suzuno's hand. "Suzuno! _Suzuno_!"

'_No . . . I can do this!' _With those eyes and that hand waiting for her to take it, any fear she felt was gone. All doubts, all dilemmas, everything. Before Reikoku had walked through the door he had opened she grabbed Toroki's hand, pulling him towards her with all she could. The clothing that Reikoku had grabbed hold of ripped between his fingers, and the small warrior was back in her arms again. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. "Toroki . . ."

Toroki clung around her waist once again, hiding his face in her clothes. But before she could celebrate she felt something sharp swipe by her neck, and a warm liquid dripped. When she looked down, the tip of a rather sharp, thin sword was just underneath her skin, ready and willing to slash again. Reikoku's face was now beyond irritated. "I tried being nice."

"N-Not nice enough," Suzuno retorted unexpectedly. She hadn't stuttered because she was afraid anymore; somehow, a reckless emotion had welled up inside her chest, like she didn't care was what going to happen. She felt the point of the sword cut a little deeper, making her bite her lip. She was trying her best not to express any pain.

Just when the weight was almost becoming a little much, almost too much for her to take Reikoku had stopped, and even yelped a bit. She wasn't sure, but she felt the power behind the sword weaken. While she couldn't move her neck, the sword still in her way, her eyes focused down to the source of his sudden pain. Aoi-Yuki had his jaws clamped around the man's leg, his teeth digging in. Something about the vision made her relieved. He really could feel pain.

'_So he is human!' _she thought, and she looked at the sword in his hand. Right now, his focus was elsewhere, and it would only be momentarily. It was either now, or she might not get the chance to try and stand up for herself again.

When Reikoku was trying to kick off the baby tiger from his leg Suzuno took the moment to grab the blade of the sword in between her hands. She felt the sharp cut in them, but she ignored it as she pulled back, arranging the sword to turn and let her fingers grasp the hilt. As Reikoku turned his face to look at her he shut his eyes tightly. She swung the sword as much as she could, leaving a long, deep gash across his entire face. It took a moment, but afterwards, from above the eyebrow on his right side to the jawbone on his lower left, he was beginning to bleed heavily.

Reikoku didn't bother to retrieve his sword back from the suddenly confident Priestess, and though seeing much red his eyes were weak and almost unfocused. Before he had shut his eyes, right before his own sword cut his skin, he could have sworn he had seen an aura around her . . . a distinct, _white _aura.

"Priestess," he muttered, his voice full of resentment. Before anything more could happen he stood erect, finally kicking off Aoi-Yuki harshly and taking many steps back towards the door, using his hand to clean the blood from his eyes. He was beginning to feel hazy, and ashamed. At last he turned and a dark, rushing cloud seemed to fill the doorway. He stepped through it, and just as the obscurity disappeared, Reikoku too, was gone.

Suzuno's period of unkempt excitement was beginning to fall as she realized what she had done. She sighed heavily, not necessarily scared nor regretting anything. She was just surprised that she had actually _done it. _Even when she had come to this world full of weapons and dangerous battles, the last thing she expected to do was wield a weapon herself. But she was amazed at the power behind it. _'I . . . I actually did it! I fought . . . and won!'_

Toroki, who had been hiding in the shirt of her school uniform the entire time, turned slowly to see what had happened. His eyes peeked cautiously at the surrounding area, and when he couldn't see Reikoku the grip his fingers had around the cloth had loosened. However, the hairs on the back of his neck were still standing; he could smell Reikoku's scent everywhere, and it made him increasingly nervous.

As his eyes trailed further he saw Aoi-Yuki, who was lying on his side. He finally let go of Suzuno and ran quickly to his pet's side, kneeling down and picking him up, cradling him in his arms. For a moment his breath had stopped, but he found relief when Aoi-Yuki's small heartbeat could be felt against him. He turned to Suzuno, his lip quivering. "Byakko's okay."

"Everything . . . should be okay," Suzuno said in a soft voice. Just as she had spoken she dropped the sword with a loud clank, feeling her neck. The blood from the slit in her hands and her throat mixed, and she let herself fall to the floor. Toroki, still carrying Aoi-Yuki hurried over to her side once again. Now that the adrenaline was gone, a full force of pain swept through her entire body. _'This really hurts!'_

"Suzuno!" Toroki said in a worried voice, propping Aoi-Yuki just a bit on his knees and one arm so the other could reach out to touch her face. His eyes looked upset now, and worried. "Suzuno, you're hurt really bad!"

She wanted desperately to reply, say anything that would calm him down just a bit. An 'I'm fine' would have been short and sweet, but she felt like if she talked her throat would rip apart. Instead she took the hand he had, holding it and smiling softly and reassuringly. Toroki almost looked surprised, then he turned his face and wiped the tears onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"You really did keep your promise, Suzuno . . ."

x x x

Okay:D This chapter is finally released. I've been wanting this one to go out for a while now, for some reason. Gack, it makes Toroki look even more like a baby though . . . and such a damsel in distress! Suzuno did do great though in her first battle of swords.

And we'll be seeing Reikoku again, as he is now the said attacker in Midoru too. It was supposed to be sort of obvious, I guess, but it hadn't been made obvious to the actualy characters so this was an important scene. T.T And hey! Suzuno's got a sword now! Reikoku didn't even take it back . "http/ Suzuno Oosugi- Ack! –Keeps quiet about who Ame-chan's real father is- It's definitely going to be an important character though, despite the fact that he's dead. And . . . and . . . You . . . XD XD XD Ack! T.T I can't imagine this story ending, either. It's been my longest project, and even though it's been so long I still have so many to introduce and such a long way to go!

Even out of the characters we have, not much about them is known. We even still have some mysteries around Suzuno. "http/ quillian91- Thank you:D I'm glad that I finally got to put in a Subaru and Lanva moment in this story again . . . I adore them, and they never get enough coverage. And yeay, more Ame-chan fans! XD Truthfully, I feel that Tatara hasn't had any coverage at all, even though he has. T.T I feel he's barely in the story! Nooo . . . I must make him more active and impulsive! XD But th "http/ Queen of the Paperclips- -giggles- Oh yes, the horizontal tango indeed . . . And they support Ame-chan's relationship because they've known him longer. Or more like Lanva and Amefuri feel the same way about Tatara. Subaru doesn't really mind either way- she just wants Suzuno to be happy:D

Ack, I haven't read any other FY stories. T.T It sounds interesting though! I'd love to see others' portrayal of the Byakko warriors . . . A mature blind young man? O.o Ack! So different! I must read it . . . are th "http/ YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko- lol, yeah! XD That would be a very scary thought, them getting together . . . Neither of them are even remotely gay, even though Amefuri did once say he would service men if he was paid. There _is _gonna be a gay character (Not a warrior!) in the future though, and he thinks Tatara and Ame-chan are both ha "http/ RabidMantisGirl- OMGosh! XD XD XD You would be the first to join a hate Toroki club if there was such a thing, wouldn't you? Lol! Out of my favorite Adult Swim show currently on, I'd have to go with Aqua Teen Hunger Force . . . Number one in the hood, G:D But overall, I love Home Movies and all the anime shows (Paranoia Agent and Samurai Champloo!), and Futurama, Family Guy and America "http/ The Emerald Princess- O.O Hatsuharu-sama! I'm not worthy . . . Kyaa! –Mega-hugs- And such a long, wonderful review! And thank you for the tip on my writing- I'm always looking for it to be better! Currently I'm editing all of my chapters for grammer, and when I'm finished with them all they'll be put up and pretty-fied. XD

Chocolate! –Eats it


	47. Lurking Emotions

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Suzuno looked over to Higashi, her body still lying against the wall. She was nervous of seeing the results, but she wanted right now to see if she was okay. But as she tried to stand her body fell right back down; a searing pain came right through her and she winced. _'I really can't move!'_

"Suzuno!" Toroki called, squeezing her hand worriedly. He didn't seem to care about the fact that the cut was still bleeding quite profusely and her blood was dripping slowly down his wrist. Unable to speak, Suzuno pointed over to Higashi. As he turned his head to follow, he immediately understood.

Toroki put Aoi-Yuki down and let go of Suzuno's hand to turn and to go and hurry over towards Higashi, slightly turning over her body so he could see her face. He examined her lightly as he tried his best to lay her head comfortably on his lap. Her face seemed just fine, only as if she was sleeping, but the arm Reikoku had grabbed was showing off a dark purple. He only touched the wound lightly, and drew back at the feel of warm, puffy skin.

Still, he was relieved to feel her light breathing. Toroki was sure that was what Suzuno was most worried about, of all things. He turned to her, smiling sweetly. "Don't worry! I think she'll be okay, really . . ."

At this, Suzuno was more comforted than anything. After all, though they hadn't known each other for long, it was Amefuri's own mother. She sighed, lying back against the leg of the table and closing her eyes. She tried her best to even her breathing, but every time she took in a breath a sharp pain would rage across her chest. Even when trying to be slow, it only worsened. She was starting to get a headache because of it.

Toroki spoke as he stood, laying Higashi's head lightly back on the floor. He turned up to the cabinet, standing on his tippy toes to reach for the top cabinet. Inside of it was medicine. "But I'm really surprised. I'm so happy everything went well, but . . . I've never seen Reikoku get seriously hit before by anyone other than Uncle Shuri and Amai. _Ever_."

'_Really?' _Suzuno thought, surprised. She hadn't expected something like that. Of course, she knew Reikoku was an excellent fighter, but . . . to have never been hit before? What's more, she was the first! Her, a girl who had never even picked up a sword before then had beaten a _soldier_.

"He was one of the best in the military," Toroki continued, knowing that she could not speak. He finally pulled down a bottle, opened the top of the jar and sniffed it, then scoffed and put it back. "The only two people he couldn't beat were Uncle Shuri and Amai. And I guess you, now."

'_There's that name again,' _Suzuno thought, trying to wrack her brain. Somehow, she just wasn't willing to think right now; it was pounding, blocking any sense of real thought other than comprehension.

"I know you know Uncle Shuri from me, but Amai is the Prince of Kutou- I've mentioned him a couple times before," Toroki said, as if reading her mind. He pulled down another jar and sniffed it, then he put it down next to the bowl of stew and reached up again for bandages. When he had both in his hand he trotted over to Suzuno again. She opened her eyes to see him while he talked.

"Amai and Reikoku have been best friends for as long as I can remember . . . that's why it's a scary thought when I think of how they might end up really fighting each other. _Killing_ each other . . ." Toroki picked up the bottle and uncapped it, trying his best to lightly pour just enough onto her hand wounds but failing miserably. More than enough had fallen, and her wound began throbbing terribly.

He apologized quickly as he took his own shirt to try and wipe the medicine and the blood off, and by the time he could actually see the thin cut on her skin his shirt was completely soaked. Before anymore blood could slip out he hastily wrapped the bandages around both of her hands, then he stood up to get a cloth from the cabinet as well.

"Sometimes . . ." he paused, a solemn expression on his face, "I wonder if Reikoku was ever truly friends with any of us. Amai is the heir of Kutou, the thing he wants more than anything in the world . . . was it all a lie? All those years?"

This time he was trying even harder to be delicate, now moving towards her neck. That area was bleeding even heavier than her hands. Suzuno cringed at the pain, but she knew he was trying his best to make this as painless as possible. If anything, she didn't want to talk about it.

Concentrating hard he dabbed the medicine on the edge of the cloth and tapped against the whole cut. The wound fizzed and bubbles with white foam formed, but Toroki smiled; even if the sting it caused added to the pain she had, it was for sure taking effect. He wrapped the bandages again even more delicately this time, then he stood up to go find a blanket for her.

As Toroki walked back to the bedroom he and Suzuno stayed the night in, his heart was suddenly sinking. He was very worried about Suzuno, more than anything. Of all the people in the world, she had certainly proved that he could count on her. But talking about the past was weighing heavily on his mind.

'_If only I wasn't such a brat!' _Toroki thought angrily as he opened the door to Amefuri's room, _'Then none of this would have happened. I could still be at home, and everything would be okay. But at the same time, I guess I would have never met Suzuno if this hadn't happened . . .'_

Even through everything he had been through up till now, meeting Suzuno seemed to outweigh them all. A small blush rose to his cheeks when he thought of it, then he giggled childishly. He picked up the blanket on the bed and covered his face with it until they were he felt his face was pale again, then he hurried back out. _'If anything, I'll become as strong as Uncle Shuri now . . . to protect her.'_

x

Suzuno wasn't sure what it was, but something about her was starting to numb; it was different than the feeling she had gotten while fighting Reikoku. That was a strong, powerful spirit, who saw pain as nothing but a trouble in her way. Right now she was feeling weak, dizzy. Out of nowhere she started to adjust to the pain, give into it. Smoky, black clouds and tiny ringed circles were forming right behind her eyes, an illusion for the frail.

She closed her eyes to make them go away and then tried to open them again to look around for Toroki, but as she did a wave of hurt hit her. But there was something else, too. She had to hold on and get better fast. _'I promised Tatara I'd go to him . . . this morning . . .'_

Before she could even recover her body slumped to the floor, and she was out.

x

"Suzuno!" Toroki shouted as he threw the blanket on the floor to pick her up as best as he could. Unlike Higashi's condition, which seemed as if she were sleeping, Suzuno looked like she was in a great deal of pain. Her eyes seemed to be shut tight and pressured, and her skin was beginning to drip with a cold sweat. Toroki felt her forehead and panicked; she was burning up.

He turned to grab the blanket and did his best to wrap it around her, making sure the part her head was lying on was the fluffiest part. As he paced back and forth his mind was beginning to waver, and he was only slightly comforted by seeing Aoi-Yuki's large blue eyes. He leaned over to scratch behind the tiger's ear a little, then he went to the door.

"Byakko, please look after Suzuno and the lady," he commanded, an almost desperate expression on his face. "I gotta go look for Subaru. She's the only person I know that can help her. That thing she used on me at the palace . . . I know it'll help!"

Aoi-Yuki stared, then he turned around to look at Suzuno. He lightly nuzzled at her cheek, then he glanced back at Toroki to see if he had his approval. The young warrior smiled, muttered a thank you, and quickly hurried out.

Last night the Capital was a wonderland of peace, lacking in busy crowds and setting off a cool, calming air. He was comfortable with that. But today, with the beating sun and the mountain of people storming and shouting, pushing through an obvious marketplace he felt pressured. One thing he had never been used to was lots of people in one place.

'_It's okay,' _he thought, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. He was determined. _'I just gotta get used to this . . . Suzuno is nice! There's gotta be other nice people too . . .'_

But as he was ready to search, something in his mind clicked and he opened his eyes again, sniffing in the air just a little bit. His thoughts began to cloud, and his mind wandered off completely. Almost right away he scowled and covered his nose, smelling something not exactly bad, but unfamiliar. In his mind he could imagine a metallic substance, something liquid and warm, yet cold as ice at the same time. It was intriguing, and he continued to follow it, ignoring the others around him. _'What is that scent . . .?'_

Despite having to push through people rather forcibly, some who were so rude they downright refused to move in case they were losing a deal at the market place, Toroki found himself walking a little bit on the outskirts of the Capital, trailing to a less populated area. The giant homes of mud weren't as tall and as surrounded by stands. In relief he sighed heavily. _'I can finally breathe! People in this place need to take a bath . . .'_

But even through all that the metallic scent seemed to waver lead him straight to where he was. He looked around curiously, finding nothing out of the ordinary that would have such a unique effect on him until he spotted some crates at the very corner of one of the homes. As Toroki neared them, he grinned widely and opened the top.

"Wow," Toroki said, astounded. Inside was a melting, silver substance that already looked like it was hardening. He leaned in and sniffed just a tiny bit, the same scent sending such a rush through his mind he had to hold on to the edges of the box to hold himself up. But that wasn't what amazed him at first. Sticking out from underneath the glittering gray was, for sure, a gold Ryo.

Without even thinking of whom it might belong to he took it out and examined it. A small clank could be heard as soon as he had done it and he pushed the silver away, a shiver running through him as he touched it. Even if they were a little stained from the silver, he knew; there wasn't just one gold Ryo here. There was enough for a king!

"I'm _rich_!" Toroki grinned, throwing the coin he had in his hand back into the crate and covering it all back up. He looked around, rather conspicuously though he was trying not to, and absent-mindedly sat on top of the box as if to guard it. A million thoughts and ideas ran through his head and he played with his fingers, counting them off. "I mean, Uncle Shuri is rich, but I was never allowed outside and he always gave his money to the military . . . but with this, I'll be able to buy whatever I want-"

Toroki stopped his thoughts abruptly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge. He couldn't tell from which direction by scent –The metallic smell wafted through his nose still- but there was someone there. For a moment he readied himself to stand and casually walk away, a plan formulating in his mind to take the riches later. But, as he stood, other ideas came through.

'_Come to think of it,' _he thought, looking up to the sky. _'Wasn't I doing something else before this . . .?'_

A lazy feeling was slowly creeping over him, allowing his small shoulders to slump and letting his guard fall. Who cared if there was someone else there, anyway? And why would he bother to look for someone? He tried to remember for a brief second, but almost instantly he thought of it as too much of an effort. Trying to remember what he was doing five _minutes _ago seemed like too much of an effort.

Toroki yawned, looking over to a shady form that started to walk towards him before rubbing his eyes. He couldn't really see the person's face, but at the moment he didn't care. He shut his eyes completely, letting his body fall into the person's arms before drifting off. The person, a man, grinned with a wide, devilish smile as he put a tighter grip on the limp boy. "Caught."

Another figure was watching from a distance.

x

"Look at those cowards," Lanva said, grinning triumphantly. He, Subaru, and Amefuri were still walking among the long, sandy path to the Capital, lucky that the sun wasn't boiling down so harshly as usual. He looked over to the thinning patch of trees near them, spotting the shells of weary Colossal Scorpions. They seemed to be watching the small party but they had yet to move in on them. "They must remember you, Amefuri."

"They had better," Amefuri replied, his voice sounding as if he were rather proud of himself. After all, he had a right to be. "After what they did to us and Suzuno, they should be sorry. But then again, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have ever met her."

Amefuri didn't say anything in details about the meeting, but a memory of it whizzed by in his mind. He remembered Suzuno hiding at the top of one of the tress, a Colossal Scorpion digging at the bark with its front legs to try and bring her down. He had quickly done away with it by melting the shell with his acid, then she had come down. It was then that he . . .

'_I . . . I kissed her then,' _Amefuri thought, and without realizing it his heart began to beat faster. A tinge of pink traced his cheeks, but the tan of his skin had hidden it so well the others didn't notice. He didn't really understand it himself, but for some reason he almost felt embarrassed too ask about the feeling. When had just a kiss made him feel like _this_?

Lanva's voice brought him out of it, and while he was annoyed, he was partly grateful. "Yeah, you're pretty lucky. You have those Celestial powers of yours, but if you didn't . . . man, that would suck!" He paused, frowned, then shook his head. "Well . . . I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I could've taken care of them."

"Yeah right."

"_Hey_!"

Their joking had continued much more after that until the three reached the Capital together. Truthfully, Amefuri found a strange comfort in being home, and a fresh wave of peace ran through him. No matter how many times people put him down, he didn't care; this was home, and it always would be. As they entered they let themselves fall underneath the shadows of the cloths hanging from building to building and they began to head for Amefuri's home.

"Geez," Lanva muttered, linking his fingers behind his head and looking around, a little bewildered. "With last night being so peaceful I almost forgot how busy this place can be."

"Same here," Subaru agreed, keeping as close to her fiancée as possible. Lanva chuckled and pulled her into a surprise hug, cuddling her like a doll and making her giggle. "_Oh_! Stop it, Lanva . . ."

Amefuri only glanced at the both of them, put for the most part tried to ignore it. He had hugged a girl before, it was no big deal. Right? He'd done more than that! _'Why is all of this bothering me so much today?'_

"Hey . . . isn't that Jin-Shun over there?"

Amefuri turned as he heard Lanva and the three stopped in the middle of the busy market street. As soon as he began searching, a huge, big-boned figure that stood out among the rest came into view and he frowned deeply, displeased. No doubt it was him; no one else could be that gigantic in the Capital and get away with it.

And not only that; Jin-Shun seemed to be heading right towards the three, stopping before them only to catch a breath as if he were in a rush. Amefuri smirked, any strange feelings about Subaru and Lanva's intimacy gone.

"What's wrong?" he mocked, referring to Jin-Shun being so out of breath. "You couldn't have run like _that_ for just for us. Are you really getting that lazy? _Fat man_?"

"Stop that," Jin-Shun replied seriously, trying his best to stand up straight so he wouldn't look so weak in front of his rival. Even then, he was still having quite uneven breaths. His face was serious. "Echi, we really have a serious problem."

The young warrior was curious. "A problem?"

"It's Chu Chin. He's here."

X x x x x

Sooo sorry for update-lacking. T.T Between my new job (And I'm going to work two soon!), plus baby-sitting my cousin and getting ready for school next month I've been rather busy. Plus, I have a really bad writers/art block! I've been some nonsense to try and get me out of it (Okay, so not nonsense! XD It's Kingdom Hearts story about Sora going to an all boy's school where it seems like all the guys like him and stuff . . . cause! XD), so I'm doing okay. Just bear with me if things in my writing seem weird!

Aaaah . . . Ame-chan is getting so flustered. XD And who is Chu Chin? Fwa! You'll figure out in the nect chapter. –Hugs- Thank you all for your patience!

You know what? Sometime I'd like to get a personal website for this story. Like a fancy place where I can put up all the chapters, artwork, fanart, stories, and everything else! If you're not sure what I mean, I'd like to do somethng like how Ruaki-sama did one for her Kingdom Hearts story, Synonymy (syn. ). It's amazing! Even if I don't knew the first thing about making such beautiful layouts like that . . . XD

Suzuno Oosugi- Oh, thanks so much:D I wanted Suzuno's change to be gradual, and along with that it seems I wanted everything to be gradual. XD But finally, the romance is starting to move somewhere! Or at least, love is blossoming. Plus, for all those wanting romance there's at least been Lanva x Subaru moments everywhere . . . And I'm happy Toroki didn't seem like a damsel in distress to you either; for some reason, he still looks that way to me!

The Emerald Princess- Hee, thanks! I can understand where people would get annoyed with Toroki . . . sometimes he acts his age but most of the time he acts like a child in their terrible twos. XD But, he definitely acknowledges it and with Suzuno to guide him he's surely to get better. :D Oh, and as for Reikoku, he's not the only main villain! In fact, Reikoku has quite a team of dastardly desperados on his side. I can't wait to introduce them all- By the way, please keep note of Chu Chin as the story progresses too!

Kaeru Soyokaze- Yeah! Yeay for ass-kicking! XD –Also waves pompoms- I'm so proud of her. XD She's know strong enough to fight completely sexay sword-fighting bad guys who kidnap little boys (Ack, 'Little Boys' . . . Michael Jackson!). XD Hopefully I'll be able to make her readily strong like this in the future. I hope!

Queen of the Paperclips- Yeah:D I'm glad I finally have a reason to stabalize Suzuno and Toroki's relationship- it's going exactly where I wanted it to go, which is making me happy! I wanted a sort of 'Mother who takes care of her child' when Suzuno looks at Toroki, but Toroki to Suzuno . . . that might be a little different.

sesshomaruobsessed- Ooooh, I'm so honored:D To spend so much time reading my story and giving me such wonderful compliments. Yeay! Hee, everyone's so curious as to when I'll reveal Lanva as Tokaki. XD I have the situation completely filled in my head, but it definitely won't come for a while! I also do plan to introduce Subaru and Lanva's immediate family someday . . . after all, they're the reason the two are together now! They're important.

Ame-chan's father . . . hmmm . . . well, I know who it is (It could be a character previously mentioned, or not!), but I'm still working out the details as to when it's going to be revealed. It could be revealed ten chapters from now, or at a much later point. :D I hope I'm able to do this well!

RabidMantisGirl- Thanks! I'm using your fanart of Reikoku as his basic lineart now, if I ever get to drawing these guys out. XD Oooh, it'd be so much fun to do! If I do, I'm _so _posting it on DA. :D Yeay for great villains! Reikoku is supposed to be portrayed as a gentleman with extreme confidence and a guy who rarely loses his cool. I hope it's been done well. XD Oh, and line of 4's? I'm gonna have to check that out . . . I have no idea!

Bec- Ack! XD Sorry! I haven't updated in forever for many reasons, which were stated above. But don't think I quit:D I'm never quitting!

**Anyway! FAQ! XD Only I don't have any questions. So, ask away:D**


	48. The Slave Trader

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"Chu . . . Chin?" Amefuri's eyes widened as he repeated the name to himself. A powerful emotion hit him full-blown, so much so he had let himself fall to the ground. Lanva loosened his grip on Subaru and she hurriedly came down by her fellow warrior's side. Chu Chin. He hadn't heard that name in years. _'Not since . . .'_

"That guy is still out there?" Lanva said, also surprised. He was looking straight to Jin-Shun, his eyes for once serious and hard. He also seemed to know this man, and also didn't seem to be on good terms with him. "Are you sure?"

"How do you know him?" Jin-Shun asked. "You didn't live near the Capital when he was in this city . . ."

Lanva paused, turning to Amefuri and Subaru for just a moment before looking back at the largest of the four of them. "Chu Chin is an S-rank ranked bounty, the highest class. But six years ago me and my dad and my friend caught him and turned him in."

At this, Jin-Shun seemed a little shocked, but he wasn't disagreeing. He looked around to see the people avoiding them all just a bit, a few stares looking down at Amefuri and a few up at himself but he decided it was best to ignore them all. He began to walk off more to the side and Lanva followed him to continue their conversation while Subaru helped Amefuri up to go as well.

"I wonder," Jin-Shun said, going into deep thought. "He _was _an S-rank bounty, but could it really be the same one?"

"A slave trader, right?" Lanva confirmed. "And no ordinary one, at that. He'll take anyone and anything, not just young girls. Animals, monsters, boys, men, women . . . He couldn't have cared less, and he would beat them until they were as obedient as dogs."

"Amefuri," Subaru said softly, just enough so only he would hear it and she wasn't interrupting the other conversation. "Are you alright? You still seem like you're in a daze . . ."

"What?" he said, snapping out of his trance and turning towards her. He was being held up by her, one of his arms behind her neck. He was also leaning back against the wall of a building. Sweat seemed to drip off of his face, and not from the heat. "I'm fine . . . really . . ."

'_Liar,' _she thought, her face twisted into one of deep concern. _'There's definitely something going on through his mind right now . . . I've never seen him lose his composure so much at such a serious matter before.' _

As Subaru listened to Jin-Shun and Lanva talk in more detail about the one called Chu Chin, she could easily put two and two together. _'If he was a slave trader, and one so terrible, then Amefuri must have . . .'_

"_Lanva! Abuse is a different story; you don't believe what anyone says, no matter what. If that is what happened he doesn't care what you say."_

Subaru remembered when Amefuri said that. It was back at the palace, when the party had just met Toroki of the Byakko Seven. With the way he seemed so knowledgeable about such a terrible thing as if he had seen it himself, she felt like she could confirm it. _'Yes . . . Amefuri was definitely a victim of the slave trader.'_

But it seemed like as soon as she said that, Amefuri regained what stature he lost and pulled away from her, standing on his own and walking next to Lanva to face Jin-Shun. The two boys stopped their conversation, ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Where is he?" he asked Jin-Shun firmly, no trace of any fear left in his eyes. "Where is Chu Chin?"

Jin-Shun shrugged almost carelessly, but he gave an explanation along with it so as not to seem too lackadaisical. "I don't know where he is now, but I don't think he's going to go far. I saw him earlier, taking a boy. A real pretty, young one too. The most blond hair and blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life."

With that he had immediately gotten everyone's attention, and all three said the name of the person they were thinking of at the same time. "Toroki!"

"Then that means . . . _Suzuno_!" Amefuri shouted with realization as he turned, completely forgetting about the other three there. No one tried to stop him, but they were all feeling the same apprehension.

"Priestess? Toroki?" Jin-Shun repeated to himself, then he looked down at Lanva and Subaru. "That little kid was of the Byakko Seven? Could someone explain . . .?"

Lanva nodded and at the same time turned and grabbing Subaru's hand. "Sure, we'll explain on the way. Amefuri can go look after Suzuno, if he finds her; right now we have to get Toroki _away_ of Chu Chin!"

x

Amefuri reached his home in no time, pushing people and ignoring whatever obscene remarks that were given to him just to get there as quick as he could. The whole time his thoughts were focused not on Toroki, but on the Priestess.

'_Is she going to be alright?' _Amefuri thought, seeing his small home and feeling a sort of panicky vigor rush through him. _'She'll be fine, she'll be fine, she'll be-'_

As soon as he opened the door to his home, his heart nearly stopped. Things weren't fine. Suzuno was lying on the floor right before him, a thick amount of blood smearing her small, dollish pale face and soaking her school uniform clothes. Her eyes, though closed, seemed almost forced with how strained they looked and how harsh and uneven her breathing was.

"Suzuno," he said in a weak voice, going down and lifting her up, her forehead leaning against his as his hand propped her back. He could feel her heavy breathing, and feeling it made his whole body quiver in an unknown fit of . . . pleasure? He wasn't sure. But even more so, he was worried about her condition. "Suzuno . . ."

'_She's really burning up,' _Amefuri thought, and though he tried to keep focus something else was making him feel dizzy again. His eyes kept trying to focus on the heat where their temples touched but he constantly was looking down at her lips, and as soon as he tried to find something else his eyes would find their way back there again. A lump formed in his throat and he opened his mouth slightly, breathing out just a little bit to get out the new energy he was experiencing.

'_Maybe I should . . .' _he thought, his eyes half closing as he leaned in closer, a strong temptation drawing himself towards her. The memories of him kissing her for the first time appeared in his mind again that day, and the reason behind it. He remembered that he was checking to see if she had been poisoned. He wondered. _'Maybe I should just see if . . .' _

As soon as his lips seemed to brush Suzuno's Amefuri felt something tug at the end of his shirt and he looked down, distracted. Aoi-Yuki's teeth were pulling on the edge of his shirt, his large blue eyes staring up at him in earnest. Just for a brief moment Amefuri felt like pushing the small animal away and going back to where he was, but he knew that if Aoi-Yuki interrupted him, it must have been important. He was a smart animal for one so young.

But still, even as he lied Suzuno back down on the ground, comfortably secured within the blanket something in his heart sank. His fingers lightly traced her cheeks, which were burning and sweating, then he nervously touched his lips. _'What's going on with me . . .? I've felt this weird all day . . . even yesterday and before . . .'_

To distract himself Amefuri turned himself back to Aoi-Yuki, who walked along to another corner of the small entrance room where Higashi laid, still unconscious. Amefuri approached her, cautiously picking up her hand and examining the black and blue bruise that traced all along her arm. Suddenly an idea hit him, one that made him relieved and curious at the same time.

"This can't be Chu Chin who attacked here then," he concluded, speaking to himself softly. Knowing this fact alone made him relieved. But, at the same time he had no leads on who the real enemy was. As he did he picked up his mother, being wary of her arm and holding it comfortingly close to his chest. "I know he would have taken Mom if he had the chance, and Suzuno too. And that wound . . ."

As he glanced down at the injury once more, turning to go back to Higashi's room, he was completely sure that it was broken. The skin was dark, and in comparison to her other arm which was thin and smooth, this one looked puffy and large. He started to recall hurtful memories of the past, the envisioned face of an old, grinning man.

Chu Chin was an abusive man, but at the same time, he never gave wounds that were so extreme like this one. He was a slave trader after all, and everyone he kidnapped had to look strong. Broken bones certainly showed weakness in his eyes.

'_That's right,' _he concluded, using his back to open the door to Higashi's room. _'He did hurt us . . . he hurt everyone he captured . . . he believed that anyone who could stand bruises and scars and cuts were fit for work, but anything broken was useless.'_

The room looked the same as normal and a strong, perfumed stench wafted his nose, but at least this time the floor was free of any glass shards. He walked over any bottles of cologne that were placed haphazardly all over the ground and laid his mother in bed, pulling the covers all the way up to her collarbone and being sure to fluff up the area around her arm. Right now, he couldn't do a thing for her.

"Don't worry, Mom," he said, giving her a soft peck on her forehead, "Just wait a while. I know the right person that can fix this."

x

Tatara opened his eyes slowly, the blurry vision of the dense, plant-filled room glittering around him. When he had walked in the night before and heated the lamp hanging from vines off the ceiling, everything looked quite dead and not taken care of, but now it seemed to glow. New flowers had bloomed blue or pink or yellow petals all around, and the old brown of the stems had been replaced with a vibrant green.

He looked down at the back of his hand, where the small symbol, his proof of being Tatara of the Byakko Seven, glowed brightly. As it did more floras seemed to cultivate around him, and pleased with himself he took in a deep, strong breath, taking in the sweet smell of nectar and scents.

It may have been a small room, even one without a bed, but somehow he could never feel more comfortable than he did here. This was his home for so long after he had no other place to go to, after he had given up looking for the family that could be alive. But thinking of that topic made him a little sad at the same time, going to many other things.

'_I wonder,' _he started, closing his eyes a little while rubbing them, trying to wake himself up. He still hadn't bothered to stand up from the small blanket on the ground he had been lying on for the night, instead just calmly reminiscing. _'Why did I even try to look for them anyway, when I already have a brother I spend no time with?'_

Remembering the older brother of his, his strong, courageous smile and the same soft eyes that they had both gotten from their father, sword in hand and ready to fight made him smile again. How he had always looked up to his brother when their father was never around; he was truly the man of the house before he left to replace his father's position once he had been killed at war.

"Hazumu," Tatara whispered, saying the name of his dear brother. Finally he had opened his eyes and stood up from the ground, taking his time and stretching slowly to get the feeling back into his body. _'Father and brother, both the Commanders of Sairou . . . what a family I was born into.'_

As he got ready to leave, or more or less check to see the details of the Haunted Mountain above himself he heard the sound of footsteps and turned to look in the direction of the cave. The protective vines that tightly intertwined to cover of the entrance seemed to slowly creep out of the way at his command and latch themselves onto the wall, making the long, sun-lit tunnel visible. Two figures were walking in his direction, one of them carrying a small child in their hands.

"Truly, Tenkou has done wonders to this body of mine!" the raspy voice of a rather old man said, though his laughter seemed to squeak like an excited child after he had spoken. "I never believed so much in Taiitsukun, anyway. I'm sure she's an ugly woman too greedy to share her power. I've never felt so strong in my life!"

"I have to agree," another voice said, though this one sounded much more feminine and desirous. There was an unusual accent to her voice, one that added an edge as she spoke. "Tenkou is the greatest creator among the two . . . And all we had to do was catch a naughty little boy."

The old man seemed to laugh again, this time the laugh so loud and piercing while echoing down the cave Tatara flinched. His heartbeat started to beat a little faster as he listened to the both of them, questions rising. _'Tenkou? The great enemy of Taiitsukun? What do they have to do with him?'_

"Yes," the woman continued, her tone sounding completely unaffected by the old man's loud bellows. "All I had to do was find Kagasuki to give you your new body to free you from your prison. And he's already given us both enough strength to last us another hundred years!"

'_Toroki!' _Tatara thought, and this time he stepped into the cave and out of his little room, walking towards the both of them with strong strides. He had heard the mention of another Warrior of Byakko among them as well, but first thing was first: Toroki was already a companion of his.

The two heard his footsteps and stopped their conversation, looking straight at the young man before them in confusion. Finally, with the help of being closer to the light at the end of the cave he could see them.

The woman was a gorgeous figure, with a slim, curvy body that she had covered in a rich silk dress that hung low on her breasts and slipped off of her shoulders. She had pale, dollish skin and one dark eye under thick lashes, the other being covered up by long, curly black hair that came all the way down her back. She didn't look the least surprised when she saw Tatara; her full lips only smiled more.

The one standing next to her was much taller and had strong, broad shoulders despite being an old man as Tatara had guessed earlier from his voice. His skin was sagging off his boxy face, and he had dark moles along his cheeks and on his strong but bony looking hands. His short, white hair looked like he had shaved it all off his skull not long ago but was slowly growing back in. The most noticeable thing about him, however, was that instead of the welcoming grin the woman had he possessed a wide one, showing all of his disgusting, vile yellow teeth.

And even more noticeable than that was the young, unconscious figure in his arms. The first thing that came to Tatara's mind was not just the young warrior's safety, but of Suzuno's and Amefuri's as well since they had been with them when he left.

"You," the old man started before Tatara could speak, sounding surprised but still smiling broadly. "What might you be doing here in a place so haunted?"

X x x x

Ack! So much information here:D This chapter was so much fun to write, you have no idea. We now have more information on Chu Chin- And also the fact that he's connected to Amefuri, Jin-Shun and Lanva. So, major bad guy alert! And obviously the old, cackling man with the babe is Chu Chin. XD So he's not sexay like Reikoku.

We learned a little about Lanva too, I guess. Which will definitely come into play! He said that six years ago (He was 13!) he and his dad and his best friend caught Chu Chin. Important:D

Oh, and Tatara! You learned something more about him:D He is in all actual-ness a rich boy, the son of the former General of Sairou! And Hazumu, do you remember him? Danko back in Midoru filled us all in on him and everything. Tatara is the little brother who went missing after the war!

So um . . . yeah:D I'm so excited to reveal that. It makes me like Tatara a lot more now that he has more of an actual past- it's sad though. T.T If you did the math on things, his father died when he was ten. So he's been on his own since then and stuff! Except when he took care of his mother before she died.

Oh, and this also explains why he knew the Emperor so well- after all, with his father being the former Commander and everything . . . of course he's gonna know the Emperor! You know . . . I wonder when I'll be able to put in Hazumu in this story? It'd be interesting to see his and Tatara's reactions towards each other, being that they're brothers and all. XD

And Tenkou! Fwa. Tenkou will also have a vast amount to do with the story- if you've seen/read all of Fushigi Yuugi, you'll know him as the enemy of Taiitsukun, the one who grows more powerful when people are in pain. T.T It's such a shame though- with such an awesome background, but he's not handsome in the least! Bathing in blood like that . . . eew!

And one last thing- Kagasuki! While we haven't met the warrior, we now know it's a he. I can't wait to reveal him. He has huge development in this story!

BTW everyone, I got two jobs now. XD So if updates slow, please don't blame me!

Queen of the Paperclips- Thanks! Yes, Toroki has a definite crush on Suzuno, but I don't plan on developing it like I've done with Amefuri. XD Toroki has a sort of mix of admiration, family love and honest love for Suzuno. I wanted it to work out so it would reflect his child-like nature . . . Or something. XD lol!

Suzuno Oosugi- Yup, Chu Chin:D He's important for the future of this story, just like Reikoku. Oh, and the girl with Chu Chin is important too. –Hugs- Thank you so much for your full support in everything, as always. I could never ask for more!

sesshomaruobsessed- Thank you so much! –Hug- Yes, it was Chu Chin. More on him will be explained throughout the next couple chapters, so no worries! Hopefully much questions will be explained soon.

Kaeru Soyokaze- Toroki's such a girl. XD lol! And yes, Suzuno v. Michael Jackson would be scary. And hopefully Suzuno will be all better soon! Gosh, Ame-chan . . . you were so close to kissing her! Why miss the oppurtunity?

RabidMantisGirl- Yes, you did it! –Throws confetti- Toroki really is a brat at heart, and he knows it. He does want to change though . . . for Suzuno:D And I'll have to listen to the soundtrack you're talking about sometime. Right now I'm listening to Sugarcult. XD

I want Amai to come in so baaaaad . . . He was in one chapter back in the twenties or something, right? I can remember. I miss him! T.T Though he does come in a couple of chapters . . . yeay! With him, Toroki's story arc can begin! XD –Sarcasm- Bet you're _so_ excited about that. Lol!

Care- Thank you! Don't worry aboutn not revewing right away or anything- I'm just glad you're still reading this:D One of my most dedicated readers. And yes! We must come up with a nickname for Tatara! Hmmm . . . Tata-chan? Ack, toogirly. XD lol!


	49. Chu Chin and Kemuri

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"This is where it was," Jin-Shun said as they stopped between two outer buildings of the Capital. He, Subaru and Lanva had made their way to the exact place where Jin-Shun had watched Toroki being kidnapped, by none other than the notorious slave trader Chu Chin. The only form of life there was a few crates, one of them with the top twisted as if it were opened and haphazardly put back into place.

"This man sounds awful," Subaru said, looking around to see if there was anything more. She kneeled down next to the suspicious crate, almost ready to open it with her fingers and peek inside when a brand new knife swiftly came down and broke the top in half, making her jump away and yelp.

"Don't open it," Jin-Shun commanded, and she nodded. She pushed herself to stand, her legs still a bit shaky from the surprise attack. "That's what tricked the kid in the first place. The one you said is a Byakko Warrior . . ."

"Toroki," Lanva said for him, in case Jin-Shun had forgotten the name. He shrugged, going to help Subaru stand up fully even though she seemed to be able to do fine on her own. At last he gave her a small hug and a kiss on her cheek; when she gave a curious expression as if to ask, 'What's the occasion?' he said, "You're a pretty girl. Chu Chin's gonna want to get you if anyone, so I want you to go back to Amefuri's place, okay?"

"But-" she protested, but before she could he swung her around by the shoulders and pushed her off in the direction towards her new destination.

"Onward, my sexy Queen!" he said sarcastically, making her give a small huff as she went along. When she was gone, or at the least out of their site he turned back to Jin-Shun, putting his hands on his hips. "Okay; right now we gotta get Chu Chin and stop him from catching anymore innocents and rescue Toroki. You with me big guy?"

"Only if you call me by my name," he replied with s smirk, earning a thumbs up from the older of the two. He looked off in the distance, where they could both see the giant Haunted Mountain. Only the few who had journeyed there and discovered Tatara had known that it wasn't haunted in the least, so normally no one ever went there and feared the place. "That's the direction I saw him going in. Half way there he met another person, but I couldn't tell who they were."

"Either a slave or another trader," Lanva concluded. "Come on, let's go kick some ass!"

x

Amefuri stopped back in the kitchen after he left Higashi's room, looking down at Suzuno. Somehow, her condition seemed to worsen by the minute. He nervously looked at the bloodied bandages around her neck and her hands, some parts of the blanket wrapped around her soaked in the red liquid as well.

'_Honestly,' _he thought, walking to sit on the ground next to where she was, back in the same situation he was in before Aoi-Yuki had interrupted him the first time. The baby tiger had retreated to his own room for some reason, and he had no objections. _'I want to go find Subaru so I can help Mom, but . . . I can't leave you like this.'_

Maybe if he found Subaru quickly she could save both of them? But then again, judging by the severity of whatever illness that had taken Suzuno even Subaru would be exhausted after trying to heal her. He once thought that her power was limitless until she collapsed when trying to heal Toroki's wounds. Because of that he still had plenty of scars to remind him of his past.

Out of nowhere another idea came into his mind, one that he almost felt stupid for because it took so long. As he recalled his thoughts, he held Suzuno's head up and lightly kissed her lips, a tinge of red falling on his cheeks. After just a moment his kiss deepened, then his eyes widened and he backed away.

"She . . ." Amefuri thought, placing Suzuno down and holding a hand to cover his mouth, ready to block a thick, gel-like poison he had just swallowed from coming up again. Already he felt a surge of pain travel through his insides where the poison touched until finally, his body rejected it altogether. He turned his face and spit as much of it out at one time as he could on the floor, coughing heavily for good measure. _'That was disgusting!'_

Even more for Amefuri, it was strange. Never once in his life had he not been able to adjust to a poison, and even if it took a short while he would easily get used to it. But this one . . . he had barely gulped it down before he couldn't take it any longer. _'This . . . this was inside of Suzuno? But how'd it get in there? Who . . .?'_

Suzuno still looked as unhealthy as ever, but in a way she looked like she was in much less pain, and Amefuri couldn't blame her. He knew for sure that he hadn't gotten all of the poison out but at the same time he had a feeling that even if he wanted to take it all out he couldn't. As he stood up again, as satisfied as he could be with what he had done he frowned. _'I'll just have to get Subaru and she'll hopefully be able to do the rest . . .'_

As he readied himself to open the door, leaving the house to go look for his fellow warrior companion it opened for him, and on the other side was just who he was looking for. She stood there, a bit bewildered from seeing him so closely when she didn't expect it, but he grinned and pulled her into a quick welcoming hug before pulling her inside.

"What?" Subaru said, a little confused. "Amefuri, what's going on- _Suzuno_!"

Subaru pushed herself away from Amefuri, running to Suzuno's side immediately and holding her up the same way Amefuri had, her soft fingers tracing the skin of the Priestess' forehead. She wiped a little bit of sweat off, then turned to look up at Amefuri, who was standing behind her. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," he replied, his voice evidently worried. His expression was so serious when he said the words that Subaru couldn't help but worry about him as well; obviously it was bothering him too, not knowing the circumstances. "She's been poisoned somehow, and those wounds on her . . . not much is making sense."

Subaru turned around after nodding a little bit, taking her hands and placing them lightly on Suzuno's shoulders. With that, she concentrated hard in her mind just as she had quickly taught herself over the short time she had become a Warrior of Byakko. _'Let's see . . . I can try . . . five hours? Six hours?'_

With that the seconds, minutes, and hours seemed to run through her mind like a program and her symbol glowed a bright white light, all of the power going into the chest of the young Priestess. A force so great erupted from the woman that even Amefuri had to step back and shield his eyes, but Subaru kept herself as calm as possible working hard to recall the time that had happened.

The memories of what went on before she had come suddenly started to run through her; the dark haired man, the heavy slash of the sword and a feeling of extreme pain and throbbing. So much came in at once that she stopped, ready to fall back on the ground and breathing heavily in fatigue. _'That was too much . . .'_

"Subaru!" Amefuri shouted, falling to her level and holding her back, catching just in time before she hit the floor. Already she looked like she was relieved as the glowing white aura of Byakko began to fade, their sights back in the small home. Subaru took a long, deep breath, then weakly opened her eyes and looked up at Amefuri, smiling.

"I'm fine," she said, pressing her hands on the floor to prop herself up on her own so she no longer had to lie in Amefuri's lap. "A lot happened . . . go check under her bandages and see if she's okay."

"Okay," he replied, not bothering to ask what exactly went on though he was curious. Lanva back at the castle had told him once that when Subaru turned back time, she would recall the memories of the event that caused such wounds. Slowly he unbound the tightly strapped bandages, starting with her hands and begging that they were going to be lighter than what the blood had told him.

At last, he was relieved. The only marks across her palms now were small cuts, ones that looked like a paper had cut her. As the tense feeling in his shoulders lifted away he undid the ones around Suzuno's neck too, finding a wound a little deeper than the one in her palms but still nothing to be too frightened about. Even better, aside from the earlier sweating, she looked like she was normally sleeping. _'Suzuno . . .'_

"I'm going to take her to my bed," Amefuri said, picking up the Priestess and making sure to hold onto the covers she was bundled in, "I'll come back for you in a second."

Subaru laughed lightly as she pushed herself onto her feet, standing up and stretching her arms out to her sides as if for balance. As she did, she waved a hand carelessly. "Don't worry; you don't have to carry me or anything. Just show me the way."

Amefuri grinned. "Sure."

x

Tatara stared harshly at the two individuals that had invaded the Haunted Mountain, the old man in particular since he was the one who was holding Toroki. Neither of them looked shocked to see that someone else of than themselves happened to be in a 'frightening place', but more amused. The warrior personally had a feeling that the both of them wouldn't be scared off so easily.

"This is my home," Tatara finally said firmly, making sure to keep his voice strong. "I've lived here for the past two years alone. What are you doing here?"

The old man simply laughed back at first, chuckles coming from the woman. "You _lived_ here? Obviously quite the decorator, eh? Lots of nice plants here . . ."

The woman's one eye seemed to trace Tatara's body with a lustful look, so much so that he almost felt uncomfortable with it. But at last she seemed to wander to one of his hands where just barely on the inside a symbol glowed. She smiled as she pointed. "Darling, look at that!"

"Oh?" he had followed her fingertips until his own eyes, narrow as they may be under the appearance of thick, bushy white eyebrows, saw what he was looking for. "I see it! Tatara of the Byakko Seven. No wonder this is such a grand place."

"Thank you," Tatara replied a little sarcastically. But there was no time for games. It was time to cut to the chase. "Who are you, and what are the both of you doing here, and with Toroki? I'm going to have to take him back."

Neither of them paid much attention to the threat and just waved it off, but they did answer the other questions. The old man stepped closer to Tatara, his grip on the child in his arms tightening in case the warrior in front of them made any swift movements. Even though he had no hands the gestures with his face seemed endless.

"First of all, my name is Chu Chin," he said, a little more high pitched chuckling coming from saying just that. "And this lovely young, voluptuous woman is my wife Kemuri."

Kemuri nodded curtly at the sound of her name, being sure to lift up the top of her dress that was sliding down her breasts. "If you must know why we're here, well . . . that's to capture all of you Warriors of Byakko."

'_What?' _Tatara thought, but somehow he had a feeling that these two could do it. They were an odd, almost too-cheerful sounding pair to seem like enemies but they had something hidden within them, that was for sure. _'Under those smiles is a deadly fire . . .'_

"_Truly, Tenkou has done wonders to this body of mine!"_

And even more surprising among that was the mention of the God Tenkou. Of all things to be considered taboo among all of the countries, it was the very thought of forming an alliance with the enemy of Taiitsukun. _'But it already seems that they've gotten something to do with him . . .'_

Tatara's symbol started to glow just a little brighter, but to his knowledge the other two had barely noticed it. Against the walls, the vines that had latched themselves within the hardened dirt over time started to come to life, inching themselves slowly out of their places and towards the intruders. Particularly near the floor behind them, vines started drawling like snakes towards their legs, just about ready to latch themselves on until . . .

"I'm afraid that won't work, love," Kemuri said as she stomped on top of the plant. The entire time she was still looking to the warrior as if she had no clue what was going on until the precise moment. "You're just a weakling, especially without the other six."

Suddenly Tatara stepped back as the woman's eye and grin became wide. She drew back a fist and punched in his direction, the full blow just barely missing his chin. A lick of a black, smoking aura surrounded her and she took no time to turn and send a kick, this time pushing straight into his stomach and throwing the man back.

Kemuri calmed her stance as she walked gracefully over to the now fallen Tatara, stopping between his straddled legs and pressing one heel onto his chest hard, making him flinch. She giggled.

"Oh, some men can be so weak compared to women," she said as she looked down, her curls falling over her shoulders. "It's a shame, really. That's why I prefer big, _strong_ bullies like my husband. Not like yo-"

Before she had a chance to jump away he reached for her ankle with his hand, gripping her thin leg tightly and using his other hand to pull out seeds from his necklace. As he threw them out around him they started to grow at a rapid rate, and just when he pulled on her to fall at his level they tightened around her body.

Chu Chin did nothing but chuckle with amusement as more vines, both from the seeds on his necklace and the ones from the walls , started to cling around her so much that within seconds she was unable to even sit up properly. Tatara sighed as he felt the danger go and stood up, looking down at the woman who only seemed happier. Something about that pleased expression on her face bothered him. _'Are these two always so . . .?'_

"Now, _that's_ being a bully," Kemuri said, and Chu Chin's little giggles turned into a fit of loud, echoing laughter. Then she sighed as if disappointed. "But now I guess you have to beat my husband; he's been bad too, you know."

Tatara seemed to nod in approval of the idea, but just as he did that same black aura that had surrounded Kemuri once before came about her again, only this time the vines on her body loosened as she faded within the darkness. Just as quickly as she had been captured, she had completely dissapeard.

"You pulled a quick and decent fight against my wife," Chu Chin suddenly said, taking Tatara's bemused expression to him instead of at the now empty space on the ground. His grin was wider than ever, and even in some of the still shadows around his yellow teeth seemed to glow. "She's impressed. She'll be coming after you."

"Shouldn't you be a little more . . . possessive?" Tatara asked, not exactly sure of the right words to say. They weren't exactly what he was looking for, but he couldn't find much better. He also wanted to ask just what had happened, but at the same time he was sure the conversation wasn't going to go the way he wanted.

Chu Chin shrugged as he glanced down to Toroki, who squirmed and moaned a little as if he were ready to just wake up. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Been married to her for five years, and in all that time she's been a wild cat."

'_It's disgusting,' _Tatara thought, nervously thinking back on the way he was being looked at by the woman. Many women of this time were adventurous and strong-willed, but he had never met one _that_ forward before. Thinking of what he preferred only brought his mind to Suzuno. _'I'm relieved that she isn't like that.' _

As Toroki's body seemed to shake around a little more trying to break free of the strong grip of the old man Chu Chin seemed to shrug and dropped him with a loud thud. Immediately the young child was startled awake, massaging his suddenly sore bottom and yelping. When he looked up at the grinning old man in front of him he scowled, but as he turned to see Tatara he smiled widely and jumped to run to him.

"Tatara!" he said excitedly, giving him a childish hug around the middle. The older of the two, not sure what to do, patted his back a little. "Guess what? I found this huge treasure earlier today! And . . . and . . . Oh no! _Suzuno_!"

"Suzuno?" Tatara repeated, instantly mimicking the worried sound in the child's voice. Toroki opened his mouth to say more but just as he did a paper thin black hand covered his mouth, pulling him away from his ally and back at Chu Chin. The aura was coming from one of his own hands, stretching out until the boy was back in his possession.

"I'm afraid you can't worry about your Priestess," Chu Chin said, reaching into a pocket around his waist and pulling out a small knife, which he placed under Toroki's neck. For once he didn't have such a playful grin; it was dark and sinister, ready for a fight. "You're going to have to take care of this matter fir-"

Unlike Kemuri, who was so perceptive of the things around her, Chu Chin seemed to lack that ability. Even Tatara who was facing the direction to see the new pair in the cave hadn't noticed until one jumped high in the air landing a swift, strong kick right at the back of the old man's head, knocking him completely off guard and freeing his black grip on Toroki. The youngest Warrior of Byakko hurried again to Tatara's side again before turning to see who came.

"Geez, being beaten by an old geezer," said the one who actually attacked. Lanva stood confidently as the old man began to stand, Jin-Shun already with small weapons of his own out and ready. The moment Chu Chin turned around and grinned, calling out his attacker's name Lanva's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute,"Lanva said, a cautious tone in his voice, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

X x x x

Dun-Dun-_Duuuuun_! But doesn't Lanva know Chu Chin? Scandalous! XD Just kidding. Kemuri is also a bad guy. But she's dangerous in more ways than one. But, even still, look out more for Chu Chin. –Jumps up and down- I'm so happy! It's been over a year since this story began and I'm finally introducing the main bad guys. Well, Reikoku came a while ago, but now he's more solid than he was.

So, out of the bad guys, which one do you like best? Chu Chin? Reikoku? Kemuri? Or even Tenkou? There are more bad guys than that coming in the future; I'm so excited to introduce them! I think the polls'll go like this:

Chu Chin- Zilch

Reikoku- A bazillion!

Kemuri- Nada

Tenkou- Zero

That's what I think anyway. XD lol!

Queen of the Paperclips- Thanks:D Oh, and it finally came out in your area? FYGK is really, really good! They did alright with the translations too, although the names are different. XD Rimudo now equals Limdo. But, they were only translating properly so it's not like they did anything wrong. Lol!

The Emerald Princess- Kagasuki . . . I can't wait for him to be introduced into the story. I really like him- I can't tell you if he's a hottie or not, but it's going to be fun when he comes in:D And Ame-chan is just being a dork right now. After all the contemplating he's been doing, he's gotta realize it sooner or later. Lol!

Care- OMGosh, you're so right . . . all of those names are pretty feminine. Well, Ta-Kun doesn't sound so bad! But it just doesn't feel Tatara-ish . . . you know? XD Oh, we'll find something someday! And that's okay if you lost track of everyone. They'll be easier to remember once they all appear (Like how Nashie and Amai are probably easier to remember). Hazuma is a good-looking guy, I guess. XD He's not gorgeous like his brother though- just average.

Lena- Thanks so much! Ack, jealous? I wouldn't go that far . . . I still have so much to learn! But I'm flattered you're enjoying this.

Suzuno Oosugi- Evil bad guys of Doom. Lol:D Kagasuki isn't really a bad guy- after all, it says that he had to get captured in order for Kemuri and Chu Chin to sort of have an upgrade on their bodies. But he will have a devilish streak in him . . . OMGosh, he's gonna be _fun_!

RabidMantisGirl- "Meatwad makes the monies G, Meatwad get the honies G . . . " lol! That's my favorite part of the ATHF theme song. Although my favorite character _is_ Master Shake. The guy is great! And while Tatara ends up winning the fight (Sort of?) and getting Toroki back, there's more . . . XD Kemuri is gonna trouble Tatara the most out of all the warriors/priestess. Poor guy.

Littleadryan- Thank you so much! Oh, have you read Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden? It's the Genbu arc being told by Watase Yuu, and volume one just came out in english! I've read about up to volume four- I'm tempted to say it's just as awsome as the original FY! I like Takiko a lot more than Miaka too, and Limdo a lot more than Tamahome. XD

Kaeru Soyokaze- -Casts Revive magic- Oh no! Zombie! XD Ame-chan keeps missing oppurtunities 'cause he's sucha dork. A very sexay dork, but a dork no less. He'll get his chance someday though! _Yes_! XD


	50. Contemplation

**Chapter Fifty **

"You've forgotten me?" Chu Chin said, something of a fake tone of disappointment in his voice. When there was no reply the old man looked down at himself, then he sighed as if he had remembered something. "Right, it must be this body of mine. Why, it's your old friend, the slave trader you captured!"

For a moment Lanva and Jin-Shun stared, one of them unsure of exactly what to think. Lanva was especially confused from the situation; when he had heard Chu Chin was back, he had the immediate vision of a young and handsome man, one with the coldest golden eyes he had ever seen in his life. _'But right here . . . this can't be who I'm looking for! He's too old!'_

"While I'm sure you're looking for an explanation, Lanva," Chu Chin started, gesticulating his arms dramatically as he did so, "I can't give you one right now. All I have to say is that I'm freer than ever, and neither you nor that brat you called your best friend would ever be able to imprison me now!"

"Brat?" Lanva repeated, then he seemed to get the idea. "You mean Hansu?"

Chu Chin nodded in reply, giving out a small cackle when he paused. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he laughed more. It took a moment for him to calm down, but finally he was able to say what he wanted to say. As he did, the black aura Tatara had seen several times already began to form around him, and like Kemuri he too was beginning to dissapear within it.

"I'm going to have check up on my wife," he said, his eyes fully on the young silver haired man. "But I have a message from Hansu; just as you have looking for him these many years, he's looking for you, too. And he's not hoping for a happy reunion."

"Wait a sec!" Lanva shouted, stepping forward to reach out. His hand seemed to go right through the old man's flesh, and just then he was completely gone. A heavy silence filtered over everyone within the cave. Toroki, who had been clinging to a small portion of Tatara's sleeve at the wrist, let go as he went to Lanva.

"Hey," Toroki said softly, barely audible. He looked up at Lanva's face, which seemed so unusually quiet and lost. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk about something . . .?"

Toroki almost jumped when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder and looked behind him to see Tatara with a sweet, solemn smile on his face. The moment he saw he seemed to understand that it was something he wasn't supposed to ask about, something that was perhaps a matter Lanva wanted to keep completely hidden. He pouted, but he quickly nodded and obeyed.

Jin-Shun, who had a small knife in his hand, loosened his grip and sighed of relief as he placed it back into a pocket of his. "Well, it seems the danger left before we could even get started. Let's go back."

x

Subaru decided that it would be best for her and Suzuno to share the same bed, just in case the younger girl had another fit of pain again. She would be there to know, and both she and Amefuri had the perfect abilities to nullify whatever it was. Amefuri completely agreed and went back out of his room to sit at the table in the kitchen, his mind in a dull haze.

'_Suzuno,' _he thought, taking off the top to one of his mother's perfumes and balancing the point of his on his finger, bored. He couldn't understand anything that was going through his mind today, or the array of feelings he had had. He had been changing emotions too much; earlier he was loud with Jin-Shun, a little scared with the idea of Chu Chin being around, and then there was the most troublesome one of all. _'I can't even describe it, but . . .'_

He almost felt that he was tired, not because of everything that had happened, but because of just that one, single feeling. He thought of Suzuno and his chest became heavy, his mind became weak. He could hide it easily at times, then there were just small things she did or said where he almost felt like hiding it was impossible.

A sudden realization came to him that made the perfume top fall off of his finger and roll off the table, cracking as it hit the floor. "Could I be . . . could I be in love?"

But immediately he dismissed the thought, laughing nervously to himself about it. He thought love was supposed to make one feel fluttery and happy all the time; something about this was almost painful and exhausting. Whenever he looked at Suzuno, a rather good feeling would arise, but then it would just as quickly be replaced with sorrow.

'_Yeah,' _he thought, laying his head in his arms and closing his eyes momentarily, opening them again just to stare at the cabinet in front of him. He sighed heavily, getting rid of what seemed like useless energy being closed inside of him. _'This isn't what love is at all . . . If it is, I don't know why everyone wants it so badly. But it feels almost addicting . . .'_

A small mewl towards the ground made him looking down to see Aoi-Yuki glancing up at him curiously, his giant blue orbs just begging to be pet. Amefuri smiled and complied with the offer, reaching down to pick up the furry animal from behind his two from limbs and letting the tiger rest comfortably in his lap as he stroked him. Suddenly Amefuri felt comforted, making him realize just how lonely things seemed just a moment ago.

"You're a smart animal," Amefuri started, scratching behind Aoi-Yuki's ears and talking almost absentmindedly, "What do you think is going on right now? Is it even important? Probably not . . ."

Like he expected, Aoi-Yuki didn't answer and just took advantage of the attention he was getting. It wasn't too long after a while that the door to his home opened, revealing four young men behind it. Toroki was the first to run through, jumping over to pick up Aoi-Yuki, followed by Lanva and Tatara. Jin-Shun tried to step in, but because of his large size it was difficult.

"Don't even bother," Amefuri said bluntly, standing up and walking towards the door frame to speak with his old rival personally, "You'll break my house if you come inside. Maybe cause an earthquake or two with those big feet of yours."

"If that's what you want." Jin-Shun didn't really have any clever remark to say back, and after losing a fight just that morning he didn't feel like having any more personal confrontations. Before he turned to say goodbye he glanced back one more time. "Say hello to the Priestess for me when she wakes up."

"If I remember," Amefuri retorted before closing the door. He almost jumped when he heard a loud, almost piping screech and turned to see Toroki with a frightened expression on his face. Even Aoi-Yuki, who was in the boy's arms, had his fur standing on end. He looked to Amefuri, worry in his eyes.

"Suzuno!" he said, as if he had just remembered her from Jin-Shun's words. "Suzuno! Is she okay? Where is she?"

Amefuri had felt a sort of dreary nature for a quite a while now, and it didn't get better with seeing Jin-Shun. Still, seeing such a sweet, childish face before him almost erased any delicate thoughts he had and he smiled softly, earning a much more relieved face. "Don't worry; she and Subaru are resting together in my room."

"Together?" and for the first time Amefuri really noticed Lanva. He and Tatara hadn't said a word since they walked in, and while the warrior had taken a seat at the table, observing the others as they conversed briefly Lanva was still standing and looking down the hall. "Oh . . . that's good. I'll go check up on them then. One of those doors, right?"

"Uh . . . Yeah. The one of the right." Amefuri nodded afterwards for a sort of confirmation, but at the same time he was hardly thinking of what he was saying. In truth, he was almost expecting some sort of special retort from the older man, a perverted remark or one that would have earned him some dirty looks. But nothing of the sort came; in fact, he looked completely sullen.

As Toroki took a seat across from Tatara at the table, Amefuri waited until Lanva had gone inside his room to talk. He more looked to Tatara, who was older than the other two by quite a few years, for guidance. "What happened? Did Chu Chin do something . . .?"

"That man?" Toroki asked. Tatara also seemed to wonder about the name, and since neither of them were among the original party that started off, he was sure he would have to wait to learn everything. He knew that they had to have encountered him, however; Toroki was safe here, and he was the original reason they had set out to find the slave trader in the first place. "There was a guy named Chu Chin . . . Tatara saved me from him in the Haunted Mountain. He was weird and old and creepy, and he said some funny things that I didn't understand."

"Funny things?" Amefuri asked. Tatara delved further into the meaning.

"I agree with Toroki," he started, looking up to the younger Warrior of Byakko. "He spoke of a new body of his, and his . . . his _wife_ talked of capturing Kagasuki of the Byakko Seven. They even mentioned Tenkou."

Although Amefuri easily recalled the fact that Chu Chin had no wife before he ignored it, finding the little information unnecessary. Toroki squirmed a little as he heard the name of the God, but he didn't seem to say anything either.

Tatara himself wasn't sure of everything that was starting to happen; different things were occurring, and while he just happened to be in the right place at the right time to meet a possible future enemy, Amefuri already knew of him. _'Lanva also knew about him . . . but at the same time, he didn't. It's becoming complicated.'_

"_If you must know why we're here, well . . . that's to capture all of you Warriors of Byakko."_

"One thing is for sure," he said aloud, not really speaking to anyone in particular, "As Warriors of Byakko, we have a new threat on our hands. And as Priestess, Suzuno has even more troubles."

The other two didn't even seem to hear what he had said. When he looked up, he smiled softly at the site of Amefuri chuckling while Toroki possessed a small, cute pout. It looked like they were arguing playfully about something, and all of the troubles from moments before were forgotten.

"Come on!" Toroki begged, puffing out his bottom lip, "We can leave when Subaru and Suzuno wake up, right? Let's not worry about all this big stuff! It's too complicated, and there are too many people involved!"

"I don't know," Amefuri replied, half teasing as if he were playing with a little brother, "It's a pretty delicate situation here in the Capital . . . should we?"

"_Yes_! I wanna see Uncle Shuri! If these people have half a brain they'll be able to fight off some _old man_!"

"I say . . ." Both boys turned to Tatara, who paused a little bit before continuing his answer. As he did speak, he stood up from the table. ". . . We should go to Kutou. Those people were here to capture _us_, not anyone in the Capital. It doesn't matter where we move, so we should keep going."

"Yeah!" Toroki agreed, jumping out of his seat as well. He put Aoi-Yuki on the table momentarily to run over to Tatara's side and hug him around the middle, then he went over to Amefuri and stared up at him with precious blue eyes. "It's a great idea! We should do it!"

"They're going to capture us?" Amefuri questioned, giving Tatara a look that seemed to be filled with suspicion. Tatara nodded, but he didn't feel like talking any more about it. He began to walk towards the door, saying softly that he was going to go back home while they waited for Suzuno and Subaru.

Out of nowhere a new feeling of anxiety had hit Amefuri, something that seemed to climb into his throat and jump out before he could even think. Something was bothering him, something that was part of everything he had been feeling lately, something that might be satisfied with one question. As Tatara opened the door to the outside and readied to step out, the young warrior stopped him with a burning inquiry.

"Do you love Suzuno?"

For a long time among the three a heavy, unnerving silence seemed to follow. Toroki was very surprised by the sudden outburst and unsure of what to think as his eyes drifted from one man to the other. He had once commented that he thought of Suzuno and Tatara as a couple, but he also thought the same for Suzuno and Amefuri as well. _'Was I really seeing something . . ? There's something going on between the three of them, isn't there?'_

Amefuri waited as patiently as he could, not exactly sure what move to make or if he should say any more. Tatara's back was turned, one hand on the rim of the door and his head down as if in contemplation of what to say. But nothing came. Before anything more could happen the man muttered something incoherent and walked out the door.

X x x x

Sorry for the wait guys! My jobs have me busy, and I'm also working hard on a Rising Stars of Manga contest entry. :D I haven't even written in three weeks! Lucky this story is about three chapters ahead.

Amefuri is starting to realize things more and more, and getting the scope of stuff. And Chin Chin and Lanva's relationship is perhaps the strongest tie; this chapter also revealed more to Lanva! He's been a character for such a long time, but he hasn't had much story. I'm excited about this.

Also, 50 chapters! Yes! Next goal: 100 chapters. XD

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko- I'm happy you like Reikoku; of course he comes in more in the future, and now he's darker than ever. His calm, confident self is now hell-bent on revenge. Especially since Suzuno ruined his pretty face with that sword. ;.; Just playing!

Suzuno Oosugi- Your review last time wasn't terrible:D And hyper-ness is a good thing. It is the body that's different, as Chu Chin implies. And apparently Chu Chin was an extremely sexay young man. The timeframe from which Lanva and Chu Chin knew eachother are quit different from the time Amefuri, Jin-Shun and Chu Chin knew each other, so things have changed. Ack! So much. XD

Queen of the Paperclips- :D Thank you! The moment Watase Yuu starts writing the story on Byakko (I think she will- why not, when the other three are being written?) I can die happy. Plus, it'll be so much fun to compare her characters from mine! It makes me curious as to what her Toroki or Ame-chan would look like. Lol!

Lena- Wow, what an honor! Thank you very much for the kind words. Although I can't imagine that my story is greater than anything Watase Yuu has ever written.

sesshomaruobsessed- Thank you! Hopefully things are starting to wrap together, and within the next five chapters or so everything will be laid out better. It seems everyone is sporadic and the party hasn't had any real time to just sit and talk:D But things will work out. XD

Care- lol! Piece of man beef . . . that exactly what he is. XD It's so strange how an old man ended up with the sexy doll by his side when Reikoku is the one who's all smexy and everything. XD Kemuri will be more than just a whore though! Actually, she is a former prostitute and is very open about it (Not much of a spoiler XD). She and Ame-chan could probably get along if they weren't set enemies. And . . .

Don't worry about all the questions! I love them.

Yup! It's the same Tenkou. :D You said you had future questions on that; what are they?

For now, I don't have any plans on giving her a love interest with any generals or princes. Right now it's strictly Amefuri, Suzuno and Tatara (And I guess a little Toroki too, though he doesn't count so much for me). Other characters have roles in it, however. Toroki in particular gains a new love interest with a royal later in the story (Ack! Spoiler!).

One could say it was a mix of both. XD It was almost as if he were looking for an excuse to kiss her, but when he thought of poison inside of her he wasn't thinking about that; he really was just trying to keep her safe.

I hope this answers them! They were very interesting questions. XD

Littleadryan- Gosh girl, that sounds crazy! But I'm honored you're still reading this story even then. Have you tried ebay before? Or amazon? Those are the best places . . . In truth, I bought Fushigi Yuugi (The whole anime!) three years ago on ebay for only $25.00! It's worth it; and if you need any help, just ask:D

Kiko- Wow, thanks a lot! I'm surprised you like it more than FY or FYGK though . . . those are created by _the _Watase Yuu-sama! Lol, it feels wonderful to know you like my story though.

Kaeru Soyokaze- lol! Even _I_ feel like cheering for Ame-chan x Suzuno sometimes. We are mean! I never knew I could create a character that could be loved so much. :D But hopefully things will turn for the better when Tatara shows more romantic interest in Suzuno. XD

RabidMantisGirl- lol! XD Yes, Tatara lost round one, but in round two he kicked butt! He and Kemuri will have more interaction in future chapters, even if he really isn't too happy about it. :D And Reikoku _is_ awsome like that! I can't wait until he has a stronger role in the story . . . which is the next arc! So yeay! –Parties-

Linka- No, not bad at all! –Hugs- Thank you so much for the encouragement and kinds words! I will try my best!

Lira- Ack, thanks so much! Greatest story ever . . . I'm honored!

Mira- Thank you:D Hee, everyone seems to love Reikoku best. Probably because he's the most interesting . . . or because he's the sexayest. XD lol!

Sifradel- Thank you very much:D Wow, so much going on. Yes, Reikoku does have ties with Tenkou! You're very observant. XD Reikoku, Chu Chin and Kemuri are all tied to Tenkou as well as many future characters. There's so many I'd love to introduce too! Oh, and yes! Lanva is Tokaki of the Byakko Seven. It's going to be fun revealing him sometime too. XD

And what do you mean by Byakko Bouken coming out in english? This is it right here! XD


	51. Kutou Prince

**Chapter Fifty-One **

"Your Highness . . . one of them is awakening." The voice of a young, informative girl said.

"Great! About time someone woke. It's been four days; I was ready to think of them as comatose. Which _would_ kind of suck." This time it was the voice of an energetic man.

Puriti Hongo couldn't recognize either tone that spoke, and though feeling intensely weak and disheveled her mind was already going into overdrive. Her blue eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, immediately coming face to face with another set of eyes the same color. These, however, were under much thicker, slender eyelashes and a bright, sky-like shade.

"Hello there!" came that same masculine yet childish tone from before, playful and greeting. Puriti backed away to try and give herself some space and looked around, realizing she was in a small, wooden-walled room with two beds. While she rested in one as she had quickly come to see, she saw that Kumoi lay curled up in the other, her hands clinging fiercely to a pillow.

In the room was an old fashioned lamp burning a small flame on top of a dresser, along with windows that were covered by plain, rosey curtains. It was ordanairy, but nothing she was used to at the same time.

She nodded a little to herself as him in confirmation, satisfied with her surroundings as she turned back to the man who couldn't have looked older than his late teens. She traced along his fair, smooth skin and hair so light it seemed to glow even in such a dim room, then she noticed the uniform he was wearing and instantly knew where she was. _'I'm in the Universe of the Four Gods. . .'_

"Who are you?" she asked fiercely, hoping she had found someone she could have recognized through the books words. As far as she remembered she couldn't particularly remember any mention of anyone within the book with his beautiful looks, but as she looked behind him, she came across a girl that she knew right away. "_Seki_!"

The pretty young lady with dark, braided hair and the same colored eyes seemed to jump at the mention of her name and held the plate which normally carried drinks over her chest tightly. Her bone-thin, weak figure was lined with bruises alone her arms as her legs, some light as if they had been there for a few days and others dark, puffy and new. Puriti sent a glare in her direction, remembering the events that had gone on when she had read the book. "You . . ."

"H-How do you know my name?" Seki asked, bewildered. Her voice seemed to tremble a little, especially as the blond man looked in her direction with a question in his eyes. "I've never met you before! Did that girl -the Priestess- tell you about me?"

"No, but I knew what _you _did to her! You traitor!"

Puriti jumped off the bed and drew a fist back as she readied to send a blow to Seki's direction, but was immediately stopped by a blade that swiftly came before her face. Out of reflex she had closed her eyes to protect herself, but after a moment opened them again to see a small dagger, the tip of it pointing against her nose just enough to sting.

She followed the arm of the holder all the way until she could see the young man's face again. Something inside of her shivered; he no longer looked so sweet. The other arm that did not hold his weapon held the young girl whom Puriti was ready to spar with closely to his chest as if protecting her.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her," he warned, a malicious aura marinating the room as he spoke. "Seki would never promote a betrayal. If the Priestess was fooled into a trap it was only by her master's orders, not her own. She is a spy who follows orders, after all."

"Wait a second," Puriti muttered, her pitch becoming a little louder as she got over the shock of the danger in front of her. She had no fear for her life, no matter who was before her. "Why would you have spies? Isn't the Prince in Kutou supposed to marry the . . ."

"_Fool_!" Seki spat, gaining back some sort of confidence now that she was in no danger. She pressed her body even closer to her savior, as if she were feeding off of his strength. "The one standing before you _is_ the Prince of Kutou! Prince Amai!"

There was a pause between the three, and slowly the newly revealed Prince withdrew his dagger, placing it in a tiny hilt along his waist. There were several more thin swords at his side as well, showing his excellence as a warrior. Puriti calmed herself much more and sighed, knowing that at least for now she was trusted. _'It's probably better not to get in trouble here . . . it doesn't matter what kinda blood this guy's got; he's good, and I can't beat him right now..'_

Amai also seemed to do the same thing, exhaling loudly and dramatically, his shoulders slumping as he did so. As soon as he did he puffed out his chest and stood up straight, a grand smile lining his features. There was no longer any trace of cruelty in his eyes.

"So," he started, a finger lightly tapping his lip as he thought out his words, "You're not the Priestess of Byakko, but you wear her clothes, as Seki said . . . And not only that, you seem to be up to date on the news. Or at least as informed as the populace. You're just a funny girl all around, huh?"

Puriti scowled. She didn't like how that sounded. She placed one hand on her hip, balancing all her weight into one leg and giving him an irritated expression. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean? What is it that the people don't know!"

Amai glanced at her for a second, then he covered his mouth politely as he started to chuckle, which soon turned into loud laughter that filled the room. Both girls, startled each for different reasons, stared at him in confusion and then at each other, but the smaller of the two turned away before any real contact was made.

Even though he still had little fits of giggles after a few moments, he spoke. "You really are weird! Normally people bow down to me, or they're actually _smart enough_ to realize when they could get into trouble for what they say. But you . . .!" He sniggered. "You're acting as if you have more authority than _I_ do!"

"And? So what?" Puriti replied. She didn't see anything to be laughing about in this situation. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"No; Just who do you think I am?"

Again came that threatening voice of his, and Amai's laughter stopped. He turned around and walked towards the small entrance of the room and opened the door. At that moment soldiers wearing uniforms much like his piled in, two of them grabbing her arms and gripping her tightly while the others hurried over to Kumoi's bed.

"Huh . . ." the other girl, who had been disturbed awake, looked around half-asleep as she was being pulled out of the bed by force. It took her a moment but as soon as she was aware of her surroundings she started flailing. "What the hell! What's going on! Puriti, it was _you_, wasn't it! Get me out of here!"

"Shut _up_, Kumoi!" Puriti shouted back as she was being pushed towards the door and out in the hall. No one seemed concerned with covering their mouths, and Amai and Seki stepped aside, both observing the girls fervently. "You think I want this? I didn't ask to be hauled off by some fat men with swords! Hey, _asshole_, where are they taking us?"

The last sentence was directed just as Puriti was going by Amai, her glare directed right at him. Instead of being angry by the insult he smiled. It was one so softly pleasant and sweet that it almost took the blonde haired woman off guard. But with his words, even his cheery tone couldn't hide the underlying disgust.

"Where?" he repeated. "To jail, of course! Then maybe an execution later, for talking back at me the way you did. That's what you get, for talking back to _me_."

For good measure Puriti spat on his shoes, which he didn't seem to show any sort of negative reaction towards but instead smiled more. Before she could shout any more she was already out, Kumoi still loud and hysterical from not knowing what was happening.

'_Damn!' _she thought, keeping her rising anger silent for the time being. _'We're really in trouble here . . . Last I remember, Suzuno was going into that room in the palace with the King. I don't know how much farther she's gotten . . . But she better not get caught by these guys.'_

x

"Hansu . . ."

Lanva had been by both Subaru and Suzuno's side ever since they had been asleep. He was sitting properly in a chair for once, his eyes somberly looking down at the hands that rested together between his legs. Every once in a while he would look up to the girls if one was turning or struggling a little –he'd gotten nervous when Suzuno started to cough furiously- but other than that, his mind was completely distracted.

'_It's been hours since then,' _ Lanva thought as he remembered the conversation he had held with the old man that claimed to be Chu Chin, _'but it feels like it's happening right now. Hansu . . . it's been five years since I've seen or heard from him . . .'_

"_But I have a message from Hansu; just as you are looking for him, he's looking for you, too. And he's not hoping for a happy reunion."_

"What could he mean by that?" he asked out loud, a hand wiping a little bit of nervous sweat from his face. He just couldn't understand the connection of things; for him, it didn't make any sense that Chu Chin would know the whereabouts of someone he hadn't seen in so long. "We were best friends before he dissapeard . . . Why would he be in contact with a criminal? One we captured together . . ."

" . . . Lanva?"

Lanva glanced up slowly to see Subaru. Her voice was weak from just waking up and her eyes half open, but something about them seemed a little concerned. She stretched a little to try and relieve her muscles from the tension she felt, at the same time being careful not to wake Suzuno, who was resting beside her.

She reached out a small hand and touched Lanva's face. He leaned into it and closed his eyes, smiling just a bit. "What's wrong . . .?"

"Nothing," he said after a pause, taking the hand she had offered into both of his and kissing the palm. The sweet sorrow in the affection seemed to travel through the young warrior's arm, making her worry even more. "Just thinking about something someone said . . ."

'_He's not himself,' _she thought, a frown coming to her face. _'He doesn't even look like himself. So serious . . . so sad.'_

"I won't bother you with it," she said bluntly, though it seemed to bring a mutual comfort. He let go of her as she propped herself to sit up, adjusting herself to get out of bed. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep; it feels like I've wasted so many hours!"

Lanva laughed a little, standing up along with her. "You're fine; Toroki and Amefuri fell asleep in the kitchen at the table after talking about everything that happened."

"And what about Tatara?"

"I don't know. That guy's such a weirdo; he just up and left a little while after we all got here. He didn't even bother to check and see if Suzuno was okay."

"That _is_ strange," Subaru muttered, her mind in reflection. _'Tatara usually takes care of Suzuno so well, too . . . he's very delicate with her. Then why would he . . .?'_

The both of them began to walk out the door and into the hall, neither of them really sure what to do at the moment. Subaru smiled as she stepped into the kitchen and found the both young boys's faces against the table, their expressions childish and peaceful. She glanced at the single window half covered by drapes and noticed that it was already dark outside. _'I really did sleep the day away . . .'_

"So," Lanva started, adjusting his fingers together behind his head. He put on a big grin, showing that the saddened mood he was in had disappeared. "What do you wanna do right now? No one else is awake, so we could . . ."

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no," she said with a cute smirk, trying to sound harsh but ultimately teasng him. "You only just deflowered me yesterday, and already you want to go again? You're a jack rabbit if there ever was one."

"But I'm _your_ jack rabbit, love bunny."

"_Shhh_! Someone might hear you," she said through giggles as she received a small peck on the cheek. She turned towards the cabinet, noticing a pot that seemed to have plenty of stew earlier from that day gone cold. "Hmm . . . why don't I heat this up for us and the others when they wake up? I'll add some good spices too."

"Sounds good to me."

Both of their teasings had caused Amefuri to be disturbed, his eyes slowly opening yet not exactly comprehending everything quite yet. Both noticed his presence and looked at him as he finally sat up and stretched. When he was finished, he looked at the two of them and gave them an awkward smile.

"I see you've got a customer, Lanva," he said jokingly, earning a heavy blush from Subaru and loud laughter from his friend. Somehow, Toroki remained completely asleep, Aoi-Yuki resting on top of the table next to him comfortingly.

It didn't take long for him to remember something when he looked to Subaru. He stood up slowly to not awaken the last of the sleeping companions and spoke as he moved, motioning for the both of them to follow him down the hall.

"I need some help," he said simply, opening the door. "Mom's hurt . . . I think you should be able to heal her without too much trouble, since it's only a small wound in comparison to Suzuno's. Are you feeling better from that, Subaru?"

"Much better," she replied with a soft smile, stepping in. She didn't need any explanation for what had happened; when she healed Suzuno, the memories of everything that had gone on included the beautiful woman, so she knew exactly what to do. Amefuri knew exactly what went on through Toroki; Lanva was the only one oblivious.

All three of them were expecting Higashi; however, none of them expected to find her already awake and lively from the events of the day. She was sitting up on the side of the bed, her legs spread wide open and a bottle of alchohal already in her hand. Luckily, the clothes she had been wearing were still covering her to a degree, but she still wasn't modest enough for the average.

Amefuri hurried over, swiping the drink from her hand and pushing her down against the bed a little roughly by her shoulders. When she realized what was happpening she looked directly to her son, who seemed a little flustered, then she pulled him into a strong hug that brought him down long with her.

"Hey, baby boy!" she said, a wide grin on her face. She didn't seem to notice the other two in the room at all, her focus completely on Amefuri. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you in like . . . forever!"

"You saw me yesterday, Mom," he replied, chuckling as he released himself from her grip and stood up. He looked over to Subaru, who understood as she stepped forward. She gave Higashi a pleasant smile that instantly warmed the older woman, and she calmed down.

"This one of your friends?" Higashi asked, earning a nod in reply. "Nice to see you've been growing up 'n everything. Turning into a real man, as they say."

None of them exactly understood what she was saying, as her speech was starting to slur now that she had calmed down. All three of them took a short glance at each other but as soon as Higashi closed her eyes, Subaru went right to work.

"So, that's your mom," Lanva thought, giving Amefuri a strange expression as he went by his side. "She's hot."

"Runs in the family, I guess."

"What about your da-" before Lanva could even finish his sentence he drowned out his own voice, turning his head to the side. He wasn't always a respectful person, but something told him the subject would be a little taboo. "Nevermind."

X x x x

Sorry for not updating for a while. T.T I'm still loyal to this! It's just that 2 jobs plus school equals barely any time to do anything. XD Right now I'm doing a lot of planning during class though for this story! I did that last year all the way to near the ending of the story, but things pop up and now I'm rewriting it again (So fun!). I've got quite a few fun things in store, and a warrior I wasn't planning to come in for a long, long time might come in sooner than I thought (Sooner meaning like, thirty or more chapters than what I expected. Lol!).

And hey, look at that! Kumoi and Puriti are back in the picture, and they've come across the sweet-but-deadly Prince Amai (Finally, he comes back in). I love his dialogue because he doesn't talk anything like a Chinese Prince. XD And Does anyone remember Seki, the Inn-Girl? I hope.

And I think I'm very happy with the beginning scene between Lanva and Subaru, how they've become so emotionally and physically attatched to each other as the series has gone on. :D Lanva will need Subaru a lot in future chapters.

And Amefuri's father will play a crucial role later in the story (Or should I say sooner? We learn of him soon!). I'm excited about this!

Thank you all so much for your patience!

Suzuno Oosugi- Oh, I always love how you go so deep into this story:D Hansu doesn't play a strong role until much, much later, but it's sort of going to be the much deserved 'Lanva-Subaru' saga kind of thing. I feel like I barely ever use them! XD And yup, Toroki also gains a vague love interest, though I'm not planning to go too far into it. And Tatara . . . well, let's just say 'Soon'!

Care- Leaving? Like for vacation? How was it:D And if you love romance, there's going to be plenty of love-stuffs soon (As in literally two or three chapters away XD)! I hope you like it!

sesshomaruobsessed- Hmm . . . I actually wasn't thinking of Toroki's special hearing when I wrote that scene, but it might incorporate some goodies there! –Has a cute new idea- It might even tie a few things together that I've been having trouble with! Yeay! –Parties-

Queen of the Paperclips- Yeah:D I think making Lanva a not-warrior (I dunno how else to word it!) yet sort of makes it more exciting, like a 'When is he gonna be revealed?' sort of thing. And how? I already have it, and I think it'll turn out well! Lots of future stuff between Amefuri and Suzuno and Tatara, especially very soon!

RabidMantisGirl- lol! Tatara is just one of those guys, you know? He's my most difficult character to put in, by far. :D But I'm trying my best! XD Gosh, I need to actually listen to Heavy Metal. I'm a generally Pop/Alternative/Rap fan. I listen to some rock music though, like Three Days Grace and Linkin Park and stuff. Good stuff!

Kaeru Soyokaze- O.O LOL! XD –Is also shot- Tatara really does seem that way . . . It almost seems like he has no sex drive in the story, unlike every other character. He starts showing more feelings soon, or we start being able to get more into his thoughts. I'm excited about that!


	52. The Truth Is

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Suzuno had been drifting in and out of consciousness for hours, feeling a soft throb in the back of her mind. It wasn't a headache of sorts, nor did she think it was caused by the wounds Reikoku had given her earlier that day. She'd felt the same sort of pain several times on their journey so far, though for the most part she had kept quiet about it unless it had gotten serious. She felt much better than before; she had a suspicion it was because of Subaru's help.

'_And,' _Suzuno thought, touching her lips a little bit. They were still tingling, as if she'd eaten some sort of spice and its strong, enticing taste stayed behind. _'I can't exactly remember it . . . but I could have sworn Amefuri . . .'_

The thought alone made her blush, and the pain she was feeling in the back of her head grew a little stronger. She sat up a little in the bed she was in, realizing that it was Amefuri's room immediately. A dizzy spell made her want to fall back down against the mattress but she refused, stepping out onto the floor.

"Oh," she said, shivering a little at the cold. She wasn't wearing any socks a felt and little nervous about their disappearance since that was where she kept the scroll she was given by Taiitsukun. Her thoughts instantly shifted again as she felt her neck, her digits guiding along a small, thin cut. "I . . . I can talk again . . ."

Her voice, though a little rough by sound, seemed almost perfectly fine again. It was as if she hadn't battled anyone earlier that day all. _'Actually, I sort of want to forget that . . . I'm proud, but . . . it was scary.'_

Suzuno turned to see that there was a small stool in the corner of the room. Right next to it on the ground were her school shoes along with her socks, then on the top of it was the scroll. She was also a bit surprised to see none other than Reikoku's sword there as well, still stained with both the blood of her and her enemy's.

Ignoring the blade since she found no particular use for it for now, Suzuno hurried and put on her socks and shoes, stuffing the scroll back in its rightful place a feeling just a little more relieved knowing where it was again. She turned to slowly creak open the entrance door to the room, noticing the extreme darkness around her as soon as she stepped out.

'_Everyone must be asleep,' _she thought. She could vaguely remember Amefuri coming back, and before Toroki was by her side. Those were the only two people she was sure would be there. Lanva and Subaru might have come back, but they also could have been at home at this time of night, and then there was Tatara . . .

'_I told him I wanted to go see him in the morning,' _she thought as she walked along the wooden floor of the home. In the kitchen she could see Toroki and Aoi-Yuki resting together, and she smiled. She was glad that they could sleep after such a terrifying day. _'I'm not tired though . . . I don't feel well, but . . .'_

Something along her instincts kept bringing her thoughts back to the Warrior of Byakko, the one that she had felt the most safe around. She knew where he had to be, where he had said he was going to be the next time they met. It was later than planned, but still . . .

"_I'll wait for you."_

"Suzuno?"

That wasn't the voice of the one she wanted to see, but a kind one nonetheless. Suzuno turned around to see Amefuri standing behind her after just stepping out of the door of his mother's room. His expression looked like many things at once to her; the moment their eyes met she could see something foreign, very emotional. But the contact didn't last for long, as he averted his eyes quickly.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," he said softly. She noticed something awkward about the way he spoke, but she decided to ignore it. Instead, she smiled. Suzuno decided it was probably best not to mention the fact that she still felt ill.

"It's only thanks to you," she replied, vaguely remembering the kiss which made the both of them turn red at the cheeks. But already she was starting to feel a little restless, her mind gravitating back to the Haunted Mountain and Tatara. Somehow, even if it seemed rude, she just didn't want to dawdle. She wanted to go there to badly at the moment, just to see him and speak to him. _'Just to be there . . .'_

She quickly said a goodbye and turned towards the door but immediately felt Amefuri's hand on her shoulder to stop. She gave him one last glance, and was surprised to see that he seemed a little desperate. "Let's go outside together, if that's what you want to do."

"I don't know . . ."

"What?"

She didn't exactly know what to say. While she knew that something in the back of her mind just wanted to talk to Tatara alone, she also didn't want to refuse his company like that. It was kind of him to offer walking her around at the time of night it was. With that, she nodded and the both of them quietly stepped outside.

A darkness engulfed the two of them right away, the only source of light coming from lit lamps all around the streets. Their steps were muffled by the compacted dirt underneath them so there was barely a sound, but already they were beginning to feel uncomfortable around each other. Suzuno kept taking glances at him then looking away. _'Now that I think about it, him being here at the moment makes me feel embarrassed'_

"Toroki told me what happened with you and him earlier that day," Amefuri began, catching her attention. He smiled sweetly, making her blush again as he spoke. "You were very brave to take on a soldier like that."

At first she didn't reply, flattered and unsure of what to say, but she had thought that not saying anything at all could be even more rude. She modestly smiled back. "Thank you, but . . . it really wasn't a lot. I was just swinging the sword; I don't even know how to use it."

"But you managed to swipe across the face of a man who's trained to keep that from happening!" Amefuri gestured a line coming from one eyebrow tracing to the opposite cheekbone to emphasize what he meant. "With what Toroki was telling me, it'll probably be a scar that won't heal. Imagine the shame!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Suzuno did laugh a little when she thought of that. In all honesty, she was afraid of Reikoku, but not nearly as much as she was before when they had first met. That powerful confidence didn't make her feel so small, and it might just have been because of her own strength.

But at soon as that conversation was finished they were both back to the way they were; uncomfortable. '_Maybe I should focus on where I want to go instead of things that have happened between us lately, or how strange he's been acting.'_

"I think," she said aloud, not really speaking to anyone, "It's in this direction."

"What is?" Amefuri asked. Finally, something to break the ice. For a moment she didn't say anything as she analyzed her surroundings to make sure she was correct about things.When she was finished she spoke.

"Actually, this whole time I was hoping to go to the . . . Haunted Mountain," she said quietly. As she answered she partly regretted it; she knew that for some reason Amefuri didn't have much of a friendly relationship with Tatara. She gave him a worried expression as he stopped walking, only to be returned with one a little more than angry. It surprised her. "Are you . . . okay?"

Amefuri forced himself to calm the unusual heat of frustration he was feeling right then, afraid of making her go away because of his unusual lack of control. He didn't know why things were starting to go the way they were, or why he hated it and wanted it all at the same time. He wanted to stay with her and take her where she wanted to go, but not if it meant going to see _him_.

What was making him so angry about this anyway? He kept asking himself, but he just wasn't finding the right answer. All of these crazy and intense sensations would waft through him every time he looked or thought about Suzuno; it was just her, and her alone. He couldn't even think about her being involved with someone else without being angry about it. _'Then . . . it might really be . . .'_

The heavy silence between them began to weigh on them heavier as the warrior opened and closed him mouth to speak, as if he couldn't exactly find the right words to form what he wanted to say. He thought back to recent memories over the past two days, thinking of all the things that had to do with Suzuno and how it made him feel. Her smile, her pain, his worry. _'The kiss . . .'_

"_Do you love Suzuno?"_

It was his most recent one that had to do with her, something that made him feel a pit of disgust. He almost felt stupid for even bothering to ask the question to Tatara; the two never really talked personally and even though they were in the fight with the Priestess, he almost felt like he wouldn't mind having him as an enemy. And it was only because of how they were tied to Suzuno. _'This is just . . I'm . . .'_

"Amefuri?" Suzuno whispered in a bit of a questioning tone, worried. She stepped towards him slowly, her hands reaching out in a sort of comfort. She noticed how out of focus he suddenly seemed with his surroundings; it was as if he were in deep thought. "Are you oka-"

Suzuno yelped as Amefuri snapped out of his phase and unexpectedly grabbed both of her wrists, pushing her up against the wall of one of the buildings. Shadows from a lamp hanging nearby illuminated his face, but as Suzuno gradually opened the eyes she had closed for the impact, all she could see were the dark shadows. _'I'm scared! . . . What's wrong?'_

"How do I put this . . .?" Amefuri muttered quietly, though because of their distance towards one another she heard it perfectly clear. He seemed to be doing the same thing he was just a moment ago, his mind turned on and swimming in his own thoughts. He spoke slowly to try and visualize what he wanted to say, and Suzuno listened intently.

"I . . . Ever since I met you, I've been getting confused about things . . . before, life was simple. It was fine, and I . . . I liked it. But now . . . with you here, it feels like there's something more for me. I _don't _want things to be the way they were before. But . . . it's not because you're the Priestess."

"It . . . it isn't?"

He shook his head a little bit, and she noticed his face seemed to come closer to her than it was before. Before she even realized it he seemed to gravitate to her even more and he began to close his eyes. "No . . . it's because . . . I . . ."

Suzuno's body froze when she felt him give her a warm, light kiss, sending an astonishing emotion through her body that made her unable to move from the spot. This one was far different from the other two had had given her; they were hard, deep, seductive, but neither one gave such a strong fit of passion that took her breath away. Before, she had never felt so much _love_.

He never tried to take it further. When he backed away, his eyes waiting for a response, neither of them dared to speak. Suzuno, who unconsciously licked her lips remembering the feel of him only turned away when she started to recall what was happening and how suddenly drained she felt from something so light. A heavy blush rose across her cheeks and heated her face, but when she glanced to Amefuri there was no such thing. His face was almost too serious and true for her liking.

"I . . ." she started, not at all sure how to reply to it. _'I always thought . . . just . . .'_

She noticed Amefuri sighed heavily, one that to her sounds like one of relief. A small smile escaped and again he approached her, this time planting a quick peck instead.

"Hmmm . . ." he said, the smile growing a little wider. "I like it. How you taste, I mean. It's much better than any other girl."

"Ummm . . . thank you?"

Amefuri laughed at her replied, then he kissed her again, this time a little deeper then before. But even when she partly was starting to expect it her body was still stiff and unwilling. Still, even then he didn't seem to mind. It was difficult, but no longer awkward. Something about him seemed to light up like he had discovered his greatest treasure just then. It reminded her of when they had first met.

"I guess that proves it," he said. Suzuno wasn't sure if he wasn't speaking directly to her or not, but nonetheless she was curious.

"What's proven?" She was almost surprising herself with how easily she could speak when ready.

"It proves . . . that I love you."

X x x x x

OMGosh . . . I finally did it! Ame-chan finally went out and said it. Oooh, I'm so embarrassed about this chapter . . . it feels so weird! But I think it's about time, and hopefully things will move towards a more romantic setting in future chapters. :D In some ways I feel it's too soon, and in other ways it's long overdue!

Oh yeah! And some may be wondering why Amefuri didn't back away with disgust when he kissed Suzuno like last time. That's 'cause he wasn't using his Celestial powers to control poisons and acids and stuff! He was just kissing. :D

Suzuno Oosugi- Well, I'm happy you feel that way! –Hugs- Puriti and Amai . . . Well, I'll give you a hint about something. Amai has a love interest, and I can't wait to reveal it. Could it be Puriti? You'll just have to wait and see!

sesshomaruobsessed- Suzuno has woken up:D Poor kid is still not feeling great though. And you're also feeling the same vibe about Puriti and Amai! Lol, they could make a cute couple.

RabidMantisGirl- Amai's looks are actually very, _very_ exact to another Watase Yuu character- and he's one of my favorite Watase Yuu characters too (I pretty much copied him . . . lol!)! The ever-too-sexay Shigi, from Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. Their personalities are so alike too, in ways! Only Shigi has that nice-mature side along with his evil side, while Amai has that kiddish-nice side with his evil side. I guess the only way I imagined otherwise was that he didn't have to strings coming out of his hair. XD –Hugs- Oh yeah, and thanks for telling me about the misspelling!

Queen of the Paperclips- Ack! Yes, go do homework; it's extremely important! Wow, you're all AP? O.o Gosh, you're smart! I only have one, the rest of mine are honors . . . XD But it gives me time to take Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Bouken notes in class, so yeay:D lol, and I'm happy you like Lanva too. He's so fun!


	53. Confusion

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

This was something that she had realized the moment he kissed her, but it was still hard to contemplate the idea. Amefuri? In love? _'With . . . with me?'_

"But," he continued, and this time she heard something so solemn in his tone she could almost feel it herself. He had long since let go of her wrists and backed away from her, allowing her to step towards him in concern. He looked very sad. "I don't think you feel the same way at all . . ."

"Oh . . ." Oh? _Oh?_ That was all she could think of? She all of a sudden felt incredibly stupid for even giving any response at all, let alone something as careless as 'Oh'. But what was she supposed to say? _'You're right, I really don't like you that way, but let's still be friends! That sounds so heartless right now . . . What am I . . .?'_

Before she could even think of anything her legs turned and started to hurry off, her trot turning into a run. She left Amefuri behind as she passed by the buildings around her, and she didn't even care where she was going to go. She just wanted to be anywhere but there; she didn't want to reject him and hurt him.

'_Anywhere is okay,' _she thought as she had begun to run on the outskirts, the loose sand beginning to swirl around her. She started to feel a sort of biting chill along her arms and legs; now that there were no buildings or lights to protect her, she was starting to feel the cold of the desert. _'I just need . . .'_

But while things were cold, she was also feeling unusually hot. Her skin was sweating, but for some reason she didn't think it was because she was running. The more she kept going -squinting her eyes to finally see the dark outline of the mountain- the weaker she felt. The throbbing on the back of her head was starting to make her dizzy.

'_Almost . . . almost there,' _she thought. This was it. This was where she was going to run to, to go. Suzuno was tired, but she was starting to feel excited at the same time, relieved. She wanted to see Tatara's face so much, more than anything in the world at the moment. It was an exciting anticipation, a desperate emotion.

The Haunted Mountain before her was starting to gain more detail in its features, forming trees that stood along the hillside and that cave that led all the way to the center. She remembered that was where Tatara slept every night for several long years before they had met.

When she was so close she could see the vines stripped along the edges of the cave and the dull, pasty color of gray rocks she smiled meekly in relief, but only before she fell in exhaustion. In an instant Suzuno's body gave way to an unknown source, her legs crumbling underneath and her head spinning. She reached out for something within the cave to catch her fall and pulled on a thick cloth.

"Su . . .!" The deep yet surprised voice immediately made her calmer. Both had fallen against the ground, her head lying against his lap and her hand clinging to the sleeve along his arm, beginning to hug him and pull him close. She heaved a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, ignoring the cold outside.

"You're crying," he said in an almost worried tone, hearing the sniffles and noticing the flowing icy river running down her cheeks. In response to it she only pulled on his clothing more so she could bury her face in his chest and hide the tears. He didn't seem to resist, but only stay there as she continued to sob like a child, waiting as long as it took.

It was dark outside. It was cold outside. She felt sick and tired and weak and emotional and unsure of what to do and everything just didn't feel right. Things were just all wrong. Things were just confusing. But she could take all of that . . . she could take it if the man who was holding her was always by her side.

". . . You're here . . ." she said softly, her voice choked up. He didn't seem to reply to that, but she felt him move from underneath her to stand and pick her up. Tatara held her like he always seemed to, only this time she noticed something more. Her head was lying close against the collarbone of his torso and with every step he took inside the cave, she felt his soft breathing. ". . . You . . ."

"Don't talk," he instructed her, though it wasn't in the least harsh. She complied with his request and waited for a while. Underneath her eyelids was a complete darkness, but at the same time she wasn't scared or worried. She wanted to cry more so badly, but being near him alone was making her fears go away.

It wasn't long until Tatara reached the small area of his room and laid Suzuno down against a nice patch of greenery in the corner. He was inside previously, so there wasn't any need to worry about lighting; the lamp on the ceiling was already lit, the tiny flame burning.

Tatara kneeled down beside Suzuno and pressed his palm against her forehead for a moment, then he wiped the sweat off along with the tears lining her cheeks before reaching into a pocket at his side. As he worked, he spoke.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he asked, the unease in his voice evident. Gradually Suzuno opened her eyes to meet with his, but he immediately averted to open a small jar he had taken in his hands. "And you're not well either . . . You have a fever."

"It feels like it," she replied. She had relaxed her body enough where she didn't need to breathe heavily when talking, and she was glad of that. She had definitely felt like resting after such a marathon to get away from Amefuri. Still, even then her head was pounding again like when she had woken up and her tears, though slowing down, hadn't completely stopped. "I just remembered yesterday . . ."

"Yesterday?" In one hand he poured out tiny, tan colored pills, all of them perfectly round with a hard coating. She had guessed they were for her for swallow, but instead she kept talking.

"I asked for you to wait, and you said you would . . . the night we got here to the Capital. And when I woke up, I just didn't feel like waiting anymore."

"I see," he said, deciding to look back up at her. Somehow he felt it was a lie. He put the jar aside on the floor and took her hand, giving her the seeds. "Danko's grandmother in Midoru gave these to me in case you caught fever again. They work, so try and take them. Sorry that I don't have any water."

"That's okay," she said as he stood up. She watched his swift yet perfect, graceful movements and a blush rose to her cheeks. Only now, for some reason, she wasn't in the least embarrassed. In fact, she was rather pleased to be feeling this way. A thought rose to her mind, one that distracted her. _'This . . . is this what Amefuri feels when he looks at me? Could he possibly feel this good . . .?'_

Love. It was an amazing feeling to have, that was for sure. But as wonderful as it was it also had to be the most painful of them all. What if there was a moment when someone wasn't with the one they loved, or perhaps if they were rejected? Now that she thought of it, perhaps saying something directly would have been better than running. _'It was almost as if I had deserted him.'_

When Suzuno noticed Tatara looking down at her she quickly threw the pills in her mouth dry and swallowed. They felt thick and rough going down her throat and she coughed heavily, but she vaguely laughed the warrior wouldn't worry. "They taste terrible . . ."

Tatara didn't say anything about that and instead smiled softly at her blunt words. Feeling tired again Suzuno laid her head against the vine-covered wall behind her, breathing in deeply then exhaling to try and relax. Her heart had calmed since the moments earlier back at the Capital, but in other ways she felt unsettled. "Amefuri . . ."

'_Why now?' _she thought, and suddenly she felt like she wanted to cry again. She bit down on her lip to try and resist it, but somehow she knew they were going to come anyway. _'I . . . I like you Amefuri, I really do. But it isn't like that. So why did you say that to me now . . .?'_

"And why did I enjoy it so much . . .?"

She knew she found it more than welcoming, the idea of intimacy between the both of them. That was what made it so terrible and unbearable for her to think about. She didn't _want _him the same way he wanted her, but when he finally did something she didn't resist. She was practically leading him on, playing around with him! _'It's so wrong . . .!'_

"Are you alright?" Tatara asked, looking down towards her. He had listened to her muttering about things he didn't understand, then before he knew it, fresh new tears were falling from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and balled her knees to her chest as if she were trying to be as small as possible. "Suzuno . . ."

"I . . . Tatara . . ." she said in a wavering voice, though it was muffled. He kneeled down by her side and made sure to listen intently. As she talked her words became even harder to understand so he took on of her hands in both of his, squeezing it tightly for a small amount of comfort. Still, she refused to open her eyes. "I don't hate him . . . But I don't love him either . . . I don't know what to do . . ."

"_Do you love Suzuno?"_

'_So, that's what this is about,' _Tatara thought to himself, keeping his focus on the Priestess before him. When he let go of her hand to pull her into a small, reassuring hug she fell into it, crying just as much as she did before. His chin rested atop her head as she sobbed loudly, and a small frown formed along his face.

'_I've seen her cry before . . .' _he thought, patting her back a little as if pampering a small child, _'but it was never as bad as this . . . Amefuri must have really confessed to her.'_

When he thought of it, many things came to mind. First, he felt almost sorry for Suzuno; unlike Amefuri, who was relieving himself of something he had hidden inside, she had bear the pain of rejecting him full-out. The Priestess, if anything, was a sensitive girl who did not like to hurt other people. She had grown strong over the course of the journey they had so far, but all the same she was still a teenager. Still a girl . . . _'Suzuno . . .'_

At last her crying seemed to cease, and when he loosened his hold on her to let her sit up she didn't move. She only clung onto him tighter, like a child in need of their parent. It surprised him, but he didn't move away. He held her closer again, his arms wrapped completely around her figure and keeping her close. He closed his eyes and smiled softly.

'_The next time you cry like this, I may not be able to comfort you,' _he thought. He listened to her breathing as if slowly evened out, and her once forceful grip began to loosen against him as she drifted off into sleep. As soon as he knew she had completely fallen asleep a leaned closer and planted a small kiss on her forehead. '_Because . . . Like Amefuri, I think I . . .' _

X x x x x x

Okay, so there's another sort of romantic chapter. XD I'm so sorry that I'm terrible with romance these days! But now that Ame-chan has gone out and said it, it's time for things to start rolling among the three. Yay!

Speaking of Ame-chan (And even Higashi), I'm starting to realise Watase-sama and I are fond of prostitutes. There's Soi from the Seiryu Seven, then there's also the newest Genbu warrior (Just revealed a couple weeks ago in the new Genbu Kaiden chapters!) Iname. She's an older, more mature woman, either a prostitute or the owner of a brothel. She has hair power (no joke)! And then there's Ame-chan:D

But now the crying chapter and sad thingy is finished. So difficult! T.T And also from now on I'll have to write all the chapters out again . . . Even if I update pretty sporadically I'm always five or so chapters ahead in my writing (For this story, at least) but right now I don't even have the next chapter done yet!

Well, I hope everyone liked it. I'm honored I got so many reviews for this chapters! –Loves- Oh yeah! And I also drew some pictures of some of the characters (As well as two sexay mystery characters) at my deviantart account. They're not perfect, so please bear with me! T.T

I hope I'm not dissapointing everyone with their designs (But I think I've gotten better with Ame-chan; I even drew those freckles I totally forgot about until I re-read the beginning of the story, but only a little!). doesn't let me put up links though, so my username is Hatsu-chan and it's the first picture in my scraps section!

RabidMantisGirl-Yes, thank you! XD And now that I see your design I think that it's probably a better interpretation. If you ever come across a picture of Shigi from Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, it's more what I had in mind. But yours is way more original!

Suzuno Oosugi- Thank you:D Gosh, I luv you so much! –Hugs- I think since this last chapter was more Suzuno x Amefuri, this one deserved to be Suzuno x Tatara. And I'm really excited about revealing Amai's love interest too . . . it's going to be fun:D

sesshomaruobsessed- Ack, I never even noticed before! Soi and Amefuri . . . XD That'd be cool if they were related sometime in the future! But I never thought of it before. I did realise they were prostitutes though when Iname from the Genbu Seven came about. O.o It's fun to see that everyone is enjoying Ame-chan's love so much!

Queen of the Paperclips- Gotcha:D Well, I hope you liked this chapter more. Tatara and Suzuno's relationship has progressed very slowly, but it makes me happy how it's working. Things will move faster though! More Tatara x Suzuno-ness to come soon!

Hotohori Fan- lol, yes:D Ame-chan has never fallen in love before, mostly because being with someone has never meant anything before. But now it's changed! Poor guy though . . . T.T But I want to make him happy in the end! I'm still sort of figureing that part out, but it'll work! XD –Concentrates-

Sifradel- Thank you so much! Yup, Ame-chan has taken it all out, and things are going well:D Well, not for the characters but for the story. I'm excited about their relationships in the future!

Nahrali- Thanks so much for so many reviews! –Loves- And you inquired about a lot of things too! Yes, this is an original story. XD I've sort of just been writing as I've gone along for about a year and a half, and it's fun! And I think you're the first person to inquire as to why Suzuno hates Takiko. :D There's a good reason for it, and it'll someday be revealed! Not until later though. And Toroki really is Toroki, no fakes. Every warrior that's revealed in this story is final!


End file.
